


Glitter Freezer

by weise (japiera)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, días universitarios, friendship angst romance humor drama, muchos géneros, muchos sentimientos, una historia de altibajos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 106,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/pseuds/weise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto es purpurina congelada, y Oikawa será el primero en descubrirlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Haikyuu_ pertenece a Furudate Haruichi.
> 
>  _Glitter Freezer_ también se encuentra publicado y sin editar en mi cuenta de [ff.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10976574/1/Glitter-Freezer), bajo el mismo pseudónimo.

Mi compañero de equipo Bokuto dice que todos nacemos bisexuales, y según el tiempo que pasemos en la incubadora, tiramos de un lado u otro. Pero los «retrógrados estereotipos pasados de moda» fuerzan la inclinación hacia un lado y no otro, y aquello limita nuestra capacidad de pensamiento.

—Los filósofos griegos eran todos homosexuales. —Era su mejor argumento—. Platón, Aristóteles, Jenofonte… y Aristóteles.

—Ya mencionaste a Aristóteles.

—¿Lo hice? ¡Es que Aristóteles en genial! ¿Sabes quién obtuvo un 90 en su composición sobre Aristóteles? ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo!

Y revoloteó por el vestuario como el desquiciado que era.

A mí, es como argumentar que _Star Wars_ es la mejor película porque los cerezos florecen en primavera. Nada de lo que dice Bokuto está hilado y a mí me explota la cabeza.

No estoy seguro qué estudiaba Bokuto. En ese entonces, tenía clases como _Introducción a la Lógica_ , y _Teoría del Pensamiento I_ , pero nadie se imagina a un tipo como Bokuto cursando alguna filosofía. Siempre está comentando sus buenas notas, así que algo de neurona debe de tener, pero cada vez que abre la boca, deja al descubierto una mentalidad simple y básica que todos, me incluyo, ponemos en duda su alardeo.

Un 90 ¿Bokuto? _Ya…_

Yo no tenía las mejores calificaciones pero me había librado de los reprobados, y me gustaba la astronomía, pero estudiaba bioquímica.

—No tienes que estudiar astronomía para dedicarte a investigar sobre el espacio —hubo dicho Hajime tiempo atrás—. Estudia biología, o química, y luego saca un postgrado en astrobiología o lo que sea.

Y ese era el plan. Pocas universidades impartían astronomía, y la universidad que me ofreció la beca deportiva no era una de aquellas. Me encogí de hombros y me matriculé en la que creí, de todas las ciencias, podía tener mayor cantidad de mujeres inscritas. Por supuesto, me equivoqué.

Por sacar algún tema, le mencioné a Hajime las teorías de Bokuto respecto a la bisexualidad. Estábamos en un establecimiento de _soba-ya_ , eran las diez de la noche, y llovía a cántaros.

Hajime dejó sus palillos sobre el cuenco de la soya.

—Eso lo dice porque no se atreve admitir directamente que es gay.

Hajime suele juzgar a la gente muy rápido. Yo me encogí de hombros.

—Boku-chan dice que la palabra correcta es _pansexual_ —y aclaré—: esto es, que le gustan todos los traseros del mundo: hombres, mujeres, adolescentes, ancianos, transexuales, fantasmas, cadáveres. No le importa, puede sentirse atraído por cualquier ser dotado de un buen par de nalgas. Es muy abierto al respecto.

—Ahora hay términos para todo. Te juntas con gente muy extraña.

Yo también lo pensaba.

Bokuto era la persona más extraña que conocía.

Tenía unas espesas cejas en forma de «v» invertidas, y unos saltones ojos amarillos bajo unos párpados gruesos. Sus rodillas nudosas eran de un diámetro inusitadamente largo, y cuando usaba pantalones ajustados, daba la impresión que se había dejado las rodilleras. Su risa recordaba al canto de un búho y producía cierto escalofrío, pero sin dudas, lo más llamativo de él, y el rasgo por el que todos le recordaban, era su cabello encanecido.

No se trataba de canas normales esparcidas azarosamente por su cuero cabelludo, sino regiones de mechones blancos y negros intercalados. Incluso sus cejas espesas eran blancas. Al principio pensé que se trataba de una estúpida moda de Tokio. Después supe, era una condición genética hereditaria llamada _poliosis_ , presente en toda su familia, y de la cual se sentía orgulloso.

—No es una enfermedad —explicó cuando uno de los veteranos del equipo le preguntó al respecto—, es una característica. Como poseer muchos lunares ¿sabes? En mi caso, son lunares de canas.

Se peinaba el cabello en punta para que a nadie se le fuese a escapar la segmentación de pigmentos, y él pensaba, que su _look_ era genial. No lo era. Era raro. Pero Bokuto estaba tan seguro del éxito de su apariencia, que a veces yo también me lo creía, y más de alguna vez, me sorprendí cuestionándome cómo luciría en mí un cabello bicolor como el de Bokuto.

No lo conozco más allá de cómo se muestra en las prácticas, pero cada vez que cruzo alguna palabra con él, me invade una sensación de desconfianza. Bokuto suele mostrarse enérgico y alegre la mayor parte del tiempo. No le importan las bromas a su costa, parece disfrutar de ellas. Y también, es muy despierto a la hora de la revancha, saca a relucir todo el ingenio que esconde en su revuelta cabeza. Sin embargo, cuando piensa que nadie lo ve, la sonrisa declina y sus ojos amarillos se vacían.

—A veces siento lástima por él —le dije a Hajime—. No parece tener ningún amigo. Es conversador, y las prácticas son más agradables cuando él está. Pero siempre vuelve solo a casa.

La mirada de Hajime se perdió a través de la ventana empañada.

—No me lo creo ¿desde cuándo te importan las personas?

—¡Iwa-chan! ¡Siempre me importan las personas!

—Pidamos la cuenta —Hajime levantó una mano—. No va a escampar nunca.

·

·

Tenía diez años cuando mi primo Tetsuya se suicidó. No lo conocí antes de su funeral, y el vínculo familiar entre ambos es incierto. Heredé de mi padre una debilidad patológica hacia las faldas, quien a su vez la heredó de su padre, y por aquella razón, hay muchos primos y tíos insertos por aquí y por acá en el árbol familiar. Tetsuya probablemente, fue uno más.

Cuando le pregunté a mi hermana de qué había muerto exactamente mi primo, el semblante de ella se ensombreció.

—De pena, Tooru. Tenía mucha pena.

—Pero… ¿y a nadie se le ocurrió hacerle reír?

—Ese fue el problema. Que Tetsuya reía todo el tiempo, así que nadie se percató de su tristeza.

A la madre de Tetsuya le suministraron calmantes para tranquilizarla. Recuerdo sus reflejos lánguidos durante el entierro, sus ojos desconectados que vagaban entre las nubes, y el modo en que asentía una y otra vez, sin entender ni una palabra de lo que le hablaban. Apreté con fuerza la mano de mi hermana, y me prometí, no ser ciego a la tristeza.

Lo menciono porque, de pronto, lo he recordado.

El servicio de Bokuto-san se estrella contra la red y él cae de rodillas al suelo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hajime y yo compartimos piso en Tokio. Nuestros padres pagan el arriendo de un departamento pequeño ubicado en un callejón al cual no le llega luz por rodearse de rascacielos. Pese a que la ubicación es central, la oscuridad en que está sumido el edificio ha hecho del callejón el lugar idóneo para asaltos, violaciones, y reuniones de mafiosos. Vivimos en la oscuridad de Tokio, y esta se encuentra a vista de todos.

Curiosamente, Hajime y yo le simpatizamos al escalafón más bajo de la ciudad. Traficantes y prostitutas nos saludan si nos topamos en la esquina, e incluso, hasta nos preguntan cómo está el día.

—Oikawa-kun, no deberías volver tan tarde de la universidad, —Me retan si regreso a casa pasada las once—, mira que es peligroso a estas horas de la noche.

_Grr_ , añaden al final las señoritas de alterne mal depiladas.

Yo junto las manos en señal de disculpa y bajo la cabeza. La vida es un absurdo, y así me va. Hajime insiste en que no interactúe con ellos, y que siga caminando cada vez que me dirijan la palabra. Yo respondo, que aún no tenemos pruebas fehacientes, que no hemos visto nada, y que está feo juzgar a las personas por sus apariencias. Hajime se muerde los labios; hemos visto desde el balcón lo suficiente como para ser considerados cómplices de cualquier atraco.

El edificio en el que vivimos se encuentra en pésimo estado. Como le llega luz en un rango horario muy restringido, hay problemas de humedades, y el sistema eléctrico es tan antiguo, que los fusibles se bajan con conectar al mismo tiempo tres aparatos electrónicos. Con Hajime, nos acostumbramos a usar tetera en lugar del hervidor, y calentar la comida en la olla en vez del microondas. Tuvimos que reemplazar la nevera y las ampolletas por unas de bajo consumo, y sin saberlo, nos volvimos ecologistas nivel cinco. O eso dicen Issei y Takahiro cada vez que visitan el piso.

—Si es que eres de esos que siguen cualquier moda —me reta Takahiro.

Yo le digo a Hajime que me defienda. Hajime quien es rápido con las respuestas, se encoje de hombros.

El departamento es de una incoherencia arquitectónica que genera risa en cualquiera de nuestros escasos invitados, especialmente en Issei y Takahiro. La puerta de entrada abre a un modesto _genkan_ de 3x3 metros, que se estrecha en un largo pasillo con muchas puertas corredizas. La primera de ellas da a una cocina que, en teoría, es de baldosas blancas, pero el moho invadió las uniones entre azulejos y hay manchas de hollín por todas partes. Dice el casero, que el antiguo arrendatario tenía tendencias pirómanas, y que allí ensayaba sus experimentos.

Hay una cocinilla modesta, encajada entre la nevera y el lavaplatos, y la puerta del horno no puede abrirse completamente porque choca con el mueble de cocina. Allí no entra gente con sobrepeso, la cocina es tan angosta que raya en lo discriminatorio. No es algo que nos importe demasiado, pero lo tenemos presente de todas maneras.

Como odiamos la cocina más que ninguna habitación de la casa, Hajime y yo adquirimos la costumbre de comprar comida enlatada o cenar en el _soba-ya_ que hay a cinco calles. Cinco calles son suficiente para pasar de la miseria de Tokio, a los barrios bulliciosos y modernos llenos de vida. Los rascacielos infinitos, la publicidad luminosa, los carteles de neón, el aroma a piel húmeda. Qué lugar.

La primera vez que comí con Hajime en un _soba-ya_ , fue también, la primera vez que vi a Bokuto. Bokuto no entró al local, sino que pasó por fuera, acompañado de un chico en uniforme. Me llamó la atención su cabello bicolor, y se lo señalé a Hajime, pero cuando el chico se asomó por el ventanal del local, Bokuto y el del uniforme habían doblado en la esquina. Eso fue todo.

El único baño del departamento viene a continuación de la cocina, y este tampoco está pensado para gente ancha. Quedó dividido por el pasillo en dos habitaciones: la puerta que le sigue a la cocina es la que da al inodoro y la ducha; la puerta del frente es la que da al lavamanos. Si tienes ganas de hacer popó, cagas y te lavas en habitaciones diferentes. Yo me acostumbré a hacer mis necesidades con la puerta abierta. Hajime me odia por ello, dice que soy un sin respeto.

—Qué desagradable —gruñe todas las mañanas—, ¿podrías al menos dejar de poner caras?

—Admite que te mueres por morder mi trasero.

O me golpea en la nariz, o cierra ambas puertas del baño tan fuerte que toda la casa tiembla.

Luego está la puerta que da a mi habitación. Allí hay sitio para un _futón_ , una mesita de noche, y dejo de contar. La habitación de Hajime, contigua a la mía, es de idénticas proporciones. Al frente de nuestras habitaciones, hay un cuarto de escobas, una habitación ropero, y una despensa. Esas habitaciones las llenamos de los cachureos que no entran en otra parte, y seguramente, están infestadas en nidos de arañas porque las aseamos el día de la mudanza y nunca más. Ya han pasado seis meses de aquello.

La última puerta ubicada al final del pasillo, da a una sala relativamente espaciosa con balcón que da al callejón, donde Hajime y yo comemos y estudiamos. Después de varios meses de ahorro, logramos reunir el dinero suficiente para comprarnos un _kotatsu_ de dimensiones groseras el cual ocupa la mitad de la sala. Es tan grande que no entró por la puerta, y tuvimos que llamar a una grúa para que lo subieran por el balcón. Casi sale más caro el flete que el propio _kotatsu_ , pero valió la pena.

Por mucho tiempo fue nuestro único lujo, y del cual nos sentíamos muy orgullosos. Con Hajime adquirimos la costumbre de dejar la puerta de la sala abierta, para que de esa forma el _kotatsu_ sea lo primero que vemos al entrar. Y extrañamente, nos reconforta. La tela de la cobija es suave y de color negro, y Hajime se queda dormido allí la mayor parte del tiempo.

Hajime siempre está diciendo que deberíamos buscarnos otro sitio, y yo también pienso igual, pero en ninguna parte encontraríamos un piso tan central al precio que pagamos. Podrá tener sus desventajas, pero considerando que pasamos casi todo el día afuera y que llegamos a estudiar y dormir, no tiene sentido buscarse algo más cómodo. Tampoco nadie tiene ganas de una mudanza.

Empezaba noviembre cuando Hajime llegó con el segundo lujo de la casa: un televisor pantalla plana. Yo no podía creerlo.

—Iwa-chan te descerebraste. ¿Dónde piensas instalar ese monstruo?

—No en tu habitación, eso está claro.

A Hajime siempre le resultó natural todo relacionado a la carpintería y la construcción. Después de pasarse la mañana taladrando y martillando, logró montar la televisión en la pared sin que se vieran los cables. Cómo lo hizo, todavía no lo entiendo, pero ahora Hajime tiene una televisión en su habitación. Qué envidia.

—¡¿Qué programa me vas a invitar a ver en tu habitación, Iwa-chan?!

—De momento nada. Tengo que preparar un examen.

—¡Iwa-chan! ¡Quién se compra una televisión para no usarla!

Me explicó que todavía no era posible sintonizar nada. Así que fuimos al _kotatsu_ a analizar nuestras opciones. Hajime ya tenía algunas propuestas, y me mostró un folleto que guardaba entre sus apuntes de álgebra.

—Con este plan, tenemos cable e internet a buen precio. Es el plan más básico, pero mejor que gorronearle _wifi_ al vecino.

Yo asentí. Necesitábamos internet de velocidad, un estudiante no puede vivir tan en la miseria. Ya es suficiente con una cocina estrecha y un baño cortado por el pasillo.

—Pero si vamos a ir a mitad y mitad, tendrás que dejarme ver los programas lo que yo también quiera ver.

—¿Para que me obligues a ver las maratones eternas de _Alienígenas Ancestrales_? ¡Jamás! Ya pasé por esa tortura.

—¡No seas egoísta!

Hajime se rio y respondió que lo pensaría. Eso era un «sí claro» en el idioma de Hajime. De los dos, Hajime siempre cedía. A regañadientes, pero cedía.

·

·

Bokuto, quien siempre se quedaba practicando sus servicios una vez finalizado el entrenamiento, fue el primero en correr a los camerinos. Se duchó a velocidad sónica, se embetunó el cabello en gel, y al momento que empezó a vestirse, con calzoncillos luminosos y calcetas fosforescentes, fue evidente que tenía plan para la noche. Mientras más ropa se ponía, más excéntrico lucía.

—¿Qué atuendo es ese? —pregunté sin disimular mi desconcierto.

—El atuendo de un ganador, mi querido Chico Kawaii.

—Oikawa —corregí.

Llevaba unos pantalones blancos muy ajustados que se marcaban en su rodilla, unas zapatillas galácticas con lucecitas, y una cazadora amarillo fluorescente estilo ochentero. Sacó del bolsillo interno unos lentes de contraventana también amarillos, e hizo unos movimientos con los pies tan rápido que me marearon.

—¡Bokuto! —llamó quien era nuestro capitán. Bokuto giró con demasiado estilo, y yo sentí una punzada de envidia—. R-recuerda que mañana en la mañana hay entrenamiento. No te pases ¿eh?

—Jefe, no seas angustias. La noche es joven.

Se subió los cascos, salió del vestuario cantando y bailando.

—¿Me dijo jefe?

Nadie podía creerlo. Bokuto era un inconsciente.

En preparatoria entrenaba más días a la semana que en la universidad. Aquí, los entrenamientos se restringían a tres días: lunes, miércoles, y viernes, de seis a nueve de la noche. La mayoría llegaba a las siete porque tenían clases en otro campus, siendo Bokuto uno de ellos. Yo por fortuna, estudiaba a tres facultades del polideportivo.

Los sábados en la mañana era el día del acondicionamiento físico cruel y sangriento. Si Hajime estudiase en mi universidad, fijo que ni él lo aguanta. Por ello, era una ley implícita que los viernes teníamos prohibido desmedrarnos: la mayoría salíamos de copas los sábados.

A nadie le hubiese importado que Bokuto se fuera de fiesta un lunes o un miércoles, pero no un viernes. Y apenas dejó el vestuario, las apuestas comenzaron a correr. O no llegaba y se quedaba fermentando en su casa, o terminaba desmayado luego del entrenamiento de velocidad, o vomitando en la sala de máquinas. Yo aposté a que no llegaba.

Por eso se me cayó la quijada cuando le vi en el vestuario a primera hora el sábado.

—¡Boku-chan! Pe-pero…

Pensé que fui el primero en llegar. Bokuto sin embargo, ya estaba allí, y llevaba el mismo atuendo que cuando se fue. Con las gafas ridículas, y los cascos puestos, bailaba sobre las bancas y movía sus brazos como si continuase en fiesta. No daba crédito a lo que veía.

—¡Chico Kawaii! —se bajó los cascos y saltó hasta donde estaba— ¡Chico Kawaii! ¡Chico Kawaii! ¡Chico Kawaii!

Yo dejé el bolso deportivo en un casillero y me comencé a desvestir.

—No te creo, estás ebrio. —Revisé mi reloj: faltaban para las ocho de la mañana—. ¿Cómo puedes…? ¿Es que no piensas…? ¡Agh! Olvídalo. Allá tú.

—Chico Kawaii, Bokuto-san no bebe, no. A Bokuto-san le gusta estar consciente toda la noche o no tiene gracia.

—Si hablas en tercera persona, no has de estar sobrio.

—Pero mi amigo Kuroo me dio una energética y le echó algo adentro. No me quiso decir qué, dijo que me volvería loco saberlo. Chico Kawaii, mira como tiembla mi mano: ¡hay mucha energía en mi cuerpo!

No solo su mano temblaba. Bokuto entero vibraba en una alta frecuencia. Su histrionismo natural se había multiplicado al infinito.

—Solo quiero saltar, y correr, y hacer flexiones, y… y…

—¡Eh! Respira un poco, por favor.

—¿Tú crees que debería hacer deporte en este estado? No le digas a nadie por favor, por favor.

Me tomó de las manos y me miró con ojos suplicantes. La pupila de sus ojos se veía más dilatada de lo habitual, y parecían girar en su eje. Yo como no sabía qué hacer en estos casos, le dije que sí a todo.

Nadie ganó la apuesta. Bokuto estaba encendido, y al terminar la agotadora mañana, todavía le quedaba energía para practicar sus servicios.

—Está dopado —dijo alguien medio en serio, medio en broma. Yo cumplí mi promesa y no solté palabra. No era mi problema, no dejaría que lo fuese.

Ya bañado y con el abrigo puesto, me asomé al gimnasio para despedirme de Bokuto. No se escuchaba el sonido del balón siendo golpeado con fuerza, no se escuchaba ni un ruido. Bokuto estaba sentado al lado del canasto de las pelotas con la cabeza inclinada sobre su pecho.

—¿Boku-chan?

No hubo respuesta.

—¡Boku-chan!

Me asusté.

—¡BOKU-CHAN!

Bokuto se sobresaltó, y yo me di cuenta que el muy desgraciado se había quedado dormido. Me sentí aliviado: Bokuto también era un ser humano.

—Parece que ya no sigues tiritando ¿eh? Vete a casa y descansa.

La cabeza de Bokuto volvió a caer sobre su pecho. ¡Mierda! Me quité los zapatos, caminé descalzo hasta Bokuto y me agaché. Le abofeteé el rostro varias veces hasta que sus ojos se abrieron.

—Chico Ka-

—Oikawa —interrumpí— Oye Boku-chan, es hora de ir a casa. No puedes quedarte aquí.

—Tengo sueño.

—En tu casa podrás dormir.

—Vivo en los suburbios. No alcanz…

Se había vuelto a quedar dormido. Resoplé fastidiado, ¿por qué a mí? ¡no era mi problema!

·

·

Los mafiosos nunca están cuando se los necesita. Hajime está, pero no ayuda. Al final, tuve que ingeniármelas para arrastrar a Bokuto escaleras arriba por mis propios medios. ¡Cómo pesaba! Y no lo demostraba el hijo de puta. Otra de las desventajas del edificio donde vivo, es que el ascensor no funciona.

—Así que este es Boku-chan —dijo Hajime. El muy desgraciado no movió ni un músculo. Con su tazón de té en mano, me vio quitarle los zapatos a Bokuto, cargarlo sobre mi espalda hasta mi habitación, y hacerme un lío mientras intentaba abrir el _futón_  e intentaba que Bokuto no resbalara de mis hombros. Al final Hajime se apiadó y me ayudó a tirar el cuerpo inerte de Bokuto sobre el colchón ¡menudo amigo!— ¿Qué le pasó?

—No sé bien. Mezcló una bebida energética con algún estimulante, y cuando se pasó el efecto, se le drenó la energía y quedó así.

—¿Y eso no es peligroso?

—Yo que sé.

—Deberíamos cambiarle la ropa, está sudado y la temperatura está bajando. Se va a enfermar.

Hajime siempre había sido así. Le gustaba verme sufrir más que a nadie, y se reía a mi costa cada vez que podía, pero solo porque yo hacía lo mismo. Si se trataba de otras personas, incluso si eran desconocidos, hacía lo que fuese por ayudarlos, o por darles alguna palabra de ánimo.

Buscó entre sus ropas una sudadera y un pantalón de buzo, y entre los dos le cambiamos sus prendas húmedas.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó Hajime. Me había quedado paralizado.

Los calzoncillos luminosos de Bokuto habían sido reemplazados por unos genéricos de color negro que venden en _tri-packs_ en cualquier supermercado.

—N-nada.

Me recorrió un escalofrío infantil. Me gusta el chismorreo, no lo puedo evitar. Quería saber la historia oculta del cambio de los calzoncillos de Bokuto. De momento me encogí de hombros. Dejé en mi mesita de noche los lentes de contraventana, el _iPod_ con sus audífonos, y su _smartphone_. Hajime me preparó una taza de café y fuimos al _kotatsu_ a analizar la situación.

—En algún momento tendrá que despertar —dijo Hajime—, y se podrá ir. Pero en el caso que no despierte y tenga que pasar la noche aquí, puedes quedarte en mi habitación.

Parpadeé perplejo.

—¿Tienes plan para la noche y no me avisaste? —Hajime me explicó que uno de sus compañeros de facultad organizó una fiesta para pasar las penas del examen. A mí la idea no era de mi agrado, no me hacía ilusión comerme el marrón yo solo, pero por otro lado los compañeros veterinarios de Hajime no me agradaban nada—. Así que se trata de eso. ¿Y a ti cómo te fue con eso?

—Pésimo, no te jode.

—Que esos veganos no te conviertan.

—Y nunca lo harán.

Asentí. Le pregunté si ya podía ver televisión, y me dijo que solo los canales abiertos hasta que contratásemos un plan. Me sentí desilusionado, pero qué le iba a hacer.

—Me voy al baño a hacer popó —anuncié.

Hajime se agarró el cabello y murió.

Bokuto no despertó hasta el otro día.

·

·

—Buenos días Bello Durmiente —saludé.

Me detuve en el umbral de mi habitación con la taza de café en manos.

Eran las siete de la mañana, Hajime debía de estar por llegar, así que decidí levantarme temprano. Estiré las sábanas del _futón_ de Hajime, corrí las cortinas, y abrí las ventanas para renovar el aire. Nunca había aprendido a prepararme desayuno. O bien, no tengo la paciencia para hacerlo. Ponía agua en la tetera, me comía las uñas mientras esperaba que hirviera, y me preparaba un café con muchos cuadraditos de azúcar. A veces, acompañaba la bebida con un pastel de _mochi_ , pero ya no quedaban en la nevera.

Al pasar por fuera de mi habitación, vi a Bokuto de pie al lado de la ventana. Se giró al oírme y me observó extrañado.

—Kawaii-kun, ¿es tu casa? —Asentí—. Pero… ¿qué pasó?

—Eso me gustaría que me lo explicaras tú. —Sorbí de mi café y me hice el importante. Bokuto tenía sus ojos de lechuza clavados en mí—. Te quedaste dormido mientras practicabas tus servicios, y como era imposible que llegases a tu casa en ese estado de aletargamiento, decidí traerte aquí que es más central —omití lo difícil que fue cargarlo todo el trayecto porque tengo orgullo y dignidad, pero endurecí la voz y junté las cejas, que por lo demás, se me da muy bien—. Pensé que te despertarías antes, o que alguien te llamaría al móvil y vendría a buscarte, pero como no pasó ni lo uno ni lo otro… espero que te haya gustado dormir en mi _futón_.

Era necesario recalcar que cedí mi habitación para él. Pero Bokuto se fijó en un detalle al que yo no le di importancia:

—¿Nadie llamó?

Negué con la cabeza. Mis dedos repiquetearon sobre la taza.

—Ya veo. ¿Podría…? —Bokuto levantó la mirada.

A lo mejor todavía tenía sueño, pero estoy seguro, que los ojos de Bokuto se humedecieron. Hizo unos raros movimientos con el cuello, y movió los labios de forma errática. Por el modo en que chasqueaba los dedos, me di cuenta que buscaba una palabra para continuar hablando.

Halló otra, más común.

—Lo siento.

—Sí, siéntelo. Me sacas de quicio.

—Esto no tenía que acabar así. Yo… ¿Una ducha…? Si no es demasiado ya. ¡Agh! ¡Qué cosas digo! Mejor me voy.

—Una ducha, claro —me apresuré a decir—. Busquemos una toalla y… ropa. Te puedo prestar otra muda ¡tanto da!

Fue su mirada la que me hizo decir eso. Ya no habían dudas, sus ojos estaban rojos.

Dejé la taza de café en el piso de tatami para tomar el brazo de Bokuto y lo guie hasta la habitación ropero. Cargué en los brazos de Bokuto un par de toallas, un cepillo de dientes, ropas mías, y luego le expliqué la particularidad del baño. Bokuto aunque no hizo comentarios, esbozó una sonrisa. Eso me hizo sentir algo más aliviado.

Hajime llegó mientras Bokuto se duchaba. Observó los zapatos del recibidor, sacó sus propias conclusiones, y me dijo que lo despertara a la hora del almuerzo, que él invitaba. Aunque crucé los dedos, Hajime nunca se cayó ni chocó con las paredes en el trayecto hasta su habitación.

Yo me fui con mi taza de café al _kotatsu_ y estudié un rato. Lo cierto, es que fracasé. Lo único que hice bien, fue terminarme la bebida.

Bokuto seguía produciéndome una sensación extraña de desconfianza. La facilidad con la que le habían saltado las lágrimas, pensaba yo, no era normal. Y si lo pensaba todavía más, era raro que nadie le hubiese llamado. ¿Qué será despertar en una casa ajena sin saber cómo se ha llegado allí? Y ¿que a nadie le haya importado? Yo, me pasaría todo tipo de preguntas por la cabeza.

Sonreí. De decirle aquello a Hajime, seguramente me habría respondido que mis razonamientos son muy básicos y superficiales. Yo también lo pensaba. En otros sentidos, en vóley por ejemplo, podía producir buenas teorías en base a mis observaciones. Cuando se trataba de personas, y personas impredecibles como Bokuto, la intuición me fallaba.

Sumido en mis cavilaciones, no me percaté que Bokuto se marchó hasta que oí la puerta de entrada abrir y cerrarse. Y al asomarme al balcón, noté la cabellera bicolor del muchacho dejar el edificio a paso de ultratumba. Esta vez no bailaba.


	3. Chapter 3

Nunca se me ha dado bien hacer amigos, o congeniar con mis pares. Aunque gozo de popularidad entre las chicas, las novias tampoco me han durado más allá de unas cuantas semanas, y los chicos me tienen envidia porque soy genial en todo lo que hago.

—¿Genial? No inventes. Eres un puto arrogante que solo piensa en sí mismo, por eso nadie te aguanta.

Eso es lo que me dice Hajime, la delicadeza no es característica suya. Por desgracia, tiene razón, pero no puedo admitir aquello en voz alta. Soy demasiado arrogante, él lo ha dicho.

Desde pequeño, he destacado con facilidad en todo lo que me propongo, y por ello, estoy acostumbrado a los elogios. Presumir mis logros que no son pocos, también se me da con demasiada naturalidad, que llega el punto en que la admiración se convierte en envidia, la envidia en odio, y así me va. Entonces llegan las bromas y los comentarios malintencionados, que no me queda más que contraatacar igual.

Es un círculo vicioso.

—Iwaizumi, y tú cómo lo soportas —escuché más de alguna vez que se lo preguntaron.

—No lo soporto. Apenas se me presente la oportunidad de lanzarlo por un barranco, lo haré sin dudarlo.

La gente a su alrededor ríe. Iwaizumi es gracioso a mi costa, y a mí se me nubla la mirada de la rabia. Lo que me enfada no es la respuesta, sino que tengan que hacerle esa pregunta, y que Hajime se lo tome tan a la ligera.

Hajime se encoge de hombres. Dice:

—Deberías sentirte afortunado de haberme conocido. ¿Sabes? Es muy difícil ser tu amigo.

Soy de la misma opinión. A veces pienso, qué sería de mí sin Hajime. Entonces, por algún motivo, recuerdo a Bokuto.

El domingo, Bokuto no me envió ningún mensaje diciendo que ya había llegado a casa. Después recordé que nunca le hube dejado mi número.

Y el lunes Bokuto llegó tarde a la práctica. Apareció con una banda de sudor en la frente, y el ayudante del entrenador lo mandó a dar cincuenta vueltas alrededor de la cancha más cinco series de cincuenta sentadillas con salto al terminar. Obedeció sin chistar, y en menos de veinticinco minutos, ya se había integrado al entrenamiento.

Bokuto-san es una máquina.

—Hombre, ¿es que tú no te cansas nunca? —le preguntó el capitán.

Ambos estaban en mi fila para rematar. Era un ejercicio sencillo. Ellos me lanzaban el balón, yo se los colocaba, ellos saltaban a golpear, y al otro lado de la red, alguien bloqueaba. El que remató pasaba a bloquear, y el que bloqueó volvía a la fila. Simple.

—Aguante infinito, aguante infinito —repitió Bokuto golpeándose el pecho—, hoy estoy encendido.

—No nos referimos a hoy, sino a lo que pasó el sábado —continuó otro veterano de la fila—, porque te fuiste de fiesta ¿no? Pero al terminar, estabas fresco como una lechuga, y seguías con energía a cien. Gente como tú me hacen sentir viejo. Solo tengo veinticuatro.

Bokuto no hizo comentarios pero alzó la mirada buscándome y me guiñó un ojo cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Me ruboricé. El capitán y el otro chico me observaron con confusión, y a mí me costó colocar el balón para Bokuto pero el chico logró rematarla sin problemas y superar el bloqueo.

Aulló como si aquel remate hubiese definido la victoria de su equipo.

—¡Cambio de armador! —gritó el ayudante del entrenador.

Busqué un balón y volví a la fila. Bokuto chocó mi mano y se comportó como siempre. Hizo payasadas, corrió de un lado a otro, y comenzaba a ganarse la confianza y el respeto de los veteranos debido a ese _aguante infinito_.

No estaba en mis manos ventilar la verdad, ni pretendía hacerlo. Sin embargo, sentía que merecía una explicación. Los ojos llorosos, el cambio de calzoncillos… me dejó preocupado y ansioso, y dejar a alguien en esas condiciones está feo. Así que, al finalizar el entrenamiento, también me quedé practicando mis servicios. Supuse que, de quedarnos solos, en algún momento Bokuto tocaría el tema. Una persona que obtiene un 90 en un ensayo sobre Aristóteles debe intuir este tipo de cosas.

Pero no. El sujeto es una curiosidad científica.

—Todavía no logro afinar la puntería —me expuso Bokuto cuando me uní a su práctica de servicios—. El año pasado en la _interhigh_ , no llegamos a cuartos porque, en el servicio final, apunté al líbero. Lo recibió como si nada ¡qué frustrante! Eso fue un error.

—Es lo que tienen los líberos. ¿Qué haces para mejorar tu puntería?

—Apunto pues.

—¿Pero no pones un bote de agua, un cono naranjo, algo?

—Me imagino donde quiero dirigir el balón. No se me había ocurrido usar algo.

Se me descompuso el rostro. Si Hajime hubiese estado aquí, le habría dado una patada a Bokuto. Yo también quería darle una patada, una buena, directo en lo huevos, pero…

—¡Apúntame a mí!

A veces, soy inesperado para mí mismo.

Corrí al otro lado de la cancha y me frené en posición seis. Las pupilas de Bokuto rodaron y una gran felicidad inundó su rostro. Me señaló con el balón con decisión, dispuesto a atacar,y en esas pupilas tan redondas, se perfiló esa ave rapaz que llevaba adentro, y... ¿qué puedo decir? El servicio no me pasó ni cerca. Bokuto se agarró los cabellos blasfemando, pero sacó un segundo balón y al instante siguiente ya volvía a servir. Ese balón se acercó más pero ni tanto, y Bokuto volvió a tirarse los cabellos.

—¡Piensa un poco antes de saltar!

Su tercer servcio también se fue fuera. El el cuarto también. El quinto me pasó kilómetros por sobre la cabeza. La atmósfera se espesaba a medida que más fallaba, y las aletas de su nariz comenzaban a asemejarse a las aletas de las narices de un dragón en celo. La alegría que lo hubo inundado se evaporó tan rápido como llegó, y de pronto todo era un caos a su alrededor.

—¡Boku-chan piensa un poco! ¡Tómatelo con calma!

Bokuto botó un décimo balón contra el suelo de tablas.

El balón se quedó en la red.

—¡AGH! ¡QUÉ PÉSIMO JUGADOR SOY!

Desapareció de mi campo de visión. Entonces Bokuto se había lanzado al suelo a patalear y gemir de modo lastimero. Penoso. Penoso y patético. Primera y última vez que ayudaba a alguien a mejorar sus servicios. Hice lo que pude, que no se diga que no lo intenté, me va mejor cuando soy egoísta. Es más cómodo, también.

Pero Bokuto seguía allí, retorciéndose.

Tomé un balón, me dirigí al final de la cancha, y boté el balón con fuerza.

Recordé todos sus arranques de alegría injustificados, el estúpido mote con el que me llamaba, y la vez que le arrastré escaleras arriba hasta mi piso. Le cedí mi _futón_ , ducha, y ropa. Aguante infinito mis calzoncillos.

Lancé el balón hacia delante; mis piernas se flectaron esperando el momento preciso. Mi espalda se arqueó al salto, el brazo zumbó por los aires, el balón recibió un golpe certero y definitivo.

El cuerpo de Bokuto se sacudió con el impacto y la pelota rodó, ya sin fuerza, por la cancha. Los ojos amarillos de ave de presa se clavaron en mí, con sorpresa. Fue como recibir una descarga eléctrica.

—Gracias, Kawaii-kun.

Escalofríos, escalofríos.

·

·

Le dije a Bokuto que mejor continuara su práctica otro día. Que si vivía en los suburbios, era peligroso irse tarde. Asintió, y en silencio, nos dirigimos al vestuario.

La llamada de Hajime llegó mientras me vestía.

—¿Te importa si la pongo en altavoz? —pregunté a Bokuto. El chico se encogió de hombros—. _Moshi, moshi_ , Iwa-chan. Y este milagro que me llamas.

— _Cállate_. _¿Ya estás en casa?_

—No, —Dejé el móvil en la banca y comencé a ponerme las calcetas— me retrasé con el entrenamiento, salgo en diez. ¿Por qué? ¿Me vas a invitar a comer fuera otra vez? Señora Robinson ¡usted está tratando de seducirme! [1]

— _No debí haberte enseñado esa película._

De reojo, noté a Bokuto aguantarse la risa. A mí, hablar con Hajime siempre me subía el humor. Y me dije ¿por qué no? De repente, Bokuto podía comer con nosotros. Hajime, aunque serio, le sube el humor a todo el mundo. Sigue siendo un misterio cómo lo hace.

—En estos momentos, creo que me gustaría comer _omurice_. ¿Qué dices, Iwa-chan?

— _¿_ Omurice _? Sí, lo que sea._

«Lo que sea», una repuesta típica de Hajime. Apagué el móvil y me coloqué las zapatillas. Observé a Bokuto para que me hiciera la pregunta obvia. Y la hizo:

—¿Un amigo tuyo? Se oía algo enfadado.

—¿Iwa-chan? —Asentí con la cabeza—. Es un cascarrabias con poca paciencia, pero te caería bien, Iwa-chan le agrada a todo el mundo. Otro tema muy distinto es que tú le agrades a él. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?

—¿A comer?

—Claro, a qué si no.

—Vivo en los suburbios.

—Eso lo dije yo, no vale, qué aguafiestas. Pero… ¿sabes? estás en deuda conmigo porque el sábado te di alojamiento y te presté de mi ropa ¡te prestamos! Iwa-chan te pasó una sudadera suya. Deberías, tal vez… invitarnos a comer.

Mis ojos brillaron con malicia y Bokuto tragó pesado. Pero tan rápido como se alarmó fue que se recompuso.

—¡Comer! ¡Sí claro!

Y revoloteó por el vestuario. A mí, sus cambios de humor tan abruptos no se me hacen naturales. Pero ni modo.

·

·

¿Por qué lo hice? Porque Bokuto me inquieta, y Hajime sabe interpretar a las personas. O tal vez interpretar no sea la palabra, pero será capaz de leer aquello que yo no puedo. Algo me pasa con Bokuto que escapa a mi entendimiento. Me preocupa demasiado.

Quedamos de juntarnos con Hajime en una parada de bus, y los tres caminamos hasta un _izakaya_ al cual Hajime y yo ya habíamos acudido en más de una ocasión. A juzgar por la mirada de Bokuto, aquellos barrios le eran desconocidos.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu cabello? —Hajime no se aguantó. Bokuto se arremangó y comenzó a dar su discurso sobre la _poliosis_ y los lunares de canas.

Hajime tomó nota de todo.

Lo pasamos bien, diría. Pedimos _omurice_ y _agedashi tofu._ Hajime contó sobre su día, y Bokuto se impresionó mucho cuando supo que él también jugaba al vóley. Se impresionó aún más cuando le dijo que ambos éramos amigos de la infancia, y casi lloró al descubrir que proveníamos de Miyagi. Es genial hablar con Bokuto porque es del tipo de persona que se emociona con muy poco, y siempre está adulando. A mi personalidad, esto le sienta de maravilla.

—¡Miyagi! Yo conozco a unos de Miyagi. Unos tipos pésimos que al principio eran como _fwaaah_ pero luego remontaron y fueron _buyaaah_.

Los ojos de Bokuto se desorbitan a la mínima. Hajime no pudo contener la risa.

— _Fwaaah_ y _buyaaah_ no son palabras. Hablas como ese chibi-chan ¿cierto Iwa-chan? Cómo me irrita ese niño de primaria.

—¿Te refieres a Shiratoriwaza? —interrumpió Hajime—, pero ellos no diría que son pésimos.

—Ah sí, a ellos también los conozco. Creo. Quiero decir, nos hemos encontrado en los nacionales, pero solo eso. Pero en tercer año mi equipo tuvo partidos de práctica con una escuela de Miyagi ¿cómo se llamaba? Cuervo algo… ¡Tsukki! Había un chico Tsukki con gafas, alto y flaco a quien mi amigo Kuroo le echó el ojo pero no pasó nada.

Hajime y yo escupimos lo que teníamos en la boca. Fue demasiada información.

Nacionales, Cuervos, Tsukki con gafas ¿por dónde empezar?

—¡Fuiste a los nacionales!

—¡Conoces a los de Karasuno!

Venga, todo al mismo tiempo. Bokuto se carcajeó con ganas y estuvo hablando un buen rato. Parecía que le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Nos contó del campamento de verano, de sus aplastantes victorias frente a los cuervos, y sus entrenamientos secretos con el chico alto y rubio _Tsukki_ y con el chibi-chan a quien le enseñó una que otra técnica.

—O sea que tú eres responsable de la mejora de Karasuno ¿eh? —dije algo enfadado—, de haberlo sabido, el sábado habría dejado que te entumieras en el gimnasio.

—No digas esas cosas, Kawaii-kun.

—Sí, no digas esas cosas, _Kawaii-kun_ —terció Hajime con sorna.

Cuando Bokuto hablaba, su cuerpo entero se agitaba. Cuando Hajime le interrumpía para hacerle alguna pregunta o acotar algo, Bokuto aprovechaba ese momento para llenarse la boca de _omurice_ y gaseosa al mismo tiempo. Era impresionante la cantidad de comida que podía tragar, y Bokuto, al contemplar mi asombro, no lo resistió más.

—¡Tengo unas mejillas súper elásticas! ¡Soy como un hámster!

Y se echó todo el _omurice_ que quedaba en el plato de un bocado. Levanté una mano para ordenar otra ronda. Pensar que hace poco, Bokuto se había deprimido intentando afinar su puntería al sacar. Volví a sentir escalofríos.

—¿A qué hora volviste a casa el domingo? —preguntó Hajime. La expresión de Bokuto no cambió en nada.

—Ah, eso. No pasé enseguida a casa. Fui donde un amigo, con Kuroo, a preguntarle… no sé, necesitaba una explicación. Siento todas las molestias causadas, ya les devolveré la ropa prestada.

—Es peligroso estar mezclando energéticas con cosas raras. No vuelvas a hacerlo.

—Es curioso. Porque Kuroo dice que solo me echó una menta en la bebida, y que todo fue un efecto placebo. Yo no le creo. El psico… el _doc_ dice que soy una persona que se sugestiona con facilidad, pero a mí me cuesta creer que toda esa energía extra pueda ser fruto de mi mente. ¿Tú lo crees? —Hajime y yo nos miramos sin saber qué responder—. Kuroo es un ilegal, pero tal vez sea mejor no saber y quedarme con su versión. No lo volveré a hacer de todas maneras.

—Mejor.

Yo asentí por detrás.

—¿Y tu familia te dijo algo?

—Ni se dieron cuenta.

—Pero vives con ellos ¿no? —Bokuto asintió, y Hajime insistió—. Estuviste como dos días fuera de tu casa. El viernes, todo el sábado, gran parte del domingo. Es imposible que-

—Es un asunto complicado —interrumpió Bokuto—. Ya, Iwaizumi-san no es necesario que hablemos de eso ahora ¿cierto?

Hajime no parecía conforme, pero yo le agarré del brazo con fuerza y cambié el tema.

—Ya, ya, ¿Y entonces la fiesta, no? Dejando a un lado lo de la energética ¿lo pasaste bien?

Bokuto hizo tronar sus dedos y comenzó un largo monólogo sobre la vida nocturna en Shibuya y las discotecas de _House_. Desafortunadamente, nunca mencionó el cambio de su calzoncillo luminoso por el negro de _tri-pack_.

Resoplé pero bueno. Tanto da. Otro día.

·

·

El argumento «vives en los suburbios, es peligroso irse tan tarde» se anula cuando pasas a comer a un _izakaya_. Antes de separarnos, le anoté a Bokuto mi número y le pedí que me informara cuando llegara a su casa.

Los mafiosos, por una vez, no estaban en la esquina. Tampoco las prostitutas. Respiramos aliviados y caminamos rápido hasta entrar el edificio. Había comenzado a llover, el frío de noviembre se había adherido a las húmedas paredes del departamento.

—¡Joder cómo odio este piso! —grité tirando mis zapatillas por cualquier lado—. ¡Qué frío! Si no me consigo una novia luego, no sobreviviré el invierno.

—Eres desagradable ¿tú te escuchas cuando hablas? Iré a preparar un poco de té.

—¡Que sean dos!

Entré a la habitación ropero, cambié el abrigo y la bufanda por un jersey grueso que me tejió mi hermana, y llevé mis cuadernos al _kotatsu_. Hajime llegó al rato con dos tazones. Se quitó la sudadera para quedar con nada más que una camiseta de mangas cortas. Me entumecí de solo verle.

—Hajime la estufa humana —me burlé.

Hajime tenía un metabolismo muy rápido. Me levantó el dedo medio y se fue a su habitación a buscar sus apuntes.

Pensé que Hajime y yo no duraríamos más de dos meses conviviendo. Una cosa es ser los mejores amigos, otra muy distinta es encontrarse con su rostro al llegar a casa y distribuirse las tareas domésticas. Yo a veces, simplemente no puedo callarme. Necesito constantemente decir burrada tras burrada y burlarme de alguien. Hajime es mi blanco favorito, y a veces, ni yo me aguanto las bromas que hago. Pero Hajime, con un golpe la paciencia le reinicia.

Debería sentirme afortunado. Tal vez.

—¿Qué opinas de Bokuto?

Hajime dejó la calculadora a un lado.

—Se parece a ti. Ya veo por qué te cae bien. Es un mente simple.

—¡No me cae bien! Me preocupa, eso es todo. ¿No sientes que toda su felicidad es artificial? ¿Que se esfuerza por mostrarse enérgico ante los demás? Ahora tal vez, te pareció muy agradable, y lo es. Se emociona con poco, es esa clase de persona. Y mientras sea el centro de atención, todo está bien. Pero apenas te das vueltas… es otra persona.

—Y cuando lo describes, te estás describiendo ¿no lo notas? Como dije, se parece a ti. Ya no me distraigas más, estoy en medio de un ejercicio aquí.

Con la mirada fija en mis apuntes de química orgánica II, y el lápiz repasando los trazos de las moléculas, mascullé lo dicho por Hajime.

Bokuto no era como yo. A mí, a diferencia de Bokuto, no me interesaba agradar a otros. Sí sonreía, y eran sonrisas cínicas, lo tenía muy claro. Gozaba señalando defectos ajenos utilizando palabras suaves, y hacer temblar a mis colegas sacando a relucir mis habilidades.

Bokuto proclamaba sus cualidades a los cuatro vientos, pero también se impresionaba con mucha facilidad cuando otros desplegaban las suyas. Podía llegar a ser muy adulador sin proponérselo, y yo no me rebajaría nunca de aquella forma.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —le dije al rato. La sien de Hajime se hinchó—. Boku-chan y yo somos muy distintos. Boku-chan tiene problemas porque ¿te diste cuenta, no? Estuvo a punto de decir que iba al psicólogo pero lo cambió por _doc_.

—Si no lo quieres ver, pues no lo quieres ver. No todos los locos van al psicólogo.

Pensé en ese chico Kuroo. ¿Qué clase de amigo droga a otro? Yo tampoco me tragaba lo del efecto placebo. Tal vez no eran amigos, pero en el _izakaya_ , Bokuto mencionó su nombre varias veces, así que, al menos mantenían una relación estrecha pero rara.

Seguro que Kuroo tenía los calzoncillos luminosos de Bokuto. La sospecha se sintió como una aguja en mi estómago.

—¿Y qué piensas de ese tal Kuroo?

—Si no te callas…

—Su psicólogo debería obligar a Bokuto a no juntarse más con él. Me late una mala influencia.

Hajime aplastó mi cabeza contra el _kotatsu_ y siguió estudiando como si nada.

Mi móvil vibró cuando ya iba por el tercer té. Era un mensaje de Bokuto. Presioné la pantalla y sonreí. Llegaron dos mensajes más seguidos.

«En casa.»

«Creo que estoy en la bancarrota financiera. Ustedes comen mucho.»

«Lo pasé bien, deberíamos repetirlo. Iwaizumi-san y tú son buenos amigos.»

Le respondí con una cara sonriente. _Bzz, bzz_. Y él me devolvió en respuesta diez caras sonrientes. Yo le envié veinte; _bzz, bzz_ ; él treinta; _bzz, bzz_.

—¡SI NO VAS A ESTUDIAR ANDA A MENSAJEARTE A TU HABITACIÓN QUE TANTO ZUMBIDO DESCONCENTRA!

El puñetazo de Hajime fue como un ultimátum. Salí al balcón tambaleando, y terminé esa conversación insensata.

«Tengo que seguir estudiando. Iwa-chan y yo somos buenos amigos, pero se descoloca si lo desconcentras en mitad de un ejercicio. Nos vemos en la práctica»

Y luego añadí:

«Tú también anda a estudiar. O escribir ensayos. O lo que sea»

Después de varios segundos que por el frío se hicieron eternos, el zumbido trajo la respuesta de Bokuto.

«Sueña conmigo.»

Y pensé, que el maldito de Hajime, tal vez tenía razón después de todo. Algo de mí tenía Bokuto. O algo de él tenía yo en mis venas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ **1** ] _Señora Robinson ¡usted está tratando de seducirme!_. Frase de la película _El Graduado_ (1967).


	4. Chapter 4

Me encontré con Bokuto en los pasillos de mi facultad. Tenía cara de perdido, y se le iluminó el rostro al toparse con un rostro conocido. Conozco la sensación.

—¡Chico Kawaii!

—Oikawa —corregí. A mis espaldas oí risas. Le dije a los muchachos con quienes iba que los alcanzaba en la sala de estudio, y me volví molesto hacia Bokuto.

Podría decirse, que Bokuto y yo nos volvimos algo así como amigos. No demasiado, más correcto es decir que éramos conocidos que se caían bien. En nuestras prácticas de vóley, solíamos hacer juntos los ejercicios de pareja, y terminadas las prácticas, nos quedábamos ensayando nuestros servicios. Mientras Bokuto afinaba su puntería, yo empecé a probar con los servicios flotantes. Tenía grabada en la memoria los servicios de ese niño 12 de Karasuno, que me dije que era importante multiplicar el número de mis armas. Y resultó que mal no se me daban.

Después de las prácticas, a veces íbamos a comer al _izakaya_ , y a veces Hajime también nos acompañaba. De tantos «a veces» pasamos al «recurrente» sin que nos percatásemos, y aquí estamos. Sujetos como Bokuto me vienen de lo mejor porque siempre están adulando. Y al final me compadecí y le confié confié el secreto de mis servicios.

—Seguramente, si le preguntas a alguien cómo lo hace para sacar tan fuerte, te responda algo del tipo «imagino que el balón es la cabeza del nuevo novio de mi ex, así que golpeo con mucha fuerza», y está bien, el odio en determinadas situaciones es bueno. Pero Boku-chan ¿tú servirías con una cabeza por balón? ¡No! El pensamiento debe ser otro si se trata de puntería.

—No te sigo.

—El balón es una extensión tuya. El balón no debe ser el rostro, sino la mano que abofeteará aquel rostro. Yo me paro tras la línea del servicio, visualizo el lugar donde quiero apuntar, y sin apartar la vista de allí, pienso ¡te volaré los sesos Ushiwaka-chan! Y eso hago, se los vuelo.

—¿Ushiwaka-chan? ¿Ushiwaka de Shiratorizawa? ¡AGH! ¡Qué desagradable!

De acuerdo, somos más que conocidos. Cualquier enemigo de Ushiwaka, se encuentra en mi top ten de amistades.

—¿Te has enfrentado a él? —pregunté emocionado.

—No, pero lo he visto jugar en las nacionales y… y a lo mejor nos peleamos rudo.

—¿QUÉ? —se me cayó la mandíbula.

—Empezó a decir cosas, ¡ofendió a mi equipo! _Beatriz_ se abrió paso sola hasta su centro de gravedad, yo no pude hacer nada para impedirlo. Pero ¿sabes? Ellos también perdieron frente al equipo que nos venció, y por más margen. Justicia divina. En fin…

—Pues ya encontraste la cabeza que quieres volar, solo tienes que concentrarte… ¿ _Beatriz_?

—Mi rodilla.

—Hermoso. Esto es lo mismo, pero en lugar de usar a _Beatriz_ , usas el balón.

Mientras se lo decía, pensé que también podría darle nombre a mis rodillas.

Bokuto levantó el balón, corrió, y saltó tras él. Su espalda se arqueó con flexibilidad, sus ojos ardieron de venganza, un brazo zumbó por los aires, y el cono que estaba en posición dos, salió disparado hacia el cielo.

Una victoria.

El estruendo de alegría de Bokuto hizo retumbar el gimnasio.

Eso no quitaba que me sacara de quicio, especialmente cuando se refería a mí como «Chico Kawaii», o «Kawaii-kun». Cuando mis compañeros de carrera se perdieron de vista, le alcé una ceja a Bokuto.

—De verdad, deja de llamarme así. ¿Qué haces por biología?

—Estoy buscando la biblioteca de ciencias naturales. Necesito sacar un libro para un amigo de otra universidad.

Explicarle dónde estaba la biblioteca me pareció engorroso, así que le dije que me siguiera. Conocía un atajo pasando por el pasillo del departamento de biotecnología.

Eran fines de noviembre y llovía. A Bokuto le salía vaho de la boca, yo hundí mis manos en los bolsillos del abrigo. Por entablar alguna conversación, le pregunté cómo estaba con los exámenes, respondió que se tenía confianza. No me sorprendió.

—¿Y a ti?

—Pasando.

Iba a agregar algo más cuando me quedé de piedra. Bokuto, al notar que caminaba solo, se detuvo.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—No lo sé todavía.

Saqué mi móvil y esperé.

Tal vez Bokuto y yo éramos amigos, pero no era mi mejor amigo. Mi mejor amigo es Hajime, y lo sé porque ambos estamos conectados de modos inexplicables. Nos hemos acostumbrado y sincronizado tal que nos inquieta hasta a nosotros mismo, pero sería más raro si fuese de otro modo.

A Hajime acababa de ocurrirle algo. No sabía qué, ni la gravedad del asunto, pero su autoestima se vio afectada repentinamente. Eso podía pasarme a mí a diario. A Hajime nunca. Y por eso, es que lo hube sentido.

El móvil comenzó a vibrar a los segundos. Ni hacía falta ver quién llamaba.

—¡Hajime! Q-qué suce-

— _Fallé._

Su voz se oyó desprovista de tono; ahogada. Debía de estar usando bufanda.

—Se supone que tú no dices esas cosas, Iwa-chan.

— _Sí, me sabe raro decirlo._

Eso fue todo, Hajime cortó enseguida. Chasqueé la lengua contra los dientes y continué caminando. Sentía los ojos de ave rapaz de Bokuto sobre mí, pero yo ¿qué podía decirle?

—¿Qué fue eso?

Me encogí de hombros. Un minuto después, añadí:

—Creo que Iwa-chan acaba de reprobar álgebra… otra vez.

Bokuto silbó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Has sacado tu teléfono antes que sonara.

—Lo sé.

—Guau.

No podía decir otra cosa.

—Boku-chan. Si tu mejor amigo está de bajeras, y es un mejor amigo quien nunca está de bajeras… ¿qué haces?

—Es una pregunta difícil.

—¿Y si tú estás de bajera? ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

—Salir a bailar con Kuroo.

—No creo que eso sirva para Iwa-chan. He pensado… hace tiempo que no juego voleibol con Iwa-chan.

Bokuto comenzó a revolotear a mi lado. Y aunque Bokuto no era mi mejor amigo, o siquiera mi amigo, no había que tener ninguna conexión mágica para saber qué sucedería a continuación. Su propuesta fue la más obvia, y podría decirse, que casi lo obligué a decirla.

Acabábamos de llegar a la biblioteca y la lluvia no menguaba.

·

·

—Necesito un 88 en el siguiente test para poder presentarme al examen. Es imposible —dijo Hajime desanimado.

Estaba enterrado en su cama, viendo la televisión. La televisión abierta, todavía no contratábamos nada. A veces, en ciertos aspectos más domésticos, Hajime y yo somos muy dejados.

—Al menos es una nota que existe —consolé mientras pasaba las hojas de Hajime intentando encontrar algo que el muchacho pudiese alegar para subir unos cuantos puntos—, si necesitases un 150, entendería que te hubieses dado por vencido. El Hajime que yo conozco no se rinde.

—Se trata de ser realista. Nadie saca más de un 70 en los exámenes. Ni los lumbreras y en mi curso no los hay porque estamos todos los que repetimos el curso pasado. Qué te digo de un 88. Odio álgebra.

Apoyé mi mano en el hombro de Hajime.

—Boku-chan nos retó a un partido de vóley. Un dos contra dos. No te vayas a echar para atrás, ya le confirmé que íbamos.

—Como si tuviese ganas para jugar ahora.

—No es ahora. El sábado, al almuerzo. Cerca de la casa de Boku-chan hay canchas multiusos. Dicen que el sábado no llueve. ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? ¿Te animas?

Hajime dijo que lo pensaría. Eso era un «sí claro». Al igual que yo, extrañaba jugar conmigo. Ninguno de los dos admitiría esto en voz alta, nunca. Y el sábado, luego de la práctica infernal, Bokuto y yo esperamos a Hajime en el metro. Solo Bokuto conocía la ruta, así que le seguimos y compramos los mismos boletos que él compró.

—Kuroo nos encontrará allá —dijo—, él también juega al vóley, y fue capitán de su equipo.

—¿Qué posición? —pregunté.

—Centro. Un maldito centro.

—No hay bloqueo que Iwa-chan no pueda superar.

Iwaizumi no dijo nada, su mirada se había perdido a través de las ventanas.

Jamás había estado en los suburbios. Cuando el metro subterráneo salió a la superficie, nos encontramos con que los rascacielos del centro comercial de Tokio fueron reemplazados por edificios de poca altura y casas de dos pisos; el ruido y el bullicio se convirtió en un murmullo agradable y no se apreciaban más atolladeros ni congestiones vehiculares; las calles anchas y desiertas se llenaron de baches, los cables de la electricidad se cruzaron y enredaron. No se podría decir que era un lugar bonito, no luego de enumerar sus defectos, pero a mí me cayó bien: los suburbios me sonaron a Miyagi y me inundó la nostalgia.

Por otro lado, el trayecto, me recordó la vez que Hajime y yo viajamos a Kioto. La única semejanza entre un viaje y otro, era la mirada de Hajime, perdida a través del cristal.

Kioto fue nuestro paseo de fin de curso. Era una tradición en Aobajousai que todos los terceros despidieran el año con una salida cultural de cinco días. Nuestra generación eligió Kioto. Viajamos en tren bala, caminamos por parques y sitios arqueológicos, y nos alojamos todos en un hotel con _onsen_. Hajime y yo tocamos la misma habitación, claro.

La última noche, en una broma, Issei y Takahiro no hallaron nada mejor que robar mi _futón_. Después de rezongar y buscarlo sin éxito por todos lados, Hajime se encogió de hombros y accedió a compartir cama conmigo.

—Pero yo al rincón —exigió.

Ese es el tipo de amistad que tenemos Hajime y yo.

Acostados en la cama, y con la luz apagada, hablamos casi toda la noche. De mi ex novia, de los traidores de Issei y Takahiro, de lo que hubiéramos hecho de haber vencido a Ushiwaka-chan alguna vez, de mi sobrino Takeru, y el molesto Tobio. Hablamos tanto. Incluso intimidades, como la primera masturbación, el primer amor, esas cosas. Parecíamos chicas adolescentes. Hajime ni se arrugaba, para él, decirme estas cosas le resultaba muy natural. A mí igual.

Y al preguntarle sobre qué pensaba estudiar, Hajime se rascó la nariz.

—No te vayas a reír.

—No puedo prometerte tal cosa. Si es gracioso, me reiré, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo.

—Medicina veterinaria.

—¿Y por qué crees que me iba a reír de eso? Iwa-chan, es genial. Siempre te han gustado mucho los bichos raros. Lo harás bien.

—No lo sé. He visto la malla académica y en todas las universidades tienen muchas matemáticas, y no sé por qué.

—Se llama plan común, ahora hay matemáticas en todas partes. Bueno, entonces te costará un poco más conseguir el título, a quién le importa.

Hajime estiró un brazo y revolvió mi cabellera.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Sigue con eso de ir a la luna a cazar alienígenas?

—Casi…

Y le conté mis peros. Hajime con la misma facilidad que superaba los bloqueos en vóley, supo derribar todas mis dudas, y al final, aquí estoy, estudiado bioquímica para convertirme en un astrobiólogo. Me quedé dormido acurrucado en su pecho, sintiendo su aire tibio rozar mi cuello, y despertamos espantados por los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas de Issei y Takahiro. Siempre Issei y Takahiro.

—Ya sabía que eran homosexuales de esos.

—Al menos disimulen un poco.

Lo único que atiné, fue abrazarme al torso de Hajime. Hajime me botó de la cama de una patada y siguió durmiendo.

—Haber devuelto el puto _futón_ , idiotas —gruñó.

Hajime es del tipo de gente a quien le da igual lo que otros opinen de él. Mientras él lo tenga claro, todo bien. A varios les costaba entender el tipo de amistad tan compenetrada de ambos, y yo a veces también me asombraba, pero asumía que así debía ser si nos conocíamos de hace tantos años.

Bokuto, al notar cómo había pronosticado la llamada de Hajime, en lugar de sentirse desconcertado, me pareció que, estaba celoso. Pero puede que solo sean ideas mías.

Dejé a Hajime vagar en su mente perdida a través de las ventanas, y me volví a Bokuto.

—Así que al fin conoceré al tal Kuroo. Kuroo quien mezcla energéticas con pastillas raras y parece que estuvo detrás de aquel Tsukki con gafas de Karasuno —recordé—, no me puedo imaginar qué cara tiene una persona así.

—La peor, ni lo dudes.

·

·

El tal Kuroo era un tipo alto y desgarbado.

—Este se peina peor que Boku-chan —le susurré a Hajime al oído. Más que peinarse raro, daba la impresión que Kuroo ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de arreglar su cabello. Se vino tal cual se levantó de la cama.

Las presentaciones corrieron de parte de Bokuto. Arrastró a Kuroo hasta nosotros y comenzó con pompa:

—Este es Kawaii-kun, compañero mío de la selección de vóley de la universidad, y levantador. Me está enseñando a mejorar mi puntería en el servicio. Este otro, es Iwaizumi-san, comparte piso con Kawaii-kun y odia las matemáticas.

—Eso no era necesario que lo dijeras —mascullé yo. Antes de poder añadir algo más, Hajime ya se había arremangado el brazo derecho y golpeaba a Bokuto con todas sus fuerzas. El rostro de sorpresa de Bokuto, fue una de las mejores reacciones que he visto.

—Y este otro, aunque es bastante obvio ya, es Kuroo —continuó Bokuto con un chichón en la cabeza—, y está loco.

Kuroo se pasó una mano por el cabello raro y se relamió los labios.

—Mucho gusto —sonrió y alargó una mano hacia mí. Nunca había presencia una sonrisa más cínica que la mía.

·

·

La dupla dorada le ganó a Kuroo y Bokuto 2-1. El problema de ellos no fue la diferencia de habilidades, sino el grado de afinidad de las parejas. O también, que yo soy un excelente levantador que conoce muy bien a Hajime, y por tanto, sus remates fueron más efectivos que los de Bokuto. Por eso digo, que la posición más importante de todas es el armador, hay gente que todavía no lo capta.

—¿Ustedes de qué se conocen? —pregunté señalando a Kuroo y Bokuto al terminó el partido.

Estábamos los cuatro sentados contra la reja con nuestros botes de bebida y recuperando la respiración. El último punto que nos dio la victoria a Hajime y a mí, fue una verdadera lucha. También hay que decir, que los partidos de dos contra dos desgastan más de lo que creía. Recordé a ese famoso equipo carnaval y me recorrió una punzada de disgusto.

Kuroo y Bokuto intercambiaron una mirada antes de responder.

—Nos conocíamos de los campeonatos de la secundaria. Pero nos hicimos amigos en preparatoria, en un campamento de entrenamiento —respondió Kuroo dejando el bote a un lado. Todavía tenía la respiración alterada—. Nuestras escuelas pertenecen a un círculo de… ¿cómo se llama? No sé, un montón de escuelas que se reúnen todos los veranos cada cierto tiempo a practicar vóley. La primera vez Bokuto se retiró antes porque enfermó, pero la segunda, al ser el más alto de los que estaban allí, Bokuto empezó a ulular a mi alrededor para que le acompañase en su práctica de remates. Fue tan insistente que, heme aquí.

—O sea que jugaban en equipos diferentes. —Quería estar seguro— Ya me decía yo.

—Qué quieres decir.

—Que por el modo de jugar, daba la impresión que, más que compañeros de equipo, ustedes eran adversarios —y me expliqué—: en lugar de aprovecharse de las ventajas del otro, intentaban cubrir sus defectos, y se ha notado. Es normal que los jugadores rivales conozcan muy bien cuáles son las falencias del otro.

Los ojos de Bokuto y Kuroo se abrieron de par en par.

—Eres muy observador niño Kawaii-kun —dijo Kuroo con un deje de asombro.

—Tú no sabes cuánto —respondió Hajime cerrando los ojos.

—Entonces ha sido un duelo injusto ya que ustedes sí se conocen y han jugado juntos muchos años —prosiguió Kuroo. Me di cuenta, que mis observaciones le habían encendido—, ¿por qué no cambiamos de pareja? ¡Quiero jugar con Kawaii-kun!

—Solo si dejas de llamarme así.

Kuroo esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y yo tragué pesado.

Era difícil admitirlo, pero Kuroo era un buen jugador. Ágil, astuto, y un maldito buscapleitos. Tenía un buen bloqueo, muy superior al de Issei, y disfrutaba frustrando remates del enemigo.

Y cuando remataba, se erguía ligero por los aires y apuntaba al rostro de Bokuto.

—¡Muere lechuza chillona! —gritaba Kuroo.

Su remate no era muy fuerte, apuntaba a Bokuto solo por fastidiarlo, porque entonces Hajime tendría que armar, y así él tendría otra oportunidad de bloquear a Bokuto. Al final, Hajime optó por un volcado que nos calló por un buen rato.

Me costó un poco entender su modo de jugar, pero no existe pase que no sepa dar. Ya al segundo set, me adapté a su estilo, y él también se dio cuenta. Después de un remate que Hajime no logró salvar, Kuroo se giró hacia mí asombrado, observando la palma de su mano.

—Eso ha sido un pase genial, Kawaii-kun.

Quedó claro para todos, que si había alguien quien dirigía al equipo a la victoria, ese era yo. Ganamos 2-0.

—Que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza. —Hajime me golpeó en la espalda, y a mí me dio gusto saberlo con el ánimo recuperado— ¿Hay algún sitio donde podamos comer?

Bokuto habló de un _burger_ americano. Todos asentimos pero nos tomamos unos minutos. Estábamos exhaustos, incluso _aguante infinito_ Bokuto. Sin embargo, el más destrozado de los cuatro, era el largo de Kuroo. Su rostro parecía derretido, y sus prendas estaban todas empapadas, incluso sus calcetas plomas. Apenas era capaz de hablar nada, y cuando intentó ponerse en pie, cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Un calambre.

—¡Kuroo! —Bokuto se abalanzó sobre él con ojos desorbitados— Q-qué… ¿estás bien? ¡Kuroo! ¡Kuroo!

Hajime y yo nos acercamos. De pronto, Kuroo estaba muy pálido.

— _Tsk_ lechuza vieja ya cállate. Nada, no es nada. Solo, no he desayunado lo suficiente. Qué tontería. Espera a que la pierna me responda.

—Cómo es posible que no desayunaras.

Hajime hizo a un lado a Bokuto y entre él y yo cargamos a Kuroo hasta el _burger_. Bokuto a punto de echarse a llorar, se echó al hombro el bolso deportivo de Kuroo junto con el suyo.

Una vez en el recinto, dejamos a Kuroo en un sillón para él y su pierna contraída, y los tres restantes nos apretujamos en el sillón del frente. Me tocó al medio, y Hajime, como siempre, al rincón. Bokuto tamborileó la mesa con sus dedos.

—Estás pálido Kuroo.

—No tengo aguante infinito como tú, Boku. ¿Por qué estás tan a disgusto? Es solo un calambre, estas cosas pasan.

Hajime y yo intercambiamos una mirada. No me parecía que Bokuto estuviese enojado, pero alegre tampoco. Yo habría elegido algo como «deprimido». O tal vez, aunque no tenía ningún sentido que se sintiese así, «frustrado».

·

·

Empezó a llover a las siete de la tarde. A esa hora, Hajime y yo ya habíamos vuelto a casa y mirábamos la televisión recostados en el _futon_ de Hajime. _E.T._ , era la quinta vez que la pasaban por el canal abierto. Por mí que la diesen todos los días. Me era imposible cansarme de aquella película.

— _E.T. Phone. Home. E.T. Phone. Home. ¡E.T, Phone, Home! ¡E.T, PHONE, HOME!_

—Si vas a estar repitiendo todos los putos diálogos, la cambio.

—Me encanta _E.T._ Quiero un _E.T._ ¿Quieres ser mi _E.T._? ¡Se mi _E.T._ Iwa-chan!

Hajime apagó la pantalla y se dio vuelta hacia la muralla. La habitación quedó en penumbras.

—¡Iwa-chan qué cruel! ¡No dije ningún diálogo!

Me abalancé sobre él y comenzamos a forcejear por el control remoto. Hajime era muy fuerte, más que yo, sus brazos gruesos podrían partirme en dos con tal de proponérselo. Sin embargo, la genética maldijo a Hajime con una piel muy sensible, y yo aprendí a sacar provecho de aquello. Sin siquiera tocarlo, Hajime comenzó a retorcerse apenas vio mis dedos dirigirse sin piedad hacia su estómago, y yo aproveché mi oportunidad para saltar sobre él e inmovilizarlo a cosquillas.

Hasta que no me suplicó parar unas diez veces, yo no mengüé el ataque. Me senté sobre su vientre y le inmovilicé los brazos. Sabía que era cosa de tiempo para que sacara fuerzas y me echara a volar por los aires, así que actué rápido.

—Ya perdiste, Iwa-chan. Asúmelo.

Me incliné hacia adelante, besé la frente de Hajime, y le robé el control. Aprovechando el desconcierto de Hajime, me encajé a su lado y encendí el televisor.

—Por cosas como esas Hanamaki y Matsukawa siempre dirán que somos «homosexuales de esos». Te digo que no es normal que me andes besando el rostro. Eso estaba bien cuando éramos niños y uno de nosotros se hacía una herida. Ya no.

Hajime se limpió la frente con el antebrazo y me arrojó de la cama. A mí ni me importó, quien hubo ganado fui yo porque yo tenía el control. Pero me apoyé en el _futon_ y le miré a los ojos. Las palabras de Hajime me hicieron pensar una cosa.

—¿Crees que Boku-chan y Kuroo-chan sean «homosexuales de esos»?

Hajime se encogió de hombros.

—Tienen una relación…

—Una relación qué.

—¿Cómo decirlo? Es una relación asimétrica, o esa impresión me da. Tampoco los conozco demasiado como para afirmar nada.

—Tus suposiciones suelen ser ciertas, continúa.

—Boku-chan, quiero decir Bokuto, él se preocupa mucho por Kuroo. Y Kuroo es un troll. No digo que Kuroo no tenga estima por Bokuto, sino que su carácter le hace ser más tocapelotas, y tal vez... tal vez a Bokuto le afecta pero no se tiene permitido admitirlo.

Recordé el rostro de Bokuto cuando le comenté de mi conexión telepática con Hajime, de camino a la biblioteca. Me pregunté, si haber invitado a Kuroo a jugar con nosotros no habría sido una estrategia de ese niño loco para comparar ambas relaciones. De ser así, no me extrañaba que estuviese yendo al psicólogo.

Me subí al _futon_ y me acomodé al lado de Hajime.

—¿Y cuál es tu personaje favorito de _E.T._? A mí la niña Gertie ¡es tan mona!

Hajime me volvió a echar abajo de una patada.

—Perdiste todos los derechos de subirte al _futon_ después de esas cosquillas. Agradece que todavía te dejo estar en mi habitación.

—Tan cruel Iwa-chan, tan cruel. Eres como los agentes del gobierno de la película.

Y contra mis pronósticos, Hajime se deshizo en risas.


	5. Chapter 5

Hajime tomó un pincel y rayó con tinta negra los _kanji_  de «solo hazlo» en un género amarillo que amarró a su frente: su nueva bandana casera. Terminado aquello, ya estaba preparado para someterse a un riguroso e intenso programa de estudios. No se sacaba la bandana ni para dormir, y hay que decir, que se sentía afortunado si lograba cerrar los ojos por más de cuatro horas.

Cuando no tenía vóley o trabajo, se quedaba en la biblioteca de su facultad hasta que cerraban, o bien pasaba la noche estudiando en casas ajenas. Se consiguió con Issei una grabadora que encendía en clases y que luego escuchaba en el metro o durante sus entrenamientos. Si le miraba a los ojos por más de cinco segundos, veía inecuaciones reflejarse en su rostro demacrado por el insomnio. Se obsesionó con la victoria, y eso no sabía si era malo o bueno.

No, bueno no era. Era mi clon de la preparatoria. Qué loco. Pero yo no podía convertirme en su clon y hacerle entrar en razón, no estaba en mis genes hacer tal cosa. Eso no quiere decir que no me preocupe de algún modo u otro.

Luego de la práctica, Bokuto y yo pasamos al _izakaya_ a comer. A «celebrar», esa era la palabra. Por sacar algún tema, le comenté a Bokuto sobre la nueva faceta estudiosa de Hajime. Era mejor eso al silencio.

—No es que crea que esté mal, creo que es genial que no se dé por vencido, pero si somos realistas ¿cuál es la probabilidad que logre un 88? Le eché una repasada a su último examen y estaba imposible. No basta con saberse la materia, lo hicieron para asesinar gente. Y se suponía que ese era el examen fácil.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente te preocupa?

—Que se esfuerce tanto para después no lograr resultados.

—¿No confías en tu amigo?

—No se trata de un asunto de confianza.

—Si falla, pues falla. Al menos está dando la batalla.

Bokuto no estaba de humor aquel día, y sus últimas palabras no se referían a Hajime. Toda la semana rumió un humor de perros que disfrazó con su artificial explosividad, y todo porque el entrenador definió quienes serían los titulares para el campeonato universitario.

Bokuto no figuraba entre ellos. Yo mucho menos.

—No se trata de que sean malos jugadores, todo lo contrario —intentó consolarnos el capitán—, ambos recibieron beca deportiva, esta universidad destaca por su sólida selección de vóley masculino, y ustedes dos son unos de nuestros mejores miembros. Pero el entrenador está chapado al antigua, y a los novatos, por muy buenos que sean, no los considera dentro de la planilla hasta que pasen a su segundo año. Porque si siguen en segundo año con nosotros, quiere decir que de verdad quieren formar parte del equipo.

—Tampoco quiere decir que no exista la posibilidad de que jueguen esta temporada —apoyó el líbero—. Si alguien se lastima, o se enferma… bueno eso. Equipo de apoyo ¿no?

Bokuto y yo intercambiamos una mirada. Si aquello era un consuelo, el líbero tenía que saber que no lo logró para nada. Pero si bien me sentía desilusionado por saber que no jugaría en partidos aquella temporada, más que desanimarme, me encendí.

A Hajime le sorprendió mi reacción y me preguntó cuándo fue que maduré.

—Iwa-chan, qué mala tu memoria. Por eso no apruebas nada.

A mi comentario tan rudo, solo podía seguirle una reacción mucho más ruda, la cual me dejó tres días con un parche en la cabeza.

Pero Hajime lo recordaba todo con la misma cantidad de detalles que yo lo hacía, a mí no me engañaba.

Al ingresar a la preparatoria no fui jugador titular de Aobajousai hasta que los _senpai_ de tercero se retiraron. En ese entonces, había un buen armador quien era además el capitán del equipo. Pero aquel también fue el año de mi lesión, así que por más que quisiera, el parte médico me obligó a permanecer en la banca durante las eliminatorias para la _interhigh_ de verano.

Tengo el recuerdo de mis manos aferrarse con fuerza al bordillo de mis pantaloncillos cortos. Y por un momento, pensé en dejarlo todo. Con quince años, y acostumbrado a cierta clase de tratos, la rabieta fue inevitable. Arrojé mis implementos de vóley por la ventana, mis cuadernos, las muletas, y grité todo lo que llevaba acumulado adentro.

El televisor cayó al suelo, las persianas quedaron inutilizables, el jarrón con flores que mi madre dejaba todos los días en mi habitación se hizo añicos.

Hajime vio cómo me rompía por dentro dejando salir la peor versión de mí. Por primera vez, dejó la brutalidad a un lado y esperó sentado en el _futón_ a que me mi genio se apaciguara. La rabieta, por fortuna, duró lo necesario.

—Ahora que ya has terminado de hacer el ridículo, siéntate.

Hajime se miraba los dedos mientras me hablaba. Por la ventana abierta, llegaba el sonido de las cigarras. Recuerdo todo demasiado bien.

—El que no puedas ingresar a la cancha ahora, no significa que no puedas participar en los partidos. El voleibol también se juega desde afuera, ¿qué dices?

—Iwa-chan…

—Tiraste por la ventana mi bandolera. Ya encontraré el modo de vengarme, no te preocupes por ello.

Se rascó la nariz y se fue. Hajime y yo teníamos quince años en ese entonces. Esa semana, perdí mi mochila, mi _bento_ , las zapatillas de deporte, y cierto día al abrir mi taquilla, la encontré plagada de cigarras. Hajime se curró bien su venganza.

Pese que no me estaba permitido hacer deporte, asistí a las prácticas con mis muletas sin falta, y me senté al lado del profesor Irihata a observar. A la distancia, me familiaricé con las habilidades de mis compañeros, y comencé a ejercitar mis habilidades como estratega. Al entrenador Mizoguchi no se le pasaron por alto mis intenciones, y para las eliminatorias de la _inter_ , me inscribió como _manager_ del equipo y así tenerme a su lado.

No puedo decir que me guste permanecer sentado en la banca, pero de tener que hacerlo, le sacaré todo el provecho. Por ello, al saber que no sería titular esta temporada durante el campeonato universitario, me desanimé lo justo. O sea, dos segundos. Estudiar a mis compañeros de equipo, detectar sus fallos, pensar pases que rescatasen sus cualidades, ese tipo de cosas sería en las que me enfocaría ahora.

Y cuando el entrenador Kobayashi pidió hablar conmigo al finalizar el entrenamiento del viernes, supuse que se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y, al igual que hizo Mizoguchi en su momento, me ofrecería ser el _manager_ del equipo o vaya a saber. Ingenuo yo. O mejor, arrogante yo.

—Sigue practicando ese servicio flotante, número trece —fueron sus palabras.

Y yo:

—¿Ah?

El ayudante del entrenador me lanzó una toalla para luego estrecharme una mano.

—Felicidades novato, eres nuestro nuevo sacador en apuros. Practica, practica.

Me costó entender lo que quiso decir hasta que el capitán, quien estuvo allí presente, me palmeó la espalda y me lo dejó claro. Yo Oikawa Tooru, fui seleccionado por el entrenador que ignora a los novatos, como el arma secreta capaz de cambiar el ambiente del juego.

La efervescencia que me correspondía sentir en aquel momento, se diluyó al toparme con los ojos desorbitados de Bokuto. Lo había oído todo. Y aunque Bokuto sonrió y saltó sobre mí con tanta fuerza que me derribó al suelo, la sonrisa decayó apenas entramos al vestuario.

Quise decirle algo.

—¿Y si vamos hoy al _izakaya_? —aventuré.

—Solo si invito yo. Hay que celebrar tu nombramiento.

Y allí fuimos. Se supone que debería ser una noche alegre. Era viernes, había recibido buenas noticias, me lo merecía. Pero tenía al frente de mí a Bokuto, enfurruñado. Seguro que Hajime habría sabido cómo tratar con él. Un cabezazo, o esperar en silencio a que sacara todo lo que tenía adentro. Estoy más acostumbrado a que lidien conmigo que yo tener que lidiar con chicos problemáticos.

Como no tenía a Hajime a mi lado, entonces hablaba de él. Pero Bokuto no dejaba a un lado las indirectas.

—Si falla, pues falla, al menos está dando la batalla.

—Lo siento —me disculpé—. ¡Ah! ¡Boku-chan!

Y no supe qué más agregar.

Bokuto separó y juntó la punta de sus palillos con rapidez.

—No, lo siento yo. Sé que esto debería ser una celebración. Maldición, estoy llorando.

Y era verdad. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Esta situación era nueva para mí. Me inquieté:

—Tal vez deberías sacarlo. O tal vez no. No sé. Ya que empezaste, mejor sácalo todo. ¿Ha sido un mal día?

—Ni siquiera estoy seguro. Solo he sentido mucha pena. ¿Podría…? Ah, qué importa. Déjalo.

Cuando alguien dice algo así, te obligan a preocuparte.

—Lo que sea, sé claro y no me hagas perder el tiempo.

—¿Podrías darme alojamiento por hoy?

Bokuto se mordió un dedo. Dejé la mesa para ir a pagar, pasé el brazo por la espalda de Bokuto, y abordamos un taxi. No hablamos en el trayecto. Qué pereza me da esta situación. Iwa-chan y Boku-chan me obligan a ser buena gente a la fuerza y eso está feo.

·

·

—Iwa-chan, contesta tu maldito teléfono.

Clavado con un imán, Hajime me había dejado una nota en la nevera.

«Llego mañana, prohibido que uses mi televisor».

Una nota típica de Hajime. Sin especificar el motivo de su ausencia, a dónde pasaría la noche, ni a qué hora planeaba regresar al día siguiente. Necesitaba más detalles. Pero luego de tres intentos infructuosos, desistí de hablar con él.

La tetera comenzó a gritar en aquel momento. Dejé el móvil a un lado, llené dos tazas con agua caliente, y el resto lo vacié en un termo. Bokuto me esperaba en el _kotatsu_. Ya no lloraba, y su respiración se hubo normalizado durante el trayecto. Las putas de la esquina me preguntaron quién era ese chico tan guapo que subía conmigo. Yo ni caso.

—Siento que cada vez que vengo a tu departamento, es porque te pongo en un compromiso.

—Qué te digo Boku-chan, me sacas de quicio.

—No te preocupes más por mí. Es una pérdida de tiempo que lo hagas.

—Créeme que me gustaría.

Bokuto bebió de su café y torció los labios. Me gustó esa cara. Había sido una reacción espontánea, y por ser espontánea, también natural.

—¿No avisarás a tu casa que pasarás la noche acá?

—Da igual. Casi nunca duermo en casa de todos modos, por lo general voy donde Kuroo.

—Kuroo —repetí tomando un mechón mío—. Me gustaría hacerte una pregunta, pero si es inapropiada, puedes decírmelo.

Bokuto se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cuál es tu relación con ese?

—Ah, bueno. —Bokuto revolvió su café con la cucharilla—. Es complejo.

—Tengo tiempo.

El chico pasó una mano por la cabellera.

—Tu amigo Iwaizumi-san y tú son buenos amigos ¿no? Pero nunca pensarías en él de otra forma más que como la de tu mejor amigo. Nunca te lo has pillado dormido en este mismo _kotatsu_ y pensado «qué bonita forma tienen sus labios», sino que pensarías «seguro que tiene frío, en la espalda, le taparé con una manta».

—¿Seguro que tiene frío en la espalda?

—Por ejemplo.

Me causaron gracia sus palabras. Cuando veo a Hajime dormido sobre el _kotatsu_ , me encojo de hombros y sigo en lo mío. Allá él. Que se resfríe el imbécil.

—Me gustan las chicas, Boku-chan. Y aunque Iwa-chan lo fuera, no podría mirarlo de otra forma. Es como mi hermano, nos conocemos desde los dos años.

—Es como pensaba entonces. Kuroo es un buen amigo ¿sabes? Es de una personalidad fría y su humor… algo retorcido, un auténtico coñazo —su sonrisa fue forzada. Sus ojos vagaron por el _kotatsu_ antes de detenerse en los míos. A mí se me secó la garganta—. Pero se preocupa mucho por mí, me defiende, y protege a su extraño modo. Tenemos gustos parecidos, y cuando estoy a su lado, todo me parece más divertido. No diría que me gusta, pero a veces nos acostamos, sin ese romanticismo que buscan las chicas. Por ejemplo, si estoy desanimado, Kuroo me baja los pantalones y lo hacemos a mi ritmo; y si él está con deseos, me someto a ellos.

—Así que se trata de eso.

—¿Te he espantado?

—Un poco —reconocí—. A mí me parece una relación extraña. Amistad y sexo… —negué con la cabeza—. Pero si a ustedes les funciona, tanto da.

Bokuto se alargó sobre la mesa y apoyó la mitad de su rostro sobre sus brazos estirados. Entonces me di cuenta, no sé el motivo exacto, que no funcionaba. A lo mejor alguna vez lo hizo, pero ya no.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Boku-chan? ¿Me lo vas a decir?

Los labios de Bokuto se alargaron.

—Algo maravilloso. Kuroo se ha enamorado ¿puedes creerlo? ¿Él? ¿Quién es tan frío?

—¿De ti?

—No, no. ¡De Tsukki! Es este chico de Karasuno-

—Sí, ya sé. Me lo has mencionado antes.

Me sorprendió aquello. Si el tal Tsukki era quien pensaba, nunca se me habría pasado por la cabeza que el muchacho bateara hacia el otro lado. Y pensar que el primer partido que tuve con los de Karasuno, dirigí todos mis saques a la cabeza de ese blondo. Parece que las teorías de Bokuto sobre la bisexualidad eran ciertas. Intenté no pensar en ello.

—No entiendo el problema. Si dices que Kuroo no te gusta, qué más te da. ¿O sí lo hace?

Bokuto negó con la cabeza.

—Tsukki me agrada, es un buen chico… algo flacucho sí, ¡pero él no parece interesado en Kuroo! Y Kuroo se ha puesto serio y ha decidido no acostarse más conmigo ni con nadie. Pero a veces, también tengo deseos ¿sabes? y a veces me siento solo ¿sabes? y quiero pasar la noche en brazos de otra persona. En sus brazos. Entonces, cuando al fin logré convencerlo, él… ¡gime su nombre! ¡Tsukishima! Cinco veces ¿cómo se supone que debo sentirme? En un momento tan íntimo, donde solo debería pensar en mí ¡venga! Kuroo tiene la cabeza en su chico de cabeza oxigenada. Dime Kawaii-kun ¿te parece normal?

Me quedé de piedra sin saber qué decirle. Bebí lo que quedaba de mi café y observé las borras pegadas en el fondo de la taza. Aunque con Iwaizumi empleo un lenguaje vulgar y no tengo pelos en la lengua, se me hacía un tanto incómodo escuchar a Bokuto hablar de aquel modo.

—Boku-chan, hmmm… no malinterpretes mi pregunta, pero si por ejemplo yo te hubiese dicho que no te puedes quedar hoy en mi casa, ¿te habrías ido donde Kuroo? ¿O estás aquí porque no quieres ir donde Kuroo?

Alcé las cejas. Bokuto apoyó los codos en la mesa, y dejó su cabeza en sus manos. Tenía los dedos firmemente vendados, no me había dado cuenta.

—No lo sé. No me veía volviendo a casa solo. Eso es todo. Pero últimamente, he pensado, que debería alejarme de Kuroo por un tiempo. Me gustaría tener una amistad, una verdadera amistad con él. Como la tienes tú con Iwaizumi-san. Pero así como están las cosas actualmente, es imposible tenerla.

—No puedes pretender que tu amistad con Kuroo sea como la que tengo con Iwa-chan. Es un error. Cada amistad es como es. Y allí está la gracia. Además, mi amistad con Iwa-chan no es perfecta. Pero son justamente esos fallos los que la hacen interesante.

Bokuto suspiró. No estaba de acuerdo con lo que dije, pero ya no quería seguir insistiendo.

Y yo tampoco.

·

·

Luego que Bokuto me ayudase a abrir el _futon_ de mi habitación, y no aceptar el pijama que le ofrecí, le di las buenas noches y me fui a la habitación contigua, la de Hajime.

Pese a que apoyaba la faceta estudiosa de Hajime y accedí a no molestarlo nunca jamás mientras tenía la nariz enterrada en sus apuntes, y también lo libré de la tarea de comprar los víveres, le tenía prohibido despreocuparse de las tareas domésticas. Y en general cumplía, no tengo quejas. Barría la sala de vez en cuando, sacudía el _kotatsu_ , o fregaba los baños. Pero su habitación estaba echa un desastre, y con lo estrecha que era, se veía mucho más desordenado de lo que realmente estaba.

Como pude, me abrí paso entre las pilas de ropa, extendí las cobijas del _futon_ y me tendí sobre él. En el único canal que sintonizaba la televisión pasaban un documental sobre las bellezas naturales de Hokkaido, vaya cosa. Intenté llamar a Hajime por tercera vez, pero no obtuve respuesta.

Al apagar la luz y el televisor, escuché un suave y triste sollozo, que se asemejaba al ulular de un búho.

—Bokuto —susurré. Me costó quedarme dormido.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Takahiro rompió con su novia de toda la vida a fines de noviembre. Fue una sorpresa ansiada por todos, excepto claro, por Takahiro.

En preparatoria, mientras yo salía con muchas chicas, Issei con alguna que otra lunática, y Hajime con ninguna, Takahiro siempre estuvo al lado de Osen-san, alias la _Gremlin_ , apodo que le acuñó Hajime y que Issei y yo adoptamos enseguida. Era una chica interesada, que jamás se apareció para animar a Takahiro en ningún partido como suelen hacerlo las novias normales, pero que a su favor tenía que era muy hermosa, bien dotada que te cagas, y que seguro era un _ace_ en la cama. Todos creíamos que era por eso que Takahiro la conservaba y que la cambiaría por un modelo nuevo apenas se hallase una mejor. Pero resultó, que ella le conservaba a él y no al revés.

Cuando Issei me llamó para comunicarme la noticia, así de primeras no me lo creí.

—Vaya. La _Gremlin_ se lo montó bien.

—Qué pésimo colega eres, Oikawa. A los amigos no les corresponde ser objetivos cuando una puta deja a uno del grupo.

No se lo refuté.

Issei decía que Takahiro estaba devastado y era necesario una junta revitalizante de inmediato. Hajime, después de mucha insistencia por mi parte, accedió a quitarse por un par de horas la bandana de estudio. Esta nueva faceta de Hajime me desquicia. Pero ni modo. Nos vestimos para pasar la tarde bebiendo con los colegas.

Quedamos en un bar de Shinjuku donde pedimos unas cervezas y algunas frituras para empezar. Takahiro lucía blanco como la tiza, con los ojos hinchados típicos de quien no ha pegado ojo en la noche. Me pregunté si siquiera se habría duchado, porque daba la impresión, que lo habían sacado a rastras de la cama. A mí y a Hajime nos impresionó mucho verlo en tal estado. Takahiro, pedante a ratos, me parecía el más _cool_ de los cuatro. Hasta ahora, claro.

—¡Cinco años! ¡Cinco putos años! —gritó luego de dos _chopp_ de cerveza que se bebió en ¿qué? ¿Quince minutos?—. Yo que le regalé unos pendientes de oro blanco con pequeños diamantes incrustados para nuestro aniversario porque otros materiales le daban alergia, va y me deja por el primer descapotable con alerones que le invita a una copa ¡y con barba! Y yo que quería dejármela pero ella insistía en que le picaba mucho. A la mierda todo ¡otra cerveza! Me dejaré una barba tan larga que podré trenzármela.

El padre de Takahiro tenía un alto cargo en un _holding_ inmobiliario, por lo que su familia, más que acomodada, era directamente adinerada. Pocos lo sabían ya que Takahiro era un tipo sencillo, lo que es un eufemismo para dejado. Casi nunca llevaba dinero encima, y su móvil era toda una reliquia, pero bastaba con pasar por fuera de su casa para comprender el alcance de su fortuna. O las fotos de su perfil de _Facebook_. Sin llegar a los veinte aún, su pasaporte estaba repleto de timbres de aduana de todo tipo de países.

Por qué estudió en Aobajousai y no en Shiratorizawa, es un gran enigma que Takahiro suele responder encogiéndose de hombros. Al parecer, su padre se graduó de Aobajousai, y como todos los de Aobajousai, profesa un odio insano pero justo hacia Shiratorizawa.

—Hanamaki no te dejes la barba. —Issei apoyó una mano en el hombro de Takahiro—, te sentará fatal. Envejecerás veinte años.

—Entonces se la rasuraré al de los alerones.

—Deja en paz las barbas. Este no es un asunto de barbas. Mira, la tipa era una arpía que estaba contigo por tu dinero, si en el fondo no puedes no saberlo —dijo Issei sin cortarse—. Ahora te unes al club de los solteros y te aguantas, como todos.

—Mattsun que rudo —intervine yo terminando de una lo que me quedaba de cerveza—. No es culpa de Makki, es culpa de _Alerones-kun_. Hay que pintarrajear el descapotable ese y rasurarle la maldita barba. ¡O mejor! ¡Depilarla! A ver cómo le sienta levantarle la novia a un colega.

—¡Eso es! Oikawa, quien diría que también tienes buenas ideas —¿Buenas ideas? Casi se me olvida por qué Makki es el que menos me agrada de los cuatro—, ¡vamos a destruir el descapotable al hijo de puta! ¡Y su _frikin_ barba! Y así Osen-san volverá ¡volverá!

La sien de Hajime palpitó.

—Nadie va a destruir nada. Oikawa deja a un lado tu malignidad de niño de once años. Hanamaki, la _Gremlin_ no vuelve y no vuelve. Siéntete afortunado de que ya no esté a tu lado.

Le llamé aguafiestas antes de tirar de sus cachetes como si de goma se tratase. Él en respuesta, estrelló mi cabeza contra la porción de frituras. Mi cabello y la nariz quedaron embetunados en grasa rancia y papas fritas que fue imposible no estallar en risas.

Takahiro fue el único que se abstuvo. Sus hombros descendieron medio metro luego de un suspiro desanimado.

—Eso es lo que quiero yo. ¿Cómo lo hacen? ¿Por qué siguen juntos después de tantos años?

Hajime y yo intercambiamos una mirada, extrañados. Hajime alzó las cejas y dijo:

—O sea que de verdad ustedes piensan que este imbécil y yo somos «homosexuales de esos». No eran solo palabrerías.

—Comprometidos, sí —repuso Issei.

Volvimos a estallar en risas.

·

·

—¿No te parece extraño que Makki y Mattsun hayan pensado todos estos años que tú y yo éramos pareja?

—Comprometidos —me corrigió—. Qué fuerte, hay gente que lo malpiensa todo. Tal vez, sí tenemos una relación demasiado estrecha, pero algo reconforta saber que lo aceptaban con tanta naturalidad ¿no te parece?

Tenía que darle la razón en eso. Recordé lo que, días atrás, me comentó Bokuto sobre mi amistad con Hajime.

—Cuando me ves en este _kotatsu_ durmiendo, nunca has pensado «qué labios más bonitos» ¿cierto? Sino algo como «debería arroparle la espalda, pero ¡ _meh_! Que se resfríe el muy imbécil». Esa clase de amigos somos.

Hajime apoyó su cabeza en el _kotatsu_. Le hizo gracia el comentario.

—En realidad, cuando te veo dormido, busco la cobija de mi habitación y te cubro ¿no lo habías notado?

Me incliné sobre Hajime y besé sus labios bonitos.

·

·

La vida, a ratos, se dibuja irreal que pienso: sueño. Y los sueños, precisos en sensaciones y recuerdos palpables que es imposible hallar un modo de despertar. Ciertas situaciones, verídicas o no, se disgregan en un pestañeo. Y otras tantas más, se repiten como una iteración matemática sin fin, y no puede importar más. La diferencia entre una realidad onírica y la realidad misma se torna sutil e imprecisa si así se desea. Todo radica en lo deseado y lo anhelado. Tanto da. Podría pasarme el día entero viajando en metro sin descender, filosofando sobre lo _infilosofable_ y tal. Por ejemplo, ahora pienso, que independiente si es realidad o sueño, los recuerdos agradables no deben disgregarse, que los incómodos es una crueldad que se repitan. Pero lo que ocurre, es siempre lo último y raramente lo primero.

Hasta allí llegan mis filosofías. No me da cerebro para más.

Hay un regusto amargo impregnado en mi boca que palpita. Ha cobrado vida y llamea por una segunda oportunidad. Un pequeño impulso, como el roce de labios ajenos, ¡quién lo diría! puede despertar hasta la más extraña de las sensaciones. E insisto, esto debe ser un sueño. No quiero volver a filosofar.

Me amodorro en mi asiento. _Shibuya_ , resuena una voz átona. Las puertas del metro se abren.

Abro los ojos un segundo, para comprobar. A través de la ventana del vagón veo a Bokuto. Se acaba de apear del metro, y camina junto a un chico en uniforme, un escolar. Su acompañante se parece a Hajime, pero más pálido [1], y con el cabello menos erizo, más desordenado, también.

Recuerdo entonces la primera vez que vi a Bokuto, fuera de un local de _soba-ya_. Aquella vez, también iba acompañado de un escolar. Seguramente se trata de un hermano. Un hermano sin la poliosis hereditaria, _vaya_.

Sonrío. A Hajime le sentaba muy mal el uniforme de Aobajousai. Su doble pálido que acompaña a Bokuto, viste un bléiser negro con una corbata amarilla a rayas mal anudada. Tiene que ser de _Hufflepuff_  [2] pienso. Tal vez no he despertado del todo, y debo seguir durmiendo.

·

·

—Boku-chan ¿el martes estuviste por Shibuya? —le pregunté.

Bokuto frunció el ceño haciendo memoria. Estábamos a miércoles.

—Sí, ya recuerdo. Fui un rato ¿Qué? ¿Me viste? ¡Por qué no me saludaste!

Le expliqué que le vi en el metro, junto a un escolar parecido a Hajime con el uniforme de los tejones de _Hogwarts_.

—¡ _Hufflepuff_! _Ohohoho_  ¡Eres un fanático! —gritó Bokuto apuntándome con el dedo. Sus ojos giraron en sus cuencas—. Ahora que lo dices… entonces los de Nekoma ¿son de _Gryffindor_? ¡Ninguna posibilidad! Son más _Slytherin_ que cualquier equipo.

—Olvida eso, ¿estabas o no estabas?

—Ah, sí. Ese era Akaashi, Akaashi es genial. Pero no se parece a Iwaizumi-san en lo absoluto. Tenía que hacer unas compras, y como hace tiempo no nos veíamos, me preguntó si podía acompañarle. O yo se lo sugerí ¡qué importa!

Entonces eso no lo había soñado.

—Chico Kawaii ¿qué ocurre? Te ves desganado ¡Jefe! ¿Sí o no que se ve desganado?

El capitán del equipo dijo que tenía mala cara. Le contesté que he dormido poco, que eso es todo, pero que puedo con el entrenamiento. Bokuto se mostró conforme con esa respuesta. Pero no, no me pude el entrenamiento.

Hasta ese día, no se me había ocurrido considerar aquella careta explosiva y llena de energía que tras la que se oculta Bokuto todos los días, como una habilidad. O un don. Yo no podía evitar arrastrar mis dilemas al campo de juego, y por mucho que me esforzara, no estaba Hajime para darme la golpiza que suele ponerme en mi lugar. Transcurrida una hora, el ayudante del entrenador Kobayashi me entregó un bote de agua y me dijo que por hoy, mejor lo dejábamos hasta aquí.

—No soy tan viejo ¿sabes? A veces se tiene la cabeza en otra parte, a los estudiantes les pasa a menudo. Vuelve a casa, descansa. Hoy no te va a funcionar nada.

No tenía ganas de volver a casa, pero recibí el bote.

—Muchas gracias —dije. Qué otra cosa podría decir.

Me tomé mi tiempo en la ducha. El encargado del gimnasio me prestó un secador de cabello, y luego me vestí con calma. Eso en total, me tomó unos cuarenta minutos, al menos. Me crucé la bandolera, devolví el secador, conversé con el celador de turno, y fui hasta las graderías, a ver jugar al equipo.

Bokuto, al divisarme, me saludó desde abajo agitando sus brazos. Por su sonrisa más radiante de lo habitual, me di cuenta que lo hube preocupado.

Qué inconveniente.

Seguí la práctica a la distancia. Estaba enfocada en potenciar las habilidades individuales y tomar conciencia de las desventajas propias. En Aobajousai teníamos muchas de aquellas prácticas, pero observar la velocidad y fuerza con que los ejercicios eran desarrollados por universitarios era mucho más emocionante. Me sentí mal conmigo mismo por no estar en condiciones para participar.

Bokuto tenía una mirada de concentración y decisión que pocas veces le he visto. Y aquello, me sentó peor, si eso es posible. Decidí centrarme en otra cosa. En la estructura del gimnasio, por ejemplo.

Había dos gimnasios en la universidad, una sala de máquinas, la pista atlética, una cancha sintética, otras tres de tenis, y la piscina olímpica. Todas aquellas instalaciones ubicadas en el mismo campus universitario, que era en el que yo estudiaba. Nosotros ocupábamos el gimnasio uno, el más antiguo. Olía mejor que el gimnasio dos, y también las graderías eran más amplias y cómodas. Pero los baños estaban llenos de contratiempo, y a veces, se escuchaba crujir a las cañerías que había bajo la cancha.

—Jefe, este lugar es seguro o qué —escuché una vez que le preguntó Bokuto al capitán—, porque ese sonido me recuerda al _Titanic_ antes de hundirse.

—No te puede recordar nada porque no viviste en el _Titanic_ —espeté yo. En ese entonces, Boku-chan y yo no nos llevábamos demasiado.

—La película, so tonto. Chico Kawaii, tan borde.

Y ahora hasta entrenábamos juntos. ¿Cómo es que pasó?

El entrenamiento terminó con un partido de práctica entre los titulares. Bokuto, al igual que el resto de los no titulares, desapareció rápidamente. Supuse que lo mejor sería ponerme en marcha, pero mis piernas no estaban de mi parte, que me dije: _ya qué_.

En el tercer set, Bokuto reapareció a mi lado, asustándome. No lo reconocí a primeras, y tuve que pestañear varias veces para hacerme una idea de quién era:

—¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?

—Se me ha acabado el gel, eso ha pasado.

Su pelo caía liso sobre su rostro. Lo tenía crecido, un poco más abajo de las orejas. Qué cosas. Era más blanco que negro.

—Anda, tócalo. Para que veas que es real.

—No he dicho que no lo sea.

—¡Vamos! ¡No te excuses! A Kuroo le encanta revolvérmelo.

Como no iba a callarse, pasé mi mano y le revolví la cabellera de mala gana. La traía húmeda. Suave, lisa, se sentía bien. Quién lo diría. Su aspecto entero era más natural, y me gustaba más así. Mis manos resbalaban solas por aquel cabello. Se sentía como agua, sus cabellos eran muy finos. Esbocé una sonrisa.

—¡Ya ríes! —comentó—. En realidad, sí que he traído gel. Es en lo único que soy precavido. Tengo botes de reserva de gel como para sobrevivir un ¡holocausto nuclear! Pero pensé que te alegraría un poco. La gente tiene todo tipo de reacciones cuando me ven sin el peinado.

—Eres un tipo raro, Boku.

—¿Estás bien?

—Solo estoy cansando.

—Entiendo, no me lo quieres decir. No importa, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Es solo… ¡Agh! Has sido tan amable conmigo. Lo que sea que tú… si puedo ayudar…

Se le trababan las palabras. Estaba realmente preocupado.

¿Cómo explicárselo a Bokuto? Él, que es emocionalmente inestable, no necesita amigos que le den problemas. Y yo no quiero ser el suyo.

El beso que le di a Hajime no alcanzó a durar ni dos segundos y la bestia no se enojó más de lo habitual: que mis bromas no tenían ni pizca de gracia, que no era normal ir besando a los colegas, mucho menos en la boca, y eso fue todo. Luego de cepillarse los dientes volvió a sus estudios y continuó como si nada. No le dio mayor importancia porque no la tenía. Así como yo me hube acostumbrado a sus cabezazos, él parecía que se adaptó a mis besazos. Como suena.

Pero en ese leve instante que mis labios rozaron los de Hajime ¿cómo decirlo? En mi mente, vi a Bokuto. Y por dos segundos, los rasgos toscos de Hajime se convirtieron en los rasgos toscos de Bokuto. Mis labios quedaron impregnados en un sabor picante, el corazón se me había acelerado, y yo no entendía qué había pasado.

O por qué había pasado.

Por qué Bokuto, justamente él, que es un desequilibrado.

—Gracias Boku —respondí sin mirarlo—, pero no puedes hacer mucho al respecto.

Bokuto era _mí_ problema. Yo no quería ser el de él. No sería justo. Bokuto ya cargaba con muchas cosas.

—¿Y si vamos a comer? Al _izakaya_ que te encanta. —Se inclinó sobre mí y sonrió.

Si Bokuto se quedase dormido sobre mi _kotatsu_ , seguramente pensaría algo como «qué bonitos labios» y los mordería sin pensarlo.

—Mejor otro día, no fastidies —le aparté el rostro con la mano.

La sonrisa de Bokuto menguó un poco.

—Pero nos tenemos que mover de todas formas, ya van a cerrar aquí.

Me resigné a caminar con él hasta la estación de metro más cercana. En el trayecto, Bokuto habló de tantas cosas ¡tantas! Y yo no pude evitar sentirme emocionado al notar su esfuerzo por subirme el humor.

Si supieras, Boku. Me odiarías ¿no?

Habló de metafísica, del tiempo y el espacio como sentidos, de un tal Kant. Habló también de los alemanes, del idioma alemán, y de palabras específicas que no existen en otro idioma más que en alemán. De los países que le gustaría visitar, de la india, de los elefantes. Sus ojos brillan cuando habla de elefantes.

—Siempre, todos dicen que parezco lechuza. O búho. Tú también lo piensas ¿no? Pero a mí, los elefantes son geniales. Ellos son tan grandes, y se desplazan en grupos. ¿Te imaginas cómo retumbará la tierra cuando caminan? Y como mueven sus orejas, y como barritan, y como se revuelcan en el lodo. Se revuelcan en lodo cuando tienen calor. Dicen que son los animales más caritativos que hay. Trabajan juntos para proteger a las crías, y sufren depresión cuando uno de los suyo muere. Faltan más personas-elefantes en este mundo.

Eres una caja de sorpresas, Bokuto. ¿Qué otras cosas sabrás de elefantes?

—Ya Boku-chan, tengo que ir por este otro lado —me disculpé.

—Ah claro. Lo siento.

—No, está bien. Yo no sé mucho de elefantes, pero nunca está de más oír de ellos.

—Soñaré contigo —prometió—. Y Chico Kawaii…

—Estoy bien, te lo prometo.

Asintió y se despidió de mí con un saludo de manos. Lo último que vi de él, fue su perfil ensombrecido. Se colocó los audífonos intraoculares y sumergió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Si supieras, Boku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ **1** ] Entonces pensaba que Akaashi era pálido. El _anime_ llegó y lo cambió todo.
> 
> [ **2** ] Entonces también creía que los colores de Fukurodani podrían ser los mismos colores que de los tejones de Hogwarts. El _anime_ no deja de hacer de las suyas.


	7. Chapter 7

Ardo en deseos carnales. Cada segundo, una tortura. Como suena.

Enrollé un mechón de cabello de Hajime en mi dedo. Si lo tuviese más largo… ¡bah! las espigas ásperas como la lija de Hajime jamás se asemejarían a los suaves y fluidos cabellos de Bokuto.

Estábamos en el _kotatsu_. Mis libros de texto y los folios estaban apilados formando una torre inestable, y Hajime, quien en ese momento redactaba un informe en su computador portátil, me ignoraba.

—Iwa-chan… —sonreí arrastrando las sílabas.

Desde que besé a Hajime, no he podido dejar de soñar con los labios de Bokuto. Es una situación extraña para mí, la cual no sé definir de qué va. No me he molestado en encontrarle una explicación, solo sé, que Hajime es ciento por ciento responsable de mi situación. Solo él y su venenosa saliva podría despertar una reacción tan curiosa, por elegir alguna palabra. _Boku-chan_. Hajime tenía que solucionarme.

Sin embargo…

Puede ser una paranoia mía. Una de tantas. A mis ojos, estaba casi seguro que Hajime lucía más delgado.

A puertas del invierno, y viviendo en un edificio con una calefacción central llena de contratiempos, ni siquiera Hajime la estufa humana se desabrigaba. Tokio es una ciudad helada, tanto que ambos parecíamos cántaros de las capas de ropa que llevábamos encima con fin de esquivar el frío. Pero me daba la impresión, que bajo todo aquel estropajo, la fisonomía de Hajime se había estilizado.

—¿De casualidad has perdido peso últimamente? —le pregunté durante la mañana.

—No fastidies —y con un portazo dejó la casa.

Las prácticas de voleibol de Hajime, a diferencia de las mías, se llevaban a cabo durante la mañana. De lunes a viernes, de seis treinta a nueve de la mañana. Yo despertaba cuando él ya se iba y a mí me venía de lujo porque Hajime nunca fue de buen despertar. Librarme de él durante las mañanas, debería considerarlo, una bendición.

Pero actualmente Hajime se pasaba las tardes encerrado en la biblioteca, y cuando aparecía por casa no hacía más que enterrar la nariz en sus libros, que no me importaría soportar sus gruñidos mañaneros aunque aquello comprometiera mi integridad física. Últimamente, me sentía un poco solo, y mis dilemas internos me arrastraban a una soledad paradójica. Antes, todo se trataba de vóley y de mí. Ahora, también de Hajime.

Ya que Hajime escribía y no leía, se me antojó una buena oportunidad para entablar una conversación. Para hablar de mí, claro.

—Qué quieres —respondió al rato después que entoné su nombre.

Pero no supe qué decir. En el pasado, Hajime se habría dado cuenta de la situación por sí mismo.

—Olvídalo, era una tontería. —Los tiempos de preparatoria han quedado atrás.

—Deja que eso lo juzgue por mí mismo. Dime.

—Bien, bien… —Apoyé los codos sobre el _kotatsu_ y escrudriñé el rostro de Hajime. No, no tenía el coraje. Mierda Iwa-chan ¡léeme! ¡Como en los viejos tiempos! Pero eso no pasó. Entonces, dije el absurdo—: Se trata de Kindaichi.

Hajime dejó el ordenador a un lado.

—¿Kindaichi? ¿Sigues en contacto con los _kohai_ acaso? _Vaya_ …

Le recriminé su actitud, lloré mis cualidades de buen _senpai_ , y Hajime finalmente se rindió. Por supuesto que no sé nada de Kindaichi ni de ningún chico de Aobajousai más que los egresados Issei y Takahiro. Si es que quien se arruga para mentir, pierde.

—¿Entonces qué con Kindaichi? —volvió a preguntar Hajime cuando terminé con mis autoalabanzas.

Perdóname Kindaichi. Como el buen armador que soy, sé aprovechar cada una de las situaciones que se me presentan.

—Tiene un problema con el _mad-dog_.

Supongo que esta parte es fácil de intuir. Le dije que Kindaichi estaba preocupado por lo poco integrado que estaba Kyoutani dentro del equipo, que empezó a buscar métodos para acercarse a él y hablar. Quería entender el porqué de su personalidad, sentía que escondía problemas psicológicos que no eran evidente a los demás, y al final, _tachán_ , _tachán_ , sus esfuerzos dieron resultados porque terminaron volviéndose grandes amigos.

—Hasta que Kindaichi terminó sintiendo _algo más_ —añadí al final con cuidado.

—Hasta que… mierda, ¿qué?

De verdad, perdóname Kindaichi.

—¡Pero _shh_! ¡Que es un secreto! A nadie ¿eh? ¡A nadie! El chico está preocupado, necesitaba la opinión de un _senpai_ , pero a mí… no sé qué aconsejarle. ¿Qué dices, Iwa-chan?

Por un momento, creí que me hubo descubierto. Sus ojos emitieron un brillo maligno que me erizó los vellos. Pero no, vi lo que quería ver.

—Solo Kindaichi quien se toma todo con mucha seriedad, tendría como meta ser amigo de alguien y terminar enamorado. Si es que me rodean los idiotas.

—¡Iwa-chan! ¡Uno no elige esas cosas! Solo pasan y ya. Mira a Makki por ejemplo, quien de verdad estaba enamorado de la _Gremlin_ esa.

—Como dije: rodeado de idiotas. Qué te digo, uno nunca sabe realmente cómo se siente una persona. Podría decirle, que a lo mejor es solo una etapa y realmente no es amor lo que siente. A lo mejor es una cosa hormonal y solo necesita estar con alguien con quien liberar la tensión acumulada, y pudo ser cualquiera, solo que el _mad-dog_ estaba más cerca. O puede que de verdad le guste este chico, ya que conoció ese lado que se le suele guardar al resto. O…

Continué enrollando los cabellos de Hajime en mis dedos mientras él hablaba de las mil y un posibilidades. Ya no le ponía atención. Hajime dijo lo que quería oír: una cosa hormonal.

Claro, tenía que acostarme con una titi y ya. ¿Enamorado de Boku? ¡Por favor!

—Ya, Iwa-chan, gracias —interrumpí de pronto—, hablaré con Kindaichi— y para asegurarme que el tema no volviera a salir, agregué—: Entonces ¿seguro que no has perdido peso?

Hajime estrelló mi cabeza contra la torre de folios y libros de textos.

·

·

Los días que le siguieron, estuve evitando hablar demasiado con Bokuto. Por precaución, claro. Durante el entrenamiento, intentaba formar pareja con otros jugadores, y si Bokuto se me quedaba viendo, le decía que era mi deber como armador, familiarizarme con la técnica de cada miembro del equipo.

El problema, es que a veces se me iba la mano con los monosílabos. Entonces me disculpaba alegando una mala calificación o similar. En general me sentía satisfecho de mis excusa, hasta que…

—Últimamente te va un poco mal ¿eh? Pensaba que eras de los inteligentes —dijo Bokuto sin maldad y a mí me sentó pésimo.

Entonces, en algún momento, dejó de insistir en todo, incluso con los mensajes de texto.

—Mierda.

La maldición anunció la llegada de Hajime. Yo, que me disponía a dormir, asomé la cabeza al pasillo recién trapeado. Hajime se quitó el exceso de ropa, caminó en puntas por el pasillo para ensuciar lo menos posible, entró a mi habitación sin siquiera pedirme permiso, y se dejó caer sobre mi _futon_. Me encogí de hombros. Tomé asiento a su lado y enarqué una ceja, esperando a que se explicase.

—Tenías razón, adelgacé ¡seis kilos! ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Si es que no estás comiendo, te la pasas estudiando, y sigues entrenando ¿qué esperabas?

Hajime se quitó el gorro. La bandana con la inscripción «solo hazlo» se deslizó con elegancia hasta su regazo.

—Ni siquiera tengo hambre ahora, y no he comido más que un _ramen_ de estos que salen 80 yenes.

—Qué barato.

—Hoy me fijé, que el chándal me queda más grande, y mis remates son menos poderosos. Ni siquiera estoy perdiendo grasa, es derechamente músculo.

—Entonces eres de los que adelgazan frente al estrés —concluí—. Mejor a que se te caiga el pelo o te de insomnio.

Hajime esbozó una sonrisa.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención llegarte con problemas —se disculpó—. Es que, me impactó, eso es todo. El parcial de álgebra es mañana.

—¿Y no estás estudiando? —Una novedad en estos tiempos, si me preguntan—, ¿no me digas que te has rendido ya?

—Claro que no. Pero ya no hay nada más que pueda repasar. Y estoy agotado. Debería dormir bien para estar al cien mañana.

Nos quedamos en silencio, contemplando la punta de nuestros pies. Hajime hizo tronar sus dedos, yo me rasqué la cabeza, y a lo lejos, se escuchó algo similar al ulular de una lechuza. Recordé la vez que Bokuto estuvo en este mismo _futón_ y lloró en silencio. No habían pasado más de dos o tres semanas de aquella vez.

Realmente no puedes dejar de pensar en él ¿eh Tooru?, me dije con saña.

—¿Tú has estado bien? —preguntó Hajime al rato.

—He estado bien.

—¿Y Kindaichi? ¿Hablaste con él?

Pudo ser una buena oportunidad para confesarle la verdad a Hajime y contarle lo de Bokuto. Sin embargo, lo recapacité mejor y lo consideré un gesto egoísta de mi parte. Es una excusa, pero tanto da: Hajime tenía todavía que dar un examen, y yo no podía llenarle la cabeza de problemas ajenos el día antes. Era hora de empezar a ser la clase de amigo que él era para conmigo. De los que abrigan la espalda en lugar de desear enfermedades.

—Kindaichi está bien. Era una cosa hormonal, como bien dijiste. Oye, ¡vamos a celebrar mañana! —exigí de pronto—. Quiero emborracharme y follar con una rubia despampanante como si el mundo fuese a acabar. Después de hablar con Kindaichi, me he dado cuenta que he estado soltero por mucho tiempo y eso no es normal. Además, me lo merezco por ser tan paciente contigo. ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo reluciente que tengo la casa? Seguro que no has reparado en ese detalle.

Hajime se mordió el borde interno de la mano derecha para evitar golpearme. Sus dedos vendados me recordaron a los de Bokuto y una chispa eléctrica recorrió mis vértebras.

·

·

Como futuro científico, debo poner a prueba mi hipótesis del desbarajuste hormonal y hacer lo que tengo que hacer. He dicho. Oikawa-san tiene siempre los mejores planes, de toda la vida.

Acostarse con chicas en Tokio no requiere de mucha neurona. Entras a un bar, invitas a una que esté buena a una bebida, y finges que escuchas su conversación mientras te preocupas de rellenar su copa con un licor más fuerte que el anterior. Discretamente pasas tu índice por su entrepierna, y cuando la notas húmeda, la llevas a un _love hotel_ y le abres las piernas.

Facilísimo. Al menos, eso decía la entrada de un _blog_ que leí. Los _blog_ son de esas pocas cosas que no mienten.

Hajime el aguafiestas, desafortunadamente, es de otra escuela. Por él, se quedaría conversando con una chica bonita hasta que los pillase el alba, o bien cantando con una guitarra en mano alrededor de una fogata. No le hace falta dormir con alguien para catalogar una noche de exitosa. Mis planes carroñeros nunca le iban, pero aceptó acompañarme a una copa, así que juntos fuimos hasta Shinjuku y entramos en un bar que nos pareció animado. Mi sorpresa fue grande cuando, nada más entrar, nos topamos con Bokuto y Kuroo, sentados en una mesa cercana a la puerta.

Froté mis ojos con fuerza.

¿Bokuto con… Kuroo?

Que inoportuno ¡Bokuto! No podía ser otro día.

—Curiosa coincidencia —sonrió Kuroo relamiéndose los labios. Intercambió una mirada cómplice con Bokuto y agregó con su voz de gato rancio—: ¿quieren acompañarnos y deleitarnos con su preciada compañía? Nosotros acabábamos de llegar también.

Bokuto negó con la cabeza.

—No los pongas en ese compromiso, Kuroo. Deben tener sus propios planes.

O estaba de verdad paranoico, o había rencor disimulado en esa frase de Bokuto.

Kuroo se encogió de hombros, estiró sus brazos largos, y apoyó una mano en el hombro más alejado de Bokuto. Me hirvió la sangre.

—Vinimos solo los dos —respondí con voz queda tomando asiento entre Kuroo y Bokuto para romper con ese abrazo. Hajime se encogió y se sentó frente a mí—, a celebrar el término de los exámenes parciales… de Iwa-chan. A mí todavía me quedan dos.

—Con que se trata de eso —continuó Kuroo. Añadió con malicia—, _Iwa-chan_ , se te ve más delgado. Parece que alguien ha tenido _mucha_ actividad física, si sabes a qué me refiero.

—No sé a qué te refieres y no me llames así.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, sí te noto más delgado Iwaizumi-san —comentó Bokuto abriendo mucho sus ojos amarillos.

Ignorando a todos, Hajime llamó la atención de una camarera.

—Una _lager_ por favor.

—Que sean dos —dije yo.

La camarera anotó en su libreta y luego observó a Kuroo y Bokuto.

Bokuto miró a Kuroo con aprensión. Kuroo le devolvió una mirada como diciendo «déjamelo a mí», entonces le hizo un gesto a la camarera para que se acercara un poco, y le susurró al oído unas palabras que ella anotó en su libreta. Cuando preguntó si queríamos ordenar algo más, Kuroo añadió unos pistachos.

—Porque entiendo que se incluyen gratis con las consumiciones ¿no? Pero todos siempre lo olvidan.

La chica asintió y se fue a atender otras mesas.

Hajime y yo miramos con curiosidad a Kuroo.

—¿Por qué tenías que decirle en secreto a la camarera sus bebidas? —pregunté.

—Porque somos unos tipos reservados ¿cierto Boku? —Bokuto asintió—. Y todas nuestras consumiciones son secretas.

—Es una broma ¿no?

—Nada es broma. —Fue la respuesta críptica de Kuroo.

El tipo me revienta. Pero el secreto quedó resuelto apenas la camarera llegó con los pedidos. Fue bastante obvio para todos que lo que le sirvieron a Bokuto era un cubalibre, mientras que a Kuroo una cerveza negra.

—¡Y los pistachos! —recordó Kuroo.

La muchacha dejó en la mesa un pocillo lleno de nueces. Kuroo se frotó las manos.

—Sí que te gustan —observó Hajime.

—¿A mí? Nada. Le gustan a Boku. A mí me gusta hinchar los huevos.

Y en eso tenía razón, porque con lo poco que llevábamos allí, me los estaba hinchando pero bien. Una parte de mí quería irse a otro bar inmediatamente. Pero la otra parte me obligaba a permanecer sentado entre Bokuto y Kuroo, y esa parte de mí era la más fuerte.

Bokuto me dijo que pretendía tomar distancia de Kuroo por un tiempo, hasta tener todo más claro, pero allí estaban ambos. Era culpa mía; de tanto ignorar a Bokuto, había terminado invitando a Kuroo a un bar de Shinjuku. Beberían, se emborracharían, y acabarían compartiendo cama porque así era la amistad entre ambos, justamente contraria a la mía y la de Hajime.

Y mis sospechas se corroboraron cuando Hajime le devolvió la pregunta a Kuroo y le preguntó el motivo de que ellos estuviesen allí.

—Dormía en mi casa, Bokuto se ha aparecido, y _feh_ … aquí estamos. No tiene que haber realmente un motivo.

—No respondías mis llamadas, qué querías que hiciera. Y no digas « _feh_ » que me hieres.

Kuroo tiró de la nariz de Bokuto.

—Quiere decir, que ha sido tu idea —interrumpí observando fijamente a Bokuto.

Mal rollo.

Pero Kuroo no le dio a Bokuto oportunidad de responder. Se encogió de hombros y comenzó una intrascendental plática sobre béisbol. ¡Gah! El idiota era de los _Giants_ , típico. Si es que solo me ofrece motivos para odiarlo.

Hajime, quien era de los _Golden_ igual que yo, no se quedó atrás. La conversación derivó a más intrascendencias, y sorpresa, a Iwa-chan le caía bien el de peinado de almohada. Menudo amigo. El enemigo de tu amigo, es tu enemigo, es ley. Pero Hajime métale hablar y reír, reír y hablar. Mientras, yo fijaba mi atención en las delgadas venas del cuello de Kuroo, deseándole una trombosis que le aglutinara el cerebro o lo que sea que fuese chungo.

Bokuto por otro lado, estaba más callado de lo habitual. Se limitaba a comer pistachos, seguir con la mirada a Kuroo, y hacer algún que otro comentario cada vez que el de los _Giants_ lo interpelaba.

Por ejemplo:

—Fuimos a esta convención de tatuadores y había una chica ¿recuerdas los tatuajes que tenía, Boku?

Entonces Bokuto describía el sistema solar dibujado en los brazos de la chica.

O bien:

—No tiene gracia ir a un concierto y verlo sentado, qué _pijerío_ más elitista. La verdadera música se disfruta saltando a pasos del escenario y con el encendedor quemarle el cabello al del lado ¿Cierto, Boku?

Daba la impresión, que Kuroo intentaba integrar a Bokuto, levantarle el humor amargo.

—¿Y qué harán luego? —Preguntó cuando ya íbamos por la tercera ronda de bebidas—. Nosotros pensábamos ir a bailar a ¿cómo se llamaba?

— _Sintonízate_ —completó Bokuto—, es aquí en Shinjuku, una disco de _House_ que abrió la semana pasada. Las entradas y todas las consumiciones estarán a mitad de precio todo el mes.

—Si no les gusta bailar, siempre pueden quedarse en la barra. Hay chicas atractivas tras las barras de _House_ ¿eh?

Los ojos de Kuroo se clavaron en mí. Me sentí amenazado por ellos.

—Podemos ir un rato —accedí intentando actuar como que me daba igual un plan u otro—, pero si está aburrido, Iwa-chan y yo nos marchamos.

Un farol. No me despegaría de ese par, especialmente de Kuroo.

·

·

 _Sintonízate_ , que en un principio me lo imaginé como una pocilga, era mas bien un desván espacioso, iluminado con juegos de luces que cambiaban de color y giraban por todo el techo. Una cosa rarísima. Había mucha gente joven con ropas holgadas, peinados alocados, telas brillantes, y la barra atestada, como bien dijo Kuroo, de chicas exuberantes deseosas de salir de allí agarradas a los brazos de un chico.

Y pensar que vine a Shinjuku por zorras fáciles… ahora era lo que menos me importaba.

Es que ¡Bokuto! ¡Con Kuroo! Y una mierda.

La música estallaba en mis oídos haciendo mis extremidades vibrar. En medio de la pista de baile, el _dj_ gayumbos pinchaba unos discos guay. Los hombros de Bokuto y de Kuroo se movían solos mientras se abrían paso entre la multitud, deseosos de desabrigarse cuanto antes para empezar a bailar. Hajime se giró un momento a saludar a unas chicas que le reconocieron y luego era tragado por la masa que bailaba.

Bokuto y Kuroo seguían caminando delante de mí e iban hacia la barra.

Lo siento, Iwa-chan. Otro día te salvo.

—¡No se preocupen! ¡Hoy invito yo que me han pagado! —sonrió Kuroo. Se había inclinado sobre nosotros y hablaba a gritos— ¡¿E Iwaizumi?!

—¡Se topó con unas compañeras de la facultad! —respondí también a gritos. La música estaba muy fuerte.

Kuroo se encogió de hombros, y se volvió hacia la barra. Llamó a un _barman_ con los dedos y al igual que hizo en el bar, le susurró al oído las consumiciones de él y Bokuto. El _barman_ le entregó a Bokuto lo que nuevamente debía ser un cubalibre.

—¡¿No habrás bebido mucho ya?!

Kuroo respondió por él:

—¿Bokuto? ¡Nada! ¡Él no se emborracha! ¡Fresco como lechuga!

—¡Fresco como lechuga! —repitió Bokuto bebiéndose todo el contenido del vaso de un trago. Se limpió la boca con el puño, se quitó la cazadora ochentera, y sacó del bolsillo interno unas gafas de contraventana—. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡A mover esos pies se ha dicho!

Kuroo recogió la cazadora del suelo, murmurando a nadie en particular que la dejaría en custodia. Bokuto no esperó para lanzarse a la pista de baile. Yo le pedí al _barman_ un whisky con soda.

Ya había visto a Bokuto mover los pies con destreza en los vestidores del gimnasio, pero no sabía qué tan bien se le daba lo del baile hasta que lo vi en la pista. Realizaba unos pasos complicados, sus rodillas parecían hechas de jalea. Se movía al ritmo de la música, exprimiendo cada nota con destreza. Trabó rápidamente amistad con una chica rapada que bailaba cerca suyo con quien bailó a dúo hasta que reapareció Kuroo. Entonces…

Me invadió un deje de impotente angustia.

Kuroo era flexible. Su cuerpo se contorsionaba de modo sutil y elegante, causando la admiración de todos los que lo rodeaba. No marcaba los pasos como lo hacía Bokuto, sino que se dejaba llevar por ellos. Sus pies se deslizaban con suavidad sobre la pista, sus brazos se movían en sincronía con las piernas, incluso su cabello parecía ingrávido.

Pedí otro Whisky con soda.

« _¿Y si tú estás de bajera? ¿Qué te gusta hacer?_ » Recordé.

« _Salir a bailar con Kuroo._ »

Fue como un taladro en mi cerebro.

El Bokuto del bar era muy distinto a este que otro Bokuto que sonreía y se carcajeaba con sinceridad. Se le veía tan feliz y a gusto, que no pude evitar pensar, que Kuroo sabía lo que hacía.

—¡Que no pare la fiesta! —gritaba Kuroo con lo que le quedaba de aire.

— _Don't stop de party!_ [1]—se desgajaba Bokuto.

Volvían de vez en cuando a recuperar el aliento, beber, reclamar pistachos, y luego a seguir bailando.

—Otro Whisky con soda.

No podía competir contra Kuroo, y no había sitio para mí allí.

—¿Ya te vas?

Era Kuroo. Bokuto seguía en la pista, bailando.

—Este no es mi sitio —dije con sinceridad.

—Qué dices, si no has sacudido el cuerpo. Por favor, relévame un rato.

—No gracias. No es lo mío.

—Da igual, si Boku te enseña —se inclinó a mi oído y me susurró con su aliento que apestaba a alcohol—. Te he observado, y te digo que sí.

Tomé distancia de Kuroo. No lograba enfocarlo bien. No sabía qué quería decir con ello pero el tono empleado no me gustaba. Entonces Kuroo se irguió cuan alto era, hizo un movimiento con la mano, y cuando me era imposible hacer nada, tres o cuatro personas me arrastraban hasta la pista de baile, uno de ellos Bokuto.

—No bailo —insistí.

—Chico Kawaii, hazlo por mí.

El cuerpo de Bokuto se movía como una onda que iba de abajo hacia arriba. Sus pies apuntaban hacia afuera, su cabello se había venido abajo por el sudor. Y a mí me iba a saltar un fusible de la cabeza.

Su camiseta completamente empapada marcaba sus pectorales.

Sus mangas estaban enrolladas hasta los hombros.

El alcohol nublaba mi juicio.

—Cuatro tiempos ¿vale? Pero abajo, mira mis pies. ¿Chico Kawaii? Mira mis pies.

Es una tortura, ya te digo.

—¡Mis pies! Si es fácil. Un, dos, tres, cuatro… ¿eh? Ahora tú.

A mi lado, Kuroo bailaba con la de cabello rapado.

_Te he observado, y te digo que sí._

¿Qué…?

—¡Oikawa! ¿Me estás poniendo atención? ¡Los pies! ¡Los pies!

Las luces blancas parpadeaban sobre nosotros. Bokuto sonríe en cámara lenta. Pasa una mano por mi espalda y me estrecha a mi lado. _Dj_ gayumbos se ríe en mis oídos.

—No…—susurré.

El aliento de Bokuto huele a _coca-cola_. Y su cuerpo está mojado. Yo también he empezado a sudar, y mi abrigo no sé a dónde ha quedado. Los pies, _sí claro_.

·

·

—Pensé… que habías dicho… que te gustaban… las chicas.

—No jodas ahora… Boku-chan.

·

·

Luego es todo flashes.

Kuroo entrega mi abrigo a Bokuto.

Bokuto pasa una tarjeta de crédito a una recepcionista. Siento su nariz enterrada en mi cabello.

Estoy ayudando a Bokuto a despojarse de sus ropas. Joder con la hebilla del cinturón.

Los muelles de la cama crujen.

Y entonces, se siente como resurgir del agua y volver a respirar luego de minutos de inmersión. Mi consciencia se enciende para que sea testigo del momento que lo volverá todo de revés.

Estoy recostado de espalda sobre la cama del motel barato, con mis rodillas a centímetros de mi abdomen, y los gemelos reposando sobre los hombros de Bokuto. Las sábanas son ásperas. Huele a humedad en el motel barato. Tengo la lengua de Bokuto dentro de mi boca, y unos de sus dedos ¡no me lo creo! Ha toqueteado mi ano.

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

—¡Boku-chan!

Empujé su pecho para distanciarme un poco y respirar.

Bokuto tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Acarició una de mis mejillas con el borde externo de su mano. No se había quitado las gafas de contraventana.

—Nunca lo has hecho con un hombre antes ¿cierto? —preguntó en susurros. No estaba seguro de si me estaba mirando, o si acaso estaba con los ojos cerrados. Negué con la cabeza apenas—. Ya me decía. Tal vez te duela un poco. Tú… solo dime.

Asentí apenas. Bokuto volvió a besarme.

Y sin darme cuenta…

—¿Es un error esto, Boku-chan?

—Querido, no hablemos.

…amaneció.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ **1** ] _Que no pare la fiesta / Don't Stop de Party_. Es la estrofa de una canción que no es _house_ , y no me enorgullezco de conocerla. Pero, qué le vamos a hacer.


	8. Chapter 8

No tengo mucha experiencia en esto de despertar al lado de alguien más. He tenido mis citas, amanecido al lado de alguna que otra chica, pero ellas siguen durmiendo cuando yo despierto, y antes que lo hagan, recojo mi ropa y me marcho en silencio.

Pero Bokuto lleva dibujando círculos sobre mi pecho mucho antes que abriese mis ojos. Se ha encajado bajo mi brazo, haciéndome su prisionero, y yo al bajar la mirada, vi los rastros de lágrimas secas sobre sus mejillas. Ni a Dalí se le habría ocurrido cuadro más surrealista.

¿Seré una persona muy egoísta? A estas alturas, ya no importa: está hecho.

—¿Qué piensas, Chico Kawaii? —susurró. Su aliento cálido revolvió los pocos vellos de mi tórax.

Pienso, que esta situación se dio ya que yo estaba caliente como un mono en celo, y que tú, Boku-chan, triste y vulnerable cual doncella en apuros. Y que el alcohol no es excusa, pero lo hecho, hecho está. Me he aprovechado de la situación, para variar.

—Que deberíamos ponernos en marcha —dije—. En estos lugares cobran por hora.

Bokuto se deslizó mantas abajo, recogió sus prendas del suelo, y me guiñó un ojo antes de encaminarse hasta el baño.

Repasé mi cuero cabelludo con los dedos.

En mi cabeza, se sucedían las imágenes de lo que fue el día anterior. El bar, los pistachos, la cazadora amarilla, el aliento a _coca-cola_ , mis piernas sobre los hombros de Bokuto.

Qué habrá sido de Hajime. Y qué de Kuroo. Hajime siempre está diciendo que pienso mucho en mí, y poco en otros, y que en algún momento dañaré a alguien sin proponérmelo, porque interpongo mi felicidad ante la de los demás. En realidad no hace falta que me lo diga porque soy de la misma idea, pero hasta ahora, había preferido ignorarlo.

Estrujé mis ojos, estaba pensando demasiado.

¡Ah! Qué dolor de cabeza. Soberana resaca. Nota mental: comer más pistachos la próxima vez. Segunda nota: no más whisky con soda, gracias.

¿Y si me vestía y me iba?

Intenté hacer un rápido pros y contras de lo ocurrido y cuales eran mis opciones, pero todo lo que hice, fue repasar mis labios con mis dedos. Con los ojos cerrados, era más fácil omitir el malestar físico. Incluso las piernas dolían, pero me era vergonzoso hasta pensarlo. Si podía evitar el golpe de la realidad, aunque fuesen diez minutos, entonces…

Me amodorré. Qué bonitos son los sueños. Los labios de Bokuto siguen impregnados sobre los míos.

·

·

Bokuto no estaba ni ojeroso, ni resacoso. Se desplazaba por el comedor del _love hotel_ con los movimientos lánguidos típicos de quien ha pasado una buena noche. Al menos, había desistido de las gafas.

—¿Siempre comes tan poco para el desayuno? —me preguntó al notar que volví de la mesa bufet con nada más que un café y un pastel de _mochi_.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No soy el mejor ejemplo de vida saludable, qué te digo. Cuando vives solo, hay aspectos que descuidas. No tengo mucha paciencia en la cocina, y preparar café o comprar jugo de naranja es lo más fácil. Al final, mi organismo terminó acostumbrándose a comer poco durante la mañana. Lo que no entiendo, es cómo pese a la resaca, puedes comer todo eso que estás comiendo.

Bokuto había llegado con un cuenco rebosante de yogur, granola, y frutas de la contraestación. Me daban ganas de vomitar de solo ver tanta fruta fresca junta.

—¿Resaca? Nada. Bokuto-san no bebe. A Bokuto-san le gusta estar consciente toda la noche o no tiene gracia.

Esa respuesta ya la había escuchado en otra ocasión. Y estaba casi seguro que el hipócrita había bebido más que yo. Pero me llamó la atención una cosa que podía desprenderse de lo que dijo:

—¿Recuerdas todo lo que pasó?

—¿Tú no?

Bokuto me mantuvo la mirada mientras yo abría y vaciaba en mi taza los sobres de azúcar. Seis sobres uno tras otro.

—Sí claro —mentí rápido.

No tenía idea de cómo comenzó, pero no me sorprendería si fui yo quien tomó la iniciativa. Lo que sucedió en la habitación del hotel, por otro lado, abundaba en detalles vívidos en sensaciones. No es mucho mejor a no recordar nada. Entre la duda, y la vergüenza, es mejor cambiar de tema.

Bokuto soltó un suspiro.

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunté.

A mi pregunta, rascó el lóbulo de la oreja luego que se le escapara una risa nerviosa. Podía comprenderlo.

—Descuida —y añadí—, yo tampoco sé muy bien cómo actuar. No es una situación… común.

Elegí la última palabra con mucho cuidado. Me pareció que Bokuto quería decir algo, pero cerró la boca. Luego volvió a abrirla, y boqueó como un pez fuera del agua. Al final, se tironeó los cabellos y gritó:

—¡Gah! ¡Nunca sé qué decir! En tan frustrante no hallar las palabras…

—No digamos nada entonces.

—Kawaii-kun, debería ser capaz. Me… me paso la carrera redactando ensayos e informes ¿cierto? Pero al momento de hablar… ¡Ah! ¡Es tan difícil!

—No es lo mismo escribir que hablar. Al escribir, te escudas tras un papel. Podrán rebatirte tus ideas, y estar en franco desacuerdo, pero no lo sabrás hasta después, probablemente comunicado mediante otro papel. No tienes que lidiar con reacciones directas, y te da tiempo a pensar lo que sientes, lo que piensas, y lo que quieres comunicar.

—Parece que a ti sí se te dan bien las palabras —dijo impresionado.

—No, no realmente. Pero conviviendo con Iwa-chan tarde, mal, y nunca, no puedo darme el lujo de no pensar rápido. Claro que, lo mío suelen ser las bromas. Al momento de sincerarme o ser serio, puedo llegar a ser un desastre si estoy nervioso.

Observé a Bokuto sobre mi taza de café y tuve el impulso de alargar una mano para desordenar su flequillo. No podía evitar sentirme intranquilo. Tan fanático del gel como decía no era, o tal vez, no se había imaginado pasar la noche en un _love hotel_. Su cabello mojado por la ducha mañanera, se movía igual de lánguido que el resto de su cuerpo.

¿Dónde vivirá Kuroo? Seguro allí guardaba un bote de gel.

Kuroo ¡Ja! No pude callármelo:

—¿Qué hacías ayer con Kuroo? Pensé que habías dicho que querías guardar distancia.

Me arrepentí de mis palabras apenas las solté, sin embargo, era necesario mantenerse serio porque de todas maneras esperaba una respuesta.

Bokuto el escaqueador, se encogió de hombros.

—Te dije que soy malo hablando, y me haces _esa_ pregunta.

—Me gustaría saberlo.

—Quería bailar, eso es todo.

—¿Por qué?

Bokuto limpió la comisura de los labios con la servilleta se volvió a encoger de hombros. No me cupo duda que si estaba con Kuroo era porque se sentía deprimido. Y me pregunto, si es realmente aprovecharse si no se está consciente, y que si es suficiente excusa que el alcohol ha nublado el juicio.

Seguramente, es la excusa más pobre. En realidad, no soy tan ágil con las palabras.

Me volví a salir con la mía. Hajime nunca me dijo que mi egoísmo podía no solo dañar a otros, sino también a mí mismo.

·

·

Las _cons_ de Hajime reposaban en el _genkan_ quien sabe hace cuánto. Mi reloj indicaba que todavía no eran las diez de la mañana. _Como sea_. Dejé mis zapatillas alineadas al lado de las suyas, pasé de saludar, y dejé que mis pasos me llevaran directamente hasta mi habitación. Seguramente Hajime dormitaba en su pieza, y me odiaba.

Me desplomé sobre el _futón_ sin siquiera quitarme el abrigo.

Lo único que podía pensar, el único pensamiento posible en mi cabeza, es que tenía que ser del gusto de Bokuto, aunque sea un poco. Y me preguntaba qué sería. Mi indudable atractivo es, justamente, indudable. Esperaba que no se tratara de algo así de superficial y frío.

No soy una persona muy interesante, a decir. No me han hospitalizado, nunca he tenido mascotas, ni he ido al estadio a ver algún partido de béisbol. Fui al planetario un día. Puedo identificar veinte constelaciones en el cielo, pero aquí en Tokio, con la contaminación lumínica y los días nublados, difícilmente puedo demostrar mi talento.

Necesitaba dormir para no seguir pensando. La resaca me estaba matando. Y con solo desearlo, caí redondo en los placeres oníricos.

Soñé con los labios de Bokuto y su aliento a _coca-cola_. Desperté al cabo de ocho horas, con la garganta seca, transpirado, y sin sueño pero tampoco enérgico. Mierda. Me iba a desvelar toda la noche, qué tragedia. Pero de momento, lo que más me apremiaba era un galón de agua y el calor, ¡la bendita sed!

Al asomarme hacia el pasillo, vi el torso de Hajime metido en la parte del cuarto de baño que tiene el retrete y la regadera. Debía estar fregando. Me quité el abrigo y dudé un momento. Tenía un mal presentimiento. ¿Cómo carajo te diriges a la persona a la que abandonaste en una fiesta por seguir a un tío que te obsesiona? Y tampoco era cosa de plantearlo de aquella forma.

Me aclaré la garganta. Fufufu, la presión del mal amigo. No me quedaba más que improvisar en el camino.

—Iwa-chan —entoné con precaución.

Hajime levantó la cabeza.

—Tú…

La ira opacó sus ojos grises. Me examinó de abajo hacia arriba para decidir qué acción tomar contigo, y al final  llegó a la conclusión de que yo no valía su tiempo. Así que siguió raspando los rastros del moho que se acumulaba en las junturas de las baldosas, con más vigor del que ya aplicaba al cincel.

—¿Estás enojado?

Realmente no sé qué esperaba. _¿Estás enojado?_  , ¡la pregunta estúpida! Lo peor que se le puede decir a una persona con los nervios alterados, es preguntarle si está enojado. En ese aspecto, Hajime era muy simple,y aunque quería, Hajime no pudo ignorarme por más tiempo.

— _Hijoputa_ , eso es lo que eres Oikawa. Me abandonaste en esa disco _electro… punk… loquesea_. Eso  ¡eso! no se hace. Se suponía que estábamos celebrando que al fin terminé los exámenes.

Se volvió hacia mí amenazándome con el cincel. Su sien estaba que estallaba, y yo vi el final de nuestra amistad ante mis ojos.

—Iwa…

—¡No! No me interesa. Lo que sea, ya te digo: ¡no! Tuviste la noche que querías, genial, seguro te follaste a cuánta zorra fácil te hallaste. Al final, todo se reduce a ti. Que Iwa-chan vuelva a casa solo, a quién le importa.

—Lo siento —murmuré apenas.

— _Lo siento_ —repitió con tono amargo—. Sí, mira… vas a tener que esforzarte un poco más.

—Hice algo malo ayer.

No se me ocurrió qué más decir. Hajime siguió cincelando las junturas de las baldosas.

Pude imaginarme el panorama por un momento. Hajime buscándome entre la multitud sin hallarme, resignándose a volver a casa, huyendo de las putas de la esquina, viendo _E.T._ por décima vez, o escuchando _Radiohead_ hasta caer dormido. Pudo incluso haberle pasado algo, andando a deshoras por estos barrios. Y recién me planteaba tal alternativa. Hajime tiene razón, soy un puto mal amigo.

Mi garganta se volvió un desierto. Me dejé resbalar por la pared del pasillo hasta el piso y apoyé la frente en mis rodillas.

—Es solo… ese estúpido de Kuroo…

—Que no me cuentes, que no quiero saber nada. Tus excusas continuarán siendo excusas.

Hajime siguió cincelando un buen rato, y yo seguí con la frente apoyada sobre mis rodillas. La sed era muy intensa, pero me sentía incapaz de mover los huesos. La parte concienzuda de mí, esa que recrimina todo lo que digo o hago, me decía «si quieres demostrar algún punto, levántate. Esa no es la actitud». Pero yo, qué podía hacer.

Y ocurrió, Hajime acabó resignándose a la situación. Dejó el cincel sobre la taza del baño y rabiando, se fue a la cocina. Volvió con el bidón de jugo de naranja que dejó sobre mí.

—¿Resaca? —preguntó tomando asiento a mi lado.

—Un poco —respondí desenroscando la tapa. Bebí lo poco que quedaba en la botella sin medirme.

—Si ya te he dicho que no tienes resistencia —continuó Hajime—. Cuándo vas a aprender.

—Ese es el problema, soy de los que ni a porrazos.

—Ya veo, no te fue bien ayer. Es gracioso, la justicia poética.

Ojalá fuera algo así. Hajime, tú que siempre has dicho cosas sobre lo egoísta que soy, seguramente me lo repites porque sabes que soy de la misma idea, pero no era algo que me preocupase. Sentía, que era un defecto inevitable. Para ganar y destacar, se necesita pensar no solo en el equipo, sino que también en uno mismo. Pero ayer, pensé demasiado en mí, a instinto. Y ahora, seguía comportándome de la misma manera.

Una putada, ya te digo.

Y no supe por qué, pero me embargó la pena y sentí cómo se tensaba mi garganta. No se trataba de Bokuto, ni de Hajime, ni siquiera de Kuroo. Se trataba, como siempre, de mí arruinando la felicidad ajena, aprovechándome de la infelicidad, preocupándome de ser el centro del universo. Un mal bicho.

Hajime me quitó la botella vacía. Sentí su brazo cruzar mi espalda y estrecharme a su lado. Las predicciones de mi conciencia se cumplían, y lo único que hice, fue acurrucarme en su hombro.

¡Ah! Debo ser Iwa-chan-dependiente. Quería que Hajime, sin necesidad que yo abriese la boca, me leyera, descubriera qué me pasaba, y me dijera qué hacer. O mintiera y dijese que todo iba a ir bien. Le creería. Pero no, Hajime cómo iba a adivinarlo. Era mi mejor amigo y podía intuir mi estado de ánimo. Mas no un síquico.

—Mira… he quedado —empezó Hajime rascándose la nariz—. Pero si quieres, me puedes acompañar. Plan tranquilo: comer, ver películas, volver a casa tipo diez ¿qué dices? Es a unas quince calles de aquí, no puede ser más cerca.

—No estoy de ánimos.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa. Cuando te pones así, al final del día tiendes a destruirlo todo. No es un compromiso que quiera romper, pero tampoco quiero volver y encontrarme con que un tifón ha arrasado con todo el piso.

Asentí apenas.

Hajime exhaló largo y volvió a su tarea por raspar el moho de las junturas de las baldosas. Terminó sin demasiados progresos, con la gota gorda cruzando su frente, algo aliviado que se le haya hecho la hora.

Anunció que se cambiaría de ropa, y volvió con una camiseta manga larga a rayas, unos tejanos oscuros, y la cazadora negra, la bonita. Cuando me miró todavía en el suelo, me tomó del jersey y me arrastró hasta la habitación ropero.

—Ponte decente ¿sí? Y apúrate, que no quiero llegar tarde.

Me arreglé rápido. Una camisa blanca, un chaleco sin mangas, y el abrigo gris largo. Me sorprendió que Hajime se echara del perfume que le regalé por su cumpleaños, el año pasado. Solo lo había usado dos veces antes: para el funeral de su abuela, y para la graduación.

Incluso los drogados de la esquina se percataron.

—¡ _Iwa-chan-kun_! ¡Qué nivel! —gritaron.

Hajime apretó los puños pero no respondió. Los _drogos_ habían escuchado el «Iwa-chan» de mí, y Hajime ya se cansó de echarme la madre. Solo le quedaba aguantarse y caminar rápido.

Era una hora con poco tráfico y casi nada de gente en las calles. Hajime retrocedió cuando pasamos por fuera de una florería que estaba abierta, y compró un ramo de girasoles modesto. Perfume, flores, ropa bonita… todo empezaba a apuntar a una dirección, pero no iba a creerlo hasta escucharlo de sus labios.

—¿A dónde vamos exactamente?

Hajime se rascó la nariz.

—Donde Yoko. Una compañera con la que estudio de vez en cuando. Ella… vive arriba de un local de pool. Estamos cerca.

—¿Es tu novia?

—No todavía.

—¡Vaya! —no podía decir otra cosa. Estaba sorprendido, lo había preguntado en plan broma.

—¿En serio? ¿ _Vaya_? ¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Hajime más sorprendido, si cabe—, sí que estás mal hoy.

—Me tomó desprevenido, eso es todo.

—Empiezas a dar miedo ¿sabes?

Llegamos al edificio en poco tiempo. Era una de estas calles bohemias con todo tipo de negocios. Una tienda de discos de la que se escuchaba la canción _Judy is a Punk_ , una cantina oscura, un sushi-bar con luces de neón en la entrada, y el salón de pool, eran algunas de las tiendas abiertas en ese momento. Al lado del salón de pool había una cancela bronce que restringía el acceso a un edificio de aspecto antiguo. Hajime apretó en el panel que había a un costado de la cancela, el número 2B.

—¿Hajime-kun? —resonó una voz femenina a través del intercomunicador.

—Ehh —respondió _Hajime-kun_.

Luego se oyó un chirrido. Hajime empujó la cancela con el hombro.

No alcancé a cuestionarme cómo sería la tal Yoko. Luego de subir dos tramos de escalera, una chica ataviada en un delantal de cocina nos aguardaba. Podría ser considerada bonita, pero era muy poco tradicional para mi gusto. Llevaba el cabello corto a lo Hanamaki, y un parche bajo el labio. Aún y todo, la aprobé apenas cruzamos una mirada.

Pero los ojos de ella se dilataron al notar que Hajime venía acompañado.

—¿Oikawa-kun?

Me quedé de piedra. Yo a ella no la conocía. Recordaría a alguien con ese corte de cabello.

—Lo siento, está algo deprimido —se adelantó Hajime—. Y cuando está deprimido, no es buena idea dejarlo solo porque empieza a lanzar cosas por las ventanas o a pegarle a la gente. ¿Te molesta?

—No, no, me he sorprendido, eso es todo. Y mejor: se me fue la mano con las proporciones e hice demasiado _katsudon_. Gracias por las flores.

Hajime le entregó el ramo de girasoles a la chica y juntos entraron al piso. Los seguí con cierto recato.

Era un _loft_ pequeño. Con adornos innecesarios, muebles baratos decorados con telas también baratas, pero que la combinación de ellas, le daba un aire acogedor al piso. Lámparas chasconas, pinturas colgando de las paredes, alfombras peludas. La presencia femenina era evidente, y sentí envidia de cómo tenía montado el piso. No debía tener más metros cuadrados que la pocilga donde nosotros vivíamos, sin embargo, nadie usaría «pocilga» para describirlo. Era un lugar que daba gusto.

El aire era tibio, y un sutil aroma a _katsudon_ despertó a mi tripa. Solo había comido aquel insípido desayuno del _love hotel_ , y con la resaca dominada, el hambre rugió en mis entrañas. Después de descalzarnos y dejar nuestros abrigos en el perchero, Hajime me empujó a un canapé añejo color morado a rebosar de cojines todos diferentes unos de otros.

Tomé una revista de la mesita de centro y me oculté tras ella.

Hajime ayudó a la tal Yoko en la cocina. Parecía conocer bien el piso. Observé a Hajime. Actuaba con tanta naturalidad, como cuando hablaba conmigo. Cuando Bokuto y yo hablábamos… ¿nos veríamos así? Hoy sería el día más surrealista, he decidido.

Seguro que Hajime haría las cosas bien, a diferencia mía. Se daría con Yoko su primer beso a la luz de las estrellas si es que no se lo habían dado ya, y algo me decía que no, que aguardaba el momento preciso. Harían el amor sin ayuda del alcohol, en un sitio cómodo, no en un _love hotel_ barato, y a la mañana siguiente volverían a besarse, llegarían tarde a los sitios a los que debían llegar.

Qué envidia.

Yo… ni siquiera sabía demasiado de Bokuto. De su familia, de sus gustos, de su vida durante la prepa. Recordando las noches que pasábamos a comer al _izakaya_ , era normalmente yo quien hablaba. De mis clases actuales, de Aobajousai, de mi propia familia. Le conté incluso de Hajime, como la vez que se peleó con Hanamaki, en primer año, y Hajime perdió un diente por ello; o cuando le picó una abeja, y descubrimos que era alérgico.

—Pudo haber muerto —dijo Bokuto impresionado.

—Eso dicen. En toda mi vida, nunca había visto a alguien hincharse de aquella forma. Afortunadamente estaba mi madre en casa, así que nos llevó al hospital más cercano.

Me preguntaba si Hajime le habría contado aquellas cosas a la tal Yoko. Entonces comprendí, que al menos sí habían hablado de mí, y tuvo que mostrarle una foto mía, por eso es que me hubo reconocido cuando me vio.

¿Sería que cuando uno está enamorado habla de sus mejores amigos a la otra persona? Supe que era la teoría más ridícula que había planteado en mucho tiempo, pero eso no evitó que me bajara la temperatura de solo pensarlo.

—¿No te ha gustado el _katsudon_? —preguntó la chica al notar mi rostro descompuesto.

—¡Ah! ¡Yoko-chan! Está riquísimo. Solo un poco magro —me apresuré a inventar.

—¿Yoko-chan?

—¡Imbécil! —interrumpió Hajime plantándome un golpe en la cabeza—, que esté magro es algo bueno.

Sonreí y junté mis manos en señal de disculpa.

Después de comer volvimos al sillón. Había un televisor pantalla plana colgando de una pared. No se veían los rastros de los cables por ningún lado, Hajime se lo tuvo que haber instalado. Yoko me entregó un vaso de soda de limón con una pajilla, y Hajime me pasó una manta. Ambos cuidaban de mí. No supe cómo tomármelo. Hajime se había convertido en mi padre, y Yoko la aspirante a madrastra que espera agradarle a su nuevo hijo postizo.

Era un día surrealista. Definitivo.

La película, para mi sorpresa, resultó ser _Star Wars_.

—Creo que es tu película favorita —me dijo ella. Tenía una bonita sonrisa—, Hajime-kun dijo que era inaceptable que no la haya visto.

—Iwa-chan cree que muchas cosas son inaceptables. Pero esto Yoko-chan, es lo más inaceptable de todo lo inaceptable.

Hajime ni se molestó en decirme algo.

Me pregunté si realmente esa era la película que habían quedado de ver. Pero, poco podía importarme en ese momento. _Star Wars_ me subió el humor, siempre lo hace. Y por un leve momento, me olvidé de Bokuto, de mis preocupaciones absurdas, los dilemas sobre mi egoísmo, y me centré en la película.

Yoko me sirvió más soda de limón cuando me hube terminado lo que había en mi vaso, y los dedos de Hajime entrelazaron los de ella para el final de la película. Así que pregunté donde quedaba el baño, y me quedé un buen tiempo curioseando las cremas y los cosméticos que pueden encontrarse en un baño de chica. Eso les daría tiempo suficiente para que hicieran lo que quisieran.

·

·

Volvimos al piso, como bien pronosticó Hajime, a eso de las diez, un poco pasadas. Yo no tenía ni pizca de sueño. Busqué mis libros de texto y volví al _kotatsu_. Estudiaría toda la noche, no me quedaba otra.

Hajime se apareció en su pijama de polar y se sentó frente a mí. Quería mi opinión, ni hacía falta que lo dijera.

—Siento haberte arruinado la cita —empecé.

—Ah, tanto da. Si te dejaba aquí, me la habrías arruinado más porque no dejaría de pensar que arrojaste el _kotatsu_ por el balcón. Eso habría definitivamente terminado con nuestra amistad.

Esbocé una sonrisa. Hajime era un buen amigo.

—Es una buena chica, ¡y le gustó _Star_ _Wars_! ¿Qué más se le puede pedir a la vida?

Hajime clavó sus ojos en mí.

—Tú… no sabes quién es Yoko ¿cierto?

—Mira, lo siento, a tus amigos veterinarios nunca les he puesto demasiada atención. La mayoría me parecen un montón de veganos adictos al hachís, no se me ocurrió que también los había _carnisaurios_.

Hajime pareció que no entender qué hablaba, pero su expresión cambió drásticamente.

—Bueno, tampoco importa eso ahora. ¿Estás mejor?

—Un poco.

—Mira… sea lo que sea… todos cometemos errores. Lo importante es no dejarse vencer por el orgullo y tener ganas de mejorar. Sabes que siempre tienes mi apoyo.

—Gracias.

—Por otro lado, somos estudiantes que viven solos en un piso que se cae: ya tenemos suficientes problemas en la cabeza. Intenta echarle huevos.

—Sí, supongo. Todavía me quedan dos parciales, ni modo.

Estrechamos nuestros puños y nos dimos un largo abrazo.

Hajime siempre sabe qué decir. No le gusta forzar situaciones ni obligarme a hablar. Sus puños son los más reconfortantes de todo. Eso, es ser un buen amigo.


	9. Chapter 9

_Todos cometemos errores._  
_No hay que dejarse vencer por el orgullo._  
_Hay que tener ganas de mejorar._  
_Hajime me apoya._

Esas eran las cuatro premisas. Las escribí en cuatro _post-it_ de colores diferentes que pegué en un mural metálico. Este mural lo compré solo para tener un lugar donde dejar los post-it, y lo colgué en mi habitación con ayuda de Hajime, quien taladró la muralla para poner los clavos. En su fastidio habitual, dijo que fue una pésima compra, entonces yo le tuve que mostrar el papel de «Hajime me apoya».

—No vuelvo a darte consejos en la puta vida.

—¡Que rudo!

No sabía qué hacer respecto a Bokuto. Fue un error acostarme con él. Un error placentero, pero un error. Bokuto estaba vulnerable, y yo cachondo como un mono dominado  por los celos de ver a Kuroo allí, más el alcohol que bullía en mis venas. No fueron las circunstancias ideales, y debía pedir perdón por ello si de verdad le guardaba afecto a Bokuto, y había decidido que sí, se lo guardaba.

Me preocupaba como amigo, y de repente más. No dejaba de soñar despierto con sus labios, ni con su cuerpo sobre el mío. Las cosas como son, y así justamente son. La idea por sí sola era aterradora, pero al ser aquel el panorama, era necesario aceptarlo lo antes posible. Además, como bien dijo Hajime, como ser natural que estudia y debe encargarse de la economía doméstica de un piso de mala muerte, no puedo estancarme en el revolcón de una noche.

Necesito solucionar esto si quiero avanzar.

Desgraciadamente, el lunes a primera hora de la mañana, la dirección de deportes envió un _mail_ comunicando que se suspendían las prácticas hasta nuevo aviso. Algo había ocurrido en el gimnasio uno. Un problema de inundaciones, dijeron. Al parecer, las cañerías finalmente sucumbieron a los años y explotaron. Pero como dicen que las amenazas deben convertirse en oportunidades, en lugar de lamentarme saqué el móvil y le escribí a Bokuto.

«¿A qué hora te desocupas?»

Me respondió una hora después:

«Quería aprovechar la tarde libre para ir a una feria de libros»

Libros ¿eh? Le respondí que me gustaría acompañarlo. Bokuto me envió la dirección del lugar de inmediato. Quedamos de juntarnos a la hora en que deberíamos tener la práctica.

Bokuto ya estaba allí cuando me aparecí. Llevaba el cabello embetunado en gel, pero esta vez sus ropas eran más normales. Una sudadera negra, unos pantalones grises, y unas zapatillas _hiphoperas_ rojas. Tenía los cascos puestos y bailaba al compás de una música que nadie más que él oía.

Y cuando me divisó, siguió bailando como si nada, en su mundo.

De verdad ¿cómo lo hace? Me sentí avergonzado en un buen sentido. Me había ruborizado completamente, qué adolescente.

—Boku-chan ¡cuál es tu real problema! —grité cuando ya estaba a una distancia prudente.

Bokuto se bajó los audífonos y corrió hasta mí. Sus pies no dejaban de moverse.

—Solo pensé… sentí curiosidad por ver tu rostro si me veías bailando. Lo siento, estoy un poco ansioso y nervioso.

Dejó de moverse. De su bolsillo sacó unas monedas.

—¡Mira! Me lo han dejado unos niños. Treinta yenes ¡hay que ver! Me hicieron sentir un mendigo.

La sonrisa y los dientes de Bokuto son muy bonitos y brillan. Eso me ha parecido.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, Boku-chan?

—Necesito unos libros. El _Discurso del Método_ de _Descartes_. No quedan copias disponibles en la biblioteca de Letras, y el _sensei_ dice que es un buen libro a tener. Y ya que estaba, pensaba comprar alguna novela para pasar el rato.

—¿Te gusta leer?

—No demasiado, pero me lo ha recomendado el… el… Ya ¿y si entramos? ¡Seguro que encuentras algo que te pueda gustar también!

Alcé las cejas. El modo en que cambió de tema me pareció abrupto. Se lo recomendó el psicólogo, no hacía falta que me lo dijera. Pero ni modo. Podríamos primero ver libros y luego hablar temas serios.

·

·

La supuesta feria del libro no era más que una larga calle peatonal, llena de puestos ambulantes a ambos lados de la calzada que exhibían libros de toda clase. Desde el último _bestseller_ , hasta obras clásicas añejas, pasando por libros de espiritismo y autores nuevos que publican en editoriales independientes.

Bokuto encontró el libro de _Descartes_ nada más entrar, toda una fortuna. Usado, pero sin ninguna mancha ni hoja arrugada. Y pasó bastante tiempo hurgando las estanterías en busca de algo más que comprar. Finalmente, halló _Trainspotting_ de _Irvine Welsh_.

—¿Acaso te gusta este tipo de literatura? —pregunté sopesando el libro en mis manos.

—No lo sé, ya te digo cuando me lo lea.

Yo no había leído el libro, pero me vi la película. Trataba de un drogadicto de Escocia y sus desventuras hacia el camino de la rehabilitación, cosa que olvidé si logró o no. Era una película cruda y todavía estaba inseguro acerca del mensaje que quería transmitir a la audiencia, pero en resumen, no me había parecido. Hajime se burla, según él, si no aparecen marcianos la película no me gusta.

Le pregunté a Bokuto si vio la película. Dijo que una vez, con Kuroo. Ya me extrañaba que su nombre no hubiese aparecido.

Ahora que lo pensaba, así como yo hablaba de Hajime con frecuencia, Bokuto solía hablar de Kuroo para arriba y para abajo. Eso no supe cómo interpretarlo. Hajime tenía razón cuando decía que Bokuto y yo nos parecíamos más de lo que creía.

—¿Eliges este libro por la película? —aventuré.

Bokuto pensó un momento su respuesta.

—Podría decirse. Me gusta leer los libros de los que ya me he visto la película. Como los libros traen más detalles que las películas, es como si el libro fuera el DVD de material inédito ¿sabes? Pero no he leído demasiado tampoco.

—Curiosa forma de pensar. ¿Y qué otros libros has leído?

— _Orgullo y Prejuicio_. No me gustó, pero a mi hermana le hacía ilusión que lo leyese, vaya a saber por qué. _Rashomon_ lo leí en la escuela así que no cuenta. _El Hombre Bicentenario_ , genial. _Parque Jurásico_ todavía más genial. Y las de _Harry Potter_ , claro. No es una gran colección de títulos. Me habría gustado que existiera un libro de _Volver al Futuro_.

—¿Tienes una hermana?

—Dos —corrigió—, menores ambas. Con An nos llevamos por dos años, y no nos soportamos. La menor, Rino, fue un error igual que yo. Ella tiene tres o cuatro, pero no me preguntes, que soy pésimo hermano.

Bokuto suspiró. Su vista se había clavado en una tienda de abarrotes, a la salida de la feria. Supuse que podría tener hambre o sed. Le pregunté si quería comer algo, pero no respondió. Seguimos caminando por la feria.

Así que Bokuto tenía dos hermanas. An-chan y Rino-chan. Saber aquellos detalles de su familia, me hizo sentir importante.

—Yo también tengo una hermana —comenté—, y es mayor que yo por ocho años. Incluso tiene un hijo: Takeru, el demonio personificado.

Agarré a Bokuto del brazo. Acababa de ver un carrito de esos que venden café. Bokuto pestañó perplejo cuando le entregué un _mocaccino_. No me quedaron dudas que no me hubo escuchado. Le volví a repetir que tenía una hermana. Tenía que haber algún lugar donde podríamos sentarnos.

Y lo encontramos: una pileta de agua.

Era un barrio que no conocía. Antiguo. De estos con calles de adoquines y edificios viejos pintados en colores vetustos. Como el malva, por ejemplo.

Bokuto arrugó las cejas cuando se lo mencioné.

—Kawaii-kun a veces tienes ideas muy raras.

—Y me lo dice el idiota que cree que los libros son el material extra de las películas. —Bebí un poco del café y me apoyé en los muslos—. Qué te digo, últimamente he tenido toda clase de pensamientos… ¿podemos hablar de lo que pasó el fin de semana?

Bokuto se encogió de hombros. Sus dedos tamborilearon sobre su vaso de cartón, y supe que se había puesto nervioso. O incómodo. Tampoco es que haya demasiada diferencia entre un estado y otro si se trata de hablar de los sucesos ocurridos durante una noche ardiente, pienso.

—Te dije que lo recordaba todo pero… hay un momento que tengo borrado, entre la disco y el motel. Dime, ¿empecé yo, cierto?

—Lo hiciste, sí.

—Ah… —Rasqué mi barbilla. La intuición nunca me falla—. ¿Cómo fue?

—Pues… ¿es necesario que te lo diga? Intentaba enseñarte algunos pasos de baile, pero te has colgado a mi cuello y…

—Ya veo —interrumpí. Un típico _Tooruazo_ —. En ese caso, ¡discúlpame por favor!

Junté ambas manos y agaché la cabeza. Bokuto saltó de la impresión y adquirió una posición defensiva. Su respuesta terminó por desconcertarme del todo:

—¡ _GYABO_! ¡No! ¡No me hieras de esa forma!

—¿Eh?

—Cuando te disculpas, me hieres. Significa que te arrepientes, cuando yo no lo hago. No me vengas con esos cuentos de «me gustan las chicas», o «no era yo sino el alcohol». Que recuerdo muy bien tu rostro, Kawaii-kun.

—No iba a decir eso. Y deja de llamarme así, por favor.

—¿Entonces de qué te arrepientes? Y te llamo como me plazca.

—¡Gah! Que siento que me aproveché de ti. Me lo dijiste alguna vez: que cuando estabas de bajeras, te gustaba ir a bailar. Vi una oportunidad, y me lancé sin pensar. Y no me gustaría… no contigo.

Que me gustaría hacer las cosas bien ¡coño! Se supone que no tengo pelos en la lengua al momento de ser directo. Observé a Bokuto con algo de temor. Bokuto, ya más calmado, suspiró y volvió a tomar asiento a mi lado.

—Y si te digo que empecé yo, ¿qué me dirías?

—¿Lo hiciste? No mientas, no juegues conmigo.

—¡Es un caso hipotético! Si yo hubiese empezado, ¿qué? ¿Entonces no importaría?

—También te pediría disculpas. ¡Ah! si es que eres un troll. Otra vez, es aprovecharse-

—Neumático —interrumpió Bokuto.

Me quedé a cuadros.

—¿Qué?

—Que neumático. El neumático que conocemos fue un error. El descubrimiento de la vulcanización del caucho se dio por la torpeza de un idiota. Y así, muchos otros descubrimientos han sido producto del error, o el descuido humano. Sin embargo, tienen valor.

Bokuto hizo una pausa para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos.

—Yo no sé si esto sea un error o no. Para mí, ese tipo de preguntas no tienen sentido. Pero si lo fuera, y resulta ser bueno como los neumáticos, no tiene caso disculparse. Yo no quiero hacerlo.

Fue mucha sinceridad para mí.

El cabello blanco de Bokuto se meció con la ráfaga de viento que se levantó cuando rocé sus labios con los míos.

—¿Entonces tienes dos hermanas? —retomé algo abochornado. La gente que por allí pasaba nos miraba.

—No me hagas hablar de ellas—sonrió Bokuto agachando la cabeza. Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas—. La menor es genial, pero la veo poco. An… es una batalla tan antigua que ya ni recuerdo por qué empezó. Creo que le doy vergüenza.

—Los hermanos menores quieren y admiran a sus hermanos mayores. De algún modo u otro.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque ¿tal vez tenga una hermana mayor a quien quiero y admiro de un modo u otro aunque me encasquete a mi sobrino cada vez que tengo tiempo libre?

—¡¿Tienes una hermana mayor?! —preguntó extasiado como si fuese la primera vez que se lo mencionaba—. Espera, _wait_ , ¿y un sobrino? ¿Eres tío, acaso?

—Boku-chan, me pregunto dónde tienes la cabeza.

—En ti, claro.

Demasiado sincero.

·

·

Llegué al piso temprano, cantando. Hajime me miró con cara de pocos amigos, como siempre hace cada vez que estoy muy feliz, pero de reojo noté que se sentía aliviado al saber mi humor recuperado. Y eso fue todo. Luego fuimos a comer al _soba-ya_.

Cuando Hajime me preguntó qué había sido de mi día, le expliqué que el entrenamiento se le canceló por no sé qué mierda en el gimnasio y no tenía idea hasta cuándo. Luego hablamos de béisbol, y de fútbol. A Bokuto no lo mencioné. Mejor no todavía. Pero le pregunté a Hajime si recordaba _Trainspotting_. Dijo que tenía buena música. Asentí.

—¿Y leerías el libro?

—No lo sé. No, no lo haría.

—¿Porque ahora tienes novia y no puedes desperdiciar tu tiempo libre en libros? ¡Iwa-chan! ¡Qué pervertido!

—No hables así de Yoko. Y todavía no es mi novia.

—¿Quééé? ¡A qué esperas! ¿Quieres ser virgen toda tu vida?

—No me agrada el curso de esta conversación así que te empezaré a ignorar desde ahora.

Me quedé de piedra. Hajime nunca había desperdiciado una oportunidad para hundir mi rostro en un cuenco de fideos _soba_.

Se lo comenté a Bokuto el miércoles. El gimnasio estaba todavía en mantención o lo que sea, pero nosotros fuimos de todos modos a corroborar el estado del lugar con nuestros propios ojos. Dos días sin entrenamiento, qué rareza. Para nuestra desgracia, el paso estaba restringido y no se podía ver mucho. En las oficinas de deporte nos encontramos con el ayudante del entrenador Kobayashi, quien estaba allí con cara de pocos amigos, discutiendo con algún encargado. También se encontraban presentes el capitán y el líbero, que escuchaban rezagados intentando, como nosotros, obtener el máximo de información posible.

—El campeonato es volviendo de vacaciones de invierno ¡cuándo esperan tener listo el gimnasio! Los chicos necesitan entrenar. Maldita sea, que representamos a la universidad.

—Y a mí qué me dice, entrenador, qué me dice. Si no se puede, no se puede. Yo soy un mandado.

Bokuto se acercó al capitán por detrás y le jaló de las ropas.

—Jefe, qué ocurre —susurró.

—Al parecer se rompió una cañería que pasaba bajo el gimnasio y las tablas del piso se han hinchado y quebrado tal que es imposible practicar nada.

—Es una broma ¿no? —pregunté yo atónito. El líbero me dirigió una mirada triste—. Pero supongo que lo arreglarán luego. El entrenador lo ha dicho, el campeonato ya está que empieza.

—Si el viernes sigue inutilizable, que es lo más probable, tendremos que entrenar al aire libre. El problema es esta lluvia y el frío, y que no tendremos vestuario. Tendríamos que usar los baños de alguna facultad cercana. Oikawa, tú estudias en este campus ¿no?

—Bioquímica, sí, pero es un baño pequeñísimo, si somos con suerte treinta personas por generación.

En realidad éramos más, pero por exagerar… de todas maneras seguía siendo una facultad minúscula anexada a la de ciencias biológicas.

No nos quedamos mucho tiempo allí. Yo abrí el paraguas y junto a Bokuto, fuimos al comercio. Se había acabado el champú y le dije a Hajime que yo me encargaría de reponer los artículos del baño. Bokuto quiso acompañarme por iniciativa propia.

Si éramos novios, amigos que se acuestan, o desconocidos que se toman las manos, no lo tenía claro. Neumático, neumático, esa era la filosofía. Me pregunté si esa también sería la filosofía de Hajime con Yoko.

Y mientras caminábamos, le comenté a Bokuto lo que ocurrió en el _soba-ya_.

—Los amigos no pueden vivir golpeándose toda la vida —concedió Bokuto—, me alegra saber que Iwaizumi-san está comiendo.

—¿Eso es en lo que te fijas?

Bokuto se estuvo riendo por un buen rato.

—Qué te digo, hay gente a quien el amor le cambia. A veces de modo evidente, a veces solo se trata de sutilezas. Iwaizumi-san no parece haber cambiado en lo importante, a menos que para ti sea importante quedar como vaca en matadero.

—Me dijiste que eras torpe con las palabras ¿Qué pasó?

—No me hagas volver a repetir lo que acabo de decir.

Ah… es tan difícil caminar al lado de Bokuto sin que me suba la temperatura…

Entramos a una droguería donde compré, con dinero que me pasó Hajime y un poco de lo que tenía yo en la billetera, champú, bálsamo, jabón líquido, dentífrico, y cepillos de diente. Me lo entregaron en una bolsa de color rosado. Al salir de la tienda, Bokuto ha vuelto a tomarme de la mano. Era una sensación agradable.

Pensé en Takahiro. Cinco años compartidos con la misma persona y de pronto ¡ _zaz_! ¿Cómo se siente alguien luego de pasar tanto tiempo en una relación que terminó en fracaso? ¿Eso fue amor? Puede que hayan sido muy jóvenes para saberlo.

¿Y diecinueve años? ¿Es eso muy joven? Es lo que tengo yo ahora. Antes, la gente se casaba a los dieciséis, o menos.

Y hablando del rey de roma…

—¿Es ese Makki acaso? —pregunté para mí en voz alta.

Al otro lado de la calle, un joven alto y con cara de nada, acababa de salir de una tienda de electrodomésticos, y abría su paraguas para guarecerse de la lluvia. Se había dejado la barba, no podía creerlo.

—¡Makki-chan! —agité mis manos de un lado a otro para llamar su atención. Efectivamente era él, así que agarré a Bokuto del brazo y cruzamos la calle corriendo.

—Oikawa —Takahiro revisó su reloj. Me observaba con ojos muy abiertos—, pensé que a esta hora tenías entrenamiento.

No se veía mucho mejor que la vez que nos reunimos en Shinjuku, y la barba no podía ser una buena señal, pero al menos está saliendo de casa, no enterrado en las sábanas. Eso ya es algo.

Sentí la mirada ansiosa de Bokuto sobre Takahiro.

—Ah, Makki, él es Bokuto-san, es… es…

¿Novio? ¿Amigo? ¿Conocido? Mierda, ¡neumáticos!

—Un compañero de la selección de vóley —se apresuró a añadir Bokuto, estrechándole con vigor una mano a Takahiro—. Hoy se suspendieron las prácticas de vóley, por eso vagamos por el centro.

—Buen peinado —sonrió Takahiro.

—Y este es Hanamaki —continué yo agradecido por la intervención de Bokuto—. Y lo acaba de dejar la peor novia que alguien pueda tener, por eso se ha dejado esa horrible y decrépita barba.

—¡Eh! ¡Apoya a tus amigos! —Takahiro me dio un golpe en el brazo.

—Deja sacarte una foto para mandársela a Iwa-chan.

Se encogió de hombros. Mientras le sacaba la foto, le expliqué rápidamente a Bokuto que ambos fuimos compañeros en Aobajousai. Bokuto, quien tiene una memoria inoportunamente selectiva, recordó un suceso inesperado que alguna vez le comenté:

—Ah, Makki ¿no? Ya me han hablado de ti ¡Tú fuiste el que le arrancó un diente a Iwaizumi-san en primero de preparatoria!

El rostro de Takahiro se descompuso a velocidad sónica.

—Oikawa, pero qué chismoso. Es que antes no nos llevábamos.

—Iwaizumi-san no parece ser del tipo de los que puedas arrancarle dientes con facilidad.

—Tienes razón. Eso no quiere decir que me enorgullezca o algo.

Sabía que ese no era el tema favorito de Takahiro, así que le pregunté qué hacía allí en el centro, y él me explicó que estaba cotizando no sé qué cosa de instrumento, y que ahora iba de camino a cancelar una reservación en un restaurant francés.

—¿Por qué vas a hacer eso?

—Porque estoy soltero y no me apetece pasar la navidad en un sitio caro. ¿Sabes lo que cuesta hacer reservación en ese lugar? Es de esos restaurant en que te sirven con cubiertos, muchos cubiertos, y si no vas elegante no te dejan entrar. Se me cae la cara de vergüenza tener que cancelar, con lo que insistí por una mesa íntima.

—Pero puedes ir con cualquiera. Fijo que a alguna titi le debe gustar esa barba.

Takahiro echó a reír.

—Ni siquiera me gusta la comida francesa. Le gustaba a Osen-san. A mi me van los profiteroles.

Observé el semblante serio de Takahiro y fui testigo de su exhalación desanimada. El desamor debe ser una desdicha si amas de verdad. Con Bokuto intercambiamos una mirada sin saber muy bien qué decir o hacer. Yo a Makki nunca he tenido problemas para molestarlo o hacerle bromas, y él nunca me ha tomado demasiado en serio. Pero somos amigos y nos apoyamos a nuestro modo.

Le pasé mi paraguas a Bokuto y apoyé una mano en el hombro de Takahiro.

—Gracias —respondió él. De pronto su rostro estaba muy pálido—. Oye ¿y no quieres tú la reservación?

—Qué dices. Nunca podría pagar un sitio como ese.

—Ya están pagadas las consumiciones. Entrada, cena, postre, vino, y café. Tendrías que poner la propina.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Takahiro se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez sea la depresión hablando, así que coge la oferta ahora y huye. La reservación está a mi nombre. No lo olvides, si no vas elegante, no te dejan entrar. Ten, te dejo las entradas aquí. ¿Tienes con quien ir?

Recibí el sobre que Takahiro acababa de sacar del bolsillo interno del abrigo y miré a Bokuto. Bokuto abrió mucho sus ojos.

—Sí claro —respondí más feliz de lo que había estado en días.

—Maldita sea, si tú nunca puedes pasar una navidad solo. En fin, que lo pases bien con tu novia de temporada… o con Iwaizumi. Ah sí, saludos a Iwaizumi.

No me atreví a corregirle. Bokuto tampoco dijo nada.

—Ese es Makki —resumí cuando hubo desaparecido de nuestra vista— Olvida lo que dijo sobre Iwa-chan, no todos entienden nuestra amistad, ¿qué te ha parecido?

—Parece agradable. Es una barba curiosa la suya ¿De verdad pasaremos navidad juntos?

—En un restaurant francés, sí. Con tenedor y cuchillo, qué cosas. ¿Tienes ropa elegante?

Bokuto radiaba de alegría. Lanzó los paraguas al aire y saltó sobre mí. Estuve a nada de perder el equilibrio, con mi corazón acelerado por las circunstancias. Era una cita de etiqueta, me sentí un auténtico citadino.

—Ya bájate Bokuto, que pesas —pedí.

·

·

Mi último parcial, el de Física, se llevó a cabo el viernes a las cuatro de la tarde. En la sala encendieron la calefacción a tope, y a mí me sudaba la gota gorda por la frente hasta el suelo.

Ahora que, aparentemente mantenía algún tipo de relación con Bokuto, una indefinible e intangible, pero real que es lo que importa, me era más fácil concentrarme en mis estudios. Y si bien dormí apenas cuatro horas de lo que trasnoché estudiando, puedo decir con honestidad, que todo ese tiempo que permanecí despierto lo aproveché en física y nada más.

Tendría que darle las gracias a Hajime por su consejo. Las cosas iban bien.

Hajime se la pasó en en el _kotatsu_ , escribiendo en su ordenador portátil hasta bien entrada la noche. Seguramente hablaba con su chica Yoko por alguna plataforma de chat. Esa idea, vaya a saber por qué, me dio fuerzas para seguir estudiando.

Ojalá Hajime consiga su 88 en álgebra, se lo merecía. Ojalá también, tuviese plan para navidad.

Espero que a mí me haya ido bien. _Física_ es prerrequisito para _Biofísica_ , que me corresponde tomar el próximo semestre. Era uno de los pocos cursos que ofrecían posibilidad de eximición, y yo estaba apostando a por ella.

En mi universidad, cada facultad imponía sus propias leyes si de evaluaciones se refiere. La facultad de Biología obligaba a todos rendir examen. No se hacían líos antes de tiempo. Pero Física, que era impartida por la facultad de Física y Matemáticas, se regía por las normas de la facultad de Física y Matemáticas, y ellos daban opción a eximición si se obtenían parciales superiores a 60 y un promedio de parciales superior a 80. En general era poco común eximirse, pero no imposible.

El calor adentro era infernal. Debí haberle pedido la bandana a Hajime.

La universidad de Hajime se regía por un sistema similar al mío donde cada Facultad parece ser una nación independiente. El problema que tenía con álgebra era que él, para poder optar a rendir examen, debía tener un promedio de parciales superior a 60. Si no lo conseguía, reprobaba automáticamente. Una crueldad, si me preguntan, y por eso Hajime estaba tan ansioso con álgebra.

No me esperaba ver a Bokuto apenas dejé el aula. Estaba sentado en el pasillo, leyendo su _Discurso del Método_.

—¡ _Gah_! ¿Q-qué haces aquí? —se me escapó el grito.

—Hice mis indagaciones —respondió poniéndose de pie de un salto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¿Qué? Publican en el portal de estudiantes la fecha y la sala de todos los parciales de todos los cursos ¿no lo sabías?

No, no lo sabía. Bokuto, con el pecho henchido en auto orgullo, continuó:

—Seguro no has visto el correo aún porque lo enviaron mientras hacías tu examen (a propósito de eso ¿cómo te fue?) el cual decía que hoy tampoco hay práctica, pero el acondicionamiento físico del sábado corre sí o sí, así que mañana el entrenador nos informará el nuevo régimen de entrenamiento.

Bokuto puede llegar a hablar muy rápido. Pestañeé varias veces. Observé que llevaba el bolso de deporte cruzado al pecho, y una cazadora negra con capucha.

—Me fue bien… pasable, creo. Pero no sé si consiga eximirme.

—¡EXIMIRTE! Apuestas alto, vaya. Entonces eres de los inteligentes como yo decía.

—Por supuesto que lo soy. Soy un futuro científico. _Rock scientist_. _Schrödinger stylo_. Oye, ¿quieres ir a algún lado?

—No puedo, tengo que terminar de leer esto para empezar a escribir un trabajo —dijo levantando el libro—, pensé que podría haber entrenamiento hoy pero ya ves. Y ya que estaba aquí, pasé a saludar.

Éramos entonces de quienes se pasan a saludar. Estaba bien saberlo.

—Oh, bueno. Entonces caminemos juntos hasta el metro, que si no hay práctica, también me voy a casa. Estoy muerto, solo quiero dormir hasta el otro día.

Caminamos juntos. Había escampado momentáneamente, así que hacía girar mi paraguas a mi alrededor mientras íbamos hasta afuera del campus.

Esta vez, Bokuto no me habló ni de Kant, ni de los alemanes, ni de elefantes. Eso no significa que no haya sido una conversación interesante. Le pregunté por _Trainspotting_ , y me contó que llevaba solo tres capítulos, y que estaba agotado ya del libro. Cuando le pregunté la razón, solo se encogió de hombros.

De no ser japonés, seguramente me habría despedido con un beso. Había demasiada gente en la estación.

—Acuérdate de la ropa elegante que no quiero que me avergüences Boku-chan. La próxima semana estamos a veinticuatro.

Bokuto me guiñó un ojo antes de perderse en medio de las escaleras mecánicas.

·

·

Pillé a Hajime sentado en el _genkan_ atándose las _cons_ cuando llegué al piso.

—Tengo trabajo —me explicó aunque no era necesario—, vuelvo tarde. Cómo te fue en física.

—Bien, creo.

—Hanamaki me escribió. Dice que te dejó su reservación en un-

—Restaurant francés, sí.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

—Podría decirse.

Hajime me sostuvo la mirada. Yo siempre había presumido mis conquistas. Todas ellas. Era la primera vez que no alardeaba acerca de un romance o intento de él. Seguramente, muchas preguntas estallaban bajo sus despeinadas greñas.

—Estás feliz —afirmó como si se tratase de una verdad absoluta—. Hanamaki por otro lado, se ve horrible con esa barba.

—Ni siquiera puede llamársele barba a eso, son cuatro pelos tontos. Le va a tomar años tener algo decente.

Le tendí una mano a Hajime para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie. Hajime me golpeó con el puño cerca del hombro. Fue un golpe cariñoso.

—Ya después te pediré detalles, es que ahora no tengo tiempo.

—Me da un poco de miedo —reconocí.

—Es una buena señal entonces. Quiero decir, si no has alardeado, significa que estás comprometido. Eso es nuevo.

Hajime parecía feliz por mí. Estrelló su cabeza contra mi frente como muestra de afecto y dejó el piso mientras murmuraba «no puedo creerlo».

Corrí al balcón. Abajo, Hajime subió la cremallera de la cazadora y cruzó la calle antes de poder toparse con las prostitutas.

No tengo la menor idea de cómo pueda cambiar mi amistad con Hajime si le cuento lo de Bokuto, pero sería una decepción si cambiase. Me quedé pensando en las palabras de Hajime. Tenía razón en al menos una cosa: no se sentía como mis antiguas relaciones.

Me reí. Es un auténtico coñazo estar enamorado.


	10. Chapter 10

Para compensar todo el ocio deportivo de la semana, el acondicionamiento físico del sábado fue brutal. Quiero decir, brutal nivel matadero. En momentos como este, pienso en hacerme vegetariano, por solidarizar con alguna causa antes de mi muerte. Y luego pienso, que quiero devorar una barbacoa apenas resucite. Se agota el oxígeno en mi cerebro y desvarío.

Mis brazos están deshechos, soy incapaz de levantar cualquier pesa. Ya no puedo más. El capitán no puede más. El líbero no puede. Nadie puede, nos morimos todos. El ayudante del entrenador Kobayashi, mano derecha del demonio, nos sobreexplota y grita y asesina. Es el fin.

Excepto,  _Aguante Infinito_ Bokuto.

Sus brazos son anchos y musculados. Sus bíceps, sus tríceps, palpitan: Bokuto está vivo y ya va por su décima serie de flexiones suspendido en la barra, con descansos que no duran más de una centésima de segundo. Frota sus manos, me guiña un ojo, salta, se cuelga de la barra, y comienza otra vez. Sube y baja, sube y baja, no se detiene, sube y baja.

Mierda… ¡me guiñó un ojo! El muy cabrón.

Corrí al baño a echarme un chorro de agua helada. Bokuto subía y bajaba, subía y bajaba, en mis pensamientos.

Luego de aquella noche de la que me invento los detalles que se me escaparon, Bokuto y yo hemos empezado a forjar una relación pausada. Eso es lo que he estado pensando. Sin demasiadas caricias, y con nuestros dedos que apenas se tocan, no puedo dejar de comparar a aquel Bokuto con el que me mando mensajes de textos, con el Bokuto lleno de estamina del gimnasio. Su naturaleza dual me es difícil de entender, así que paso de las explicaciones, por mi bien.

Ojalá yo tuviera algo de aquello. De su complejidad, quiero decir. Y pensar que mi primera impresión de él fue que era una persona simple ¡ya quisiera! Me gustaría, por ejemplo, no tener que correr al baño a serenarme, y sentar la cabeza en lo que deberían ser mis prioridades.

—121 x 121 —me reta el reflejo del espejo mientras me echo agua. Y luego de hacer unas cuentas con mis dedos, le respondo—: ¿14641?

Las matemáticas enfrían más que el agua, es así.

El entrenador Kobayashi llegó a la sala de máquinas casi para el final del entrenamiento del infierno. Su rostro mucho más arrugado que lo habitual no auguraba buenas noticias, y un aura negra y oscura como la perdición inexorable de las almas descarriadas se ha impregnado en la atmósfera recién creada. No había que ser adivino o entendido en psicología para intuir que el apocalipsis zombie se acercaba.

Nunca me ha gustado cómo todo el rollo zombie desplazó el tópico de las invasiones alienígenas, ni mucho menos que esta se haya inmiscuido en mi deporte favorito.

Sonreí. Hajime me habría pegado una patada en los huevos de intuir el rumbo por el que corrían mis pensamientos. Ese tipo de cosas le desquician, y ¡a saber! Hajime es un troglodita.

—Kawaii-kun siéntate. —Bokuto me jaló de la sudadera obligándome a tomar asiento en el suelo.

Resultó que el gimnasio no estaría disponible hasta de regreso de las vacaciones de invierno, si todo marchaba bien. Pero nada marcha bien cuando el tiempo apremia, es ley. La avería de la cañería dañó no solo la infraestructura, sino también el sistema eléctrico, y la inversión sería considerable tanto en dinero como en tiempo. El gimnasio dos estaba ocupado casi todos los días, y había que encajar las actividades diarias que se realizaban allí con los otros deportes que ocupaban el gimnasio uno. La prioridad, para nuestra desgracia, eran los cursos y talleres deportivos, no las selecciones universitarias.

Así con las prioridades. Yo que hasta entonces creía que todo el tema de la avería era provechoso, porque me permitió pasar más tiempo con Bokuto, me invadió un acceso de impotencia al conocer la solución que ofreció la oficina de deporte: cada selección debía buscar recintos externos a la universidad donde entrenar, y la oficina costearía los arriendos o parte de ellos.

Parte de ellos ¡joder! Peor que una verdadera patada de Hajime en los huevos.

—¡Y una mierda! —explotó el líbero—. Universidad de la reputa, con lo que gasto en matrícula todos los años y… ¿la solución es busquen un gimnasio y ya veremos si lo financiamos? ¡Anda a parir madres!

—Entonces hay que conseguirse un gimnasio que no cobre demasiado—interrumpió el capitán siempre conciliador—, puedo formar una delegación para buscar-

—No hace falta —interrumpió a su vez el entrenado Kobayashi—, ya lo hice yo. Hay un polideportivo a diez minutos en auto de aquí… diez, quince, algo así. El problema es la cantidad de horas y el horario mismo. Están acostumbrados a entrenar cuatro horas diarias, tres los que vienen de otros campus, pero en el polideportivo nos prestan las canchas por dos horas.

—¡DOS HORAS! —gritamos varios. Bokuto se puso de pie.

El entrenador Kobayashi elevó la voz:

—Si entrenamos de lunes a sábado, podríamos cubrir las horas que practican a la semana, sin contar el acondicionamiento físico. Pero está el tema del horario, que va de 21:30 a 23:30.

Se formó el caos.

—¡Pero eso es muy tarde!

—¡Hay quienes vivimos en los suburbios!

—Joder, qué putada.

Mis ojos iban desde mis compañeros horrorizados, hasta el ansioso y cascarrabias entrenador. El ayudante se mordía los nudillos.

—Lo sé, ya lo sé —el entrenador se llevó una mano a la sien—. Es el único horario que autorizan en deportes porque, al ser tan tarde, sale más barato el arriendo. Vengo de hablar con ellos y dicen que podrían contratar un servicio de transporte que los llevase de vuelta a casa, pero que somos mucho, y que habría que darle prioridad a los titulares, al menos hasta después del campeonato.

Yo sabía que cuando decía «hablar», el entrenador realmente quería decir «pelear hasta la muerte», pero eso no hizo que me sintiera mejor o parecido.

A mi lado, Bokuto se había vuelto blanco. Le jalé del bordillo del pantaloncillo pero permaneció de pie. Sus puños se habían cerrado, y sus piernas tiritaban como la jalea.

—¿De eso se trata?

—¿Salven a los titulares y el resto meh?

—¡Qué fuerte!

Bokuto tardó en reaccionar. Le dio un puñetazo a la pared quebrando la baldosa, y cayó un silencio sepulcral cuando dejó la habitación.

—¡Boku-chan!

Quise seguirlo, pero el capitán, quien estaba sentado a mi otro lado, me jaló de la sudadera con fuerza, obligándome a permanecer sentado.

—Pero… ¿y si reunimos nosotros el dinero? —sugirió el capitán.

—No pierdas tu tiempo en eso. El asunto es que somos treinta y pico. Eso son cuatro o cinco furgonetas si vamos apretados. Y tampoco sugieras la idea de que algunos puedan irse solos a casa a esa hora.

—Pero podríamos —interrumpí yo.

—La universidad no autoriza tal cosa. Dice que es demasiado peligroso.

—La universidad no tiene por qué enterarse —insistí.

—Es una orden.

—¡Vaya mierda!

Volvió a armarse el caos, y vi cómo varios de los que no eran titulares seguían el mismo camino de Bokuto hacia los vestuarios. Fulminé con la mirada al entrenador antes de soltarme del agarre del capitán para seguir al resto, pero Bokuto ya había dejado el vestuario cuando llegué. Al asomarme a la ventana, lo vi atravesar a paso resuelto la cancha sintética. Ni siquiera se había molestado en abrir su paraguas.

Joder con la cañería, ya te digo vecino.

—¡Eh! ¡Boku-chan! ¡Boku-chan!

Pero por más que corrí, no logré alcanzarlo. Y al teléfono tampoco se ponía. Acepté mi derrota a regañadientes por dos segundos. Luego abrí el paraguas, y volví a casa pateando todo lo que se me cruzó. Cuando llegué al piso seguía pateando lo que tenía en frente. El desánimo se convirtió en frustración, la frustración en rabieta, y aquí estoy.

Lancé mis tenis de deporte por los aires y estas chocaron con el techo. Lamenté el minimalismo en el que vivíamos. ¿Dónde estaban los jarrones de flores? ¿La vajilla fina? ¿Y las copas de cristal? No había nada ¡nada! que tirar. El _kotatsu,_ claro. Azoté mi cuerpo con fuerza por las paredes del pasillo mientras daba patadas a diestra y siniestra, y Hajime, alertado por el ruido, asomó sus greñas desde su pieza.

—¡¿Qué está mal contigo, idiota?!

Yo, que ya había llegado hasta el _kotatsu,_ no pude callármelo:

—¡Conmigo nada! ¡Los que están mal esos capullos soplapollas subnormales de Koba-sensei y la oficina de los cojones de deporte de la reputa madre! ¡Qué putada, ya te digo! ¡Qué gran putada! —una patada al _kotatsu—_ ¡Son tres putos furgones! —y tres patadas más— ¡QUE CON BOKU-CHAN NOS QUEDAMOS HASTA LAS ONCE PRACTICANDO LOS SERVICIOS Y NADIE DICE NADA! ¡MARICONES RECULIAOS! ¡VAYA COÑAZ…!

Podría seguir echando la mierda pura por una hora más. El problema fue que se lo grité a Hajime, que había pateado las paredes, y peor, el _kotatsu._

Ni me dio tiempo a reaccionar.

La sien de Hajime salpicada de mi saliva explotó, y el aura maligna del entrenador Kobayashi fue traspasada a Hajime, alias _el silenciador_. Para cuando lo entendí, ya era tarde: su puño de acero me dio de lleno en la nariz, o su cabeza, a saber, y los vasos sanguíneos reventaron su contenido en mis fosas. Se me cortó la respiración. La visión se me llenó de lunares, y la sangre caliente me resbaló a borbotones por el mentón hasta la camisa.

Seguramente fue su cabeza la que hizo impacto. Ya no cabía en mi furia.

—¡Te dije que en la nariz no! ¡Siempre! ¡La puta nariz!

Incapaz de enfocar nada debido a los lunares, sentí a Hajime agarrarme del cuello de la camisa y zarandearme con rudeza por los aires.

—¡Y TÚ NO PUEDES LLAMAR A LA DESTRUCCIÓN CADA VEZ QUE LAS COSAS NO VAN BIEN CONTIGO!

—¡Mira quien habla! ¡Qué carácter!

Gotas de sangre se colaban en mi boca.

Sin soltarme del abrigo, Hajime me arrastró hasta la mitad del baño que contenía el lavamanos. Limpió mi nariz, buscó algodón en el botiquín médico, y colocó mi mano sobre el tabique para que yo ejerciera presión sobre ella. Conocíamos bien el procedimiento. Luego me llevó hasta la otra mitad del baño para que me sentara en el excusado y respirara un poco.

No creo que Hajime se enorgullece de estos arrebatos que le dan, pero hay que decir, que solo los tiene conmigo. Hace tiempo que no pasaba que me volvía tan loco. Y si yo me vuelvo loco, él se convierte en un dragón. Casi lo había olvidado.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó. Levanté un pulgar como respuesta—. A lo mejor se me pasó la mano, lo siento. A qué se debe todo esto.

Ya más calmado, le expliqué lo del gimnasio y tal. Hajime guardó silencio, intentando entenderlo.

—Es una putada —reconoció—, pero a ti no te afecta realmente. Eres seleccionado. Cuál es el problema entonces.

—Boku-chan no es titular.

—Boku-chan no es titular —repitió pensativo—. ¿Me estás diciendo que todo el follón que te montaste es por Bokuto-san? Serás imbécil ¿por qué te preocupa tanto este sujeto?

No sé por qué lo dije de este modo, pero lo dije de este modo:

—Porque me gusta, joder.

Hajime perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

—No te creo. ¿Tú y…?

Sus ojos grises pedían que lo desmintiera, o le iba a estallar un fusible en la cabeza. Lo siento, Iwa-chan, a mí también me gustaría que las cosas ocurrieran de otra manera.

— _Sip_ , yo y él.

Y allí está. Le estalló el fusible.

—¿E-Estas seguro?

—¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa!

—Qué fuerte —Una extraña sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios—. No podías enamorarte de otro que no fuera tu clon de cabello blanco. Serás narcisista.

—¡Iwa-chan! ¡Te abro mi corazón y me sueltas esa burrada! ¿Entiendes lo aterrador que es? Es… ¡Boku-chan!

—Qué te digo. Siempre fuiste muy gay para tus cosas, por una razón Hanamaki y Matsukawa pensaban lo que pensaban. No digo que me lo esperaba, pero tampoco me sorprende demasiado.

No le iba a refutar nada.

—Gracias Hajime-kun —dije con mi voz de chica.

Y ante todos mis pronósticos, Hajime estalló en una carcajada. Respiré aliviado, al parecer no había cambiado nada entre nosotros.

·

·

—Siento lo del otro día —se disculpó Bokuto por teléfono—. Hablé con Kuroo y me echó la madre por huir así. Pero me prestó unas ropas suyas para el gran día.

—¿El gran día?

—¡Navidad! Es que… no te vayas a reír, pero siempre la he pasado solo, viendo películas con mi hermana Rino-chan. Me hace ilusión el asunto del restorán francés.

—Tu voz suena ronca, ¿enfermaste?

—Algo así, pero no me retes tú también.

Me reí junto con él.

—Nos vemos, Boku-chan.

—Sueña conmigo.

No pude evitar sentirme intranquilo cuando colgó el teléfono.

Hajime dijo que no le interesaban los detalles de mi relación con Bokuto. Esto es algo que siempre pide cada vez que empiezo a salir con alguien, y que yo desobedezco sin que pueda evitarlo. Y apenas dejó de sangrarme la nariz, le expliqué a Hajime el momento en que surgieron los sentimientos, lo hice responsable emocional porque fueron sus jugosos y venenosos labios los que despertaron sentimientos tan irracionales, y sin obviar nada, también le hablé de lo que ocurrió luego de haberlo abandonado en la disco _House,_ o la filosofía de los neumáticos de Bokuto.

Hajime, después del puñetazo en el estómago que me dio por decir aquello de sus labios, solo escuchó. Y cuando terminé de hablar, dijo:

—No es una de tus ridículas bromas ¿cierto?

—¡Te digo que te estoy abriendo mi corazón!

—Perdón. Es que contigo nunca se sabe. Respeto sus inclinaciones sexuales, pero no tienes que se tan gráfico.

Esos fueron los únicos comentarios que hizo al respecto.

Hajime no veía mi relación. No me lo dijo, pero lo supe. No me atreví a preguntárselo, hasta que hablé con Bokuto por teléfono. Me inquietaban varias cosas que se podían extraer de la conversación y el contexto.

Primero, Kuroo.

Segundo, el resfrío.

Tercero, Bokuto.

Cuarto, Kuroo otra vez.

¿Por qué Bokuto tuvo que correr hasta Kuroo?

Luego de aquella conversación, cerré tras de mí el ventanal que da al balcón y me agarré al brazo de Hajime, quien estaba en el _kotatsu_ con su computadora portátil. Ya necesitaba saber lo que pensaba mi amigo. Qué relajación: Hajime es tan calientito.

—Qué te pasa ahora —ladró liberándose de mi agarre.

Calientito, sí. Pero con un corazón frío como el hielo de Plutón planeta-por-siempre.

—Iwa-chan, ¿qué opinas? ¿Es viable? ¿O piensas que es un capricho de los míos?

Como me quedó mirando con cara de no-entiendo-una-mierda, le expliqué que me refería a mí y a Bokuto. Hajime siguió escribiendo en su ordenador.

—Esa no es la pregunta que deberías hacerte. «¿Quiero que sea viable?» es otra más adecuada.

—¡Claro que quiero! —contesté ofendido—. Pero Boku-chan… no lo sé. Sigo teniendo esta desagradable sensación de que algo esconde que es evidente, pero que soy incapaz de reconocer por mis medios.

Me molesta, me da miedo, me preocupa. Me molesta especialmente la posibilidad de que solo Kuroo sepa tratar con Bokuto.

—Pregúntaselo.

—¡No quiero preguntárselo! ¿Por qué no confía en mí y me lo cuenta por iniciativa propia? Quiero que comparta sus problemas conmigo. Anda Iwa-chan, convéncelo.

—No puedes esperar que Bokuto-san te cuente toda su vida así sin más. Es un rasgo de la confianza: que se da con el tiempo. Pregúntale cómo está, y si te dice que todo esta _okey,_ entonces créele aunque sepas que miente, pero procura estar cerca para prestarle de su apoyo en todo momento de manera incondicional. En algún momento, terminará contándote la verdad. Pero paciencia.

—Es el peor consejo que en la vida me has dado. ¡Me decepcionas!

—¡Es el mejor consejo que he dado en la puta vida!

Hajime se mordió el puño para no golpearme porque mi nariz seguía hinchada. Pero el idiota me leyó bien. Siempre lo hace el desgraciado:

—En realidad, lo que te preocupa es que tú no le gustes a Bokuto. Es eso ¿cierto?

Mis labios se alargaron. Me sentí desinflado.

Bokuto es demasiado amigo de Kuroo. Valoro mi tiempo, y malgastarlo pensando en todo el rollo de Kuroo es una porquería. Pero, solo una cosa: Bokuto no tenía por qué correr hasta ese disque felino roñoso si le surgía algún problema. Para eso estoy yo, que sé de abrazos, de cariños, y de besos. Y él debería saber que yo sé de esas tres cosas. Y más si me daba la oportunidad, pero no me la daba.

Y trajes elegantes no tendré a por montones, pero tengo. Hajime también. Y para qué hablar de Takahiro. No, Kuroo era un innecesario.

—Quiero ser lo más importante para Boku-chan —dije.

Hajime me revolvió el cabello sin decir nada. Siguió escribiendo en su ordenador. A veces, se mordía el labio, como hace la gente que mira de soslayo a quienes le preocupan. Hajime siempre ha sido bueno con las miradas.

La llamada telefónica que tuve con Bokuto fue nuestro único contacto hasta navidad.

El programa de entrenamiento de vóley se llevó a cabo tal como se informó que se realizaría, y por desgracia, Bokuto no contaba entre los privilegiados. De lunes a sábado, los titulares debíamos reunirnos fuera de la universidad, donde las furgonetas contratadas por la oficina de deporte nos aguardaban para llevarnos al gimnasio que nos recibiría. Y luego, terminado el entrenamiento, nos dejaba a cada uno en la puerta de nuestras respectivas casas.

Era increíble la cantidad de chicos que vivían en los suburbios. El capitán, el líbero, y yo, éramos los únicos que vivíamos en ubicaciones más centrales, cercanas a nuestras respectivas casas de estudio. Afortunadamente, a mí eran al primero que iban a dejar, así que tenía que mamarme nada más que veinte minutos de viaje. Desafortunadamente, todos conocieron la pocilga a la que debo llamar hogar.

—¿De verdad vives en este callejón —preguntó el capitán al ver a las putas de la esquina.

—Ah, son buena gente —respondí sin más—, excepto cuando se roban a los clientes entre ellas, pero tengo entendido que llegaron a un acuerdo verbal.

—Chico Kawaii, qué valor —dijo el líbero. Con el tiempo, el apodo fue adquirido por todos en el equipo.

Yo me cansé de batallar por la reivindicación del nombre con el que me bautizaron mis padres.

—Nos vemos mañana.

Me bajé del auto y me encaminé rápido hasta el edificio. Las putas tanto me daban que hicieran la calle, los traficantes son los que me preocupan más. Saludé a Carmín Electra y a Golosa con la mano, y decliné caballerosamente la rebaja que me propusieron.

—Es que Oikawa-kun es un chico bien —escuché que dijo Carmín Electra.

¡Ja! Supieras cómo de bien, querida Carmín Electra.

Ya que las prácticas se habían restringido a dos horas diarias, estas se volvieron el doble de intensivas, y para el final de la semana, le tuve que pedir a Hajime que me vendase los dedos. Pero lo peor de este horario, es que arruina todo mi día. Hacer hora hasta tan tarde no es bueno. Y nunca sé qué comer antes ni después. Hajime tampoco lo sabe. Y no quería llamar a Bokuto y preguntarle, sería desconsiderado de mi parte.

—¿Y qué está haciendo Bokuto? —me preguntó Hajime mientras me vendaba—. ¿Practica por su cuenta?

—No estoy seguro. Sé que algunos no seleccionados se integraron a las prácticas del equipo femenino, quienes usan el gimnasio uno. Pero por el horario de las clases de Boku-chan, no sé qué tan bien le acomoda.

—¿Cómo sientes tus dedos ahora?

—Mejor, gracias.

—Por cierto… —Hajime rascó su cabeza y desvió la mirada— contraté un servicio de televisión pagada e internet. No es el gran plan pero…

—¡QUÉ! —Sácate las babuchas galácticas ¡televisión pagada!, ¡finalmente! Y lo dice así, tan como si nada—. Pero ¿qué mierda hacemos aquí en el _kotatsu?_ ¡Vamos a ver los _Alienígenas Ancestrales_!

Corrí hasta la habitación de Hajime, y me zambullí en su _futon._ 100 canales ¡100 canales! Nacionales e internacionales. Me hice con el control para hacer _zapping._

—Son como 70 en realidad. Hay canales que se salta.

¡Tanto da, Iwa-chan!

De deporte, de música, de películas; programas de cocina, de bizarros casos médicos, de la vida de famosos que en mi puta vida había visto. No podía ser coincidencia que Hajime hubiese contratado el servicio en este momento. Por un momento, los problemas se desdibujaron ante mis ojos y mi cerebro se embotó con las señales de que eran transmitidas al codificador. Iwa-chan, siempre buscando modos para calmarme, que no sobre piense los problemas que tratan de monopolizar mis neuronas.

Hajime llegó al cabo con dos latas de café helado.

—¿Y eso? —pregunté asombrado—. Vaya Iwa-chan, el amor te ha transformado en alguien preocupado y atento. Dale mis felicitaciones a Yoko-chan

Hajime no respondió. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron de forma muy casual mientras pasaba sobre mí y se encajaba al rincón del _futon._

¿Qué puedo decir de Hajime? Me gusta verlo sonrojado. Que me vende los dedos, y me convide café enlatado. La tal Yoko es una perra afortunada. Si Hajime se ha fijado en esta chica, seguramente ella vale la pena.

¿Si yo me he fijado en Bokuto? ¿Qué se puede concluir de aquello?

Mejor sigamos en la televisión.

No vimos ningún programa en concreto. Nos la pasamos haciendo un _zapping_ eterno mientras manteníamos una conversación de las nuestras. Trivialidades varias. Y de paso, entre pregunta y pregunta, le sonsaqué a Hajime que pasaría la navidad en casa de la chica que seguía negándose a etiquetar de novia. Una cena y ya, sí claro. Le recomendé llevar un cepillo de dientes para el otro día, y que lo mejor para retrasar la eyaculación eran las multiplicaciones con tres dígitos.

Hajime se armó de paciencia.

—Mierda, no me hables de matemáticas. Quiero, por una vez, dejar de pensar en ellas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ya sabes cómo te fue en tu examen?

—Los resultados estarán pasadas las fiestas de año nuevo.

—Me lo vas a agradecer después —le dije tratando de sonar serio—. Por una razón a los hombres nos va mejor en mates. Incluso tú que eres un desastre, tienes el potencial de ser bueno. Si la naturaleza lo tiene todo pensado.

Eso de que los hombres sean buenos en mates y las mujeres en arte no sé qué tan cierto sea. De hecho, seguro que no. A Issei estuvieron a punto de convencerlos los del club de arte, porque tiene un manejo de los colores que te cagas. Y mientras lo pensaba, recordé a Bokuto, quien parece que estudiaba algo más humanista que científico, que me entraron unas ganas terribles de tenerlo a mi lado en lugar de a Hajime.

—Debería llamarlo ¿cierto? —pregunté.

—¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?

Me encogí de hombros. Quería que Bokuto me buscase a mí. No yo a él.

—No puedes ser tan orgulloso, Oikawa —espetó Hajime—. Hay un matiz entre la persistencia y la insistencia.

En navidad, sería yo quien estaría sobre él, no al revés. Mientras los días pasaban, más soñaba, más lo deseaba.

Entonces tachán, tachán: llegó el gran día.

—Recuerda, multiplicaciones de tres dígitos —era ya la quinta vez que lo decía. Más a mí que a Hajime.

—Sí, como sea —gruñó.

Arreglé las cejas de Hajime con el pulgar. Un caso perdido. Le desee suerte antes de tomar caminos distintos. Él a casa de Yoko. Yo a mi cita sexy con Bokuto, en un _restaurant_ francés.

Como habían anunciado aguanieve, salí con el paraguas francés en mano para no estropear mi atuendo francés. Iba ataviado con un abrigo _ulster_ grueso y largo que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, y una bufanda azul que según mi hermana, es el mejor color para resaltar mis aburridos ojos.

Ojos café, promedio mundial. Mi hermana dice que la forma de mis ojos es muy hermosa. Lo dice porque tenemos los mismos ojos. Así con objetividad.

Levanté la mirada al cielo. Estaba encapotado pero no llovía. Hice girar el paraguas a mi costado hasta que pude abordar un taxi.

Bokuto ya estaba allí cuando me apeé. Me quedé un momento en la acera contraria por el gusto de contemplarlo a la distancia.

¿Es Bokuto una persona atractiva? Hasta ahora, ni me lo había cuestionado.

Iba vestido de negro, sin corbata. Recostado sobre la pared, refugiado bajo la mampara, leía un libro de bolsillo con expresión de concentrado. Su cabello bicolor peinado hacia atrás, marcaba la línea de sus pómulos. Y sus orejas descubiertas, he pensado, que me apetecía mordérselas.

Inspiré hondo. Tendría que empezar desde ya con las matemáticas, quien lo diría.

Me di un golpe en la cabeza y crucé la calle.

—¡Chico Kawaii! —Bokuto agitó sus manos en el aire al verme corrió a mi encuentro. Casi me caí al suelo cuando brincó sobre mí.

—Boku-chan, que pesas —dije apenas.

Bokuto pasó su nariz por mi mejilla antes de bajarse.

—Gracias por invitarme a cenar, Chico Kawaii.

—¿Por qué no entraste? Podrías haber esperado adentro. Seguramente tienen una recepción y tal.

—Es más emocionante si lo descubrimos al mismo tiempo.

Me lo voy a comer a besos.

111 x 111. Hice cuentas con los dedos. 12321.

Abrí la puerta del recinto para que pasara. Me quedé a cuadros.

El clase alta de Takahiro no había reparado en gastos. Yo carecía de cultura como para siquiera imaginarme un sitio así.

Elegante y sobrio. Un amplio vestíbulo de baldosas ajedrezadas flanqueada por columnas de mármol nos dirigían hasta un mesón de madera vitrificada donde aguardaba una doncella ataviada con un traje más fino que los nuestros. Las paredes pintadas de un color borgoña, tenían aspecto de terciopelo, y una luz tenue y cálida caía de una gran araña de cristal a saber de hace cuántos siglos.

Bokuto jaló del puño de mi abrigo y me señaló las molduras. Tenían un diseño floreado muy complejo.

—Buenas noches —saludé nervioso a la doncella—. ¿Hice una reservación a nombre de Hanamaki Takahiro? —dije entregando el sobre con las entradas. No pude evitar que mi afirmación sonara a pregunta.

Ella nos dedicó una sonrisa antes de verificar el nombre en una lista.

—Hanamaki Takahigo e ¿Ishida Osen? —leyó la doncella con acento francés. Levantó la cabeza, escudriñó a Bokuto, volvió la vista a la lista, y enrojeció.

Osen es nombre de mujer.

Bokuto no es mujer.

—Estamos aún en trámites para cambiar el nombre —solté—. ¿Nunca ha oído de un gay atrapado en el cuerpo de una lesbiana? Espero que esto no suponga un problema para ustedes.

La doncella sacudió la cabeza con vigor, y sus mejillas estallaron en llamas.

—¡Paga nada! _Trés bien_ , si me pegmiten sus abgigos… _Messieurs, mademoiselle_ … ¿ _Monsieur_ o _mademoiselle_?

—Dígame Koutarou, por favor —dijo Bokuto quien me miraba con un rostro de «no te inventes cosas por favor»—. Pero tanto da.

—Koutagou, _bien sûr_.

Ella sonrió nerviosa y escribió el nombre de Bokuto en su lista. Bokuto me dio un codazo en el costado apenas ella, todavía abochornada por la situación, se giró para colgar nuestros abrigos en el armario que había tras el mesón. Yo no sé por qué dije todo aquello. Estaba nervioso, una ameba se alimentaba de mi encéfalo.

Nos condujeron al comedor. Siguiendo con la estética del vestíbulo, se trataba de un lugar distinguido, que a juzgar por el diseño de las mesas y las sillas, los colores y el alfombrado, me recordaba sutilmente, a las fotografías que vi en mis libros de historia cuando hablaban de la Francia de a principios de siglo.

—Te refieres a la _Belle Époque_ —dijo Bokuto cuando ya estábamos sentados en nuestra mesa—. Ahora que lo mencionas…

Y observó a su alrededor para convencerse.

—Eres una persona muy culta, Boku-chan.

—No realmente. En preparatoria hice un trabajo de la _Belle Époque_. ¿Sabías que el neumático fue inventado en ese tiempo? La burguesía adquiría relevancia en el plano social, y la opinión de quienes tenía dinero empezaba a pesar mucho más que de aquellos con títulos y apellidos rancios. Seguramente, la gente que está aquí hoy, se ha comprado su apellido con el dinero.

—Boku-chan ¿eres un _snob_?

—¡Gahh! ¿Por qué dirías algo como eso? ¡Por Dios no!

El mozo llegó justo en aquel momento. Estaba diciendo puros desatinos. ¡Qué pasa conmigo!

Pasa que estás nervioso, idiotaoikawa. Es lo que seguramente me habría dicho Hajime.

—Muy buenas noches, señores —saludó el mozo. Llevaba una pequeña libreta consigo—. ¿Hanamaki Takahiro y… Koutarou?

Asentimos. El mozo no tenía acento francés. Tenía acento de la región de Kanto. Qué cosas.

—Según el registro —continuó—, han optado por nuestro menú navideño número tres. Lo repetiré para verificar que es lo que desean y que todo se encuentra en orden. Una _vichyssoise_ y una _salade_ niçoise de _entrée_ servido con un Oporto Ruby de _Apéritif._ Seguido de un _coq au vin_ en un lecho de berros y zanahorias, y _magret_ _de canard au four_ con papas _noisette,_ acompañado con un Syrah selección para el primer plato, y un Malbec selección para el segundo. Y de postres, profiteroles, crema tártara, y café francés. ¿Está todo correcto?

Salvo zanahorias y café, no entendí nada. Pero los profiteroles eran los dulces favoritos de Takahiro, así que asentí porque qué otra cosa podía hacer. El mozo satisfecho, inclinó la cabeza.

—Excelente elección, caballeros.

Bokuto parecía alucinar en colores.

—No entendí el nombre de ningún plato. _Belle Époque_ o no, me siento de lo más sofisticado. Estoy impresionado. Tu amigo Hanamaki-san fue muy generoso.

—Nah, Makki es un dejado. Seguramente le era doloroso venir a un sitio así. Aunque también estoy impresionado que justamente a mí me haya dejado su reservación.

—¿Por qué?

—Nunca me dio la impresión que le cayese tan bien. Quiero decir, somos amigos y tal, pero siempre he pensado que él y Mattsun son amigos míos porque son amigos de Iwa-chan. Según Iwa-chan, son paranoias mías.

—Pero antes Makki-san no se llevaba con Iwa-chan ¿no? —recordó Bokuto— ¿Puedo saber qué ocurrió?

—Boku-chan, eres una vieja chismosa.

Nos sirvieron la _vichyssoise_ y la _salade niçoise_ que era en realidad una sopa fría y una ensalada, pero decirlo de aquel modo no le hacía justicia ni a la presentación del plato, ni a su sabor. Y mientras comíamos y nos relamíamos, desempolvé aquella vieja historia.

Takahiro, quien era el campeón en deportes en su secundaria, se topó en preparatoria con el invencible Hajime quien es, justamente, invencible si se trata de sacar músculos y demostrar fuerza. Y así como muchos antes y después que él, lo desafió en todos los deportes perdiendo miserablemente en cada uno de ellos.

Fue demasiado para Makki, un chico rico acostumbrado a ver sus caprichos cumplidos.

—Él tiene esta cara de «soy tan serio y todo me importa una rosca», pero no es tan así. Siempre quiere hacer las cosas bien, y en ese entonces tenía una novia chupasangre pegada al brazo quien quería un novio popular. E Iwa-chan es un temperamental que estalla a la mínima provocación, mucho más en ese entonces. La pelea se iba a dar tarde o temprano.

—¡Vaya! Iwa-chan parece tan… no sé. Me daba la impresión que no se dejaba provocar tan fácil.

A Bokuto se le pegan los sobrenombres rápido.

—Todos tienen su lado B, Boku-chan. Por ejemplo, tampoco me imaginaba a Iwa-chan de novio, pero hoy le quitará las bragas a una titi. Y yo, en vez de estar allí para espiar y no perderme su primer encuentro sexual, he decidido que prefiero estar aquí contigo.

—Eso no puede ser un lado B. Iwaizumi-san tiene derecho a arrancar todas las bragas que quiera. Y que tú eligieras no ser voyerista eso definitivamente tampoco cuenta como lado B —y extendió sus manos como si aquel gesto reafirmara lo dicho (lo hacía, qué cosas).

—Bueno, como sea ¿quieres o no saber la historia? Aunque Iwa-chan perdió un diente, la pelea la ganó él. Y entonces, Makki dejó el deporte que practicaba en secundaria, que era atletismo, y se unió a vóley. Por penitencia ¿sabes?

—Por penitencia ¿eh? —Bokuto adoptó una actitud pensativa—. Por cierto, esa Osen-san quien se supone que soy, ¿esa era la novia de Makki? —asentí—. ¿Y tiene cara de gay atrapado en el cuerpo de una lesbiana?

—Lo siento por haber dicho eso. Estaba nervioso. Todavía lo estoy. Es solo…

Que no quiero estropearlo.

—Y qué hay de tus amigos de la prepa —continué—. ¿Sigues en contacto con ellos?

Bokuto se rascó tras la nuca y observó el contenido de la copa. El mozo había llenado nuestras copas con el Oporto Ruby luego de enseñarnos la botella y la etiqueta. Bokuto aún no lo probaba. Yo ya le hube dicho que estaba bueno.

—Bueno… el pequeño de Komi a veces me pide que le consiga libros cuando se acaban los ejemplares de su biblioteca. Y con Akaashi conversamos y tal cuando podemos. Pero…

Bokuto se bebió el contenido de su copa de un trago.

—¡Vino francés! ¡Qué invento! —Y desde allí en adelante, fue imposible callarlo.

Me habló de todo, partiendo por sus antiguos compañeros de equipo de su preparatoria, Fukurodani. Describió con detalle a cada uno de los 5 otros miembros titulares más el líbero Komi, y las dos mánager: físico, personalidad, habilidades deportivas, comidas favoritas, anécdotas entrañables, ¡todo! Hablaba a velocidad sónica como si se le fuese a ir la vida en ello.

Entonces trajeron el segundo plato, nos sirvieron otro vino, y la verborrea explosiva continuó mientras descendía la botella de alcohol. Interrumpió su monólogo solo un momento para alabar el detalle de los tenedores, y volvió a hablar sobre la _Belle Époque_.

—Yo la describiría como la euforia, y el optimismo, hechos una época de tiempo. Optimismo que el hombre ¡el hombre!, a razón de la ciencia, era capaz de resolver todos sus problemas. Y te mencioné lo de los neumáticos, pero fue uno de tantos accidentes fortuitos. El optimismo de la época no permitió los errores, porque todo era una oportunidad nueva. Se ha perdido un poco aquello. Quiero decir, después se sucedieron tantas guerras y crisis y tal ¿sabes? Y quedó demostrado que el hombre no siempre crea, que también destruye, pero, aún y todo… entonces _¡Trainspotting!_ ¿cierto? Estaba contigo cuando lo compré, ya me lo terminé y…

De momento, eso sobre la _Belle Époque_. Iba así, saltando de tema en tema. De _Trainspotting_ siguió con la obra de teatro que realizaría su hermana Rino-chan para año nuevo, de una anécdota que involucraba a un tal Kenma, y una excursión escolar a una fábrica de jugos y jaleas.

—Y ¿tú piensas en todo el residuo que producen lugares como eso? Uno no lo sabe hasta que llega allí. Decía un encargado, que el problema es que los residuos eran casi todo agua. Dime ¿cómo te deshaces de tanta agua? La gente de la _Belle Époque_ no pensó que en el futuro, habría que preocuparse de cosas como esas. Cuando la ciudad prospera, también prospera la basugre ¿eh? Así nos va.

Continuó hablando de la Belle Époque bastante rato.

Y pensar… Bokuto nunca me había hablado tanto. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Se le iba el aire, y aparecían hoyuelos no exactamente en sus mejillas, pero muy cerca. El vino francés es todo un invento. ¿Estará Bokuto ebrio? Había bebido más que yo, pero no como en la disco de _House._

A ratos, daba la impresión que me iba a contar algo más, pero se arrepentía casi enseguida, atropellándosele miles de palabras en su lengua, optando por otra nueva historia y un nuevo hilo de conversación. Hasta el infinito.

Su copa de vino subía y bajaba, subía y bajaba. Yo empecé a fijarme en sus labios

123 x 123. Me faltaban dedos. Mis dedos caminaron sobre el brazo de Bokuto. Bokuto se cortó de golpe.

—¿Pasamos a tomarnos la última copa a mi casa? —sugerí dejando mi taza de café a un lado.

—¿Y por qué demonios seguimos aquí todavía? ¡La sobremesa es para las viejas!

Los profiteroles de Makki ni los tocamos.

·

·

Debería terminar mi relato aquí. Por mi orgullo, digo.

Llevados apenas 100 metros recorridos en taxi, no puede contenerme más y besé a Bokuto. Ya había empezado a nevar cuando nos apeamos, pero el frío no lo recuerdo.

He de decir, que estaba desquiciado. No sabía qué hacer con mi cuerpo, con su cuerpo, nada. Desnudé a Bokuto antes de quitarme mi propia ropa, y lo lancé contra el _futon._ Y pensaba…

No pienses más.

Solo quería demostrarle cuán agradecido estaba de que me hubiese hablado, aunque hayan sido incoherencias _random,_ la bella época, y de sus días de la preparatoria. Y que supiera, que yo estaba ahí para él, para escuchar lo que sea.

Pero ¿cómo hacer que entiendas este sentimiento?

¿Cómo demostrarte cuánto te deseo?

Que ardo con solo rozarte, que tus gemidos me vuelven anémico.

O si noto tu piel tensarse bajo mis yemas, o si tus dedos de los pies hacen lo imposible por aferrarse a las sábanas, podría perder la cabeza.

Mierda, esto es demasiado intenso, pienso.

Estás tan duro, joder. Pero hay algo que no va bien.

No te mueves. Tu respiración se acompasa y yo no lo entiendo. Tus dedos no aferran mis cabellos, ni gritas mi nombre, ni gritas nada. Has languidecido, y toda tu dinámica energía que siempre me sorprende, la que te hizo hablar tanto y tan rápido, se evapora con tanta rapidez que te abandona. Nos abandona. Se extingue. Se fue.

Y cuando vuelvo a tus ojos…

¿Por qué cuento esto? Lágrimas ruedan por las mejillas de Bokuto.

—Lo siento —me dice, y su voz quebrada me desarma.

—Qué te pasa, puedes decírmelo.

Tus ojos amarillos imploran lo que no puedo leer. A ti, se te han olvidado las palabras.

—Es solo… y quiero pero… ¡ahh! El sueño ¿sí? No te enojes, por favor.

—No seas ridículo.

Le propongo que cambiemos, que él arriba y yo abajo de nuevo, pero es inútil todo lo que hagamos. Después de unos besos que no acaban, se desploma dormido sobre mi rostro.

Y así fue.

Le puse un pijama mío y luego de arroparlo bien en el _futon,_ me fui con mi almohada a la habitación de Hajime. 100 putos canales, y no se le ocurrió pagar uno porno. Pero están dando _E.T._ En lo que se ha convertido mi vida ¿eh?

— _E.T. Phone. Home._ —entonces, también me duermo.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Desperté a eso de las ocho de la mañana con el cuello torcido. Al asomarme a mi habitación, llamé a Bokuto un par de veces sin resultados positivos. Lo remecí del hombro con mi pie y los resultados no cambiaron. Es de sueño pesado, qué fastidio.

Tampoco era como si pudiese abandonar a Bokuto en mi propia casa, y cómo me apetecía hacerlo. Contemplé su ancha y desnuda espalda por varios minutos con un dejo de desazón. Bokuto tiene sus músculos desarrollados y marcados, iguales a los de Hajime. Ojalá sus personalidades también lo hicieran.

Recorrí con la yema de los dedos la línea de sus omóplatos. Su piel, pese al frío, se sentía tibia.

No tenía ganas de pensar en nada ni reflexionar. Así que, pasando de la facultad, a la que de todas formas no pretendía ir [1], me dediqué a hacer el aseo de la casa. Con mantenerme ocupado y tal, tanto da.

Dejé en un rincón de mi habitación las ropas de Bokuto que quedaron desperdigadas entre el _genkan_ y la cama. Las mías las junté con el resto de mi ropa sucia para más tarde hacer la colada. Sobre la mesita de noche deposité la billetera de Bokuto y su _Smartphone_. Antes de salir, besé su la frente.

Con Hajime nunca diseñamos un plan de orden y manejo del hogar o algo parecido. El que tiene tiempo, o a quien le asalte la locura, que limpie lo que se le ocurra. Mi madre, afanosa dueña del hogar con una insana obsesión por la erradicación de los ácaros, inculcó en mi hermana y en mí ciertos hábitos domésticos que han resultado favorables si se trata de llevar un piso. No soy fanático de la limpieza ni por asomo, pero estoy acostumbrado a mantener cierto grado de orden. Hajime aunque es un _Neandertal_ de profesión, lleva siendo mi amigo muchos años como para no adquirir algunas de mis costumbres anti ácaros. Si le añadimos su complejo por el moho...

—No es un complejo —se defiende él con el cincel en mano mientras raspa las junturas de las baldosas— pero para qué vamos a vivir con ellos.

El recuerdo me subió el humor. Hasta Hajime tiene defectos _random_. Cuando se enteró, Issei le estuvo llamando _Mohoccho_ todo un mes. Yo lo hice una vez pero no se sintió tan genial, me quedo con el Iwa-chan. Cuando a Watari se le escapó durante un partido de práctica, Hajime clausuró el mote.

—No puedes clausurar un apodo —alegó Issei—. Así no funciona.

—Funciona como me entra en gana.

Issei se encogió de hombros. Se me ocurre que llama así a Hajime en su mente todo el tiempo.

Dejé los baños y su moho a Hajime y decidí, con dos cubos de agua, el limpia vidrios, la escoba y su pala, y un paño, que mejor limpiaba la sala del _kotatsu_. No me ocupó demasiado tiempo. Luego de sacudir el _kotatsu_ y barrer bajo él, se me ocurrió que a Yoko le debía demorar más la limpieza de su piso. Dudo que tenga más metros cuadrados que este, pero hay más muebles a los que sacudirle el polvo. Mucha superficie de contacto.

Comparando el piso con el de Yoko, más que austero, el nuestro carecía por completo de esencia.

Me pregunto cómo la habrá pasado _Mohoccho_. Dicen que hay a quienes les cambia la voz al perder la virginidad. Seguro con el final orgásmico que habría deseado para el final del mío. Me siento triste.

Al llegar a ese tipo de conclusiones, también me hace sentir diáfano. Eso no quiere decir nada.

Me fui a tomar desayuno a eso de las diez. Bokuto seguía durmiendo. Armé una bandeja con una taza de café negro con mucha azúcar y un pastel de mochi, y me instalé en la habitación de Hajime. Hice _zapping_ un buen rato antes de aceptar la ley de _Murphy_ : Cien canales y sigue sin haber nada bueno: las mañanas son un fracaso.

Bokuto seguía durmiendo cuando me puse a fregar los cacharros.

Y seguía durmiendo cuando Hajime me llamó, a eso de las una de la tarde, justo cuando comenzaba a preocuparme. Lo que es la sincronía, escuchar la voz de Hajime fue suficiente para tranquilizarme.

—Estoy en el supermercado ¿falta algo que deba comprar?

Hajime también pasando de las clases, cómo no.

—¿Alguna pastilla para despertar a la gente? ¿Sabes si exista algo como eso, Iwa-chan?

—¿Una bebida energizante?

—No exactamente. Mira olvídalo. Deja ir a la nevera y te digo… —Abrí la nevera. Solíamos tenerla casi vacía, al borde de la precariedad misma—. Por cierto Iwa-chan ¿te cambió la voz acaso?

—¿La voz? ¿Algo así como acatarrado? No jodas.

—No de ese modo. Pero te oyes ¿cómo decirlo? Más _maduro_.

Hajime dijo que no le hiciera perder el tiempo con preguntas absurdas. Me lo imaginé presionando su nariz, intentando reunir paciencia para no estallar por teléfono en un supermercado. Seguramente había captado la indirecta. Hajime, para mi fortuna y su desgracia, posee la misma enciclopedia de saberes que yo.

—Mira, falta de todo en la nevera. Pero huevos, cebollín, y alguna carne, pollo puede ir bien. Tofu tampoco hay. ¡Y jugo de naranja!

— _Okey_. Llego en menos de una hora. ¿Almorzaste ya? —Le respondí que no—. ¿Estás con Bokuto-san?

—Eso espero —admití. No podía ser más franco—. Nos vemos, Iwa-chan.

Si supiera qué es lo que está mal con él…

—Me dejaste a medias, Boku-chan —susurré.

Ni siquiera podía sentirme molesto.

·

·

Hajime llegó al cabo de cuarenta minutos, cargando dos bolsas de supermercado, ojeras, y el cabello inundado en motas de nieve. Reparó en el calzado de Bokuto en el recibidor y acomodó sus zapatos al lado de estos.

—¿Está durmiendo? —me preguntó mientras se metía a la cocina y dejaba las verduras en la regadera—. Van a ser las dos de la tarde.

—No sé qué pasó. Pero me da la impresión que no planea despertar hasta el otro día.

La situación me recordaba a la vez que me traje a un Bokuto casi inconsciente al piso, y durmió casi todo un día. Aquella vez, se fue a bailar con Kuroo y pasó de largo, entonces Kuroo le dio una bebida energética mezclada con una pastilla extraña que elevó la energía de Bokuto hasta niveles insospechados. Astronómicos, diría. Pero luego, cuando el efecto desapareció, se le drenaron las fuerzas y prácticamente murió.

Tal vez no se compara, pero Bokuto, aunque suele ser parlanchín, nunca había hablado de la forma que lo hizo anoche. Sin darle tregua a los silencios, describió hasta los detalles más superfluos con pasión exagerada. Pero a la verborrea sin límites le siguió un estado depresivo que le drenó nuevamente las fuerzas, calló, y cayó.

Esta vez solo había bebido vino, no energéticas y tal. Más que yo, pero no lo suficiente. Mucho menos que lo que se bebió en la disco de música _House,_ y considerando todo lo que comimos, había allí algo que no encajaba.

—¿Tendrá alguna enfermedad? —preguntó Hajime luego que le expuse mis dudas—. No sé, no conozco de la química de los alcoholes, pero hay gente que no reacciona bien al vino.

—No lo sé.

Enfermedad ¿eh?

Hay medicamentos que no se pueden mezclar con el alcohol. Es solo una idea que se me ha ocurrido.

—¿Y tú…? ¿Tú estás bien? —me preguntó Hajime clavando sus ojos en mí.

¡Ah! ¡Iwa-chan! Es tan frustrante. Es la primera vez que alguien se queda dormido antes que le haga el amor. No sé cómo debería sentirme. Molesto ¿cierto? Preferiría estar molesto a preocupado. Extraño mi personalidad egoísta como en los viejos tiempos. Las preocupaciones son fastidiosas, el romance no es lo mío, odio estar enamorado.

Odio a Bokuto por atraparme de este modo tan rufián y desaparecer de mi vida. Es un troglodita.

—Espero que no estés pensando que Bokuto es un troglodita.

—¡YA CÁLLATE!

Estúpido Hajime, hoy me está leyendo muy bien.

—Prepararé algo para comer. De repente con el olor se despierta.

Hajime puso a hervir agua y se estiró para alcanzar un paquete de arroz de la alacena.

Picó ajo y cebolla, lavó una de las bandejas de pollo que compró, lo echó todo a una sartén. Frio la mezcla con un poco de sake por varios minutos, y yo solo lo miraba. Me preguntaba cuándo aprendió a cocinar. Seguramente esa fue Yoko. ¿Qué me habría enseñado Bokuto a mí? Yo a él, no creo que mucho. A mejorar la puntería de los servicios, tal vez. Pero eso lo habría podido aprender de cualquiera. Me sentí muy mal.

En menos de media hora y cuantos minutos, Hajime había terminado de preparar _omurice_. Recibí el plato que me tendía, y me subí al mueble de cocina. Hajime tomó asiento a mi lado.

—Seguramente está bien —habló Hajime—. Ha acumulado mucha tensión. Primero no lo eligen titular, luego le niegan los entrenamientos… tú lo dijiste: reaccionamos de maneras diversas ante el estrés. A lo mejor, lo de Bokuto-san es dormir.

—Hubiese preferido que fuese de los que pierden el cabello. O los que adelgazan, como tú.

Los hombros de Hajime se estremecieron.

—He estado pensando —continué—. Que fijo ahora Makki te vence en pulsada.

—Pero no se lo digas. ¿Era un bonito restaurante?

—Del tipo que es imposible imaginártelo hasta que lo ves. Era bonito y tal, y la comida más, pero creo que me falta cultura para apreciarlo como se debe. Al menos Bokuto lo apreció mejor que yo. Él no lo aparenta, pero parece ser una persona muy culta.

Bokuto…

Y otra vez el efecto Hajime surte efecto en mí. Ya me siento más relajado comiendo con nuestros hombros rozándose.

El móvil de Bokuto comenzó a sonar cuando terminamos de comer. Era una tonada ruidosa, y Bokuto ni se movió. Corrí a contestar.

Kuroo. Vaya, como si no tuviese suficientes problemas.

—¿Qué quieres? —Atendí la llamada en el pasillo.

Y al otro lado de la línea Kuroo se bloqueaba. Añadió al rato:

— _Tú no eres Bokuto._

Qué despierto eres, _Kuro_ - _chan_. ¡Que llamen a la universidad de Tokio! ¡Ha nacido un nuevo genio!

—No. Habla Oikawa. ¿Qué quieres?

— _¿Oikawa? Ah, ya sé ¡Kawaii-kun!_ Ohoho _¿Qué? ¿Se le quedó el móvil en tu piso? Suave. Le tengo dicho que sea más cuidadoso con sus cosas, pero ni modo._

Me sabía raro mantener una conversación con un Kuroo que debía de encontrarse quién sabe a cuántos kilómetros de distancia. Hubiese preferido ver su rostro. Me empecé a sentir incómodo.

—No es eso… Boku-chan… él está aquí, en mi casa. No ha despertado.

— _Cómo no ha despertado, ¿tan intenso fue anoche_?

—No exactamente.

Respiré profundo y, aunque el tipo me enerva y no sabía por qué llamaba a Bokuto, supuse que lo mejor sería ser franco. Al terminar mi explicación, se produjo un largo silencio al otro lado de la línea de teléfono.

_—¿Está durmiendo dices?_

— _Sip baby_. Como lirón.

— _Iré a buscarlo_ —resolvió y cortó.

Nunca le dije dónde vivo, pero Kuroo, el largo de Kuroo, llamaba a la puerta al cabo de un tiempo. Bokuto seguía durmiendo.

Su rostro era impertérrito. Esbozó una suave y cínica sonrisa apenas me vio, y dejó sus zapatos en el recibidor. Hajime, quien leía un _manga_ en el  _kotatsu,_ levantó una cabeza para saludar y siguió en la suyo, pero prestando atención a cada uno de nuestros movimientos. Yo conduje a Kuroo hasta mi habitación.

—¿Bebió vino? —preguntó. Su voz se oyó trémula al rebotar con las frías paredes de mi habitación, y supe que no era necesario contestar, porque ya sabía la respuesta—. Mira lo calmado que se ve mientras duerme.

Kuroo se sentó en el piso y pasó el borde externo de su mano sobre la frente de Bokuto.

—¿Qué piensas de él, Oikawa?

Yo, de pie y apoyado contra la ventana, hundí las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Kuroo clavó su mirada en las canas largas de Bokuto.

—No me gustaría que te hicieras una idea errada de Bokuto. Es una persona muy pura. Tal vez demasiado. ¿Puedes traerme una esponja y un recipiente con agua?

Asentí y busqué lo que me pedía.

Kuroo remojó la esponja. Me sostuvo la mirada por varios segundos.

—«Me gustaría no tener que preocuparme por este sujeto», es lo que dice tu rostro.

—No es así. Me gustaría saber de qué me estoy preocupando. No solo preocuparme y ya. Así no puedo ayudarle.

—Ya veo.

La sonrisa cínica de Kuroo cambió a una totalmente distinta. Pensé que agregaría algo más, pero no lo hizo. Pasó la esponja húmeda sobre la frente de Bokuto y su nariz. Le limpió las lágrimas que ya se habían secado en su rostro, y siguió la línea de su rostro hasta el cuello.

Cuidaba de Bokuto así como Iwaizumi cuidaría de mí de estar en aquella situación. Sentí cómo se me tensaba la garganta.

Bokuto comenzó a moverse en el _futón_. Con los ojos cerrados, gruñó:

—¿Q-qué pasa? N-no pinches mamá.

Kuroo bufó aliviado.

—Lechuza molesta, a quién llamas «mamá».

— _Gaah_ … ¿Kurororo? —abrió solo un ojo. Parecía confundido.

—¿Sabes dónde estás? —Bokuto movió su cabeza hacia los lados, entonces se topó conmigo. Asintió—. Qué hiciste anoche, Bokuto Koutarou.

Más que una pregunta, se asemejaba a un lamento. Bokuto cerró el ojo abierto.

—Tengo sueño.

—Pero te vas a levantar igual. Sabes lo que pasará ahora ¿no?

Bokuto volvió a abrir un ojo.

—Por favor Kuroo, guárdame el secreto. No me hieras de esa forma.

Kuroo negó con la cabeza.

—¿Secreto? —pregunté.

Kuroo me ignoró.

—Lo siento Boku, te lo advertí ¿eh? Te dejaré un rato a solas con Oikawa, por si quieres explicarle algo. Luego nos iremos a casa. Tu madre me llamó, está preocupada.

Kuroo revolvió la cabellera de Bokuto. Al pasar por mi lado, me miró de soslayo.

Bokuto se reincorporó en el _futón_.

Se veía tan desarmado, con su pecho desnudo, el cabello empapado en sudor, y la frente húmeda. ¿Sería eso egoísta? ¿El querer saber qué le ocurría? Tal vez… Le sonreí, y elevé los hombros como diciendo «ya qué». Los ojos de Bokuto me trasmitieron su agradecimiento.

—Creo que arruiné nuestra noche, Chico Kawaii, yo…

Sus ojos comenzaron a enrojecer. Posé un dedo sobre sus labios y lo besé.

Quería tanto saber lo que le ocurría, pero me pudo más su nerviosismo y la fragilidad con la que me miraba. Recordé una de las cosas que me dijo Hajime cuando le confesé de mi pseudo relación con Bokuto:

_No puedes esperar que Bokuto-san te cuente toda su vida así sin más. Es un rasgo de la confianza: que se da con el tiempo._

—No tenemos que hablarlo ahora si no quieres. Tendremos tiempo.

—Gracias.

—Pero me gustaría que en algún momento me contaras qué te pasa.

—Vas a huir. La gente huye de mí.

—Yo no, Boku-chan. Yo no. Pero si no me cuentas, no puedo ayudarte.

Bokuto asintió. Sus dedos recorrieron mi cuello. Yo lo tomé del cabello y volví a besarlo. ¿He dicho que sus labios saben a miel? Realmente no lo hacen, pero me hacía ilusión decir una cursilería de esas. Le acaricié sus orejas, su abdomen, nos besamos en la cama hasta que Kuroo volvió a abrir la puerta.

—Joder ¿qué le hiciste al ventanal de la sala? Es como si un alud hubiese pasado encima.

—Las limpié hoy.

Así con mi encuentro romántico. Gracias gato.

·

·

Empiezo a pensar, que en lugar de besar a Bokuto, debí haberme puesto firme y exigido una explicación. No se me ocurrió que Bokuto no contestaría ni devolvería mis llamadas. Tampoco mis mensajes ni nada. Ni siquiera salía que los había visto. Como si se hubiese evaporado de mi vida. Al final, pasados unos días, desistí de todo.

No sé qué tanta relación guarda con Bokuto, pero lo cierto es que mis servicios se volvieron más poderosos y precisos en poco tiempo. El saque flotante también me estaba saliendo de maravilla. El entrenador Kobayashi pidió hablar conmigo al final de la última práctica antes que empezaran las vacaciones de invierno.

—Sé que estás resentido por las últimas decisiones que he tomado. Tampoco me enorgullezco de ellas, pero en la vida, hay que tomar decisiones.

—Lo siento, Koba-sensei. Debo respetar su criterio después de todo.

—¿Koba-sensei? Al menos conservas tu sentido del humor, chico. He notado que eres bueno produciendo teorías. Supongo que volverás a tu casa durante las vacaciones de invierno.

—Solo los días festivos. Después volveré al entrenamiento.

—Son buenas noticias, porque tendremos un partido de práctica terminado el _Shogatsu_ [2] con otra universidad, y me gustaría probar una estrategia contigo.

Me explicó de qué iba. Mi misión era desconcertar al enemigo. El armador titular del equipo es un buen armador, pero también es muy buen atacante, y uno muy plástico. Cuando yo entrase como sacador en apuros, haría un cambio con el armador, para desconcertar del todo al enemigo. Los días que siguieron antes del inicio de las vacaciones estuvimos practicando en ello.

El último día, el armador-atacante y yo trabajábamos en sincronía.

—Pero me lo cuentas de esa forma, tan desganado. No tiene sentido —dijo Iwaizumi intentando cerrar su maleta de viaje.

—Soy bueno produciendo teorías, eso dijo Koba-sensei. Pero a quién le importa si no puedo producir las teorías que me interesan.

—¿Bokuto-san no responde tus llamadas aún?

—¿Y ahora tú produces teorías mejores que las mías? Te odio.

—Ayúdame y siéntate encima de la maleta, a ver si consigo cerrarla.

Hajime no me estaba escuchando realmente. A él, su novia siempre le respondía el teléfono, y se la pasaban hablando largo y tendido cuando estaban separados. Qué dejo de envidia siento. A Hajime todo el sale bien, su cabeza no se llena de penumbras.

—¿Qué vas a hacer todos estos días sin tu novia querida, eh? —pinché dejándome caer sobre la maleta.

—Yoko es de Miyagi —respondió de una forma como si yo tuviese que estar enterado de aquello.

—¡ _Gah_! ¡Miyagi! Si es que lo tuyo son todo ventajas. ¿Y entonces viaja con nosotros?

—No, se fue hoy. En auto con un pariente que justo se encontraba en Tokio.

De haberlo querido, seguramente Hajime se habría podido ir con la chica en auto en vez de pagar el boleto del _Shinkansen_.

—Te quiero mucho, Iwa-chan —dije abrazándolo. Hajime me mandó a volar consiguiendo que su maleta también volara por los aires conmigo, y con ello todo el contenido.

Lo único que nos quedaba por hacer, era reír.

Nunca una risa me había sabido tan nostálgica.

—No me gusta verte así —me dijo Hajime dejándose caer sobre su _futon_.

—Ni siquiera sé qué pasa por su cabeza. Kuroo dijo algo tan extraño el otro día. Dijo «sabes lo que pasará ahora ¿no?» y Bokuto le suplicó «guardarle el secreto». Me sentí tan desplazado.

—Tal vez, deberías hablar no con Bokuto, sino con Kuroo.

Le dije que ni en un millón de años. Por desgracia, mis deseos nunca se cumplen. Así me va.

Fue mientras hacíamos la fila en las taquillas para comprar un pasaje a Miyagi en el tren de alta velocidad. Aburrido de esperar, le dije a Hajime que iría a por una soda. Me pidió una lata de café helado. Ni en mis sueños más absurdos me habría imaginado encontrarme con Kuroo frente a una máquina expendedora de bebidas en la estación de trenes.

—¿Kawaii-kun? ¡Tú eres de Miyagi! Qué conveniente.

Alto y desgarbado, con su cabello todo despeinado, un intento de sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios pálidos. De todas las personas, a él no le queda bien llamarme «Kawai-kun».

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué sonríes? —pregunté—. Y qué haces aquí de todos modos ¿vas de viaje?

Observé sus pies. No habían maletas a su alrededor. Ni cargaba una mochila o un bolso de viaje. Siendo de Tokio, no me parecía lógico que abandonase la capital para estas fechas que son para pasarlas en la familia.

—No, no todavía —respondió—. Tuve un pálpito y vine. Tú conoces a los de Karasuno ¿cierto?

—Odio a los de Karasuno.

—Por favor, necesito que le entregues esta carta a Tsukishima ¿lo conoces? Es el chico de las gafas de Karasuno.

—No tengo idea de quien hablas.

—Sé que lo conoces, tú eres el Oikawa-san Gran Rey que dirigió todos sus servicios asesinos a Tsukishima en el primer partido de práctica que tuvieron. Lo sé, me lo contó.

Del bolsillo de su abrigo interno sacó un sobre largo.

Lo ignoré y me incliné sobre la máquina de bebidas. Ya se me había olvidado aquel partido. Mi reputación me precede, como siempre.

—No voy a entregarle una tarjeta de año nuevo, si eso es lo que quieres. Mándala por correo, como todo el mundo [3].

—Eso no se puede. Tampoco es una tarjeta, y quiero que le llegue antes del año nuevo. Sabía que me encontraría con alguien de Miyagi, en estas fechas todos viajan. Sé que están estudiando en Tokio Sawamura, su amigo lunar-kun, y la manager. Pero no pensé que de todos serías tú a quien me encontraría. Siempre supe que debía ser adivino, por la intuición ¿sabes?

Metí unas monedas en la máquina expendedora y digité la opción mía y de Hajime.

—Intuición ¿eh? Pero si ni siquiera me caes bien, cara de gato.

—Y no sé por qué si soy tan amable. Pero escucha esto: te deberé un favor. Es solo una carta.

Me encogí de hombros y acepté la carta.

Un favor es un favor.

—Por cierto, ¿has sabido algo de Bokuto? —preguntó. Su sonrisa volvió a ser cínica—. No me devuelve las llamadas ni me responde los mensajes. Según Rino-chan, se la pasa leyendo y haciendo trabajos, pero…

—¿Pero qué? —espeté.

—Ya veo, contigo tampoco habla. Mierda, como decían Komi y Akaashi: está inaccesible.

—¿Inaccesible? No actúes así conmigo. No hables como si yo tuviese que saber de qué mierda hablas. Yo no sé nada.

—L-lo siento. Pensé…

—No pienses —interrumpí.

Mi móvil vibrar en mi bolsillo en aquel momento. Era Hajime. Pasé la llamada al buzón de voz.

—¿Qué tan a menudo ves a esa hermanita Rino-chan?

Al ver la carta de Kuroo en mis manos, se me había ocurrido una idea. Busqué entre mis bolsillos algún papel, y lo que hallé fue una boleta de supermercado.

—¿Tienes lápiz?

Kuroo abrió su chaqueta y me facilitó un bolígrafo de tinta negra.

«Boku-chan sueño contigo. Por favor —Chico Kawaii-kun»

Doblé el papel y se lo dejé a Kuroo.

—Esto no vale como el favor pendiente —amenacé—. Me sigues debiendo una.

Kuroo esbozó una sonrisa.

Hajime volvió a llamar al móvil. Qué angustias, si al tren le faltaba por partir. Recogí las latas de bebida y me despedí de Kuroo. Es difícil de decir si me sentía feliz, conforme, o estafado.

—Tsukishima Kei —leí el sobre.

Ni modo, lo guardé en el bolsillo de mi abrigo antes de reunirme con Hajime y ganarme un cabezazo de su parte por la demora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ **1** ] Navidad no es feriado en Japón. Lo normal, es que tengan clases, pero universitarios escaqueadores se encuentran traspasando todas las fronteras.
> 
> [ **2** ] _Shogatsu_ es el nombre de la festividad de año nuevo. Dura 3 días (1 al 3 de enero) y es feriado entre el 29 de diciembre y el 4 de enero. Año nuevo se estila pasarla en familia.
> 
> [ **3** ] Es tradición en japón, enviar cartas o postales para desearle un año nuevo a los seres queridos. Como en occidente con las tarjetas navideñas.


	12. Chapter 12

Mi hermana llegó a casa durante la mañana del _Omisoka_ acompañada del demonio que tiene por hijo. Su novio, un idiota que siempre vestía la camiseta de los _Golden_ hasta en las ocasiones más formales, arribaría a la hora de la cena. Qué conveniente, se iba a escaquear del aseo [1], mi hermana y mi madre se encargarían de todos los detalles, mi padre intentaría no estorbar demasiado, y yo, como dictaba la tradición, haría del canguro no remunerado de Takeru. Así todos los años.

Examiné el sobre que me había entregado Kuroo. Los armadores talentosos como yo vemos oportunidades en todas partes.

—Hermana, ¿sabes dónde queda esta dirección? —Y le tendí la carta.

Quedaba a las afueras, cómo no. Mi hermana me indicó el modo de llegar utilizando el transporte público, y solo porque es tanto o más manipuladora que yo, encasquetó a Takeru en mi viaje.

—Es que hay mucho que hacer para la cena. Por favor, mantenlo entretenido.

Takeru y yo protestamos. Yo podría ser un gran armador, pero mi hermana fue en su tiempo una magnífica bloqueadora central de 180 centímetros quien sabía muy bien cómo matar mis mejores jugadas. Takeru y yo no nos caímos particularmente bien el uno del otro, pero a 180 centímetros nadie la contradecía.

Esta parte de la mañana se titula _Niñero-Oikawa-san_. Es inverosímil que no pueda imponerme teniendo en cuenta que supero a mi hermana por 4 centímetros.

—¿Eres ahora cartero comercial? —preguntó mi sobrino mientras viajábamos en autobús. Se acababa de terminar el paquete de galletas que le compré así que le dio por hablarme.

—No. Lo que pasa es que soy una persona muy amable que le hace favores a todo el mundo.

—Tú no eres amable.

Nunca me creía, y eso que hacía lo imposible para ser el tío más querido. Decidido: no más galletas de arroz para Takeru. Me tiene celos porque mi hermana me quiere más a mí que a él, no hace falta que me lo diga.

—¿Y leíste la carta? ¿Qué pone adentro?

—Es un delito leer cartas ajenas, Take-chan. Y podrías dirigirte a mí con un poco más de respeto ¿sabes? Soy tu tío.

—Cállate, Tooru.

Es un malcriado, y un caso perdido.

Pero yo también me preguntaba de qué iría el contenido. ¿Podría Kuroo estar tan perdidamente enamorado del gafotas de Karasuno como para escribirle una carta de amor? No me lo creía. Pero se me agotaban las posibilidades. Escribir cartas, en pleno siglo veintiuno, no es algo que uno etiquetaría de «corriente». Kuroo era un romántico ¡ja! No, no me lo creo.

—Tsukishima Kei —repetí apenas nos apeamos.

Tenía una aplicación en el móvil con los mapas de la ciudad. Luego de marcar el punto al que nos dirigíamos, le pasé el móvil a Takeru para que se las diera de guía. He de decir, que fue un buen acierto: el chico dejó las molestas preguntas a un lado, concentrado en su tarea de _boy_ _scout_. Yo fui repitiendo el nombre de Tsukishima Kei todo el trayecto.

Era un nombre pegajoso. Isla de la Luna, su apellido me recordaba a piratas, a saber.

—¡Es aquí! —chilló Takeru con alegría apuntando a una gran casa blanca con árboles enormes que sobresalían sobre el muro de ladrillo que delimitaba el patio.

Menuda casa, grande y amplia. Kuroo apuntó alto, no es nada tonto ese gato.

Takeru corrió hasta ella trepándose a la cancela, que se abrió, así que ambos entramos al jardín. Había un joven allí, recortando el césped. Levantó la cabeza al reparar en nuestra presencia y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro. No usaba gafas.

—¿Amigos de Kei?

Comprendí entonces, que era un hermano Isla de la Luna. Un hermano mayor. Me cayó bien su sonrisa.

—No exactamente.

Pero no me dio tiempo a explicar, cosa que mejor porque tampoco habría sabido qué decirle. El hermano mayor se levantó de un brinco para desaparecer al interior de la enorme casa. Takeru y yo, clavados en nuestro sitio, lo oímos gritar «¡Hermano! ¡Te buscan!» y al rato, el alto y delgado Tsukishima Kei en persona salía al patio con aspecto molesto, seguido detrás por su todavía sonriente hermano.

Al reparar en nuestra presencia, se paró en seco.

—¿Oikawa-san? —Tsukishima Kei limpió los lentes con el bordillo de la sudadera.

Seguramente ni en sus sueños más surrealistas se habría esperado encontrarse conmigo.

—¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Hola!—saludó Takeru saltando alrededor del rubio—. ¡Wow! ¡Qué alto eres! ¡Eres más alto que Tooru! ¡MÁS ALTO!

Asentí por detrás. Podía ser una impresión mía, pero Tsukishima Kei me pareció más alto que la última vez. Los adolescentes no se cansan en crecer, un fastidio.

—Él es mi sobrino —expliqué—. Vinimos a entregarte una carta de parte de Kuroo.

—Es una broma.

—Créeme que me gustaría que lo fuera.

Tsukishima Kei tomó el sobre que le tendía y la giró para comprobar el remitente. Su rostro no manifestó ninguna clase de emoción.

—¿Los universitarios normalmente escriben cartas?

— _Nop_. Solo Kuroo.

—¿Y tenías que entregarla tú?

Todos los _kohai_ son unos groseros, de verdad, ¿qué cuesta expresase con más respeto? Insertar un «perdón Oikawa-san» en la oración no va a matar a nadie. O al menos mejorar el tono.

—Es un gato tacaño que no gastaría en estampillas nunca. Y creo que quería que la leyeras antes de año nuevo. Como sea…

—Gracias. Feliz año.

Tsukishima Kei hizo una reverencia ante mí, otra ante Takeru, y se fue. Eso fue todo. Yo que quería sonsacarle algo y tal, pero nada, no me dio la oportunidad. Su hermano, quien se había quedado rezagado a la distancia, se acercó corriendo a nosotros y se disculpó. Unas delgadas e incipientes arrugas nacieron de sus ojos.

—Lo siento ¡qué modales los de Kei! ¿No quieren algo para beber o…?

—No, gracias —interrumpí yo—. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

Takeru protestó que era mentira, y que tenía hambre ¡otra vez! Hay que ver... Tiré a Takeru de un brazo, y en el camino, pasamos a por una tienda donde le compré unos _nikuman_ recién salidos de la olla. Qué cosa más extraña, me atendió el entrenador de Karasuno. Miyagi es un pañuelo.

Incluso estoy casi seguro, de haber reconocido la figura de Yoko acompañada de ese mastodonte gamberro del _ace_ de Karasuno, mientras viajábamos en el autobús devuelta a mis barrios. Ver a tanta gente que conocía pero no del todo hizo que me dieran unas ganas enormes de volver a Tokio, donde allí era prácticamente un desconocido y me era más fácil pasar desapercibido.

·

·

Mi hermana fue quien me presentó el vóley. La nombraron capitana del equipo femenino en su último año de secundaria. Habría sido capitana también en preparatoria de no haberse quedado embarazada. Fue la deshonra de la familia, en palabras de mi madre. Yo no podía entender en qué sentido. Pensaba que se refería a que se estaba poniendo gorda. En mi familia, todos éramos de constitución delgada.

Hajime, con nueve años, fue quien me lo explicó.

—Se supone que no puedes tener bebés hasta que te casas y hay una sortija en tu mano.

—¿Solo eso? —Hajime asintió—. Es un poco injusto.

Me parecía injusto.

Eventualmente, mi hermana y mi madre terminaron haciendo las paces cuando nació Takeru. Y de ser un error, el chiquillo se convirtió la felicidad del hogar personificada.

Lo menciono porque, mientras veo a mi hermana ayudar a Takeru a subirse sobre los hombros de su novio, he recordado lo que me dijo Bokuto la vez que le pregunté sobre sus hermanas, ese día que le acompañé a comprar unos libros:

_Con An nos llevamos por dos años, y no nos soportamos. La menor, Rino, fue un error igual que yo. Ella tiene tres o cuatro, no me preguntes, soy pésimo hermano._

Bokuto, ¿será un chico neumático? ¿Es eso?, ¿la razón de su tristeza? Puede que uno de los motivos. Aquello es, al parecer, lo único que sé de su familia.

Los fuegos artificiales retumban sobre nuestras cabezas. Hajime, ataviado con una _yukata_ negra, me regala una sonrisa. Me habría gustado poder devolvérsela. Me acerqué por detrás y le susurré:

—Creo que a Yoko-chan le van los _ace._

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Hoy la vi junto al _ace_ de Karasuno. Solo caminaban juntos, tampoco te pases películas.

Hajime, en medio de la muchedumbre, se largó a reír. Y eventualmente, aunque no sabía el motivo, yo también terminé riendo. Riendo y llorando, todo al mismo tiempo.

·

·

Takahiro nos invitó a su casa el día siguiente al año nuevo. Me refiero a Issei, Hajime, y a mí, el escuadrón dinámico de Aobajousai.

—Ese nombre da pena —gruñó Hajime mientras esperábamos en la estación de servicio.

Takahiro vivía a las afueras, pero en unas afueras ubicadas en el extremo opuesto de donde vivía Tsukishima Kei. Issei, quien acababa de comprarse una _jeep_ de una cabina, fue quien nos recogió en la estación. Su condición fue que pagáramos dos tercios del cobro de la bencina.

Típico de Issei.

—Parece que vamos a tener un partido de práctica juntos, Mattsun —le dije. Me tocó ir sentado al medio—. Que emocionante ¿cierto?

—Enfrentarme a ti nunca es emocionante.

—¡No me hieras!

—¿Herir?

—Cuando me menosprecias de esa forma me hieres.

—¿Desde cuándo ocupas esa palabra?

Entre Issei y Hajime, me molestaron todo el trayecto hasta lo de Takahiro. Takahiro estaba rodeado de sus perros cuando llegamos. El idiota tiene cinco perros. Es un fanático. Su barba había, finalmente, desaparecido.

—Ya era hora —dijo Issei tomando una lata de cerveza de la nevera, y lanzándonos otras a mí y a Hajime—. Apuesto a que tu papito querido te obligó a afeitarte.

Takahiro nos había hecho pasar a la sala de juegos. Porque sí, tenía una sala de juegos. Es en realidad una habitación con una mesa de _pool_ , sillones, y una barra improvisada.

Nos reímos del comentario de Issei, excepto Takahiro quien perdió la concentración y se comió una jugada demasiado sencilla. Seguramente había sido como Issei dijo: el señor Hanamaki jamás dejaría a un hijo lucir como un desarrapado de la calle.

—Cállate Matt —Takahiro se hizo a un lado para que Issei jugara su turno, dándose la vuelta rápidamente y clavando sus ojos rasgados en mí—. Oikawa, no me has dicho cómo te fue en navidad. Apuesto que volviste loca a tu titi.

Hajime se atragantó con su cerveza. ¡Qué sutil! Seguramente tuvo la misma imagen mental mía de Boku vestido como una titi. Pero Hanamaki interpretó el gesto de Hajime de otra forma.

—¿Cómo? Iwaizumi, no me digas que tú eres la _titi_.

Hajime tosía demasiado como para contestar. Issei lo hizo por él.

—No. Tenían razón, estos idiotas no salen juntos. Iwaizumi tiene novia, lo vi el otro día a las afuera de un cine. Espera ¿nunca te lo conté? Hana, te vas a caer de espaldas.

Hajime no podía dejar de toser. Issei dejó su taco a un lado y sacó el _smartphone_ del bolsillo para, seguramente, enseñarle una foto de Yoko a Takahiro.

Yo por mientras, fulminé con la mirada a Hajime ¡tan reservado! ¿Por qué no me cuenta por ejemplo que Issei ya lo sabía? Con lo que me encanta ir chismorreando, pude haber encontrado en Issei un aliado para llenar de mocos la nariz de Hajime [2]. Seguramente por eso fue que no dijo nada: me conocía demasiado.

Takahiro, efectivamente, se cayó de espaldas.

—¿E-es quien yo creo que es? ¿Iwaizumi?

Iwaizumi agitó sus manos de un lado a otro y se abalanzó sobre Takahiro.

— _Shhh_ … pero no lo digas, Oikawa todavía no se da cuenta.

Espera ¿qué?

—¿Cómo es eso de que no me doy cuenta? —dije yo y le arrebaté el móvil a Takahiro.

Yoko y Hajime estaban en la fila para una película. Con su cabello corto y sin su parche bajo el labio, Yoko sostenía un balde de palomitas de maíz. Hajime miraba directamente a la cámara, y por su expresión, daba a entender que se sabía espiado a la distancia.

—No puedo creerlo. —Takahiro me quitó el móvil para examinar la foto con más detalle—. Pero… ¿y ella sabe quién eres tú?

—Cómo no va a saberlo, idiota —respondió Issei por Hajime—. Es su estúpido novio. Cada día te vuelves más idiota. Sinceramente, Hana…

Yo ya no entendía nada.

—Perdón ¿se supone que conocemos a Yoko-chan?

Issei y Takahiro miraron a Hajime.

—¿Qué?

—Iwa ¿de verdad no sabe quién es? —preguntó Issei. Hajime asintió—. Tú también estás mal. Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que yo sería el inteligente del grupo. Genial, no cambien.

Porque Issei, académicamente hablando, era el más retrasado de los cuatro.

—¿Y por qué ustedes la conocen? —continué yo.

—So tonto, hemos babeado por esta titi desde que entramos a preparatoria. Todos. Lo que pasa es que ahora se cortó el cabello y se quitó el lunar a saber por qué si era su mejor rasgo, pero irreconocible nada. Aquí es cuando se nota lo superficial que eres, Oikawa.

Issei es tan franco…

—Se lo quitó porque era peligroso —espetó Hajime.

El _pool_ quedó en _stand by_ mientras yo rogaba por más pistas. Me era dificil creerlo. Ahora entendía algunas actitudes de Hajime, quien daba por hecho que yo ya sabía muchas cosas de la chica, pero no podía creer que no me hubiese dicho que ya la conocía.

—Estaba esperando a que te dieras cuenta por ti mismo —fue su respuesta.

—¿Y ella me reconoció a mí?

—Pero si te saludó por el nombre cuando fuimos a su casa.

—Sí, y yo creí que tú le habrías mostrado una fotografía mía antes, y hablado de nuestras múltiples aventuras.

—Como si yo no tuviese nada mejor que hacer que ir a casa de mi novia para hablar de ti.

—Deja de ser tan egocéntrico, Oikawa —apoyó Issei.

Qué disgusto. La próxima vez que viese a Yoko, tendría que disculparme con ella.

—Pero estoy seguro que no conozco a ninguna chica de nombre Yoko. ¿Es esto una estúpida broma de ustedes? ¿Hay una cámara oculta o algo?

Hajime lo único que me aclaró fue que «Yoko» era un sobrenombre para «Kiyoko». Shimizu Kiyoko era su nombre, y seguía sin sonarme de nada. A quien engaño, a casi todas las chicas guapas las conocía por el mote que me había inventado. Tirabuzones-chan, Pecas-chan, Gafas-chan y así. La lista es larga. O tal vez, no soy tan heterosexual como me creía, y por muy guapa que haya sido, seguía siendo parte de mi fondo. ¡Ahh! Mi vida es un lío. Maldito Bokuto que no se ha querido poner en contacto conmigo.

—Pero entonces —interrumpió Takahiro en mis pensamientos—, no me contaste nada, Oikawa. ¿Cómo te fue con tu titi en el restaurant francés?

Suspiré aceptando momentáneamente mi derrota, y volví a tomar mi taco de _pool._

—El lugar era increíble —reconocí—. Demasiado increíble. La comida excelente. El vino todavía más. El mozo tenía acento de kanto ¿te lo crees? Pero, si te interesan los detalles escabrosos, mi _titi_ —e hice comillas con los dedos en la última palabra—, se durmió durante los preliminares, así que me quedé a dos velas.

—Estás de coña.

Me encogí de hombros. Issei y Takahiro intercambiaron una mirada antes de desternillarse de la risa.

—Siento oírlo, Oikawa —se disculpó Takahiro todavía en risas.

Al menos le levanté el humor. Hajime por otra parte, me miraba con preocupación.

·

·

Luego de lo de Takahiro, Issei nos dejó en casa de Hajime, donde iba a pasar la noche. Podía soportar, tal vez, dos días junto a Takeru, pero tres eran demasiado para mis pobre nervios, que le tuve que pedir el favor. Hajime, quien conoce de primera mano lo molesto que puede ser Takeru, no se negó.

La madre de Hajime me recibió con los brazos abiertos cuando me vio. Dijo que estaba cada vez más alto. Seguramente se debe a que tengo el cabello ya un poco crecido, como la melena de un león.

Me miré en el espejo que había en el recibidor y sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro. Mi cabello es genial.

Cenamos con los padres de Hajime, respondiendo con cortesía a las preguntas a las que me sometió su madre. Quería saber todo de mí: cómo me estaba yendo en la universidad, que tal las prácticas de vóley, si me adaptaba a la ciudad, si mi salud, si trabajaba, y así. Al igual que mi madre, la señora Iwaizumi estaba chapada al _marujismo_ de profesión de las amas de casa provincianas, y no había nada que yo pudiese hacer para zafarme a su interrogatorio sin pasar de descortés, que no me quedaba más que asumir y responder.

Hajime no hizo mucho por socorrerme porque es un pésimo colega, y porque yo tampoco lo ayudo cada vez que él visita mi casa. Se descojonaba por dentro, el desgraciado, en plan venganza.

—¿Y querido, sigues con esa chica tan bonita? —preguntó la señora Iwaizumi cuando terminé de contarle sobre ¡mis desayunos! Hay que ver lo que le interesa a las madres.

—Terminamos el año pasado, antes de la _spring_.

—Oh, lo siento, tienes toda la razón, qué vergüenza.

—No se preocupe, terminamos en buenos términos. —Tipo, redundancia  _power_.

—Con lo buenmozo que eres, seguro que ya más de una chica te ha puesto el ojo en tu universidad. Te lo digo yo, que de estas cosas sé. Que también fui joven como ustedes.

—Y sigue tan joven, señora Iwaizumi.

Hajime hizo una mueca de asco.

—Mi Hajime querido se ha negado a hablar porque es muy reservado para sus cosas, pero no me engaña, yo sé que debe haber una chiquilla allí con la que se manda mensajitos al móvil toda la noche…

—Nos vamos —interrumpió Hajime, arrastrándome escaleras arriba hasta su habitación.

Siempre era así, Hajime y yo solo interrumpíamos el interrogatorio de nuestras madres si a ellas se les ocurría sacar información de nosotros con nuestros invitados. Me tocó reír a mí.

Desempolvamos los controles de la consola para distraernos un poco. Pasamos un buen rato luchando en _Mario Kart_. Los dos éramos condenadamente buenos, y hasta el último momento, era imposible saber quién ganaría. Casi. Según las estadísticas que llevamos, 8 de cada 10 encuentros los gana Hajime. Pero que conste que doy pelea, y que si quedo de segundo es por milésimas.

Ahora he ganado yo porque le he arrojado un caparazón a nada de la meta. Hajime se agarró la cabeza y desordenó sus cabellos rebeldes.

Esta vez, mi _Waluigi_ quedó primero, y la _Princesa Peach_ de segunda.

—Nunca más vuelvo a elegir una princesa —Hajime suele jugar con _Yoshi_.

A mí se me hizo raro verme con un control de videojuego entre las manos. Se lo dije. Me preguntó por qué. A mí me entró de pronto un golpe de existencialismo.

—Cómo pasa el tiempo —suspiré—. Es como si fuese ayer la última vez que jugamos juntos vistiendo la camisa de Aobajousai, pero también, como si hubiesen transcurrido cincuenta años.

Hajime apagó el televisor. De su armario sacó el _futón_ de visitas y me prestó un pijama suyo. Ya era tarde. Cuando estábamos acostados, y con la luz apagada, me dijo:

—Sé a qué te refieres. En poco tiempo ocurre tanto, que te conviertes en una persona demasiado distinta a como eras pero nadie lo nota, porque todo está demasiado acelerado como para siquiera sentarse a pensar en tales cosas. Aun cuando sientes que las horas no avanzan, avanzan demasiado rápido.

—¿Algún problema con Yoko-chan?

—No, no realmente, no es eso.

—¿De verdad la conocía? —Hajime hizo un gesto positivo con la cabeza. Me imaginé que se le formaban arrugas como las del hermano de Tsukishima Kei y eso me hizo sentir más nostálgico, si cabe—. Vaya… Pero antes no te gustaba. Quiero decir, me habría dado cuenta.

—Supongo. No me gustaba de esa forma, pero…

No supo continuar la frase, y a mí me conmovió que no encontrase las palabras. Tampoco hacía falta que lo hiciera, y frente al silencio, no pudimos evitar reírnos. De la situación y de nosotros mismos, que cada día estábamos más grandes, menos niños, completamente idiotizados por terceras personas.

Llevé los brazos a mi cabeza. El techo oscuro me evocaba recuerdos antiguos, de mis primeras quedadas en casa de Hajime. En ese entonces hablábamos de nuestros planes para derrotar a Ushijima, de nuestros personajes favoritos del manga o película del momento, o de lo que estaban pasando por la televisión.

En algún momento de nuestras vidas ocurrió que también empezamos a hablar de chicas. Y luego de besos y ese tipo de temas.

Y ahora, a puertas del cambio de folio, seguíamos avanzando en nuestros temas de conversación. No supe cómo sentirme al respecto. Si se debía a Bokuto, no extrañaba ser un niño con preocupaciones triviales. Pero, tal vez me preocupaba haber defraudado a aquella versión de mí que se imaginaba un futuro distinto.

—Si nuestro yo de ocho o nueve años viajase en el tiempo ¿lo has pensado? Y se encontrase con nosotros ahora, en este momento de nuestras vidas ¿estaría decepcionado de lo que ve?

—Seguramente. Pero es no es necesariamente malo.

—Antes me daba tanto asco ver a dos personas dándose un beso —recordé—, separaba a mis padres cuando se despedían, y apagaba el televisor si pasaban uno de los _doramas_ que veía mi hermana.

—Siempre has sido un problemático. Eso no ha cambiado —se burló—. Pero no podemos ser niños por siempre ¿sabes? Se supone que esto es bonito.

Bokuto a veces me recuerda a un niño. Él tiene alma de niño. Kuroo describió a Koutarou como una persona pura. Es una palabra extraña para definir a una persona. Pudo haber dicho auténtico, o genuino. O bien una persona honesta. «Puro» no es un adjetivo que suela usarse con frecuencia, menos en un adulto, y sin embargo, parece ser que en caso de Koutarou le va como anillo al dedo.

Es una teoría, pero así por suponer y tal, digamos que Koutarou efectivamente se atiende por un psicólogo debido a un desorden de personalidad, y más que una personalidad pura, Koutarou sea de sentimientos básicos. Alegría, rabia, tristeza, alegría otra vez. Eso explicaría sus cambios de humor tan abrupto. Una especie de bipolaridad, digamos, que Kuroo preferiría expresarlo con eufemismos.

Si es así, probablemente no solo se trate con un psicólogo, sino que también tenga un psiquiatra que le recete pastillas para equilibrarlo.

Fue un poco raro que, en el bar y la disco, Kuroo haya susurrado al oído todas las consumiciones de él y Koutarou. Un cubalibre bien puede ser solo _coca-cola_ , pero entrar a explicar por qué van a un local donde expenden alcohol para consumir gaseosas puede resultar incómodo si no quieres que todos sepan de tus desórdenes. Después de todo, Koutarou y yo solo éramos compañeros de equipo en ese entonces. Era mejor, no entrar en detalles.

Koutarou lo dijo dos veces: «Bokuto-san no bebe» Y en la disco, cuando le pregunté a Koutarou si no habría bebido mucho ya, Kuroo responde que nada, que Koutarou no se emborracha y fresco como lechuga. Se me contrajo la mandíbula. Kuroo es un buen amigo. Él protege a Koutarou a su ortodoxo modo. Le jalaba del ala, y le decía «no importa, volemos juntos o como salga», y como es que salía, seguían.

Sin Kuroo a su lado, Koutarou no halló ninguna excusa para no beber el vino francés, y no quería arruinar la noche trayendo a la mesa sus problemas que hizo lo único que podía hacer: embriagarse y asumir las consecuencias de mezclar alcohol con su medicación. Eso fue.

En la oscuridad de una noche sin estrellas, recostado en un _futon_ que no era mío, y al lado de mi mejor amigo, mis músculos se tensaron, el pecho me oprimió, y tuve la inmarescible sensación de ser una persona que solo sabía sacar lo peor de otros. Estaba arruinando a Koutarou de algún modo u otro, arrastrándolo por una corriente turbulenta. Era mi culpa todo. Joder. Mi culpa.

—Por favor Iwa-chan, cuéntame cómo te enamoraste de Yoko-chan.

Necesitaba escuchar algo que supiese a priori que terminase bien. O más preciso, una historia que siguiera en curso, y que este fuera prometedor. Me ahogaba en la turbidez de mis pensamientos y necesitaba oír algo bueno.

La mano de Hajime serpenteó hasta mis sábanas para remecerme el hombro. Comprendió mis intenciones, y supongo que por eso, fue que me lo contó todo.

Desperté al alba. A mi lado, Hajime dormía con la boca abierta. Plegué el _futon_ , me eché el bolso al hombro, y volví a casa. Mi hermana, ya metida en la cocina, fue quien me abrió la puerta.

—Tooru, qué madrugador eres. Volviste para el desayuno, como te pedí.

Era mi último día en Miyagi. Al día siguiente volvería en auto a Tokio con Issei, dado que ambos teníamos partido de práctica. Hajime regresaría al término de la semana.

—¿Take-chan duerme aún?

—Sí. Se pidió tu cama, ya sabes como es. Manda a decir que ojalá siempre te vayas a dormir con Hajime-kun cuando él viene de visita. A lo mejor metió sus narices en tu colección de enciclopedias del universo, pero no te preocupes que yo ordeno.

Lo dijo con tanta sonrisa y alegría, que me sentí fuera de lugar. Sin dudas, mi hermana no tuvo una adolescencia que se pueda etiquetar de fácil, y yo varias veces la escuché llorar porque las cuentas no le calzaban, no podía rendir en la universidad, y Takeru gritaba.

Ahora, finalmente la vida le sonreía.

—¿Cómo te fue todo por allá con tus amigos?

Dejé la mochila en la mesa de la cocina y me senté sobre ella. Mi hermana amasaba mochi.

—Bien supongo. Makki terminó con la _gremlin_ al fin y estamos todos muy contentos, pero lo disimulamos por respeto; Iwa-chan se hizo novia ¡y se supone que la conozco! Pero yo la veo y no se me viene ningún rostro; y Mattsun pregunta si sigues con tu novio. Le respondí que desapareciera de mi vista.

—Issei-kun, vaya. No se rinde ¿eh?

—Él se define como un optimista.

A Issei realmente no le gustaba mi hermana. Tenía esta lista de «100 cosas que hacer antes de morir» y la 14 si no recuerdo mal, era _tirarse a la hermana de un colega_. Y me lo decía en la cara, el insolente.

Pero mi hermana ya llevaba con su actual novio tres años, y se habían ido a vivir juntos recientemente. Al fin saldaba las cuentas al día sin matarse trabajando, y Takeru-chan, aunque hiperactivo y diabólico, se había dosificado un poco comparado con sus primeros años.

Cuando le dije a Bokuto que los hermanos menores quieren y admiran a sus mayores, lo decía en serio. Ojalá Bokuto lo esté pasando bien, allá con su familia. A veces, me da la impresión que solo se lleva bien con su hermanita Rino-chan.

—Dile a Hajime-kun que estoy muy feliz por él. Y a Takahiro-kun, en el fondo le hicieron un favor.

—En tu nombre.

—Alcánzame un cazo de la alacena ¿quieres? ¡Y la vaporera! —lo que continuó de la mañana, me la pasé ayudando a mi hermana a preparar el desayuno.

Y después, con ayuda de Hajime, intenté de enseñarle algo de vóley a Takeru. Me sirvió para pasar la tarde y no pensar demasiado, pero de que fue un calvario, lo fue.

La próxima vez que venga a casa, guardaré todas mis enciclopedias bajo llave.

Takeru consume tanto mi tiempo y mis energías, que es imposible, o casi, pensar en personas como Bokuto Koutarou y si mis teorías van bien o mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ **1** ] _Omisoka_ , noche vieja japonesa. El día inicia con una limpieza general ( _osoji_ ) para recibir el año nuevo como se debe.
> 
> [ **2** ] Seguramente lo saben por el _manga_ o el _anime_. En Japo existe la creencia de si estornudas, seguramente se debe a que alguien ha estado hablando de ti. Con "llenar una nariz de mocos" Oikawa se refiere a que hablará de esa persona cuando no esté presente hasta por los codos.


	13. Chapter 13

De mis amigos de Aobajousai, seguramente Issei es el más raro de todos. Pero como somos amigos, decanto por el término «loco», que hace menos daño. A Issei no le puede importar menos.

Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos. Mi primera impresión fue «¡Fuah! ¡Qué alto!», pero por algún motivo, en vez de decir aquello, le pregunté qué le pasaba a su cabello.

—No soy partidario de peinarme —fue su respuesta—. No fomento el uso de aquellas armas desmembradoras de ideas.

Pensé que se trataba de una broma mal elabora que por lo absurda me causó gracia. Pero no. Issei es de ese tipo de ideas extrañas. Dice, que teme que los cepillos le ordenen no solo el cabello, sino que también los pensamientos. No le gusta que toquen su desorden, porque se pierde con tanto orden.

—Pero si eres muy ordenado, Matt —observó Takahiro al ver cómo tenía su taquilla—. Qué desorden te van a tocar si no existe.

—Exacto —respondió.

Takahiro no supo qué replicar a aquella conversación tan carente de coherencia.

A Issei tampoco le gusta la fruta que no trae semillas porque le da mala espina, y dice que usar rodilleras es para débiles lloricas, así que siempre luce rasmillones en las piernas.

—Tú tampoco vas a usar rodilleras —le dijo a Kindaichi y se las botó a la basura. A Kindaichi ni le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Cuando le preguntamos por qué hizo eso, el muy se encogió de hombros—. Ya que este es mi último año, necesito que alguien continúe mi legado.

Que tenga un rostro tan serio e inexpresivo solo refuerza la rareza de sus ideas. Takahiro, Hajime y yo, insistimos con el término de loco. Issei es de lo más gracioso y lo mejor es que no lo aparenta. A nadie puede caerle mal, ni siquiera al afectado de Kindaichi, quien por cierto, según me enteré continúa sin usar rodilleras.

¡Kindaichi! Nunca le dije a Hajime que lo del _mad-dog_ era mentira. Ojalá no lo haya metido en algún compromiso. Miré mi móvil pensando… _nah_ , si tenía que pasar una situación embarazosa, entonces que ocurriese. Total Hajime nunca me reveló la identidad de su novia Shimizu Kiyoko Yoko-chan.

En esos momentos llevábamos un tercio de camino recorrido por la pista congelada de la _Tohoku Expressway_ , que conectaba Miyagi con Tokio. Issei le puso cadenas a las ruedas antes de partir, y menos mal, porque no tenía el concepto de velocidad prudente, al parecer.

—¿Eres titular? —pregunté mientras cambiaba las estaciones de radio.

—Los altos solemos ser titulares —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Te dije que llegué al metro noventa? ¡Maldición! Olvidé mencionárselo a Iwaizumi. Estuve todo el rato diciéndome que tenía que sacarle en cara mi nueva estatura, y va y se me olvida.

—Es imposible que crecieras tres centímetros en un año.

—187 al entrar a la prepa, pero después no volví a medirme. Fijo crecí un centímetro por año.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué no te mediste en segundo y en tercero? Se supone que es obligación.

—Quería sorprenderme al entrar a la universidad.

—Como siempre digo: eres un caso perdido. Cuando Iwa-chan lo sepa, que yo esté presente por favor, así me aseguro de tomarle una foto a su cara de «solo 7 milímetros».

Estuvimos burlándonos de los complejos de Hajime con su estatura una buena parte del viaje y luego intercambiando detalles sobre nuestros respectivos equipos de vóley.

Como Hajime, Issei tenía prácticas a primera hora de la mañana. Había hecho buenas migas con el líbero de su selección, quien también era de primer año, y causaba gracia verlos juntos por la diferencia de altura. Por mi parte, le conté sobre el infortunio que ocurrió en mi gimnasio y aunque Issei se desternilló, se familiarizó con mi postura cuando le dije la aberrante solución que nos dio el entrenador y la oficina de deporte.

—Qué coñazo, los suplentes también son jugadores. No puedes simplemente priorizar, eso no está bien.

—¿Cierto? ¿Cierto? ¡Mattsun! ¡Tú siempre me entiendes!

—Entonces era tú universidad. Es que esta historia ya la había oído —me dijo.

Y luego que se explicara, he pensado que el mundo, o al menos el mundillo del vóley, es una cosa muy pequeña, vecino. Muy pequeña.

Aquel líbero amigo del gigante Matsukawa resultó ser pequeño Komi, compañero de equipo en Fukurodani de Koutarou ¡Mi Koutarou!

—Las bibliotecas de mi universidad son precarias, y este tipo Bokuto solía hacerle el favor a Komi de buscarle en su universidad los libros que no hallaba. Pero luego de aquel incidente del gimnasio, Komi apenas ha podido comunicarse con él. Está un poco preocupado. No ese tipo de preocupación de cuando Hana terminó con la _gremlin_ , o cuando tú terminas con alguna titi, sino la preocupación que uno tiene cuando le ocurre algo a Iwaizumi ¿entiendes?

—Desgraciadamente sí. ¿Por qué está tan preocupado?

—No sé, se me hizo un tema delicado y personal que no quise preguntar.

Suspiré. Sentía que mis teorías se corroboraban.

—Oi Oikawa, y esa cara, ¿estás bien?

—No —reconocí. Me tembló el labio. Le pedí a Issei que me contara una anécdota divertida, como para relajarme un rato.

Issei me contó algo escabroso.

—En la graduación logré convencer a Hana de hacer un trío con la _gremlin_.

Me gustaba Issei. Tenía la habilidad de lograr que fluidos raros salieran de mi nariz.

—Maldición, cuéntamelo todo.

Y me lo contó todo. El resumen es como sigue: Issei es un _putamadre_.

La tarea 15 de su lista de cosas que hacer antes de morir, era participar de un trío con un colega. De las cien le quedaban sesenta y cuatro. Durante toda la preparatoria Issei estuvo insistiéndole a Takahiro por uno rápido a la hora del almuerzo con la _Gremlin_ , pero Takahiro le cortó la respiración con el codo todas las veces. Finalmente, durante la fiesta de graduación, Takahiro estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para decirle que «sí» a todo y olvidarlo la mañana siguiente, y la _Gremlin_ no le hace asco a nada porque es un caballo todoterreno. Es así.

Lo que más me costaba creer, era la forma tan natural con la que me contó toda la historia. Le pregunté si se habría acostado conmigo. Me dijo que sí. Amé su respuesta y él lo sabía. Y ya que se hubo sincerado conmigo, le conté todo el rollo de Koutarou y tal.

Se sintió bien sacarlo de mi sistema. No es como si no pudiese hablar con Hajime de estos temas, pero sincerarme frente a un amigo que es menos cercano se sentía extrañamente liberador. Issei escuchó con atención soltando uno que otro comentario al principio en plan broma, y enmudeciendo totalmente para el final.

Le pregunté qué le pasaba.

—Si tus sospechas sobre un posible trastorno emocional son ciertas… ¿no te parece peligroso su silencio prolongado?

Como dije, Issei siempre logra que cosas raras salgan de mi nariz.

—¡Tienes razón Mattsun! ¡Tengo que verle ahora mismo!

—¡Maldición Oikawa aléjate del volante!

Me había abalanzado sobre Issei y jalado de su camisa bloqueando la visual. Fue un acto reflejo, pero Issei no es tan rápido. Perdió el control del vehículo y las ruedas derraparon por la carretera congelada. Grité. Gritamos. Me cubrí el rostro con los brazos e Issei se aferró al manubrio con fuerza y entre que patinaba y nos moríamos, logró estabilizar el vehículo. Afortunadamente la autopista estaba casi vacía.

Issei me pidió que le alcanzara el móvil.

—Llamar a Komi, poner en altavoz.

Su celular inteligente hizo todo por él. En menos de un minuto, y sin entrar en detalles, Issei se hizo con la dirección de Bokuto.

—De haber sabido que eras tan buen amigo, me habría sacrificado a hacer un trío contigo —dije con toda la sinceridad que alberga en sus venas una persona agradecida.

—Ahh, tanto da. La _gremlin_ era realmente buena en la cama. No se lo digas a Hana.

—Pudimos haber muerto —insistí.

—No, mi _jeep_ pudo haber muerto, y si eso pasaba, solo _Kaiosama_ sabe cuánto te habría odiado.

Y seguramente influenciado de todas las veces que me vio luchar con Hajime, fue que me pegó un puñetazo en la nariz. «En garantía», eso dijo el infeliz. Es un puto y maldito buen amigo que está loco como una cabra.

·

·

Me empecé a poner nervioso. Pasamos a mi piso a dejar mis maletas, y con ayuda de mi aplicación de direcciones, llegamos a los suburbios evitando el tráfico.

—Déjame aquí —pedí a cinco calles de la casa de Koutarou—. Si doblas en esta esquina y continúas derecho, te encontrarás con una avenida. Dobla a tu izquierda hasta llegar a la intermodal para regresar al centro. Allí te deberías ubicar por tu cuenta.

Le mostré el mapa a Issei. Arrugó su ceño en señal de afirmación.

—¿Qué le vas a decir?

—No lo sé.

—Vas a huir ¿cierto?

—Es probable —reconocí—. Con verlo, creo que me vale.

—Suerte, capitán.

Issei me quitó los tapones de papel higiénico que me puse en las fosas nasales antes de apearme. Esperé a que el _jeep_ se perdiera de vista para continuar con mi recorrido.

¿Qué puedo decir? Hajime se va a caer de espaldas cuando le cuente lo de Issei. Todo lo de Issei: su revolcón con Makki y la _Gremlin_ , su estatura, y que me haya llevado hasta los suburbios. Observé la estrella roja que indicaba mi destino, y la estrella amarilla que indicaba mi posición actual. Si me desviaba unas cuatro calles al poniente, me encontraría con la cancha multipropósitos en la que jugamos vóley junto a Hajime y Kuroo.

Tuve un pálpito. No nevaba. Hacía frío, pero no nevaba. No sé qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza de búho, por qué evita a las personas, o por qué no devuelve mis llamadas. Pero si fuera yo, me habría refugiado en el vóley, no en mi habitación o algún lugar de mi casa.

Hajime rara vez se equivoca cuando juzga a las personas. Y él dice, que Koutarou y yo nos parecemos tal vez demasiado.

Cerré la aplicación.

Corrí.

Hacía frío.

Seguí corriendo.

A metros de mi destino, el corazón me dio un vuelco.

Koutarou practicaba sus servicios en la cancha multipropósitos. Había una hilera de botellas caídas a centímetros de la línea de fondo. A sus pies, dos pelotas más la que tenía en mano. Sus labios, morados por el frío, se posaron sobre el balón a segundos de saltar. Estaba solo, con un pantaloncillo corto y la playera de su antiguo instituto.

El balón hizo saltar por los aires la última botella que quedaba en pie. Koutarou no lo celebró. Pasó bajo la red improvisada para volver a colocar las botellas en pie. Volvió a empezar. Me aterró su notable mejora. Bokuto quien nunca tuvo un mal saque, ahora era una máquina.

Yo no sé cómo hacerle entender. Que puedo, y quiero, encargarme de sus defectos. Que no me importan los que sean, o como sean, no es necesario que se aísle y luche solo. Sin embargo…

Me subí la bufanda. Había ido con el propósito, no lo sé, ¿de luchar por él?, ¿o por nosotros? Me falló el coraje. Quería que Koutarou, por voluntad propia, corriese hacia mí. Yo, de plantarme frente a él, le ponía en un compromiso incómodo. Lo obligaba a aceptar mi ayuda, y no quería eso. No estaba acostumbrado a ser esa clase de persona que persigue, pero más que eso, quería que fuese libre. Realmente libre.

Las relaciones nunca son como se quiere. No las mías, al menos.

·

·

— _Estabas_ _allí, debiste hablar con él._

Cambié el móvil de mano y con el pie mantuve la puerta de la nevera abierta. Quedaba algo de zumo de naranja de calidad dudosa, pero hacía mucho frío como para un refresco a esa hora de la mañana. Llené la tetera con agua. En una hora más tenía el partido de práctica contra la universidad en la que jugaba Issei.

—Iwa-chan, no es tan fácil.

— _Si es que dan ganas de matarte_.

—Lo siento.

— _¿Cómo viste a Bokuto?_

—No lo sé. Estaba con la _estamina_ a cien al menos. Ha mejorado mucho sus servicios que me asusta. Recordé aquella época en la que yo me aferré a la idea del servicio perfecto. Qué tiempos.

Observé mi reflejo distorsionado en la tetera con cubierta de metal. Podía imaginarme a Hajime dibujando círculos con el dedo sobre la ventana empañada de su habitación, allá en Miyagi.

—En ese tiempo, los remates de Ushiwaka-chan ya eran muy poderosos. Yo no podía sacar esa fuerza de los demás jugadores, pero existía alguien quien podría hacerlo.

— _Kageyama ¿eh?_

—Ese bastardo… Pero pensaba, si Ushiwaka-chan no tiene la oportunidad de atacar, da igual su fuerza o las habilidades de mi _kohai_ , yo podía luchar con algo. Siempre he tenido esta ridícula necesidad de atención, que me daba miedo ser imprescindible. Mi cobardía se expresa de formas inesperadas, y por eso me obsesioné con la idea de un juego ganado enteramente a servicios.

— _Eres un cobarde_ —apoyó Hajime y yo me uní a su risa—. _Pero al menos lo reconoces. Al fin estás madurando_.

—Boku-chan no es como que tenga un mal servicio que _necesite_ ser mejorado —continué—. Yo estuve veinte minutos allí, y él no menguó en ningún momento su entrenamiento, estaba muy concentrado.

— _Tal vez no persigue nada en concreto, solo está huyendo. Ya sabes, manteniendo la cabeza ocupada para no pensar otras cosas._

—En otras palabras, es un cobarde también.

— _Que conste que lo haz dicho tú_.

Volví a cambiar el móvil de mano. Me pasaba a ratos, que hablar con Hajime me hacía pensar demasiado y darme cuenta de muchas realidad. Pero si no me expresaba en voz alta, era como si jamás hubiese cruzado la idea por mi mente.

Era por lo tanto, necesario sacarlo.

—Estoy pensando, que tienes razón sobre mi parecido con Boku-chan. Ambos vivimos prisioneros del miedo. Miedo a la vida, miedo al fracaso, miedo a no satisfacer nuestras expectativas ni las de los demás, y a quedarnos solos a la hora en que nuestras debilidades sean expuestas. Boku-chan decidió por cuenta propia distanciarse de los demás, antes que otros decidan distanciarse de él. No podría soportar un rechazo y tal. Ha decidido enfocar sus fuerzas en el vóley, pero pudo haber sido cualquier cosa de haber tenido algo más a mano.

»A veces, cuando pienso en mis debilidades, recuerdo aquella vez que discutimos en Kitagawa. Si no hubieses intervenido, yo seguramente no habría recapacitado jamás. Boku-chan necesita que alguien lo remezca y encare.

Empezó a hervir agua en ese momento. Saqué un termo de la despensa y apagué el fuego de la cocina.

—Lo que quiero decir —continué mientras me preparaba un café—, es que Boku-chan necesita un Iwa-chan que lo encarrile.

— _¿Piensas ser un Iwa-chan?_

—No puedo. Ya lo dije, soy un cobarde. Además, Boku-chan ya tiene un Iwa-chan, solo que el suyo está demasiado enamorado como para prestarle toda la atención que antes le prestaba. Ese es el problema. ¿Tendrás el número de Kuroo?

— _Conozco a alguien que puede conocer a alguien que pueda tenerlo._

—¿No irá a ser Yoko-chan? De verdad ¿por qué todo el mundo conoce a esa mujer? Como sea… ¿puedes hablar tú con Kuroo? Yo ahora tengo partido de práctica.

— _Siempre me encasquetas favores raros. Suerte en tu partido._

Le di las gracias, terminé de armar mi desayuno, y me lo comí mientras viajaba en metro, camino a la universidad donde estudiaba Issei. Habían pronosticado nieve para el atardecer, pero a las nueve de la mañana, el cielo ya estaba encapotado, así que me abrigué.

En teoría debía venir todo el equipo, pero los que no eran titulares, como bien pronostiqué, no se presentaron. Koutarou uno de ellos. También faltaron algunos titulares de ambos lados. Estas son fechas complicadas y nada que hacer. Perdimos el partido 2-1. Ganamos el set en el que entré como sacador en apuros. Otro día se me habría disparado el ego hasta los cielos. Ahora como que _fufufu_. Era solo un partido de práctica... y sin Koutarou.

Al término, Issei se acercó a mí y me presentó a Komi. Issei fue lo bastante sensato para no revelarle nada a Komi sobre la relación imprecisa que yo mantenía con Koutarou, y mejor porque no tenía ánimos para explicar nada, pero me preguntó cómo me fue en los suburbios luego que no separásemos. Fui honesto con él:

—No me atreví a hablarle, no supe cómo. Pero al menos sé que está vivo, lo que es un alivio.

Komi, con un peinado que me recordaba a un _muffin_ , también pareció aliviado. Me tomó de las manos con fuerza, y me pidió que lo protegiera. Me ruboricé. Debí intuirme algo malo.

Recibí una llamada de un número desconocido a poco de abandonar el gimnasio, con mi abrigo encima y unas orejeras para protegerme del frío. Supe que era Kuroo apenas sentí su voz. Hajime es diligente, pensé, y pasando de saludar, le pregunté a Kuroo dónde estaba.

Su respuesta me dejó helado. Después de lo que le dije a Komi, todo parecía una cruel ironía:

A Koutarou se le zafó un tornillo y se abrió las venas con una navaja de afeitar. Kuroo lo halló desangrándose en el baño de su casa, a las once de la mañana y ahora estaba ingresado en un hospital. Sentí que me desmayaba.


	14. Chapter 14

Divisé la cabellera revuelta de Kuroo al apearme del taxi. Sus ropas manchadas en sangre seca; sus manos temblando. Fumaba a un costado de las puertas de acceso del hospital y fue el primero de los dos en hablar:

—Él está bien. —Kuroo estrelló la colilla en la suela del zapato para volver a sacar otro cigarrillo de su bolsillo y encenderlo con la naturalidad de quien ya lleva cien cigarros en el cuerpo—. Tiene un tipo de sangre bastante común, así que está fuera de peligro, pero por hoy no permitirán visitas más que la familia.

Eso era el equivalente a un «no era necesario que vinieras», pero me ofreció un cigarrillo que yo rechacé, y me apoyé en la pared en que la que Kuroo estaba recostado. Kuroo se deslizó un centímetro hacia el lado cuando nuestros hombros se tocaron.

—¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien? —dije.

Kuroo no respondió. Fue una pregunta estúpida. En momentos así, se vuele superfluo hablar de uno. Yo no pude guardarme por más tiempo lo que había estado rumiando durante todo el trayecto:

—Es mi culpa.

—No lo digas.

—Pero…

—Por favor dame un respiro.

Había tenido una mañana ajetreada, me enteraría luego. Kuroo atendía en la tienda que llevan sus padres cuando recibió la llamada de Hajime. Hajime, quien no se mide, le echó la madre y lo subió y lo bajó. Enojado y deseoso de limpiar su nombre, Kuroo cerró la tienda antes sin importarle lo que dirían sus padres, y abordó el metro con dirección a los suburbios.

Así a grandes rasgos.

No lo halló en cancha multipropósitos y fuera de su casa el auto familiar no estaba aparcado lo que quería decir que no había nadie en casa, y dada las fechas, a Kuroo se le hizo probable que toda la familia estuviese de visita en casa de algún pariente.

—Tienen familia en Kanagawa —explicó Kuroo por encima.

Estaba dispuesto a volver a casa y enfrentar el reto que su acto de rebeldía habría supuesto, pero al echar las manos a los bolsillos, encontró la nota que yo había escrito para Bokuto, antes de año nuevo.

—¿No se la entregaste nunca? —Me sentí insultado y no pude contenerme—. ¡Serás!

—Se me olvidó por completo —admitió y sus labios se curvaron en la más amarga de las sonrisas— y supe que tu amigo Iwaizumi tenía razón, que yo no estaba siendo un buen amigo, y me había cegado completamente respecto a sus problemas, así que volví y salté la cancela. La puerta de entrada estaba con seguro, pero Bokuto él nunca cierra la ventana. Me trepé a un árbol y entré.

»Estaba echo un asco, como siempre. Se me ocurrió ordenar un poco, cosa que al llegar a su habitación se sorprendiera… tan idiota. Doblé su ropa, estiré la cama, apilé sus libros y en el escritorio dejé tu nota y yo también aproveché de dejar otra. Antes de irme, se me ocurrió ir al baño. No dejo de pensar en ello.

Dice Kuroo, que cuando vio a Bokuto, le invadió una sensación de calma que nunca había sentido. El cerebro le dictó instrucción tras instrucción que él obedeció con eficacia. Al llegar al hospital, dio aviso a la familia, al psicólogo de Koutarou, llenó formularios del seguro, y le tocó prestar declaración a policía. Procedió rápido y con mente fría. Entonces, cuando todo se calmó, sus manos comenzaron a temblar sin control, y cuando logró estabilizarse un poco y logró marcar en el móvil para ponerse en contacto a un Kenma, lloró solo medio minuto.

Kenma le dijo que él daría aviso a Fukurodani y quien creyese necesario. Pasado un rato, con un cigarro entre los labios, Kuroo recordó que Kenma no estaba enterado de mi existencia, así que respiró y me llamó.

Esperé a que Kuroo se terminase su cigarro. No se había afeitado aquella mañana.

—Lo siento —dije—, solo… no sé cómo debería… ¿entiendes?

—Te diré qué va a ocurrir, Oikawa. Si no están hablando con la familia ahora, lo harán luego y le aconsejarán que lo internen. Bokuto estará dopado todos estos días antes de darlo de alta, y en algún momento el psicólogo querrá hablar contigo.

—¿C-con migo?

—Sí, contigo. Para explicarte que esto no es culpa tuya, no es culpa de nadie, y que son cosas que ocurren y que debemos sentirnos agradecidos de que no haya concluido mal.

Intercambiamos una mirada, entones Kuroo, luego de encender otro cigarrillo, ratificó lo que yo empezaba a sospechar con sus palabras:

—Esto ya había pasado antes.

—¿Cómo antes?

—Me sabe mal tener que contártelo yo.

Pero lo hizo de todas maneras. No me siento satisfecho al saber lo certeras que pueden llegar a ser mis teorías.

En ese partido de dos contra dos que jugamos en noviembre, Kuroo nos contó a Hajime y a mí que él y Koutarou se hicieron amigos en preparatoria, en un campamento de entrenamiento que reunía varias escuelas.

_La primera vez Bokuto se retiró antes porque enfermó, pero la segunda al ser el más alto de los que estaban allí, Bokuto empezó a ulular a mí alrededor para que lo acompañara en su práctica de remates. Fue tan insistente que, heme aquí._

Aquella es una manera de decirlo. Más que enfermarse, a Bokuto se le zafó su primer tornillo. Tenía quince años.

—Conocemos tan poco de quienes nos rodean. A diario, miles de personas van y vienen, y lo único de lo que estamos seguros, es de que van y vienen, pero aún y todo, nos sentimos con el derecho de decir lo que nos plazca, sin contención, ignorando el modo en que estas puedan dañar a otros, o cómo los afectan. Yo siempre lo olvido, siempre hablo de más, y siempre debo repartir disculpas. En ese entonces, sin embargo, no las di: todos nos metíamos con el desastre de cabello de Bokuto.

—¿Te refieres a la poliosis?

Kuroo asintió. Sostuvo el cigarrillo entre los labios mientras buscaba su móvil que acababa de vibrar. Leyó la pantalla y lo volvió a guardar. Soltó una larga calada.

—Seguramente, te da la impresión de que Bokuto se siente muy orgulloso del colorido de su cabello. Tiene una forma peculiar de describirlo, como-

—Una característica —completé—, como tener lunares, pero de canas, presente en toda su familia. Es lo que siempre dice.

—¿Alguna vez has visto a su familia?

Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Y te los imaginas?

—A todos altos con la cabeza blanca y negra.

Kuroo se rascó la cabeza. En la familia Bokuto nadie tenía el cabello bicolor de Koutarou. De su madre sacó los ojos amarillos como un faro. De su padre nada. Los señores Bokuto apuraron la boda para tapar un embarazo que la señora Bokuto sabía pero se negaba a creer que era de otro hombre. Koutarou era un error desde cualquier punto de vista.

—Burlarnos de su cabello, era recordarle que su existencia era el motivo de los disgustos y las peleas dentro de su familia, y cuando ya vienes con los cables cruzados, solo basta una chispa… Bokuto aguantó demasiado.

Una lágrima silenciosa se deslizó por su mejilla. Kuroo siguió fumando y temblando, y yo me aferré a una de sus manos.

No era necesario que continuase explicando.

 .

.

Issei apareció en mi piso abrazado a un balde de helado de té verde.

—Cuando la gente está, ya sabes, de bajeras y tal, como que comer helado… O chocolate, pero en invierno viene mejor esto, digo.

Las malas noticias se propagan rápido, he pensado.

—Gracias —le dije a Issei haciéndome a un lado para dejarle pasar—, ¿te mandó Iwa-chan?

—Podría decirse. Llegará mañana en la noche.

Saqué dos cucharas, busqué una manta, y nos encerramos en la habitación de Hajime. Estaban pasando _Alienígenas Ancestrales_.

—¿Por qué compraste el de té verde? Sabes que mi favorito es vainilla.

—Sí, pero a mí no me gusta.

—A quién vienes a animar, Mattsun ¿a mí o a ti?

Issei se rio y metió su cuchara al balde de helado. Yo lo imité. En la televisión, hablaban de que el _Bifrost_ , que según la mitología nórdica es un puente arcoíris que une el mundo de los humanos con el de los Dioses, era en realidad un agujero de gusano que conectaba la tierra con mundos alienígenas.

Qué día estoy teniendo.

—En este programa siempre tienen una explicación para todo ¿eh? —Issei no se pudo aguantar la carcajada.

Estuvimos debatiendo al respecto. Me sirvió para desconectar un rato.

Si tengo que comparar a mi grupo de amigos con algún otro grupo de amigos de la televisión, ese sería _The Big Bang Theory_ , es una idea que me ronda hace unos años. Me costó casi toda la preparatoria convencer a Mattsun, Makki, e Iwa-chan a que le dieran una oportunidad y se viesen el piloto, y aunque se mostraron muy tercos al respecto, lo logré el día de mi cumpleaños número dieciocho.

De elegir, me gustaría ser el _Leonard_ del grupo, el personaje quien es dentro de todo, el más normal y cuerdo de los cuatro. Lástima que el papel esté reservado para Hajime. Yo soy un _Sheldon_ , un ente absurdo y maniático, dependiente de _Leonard_ para desenvolverse en el mundo, con un nivel de ego e inseguridad muy elevado. A igual que _Sheldon_ , siempre me autodenomino líder, pero todos saben que quien realmente lo es, es _Leonard_ , o sea Hajime.

Recuerdo que en segundo de preparatoria, a sabiendas que no podría ser el _ace_ del equipo, me hacía llamar el futuro capitán de Aobajousai y lo predicaba a los cuatro vientos.

—Puedes quedarte con el título si tanto lo deseas —dijo Takahiro con su cara de aburrido—, pero de todas formas todos saben que quien impone el respeto es Iwaizumi.

Issei lo secundó por detrás:

—Serás el títere de Iwaizumi y de todos nosotros ¿estás bien con eso?

Hajime no dijo nada, intentaba terminar su guía de japonés. Yo lo sabía, él lo sabía, todos sabíamos que así sería.

Para terminar esta analogía, Takahiro sería _Rajesh_ por sus padres millonarios y sus chalecos feos; Issei por descarte es _Wolowitz_ , básicamente por lo raro y los párpados pesados.

Lo he recordado porque, mientras Issei pasaba los canales, nos topamos con una maratón _geek_ de este _tv-show_ americano. Issei dejó el control a un lado y se abrazó a una de las almohadas. A mí me golpeó toda la nostalgia.

—Un primo mío se suicidó —recordé—, yo tenía diez años en ese entonces.

—Lo siento.

—No era un familiar cercano. No lo conocí hasta el día del entierro. Mi hermana me explicó que a Testuya lo mató la pena, pero nadie se enteró porque Tetsuya se la pasaba sonriendo. Yo me dije ese día, no ser ciego a la tristeza. Y aunque sabía que algo no andaba bien con Boku-chan nunca quise obligarlo a hablar. Debí haberlo encarado, y decirle que lo sabía todo pero que no me importaba. En lugar de eso, me quedé callado. Ser ciego por omisión, es ser ciego de todas formas.

Como bien pronosticó Kuroo, el psicólogo de Bokuto quiso hablar conmigo. Conocía mi nombre y estaba enterado de mi existencia, pero me abstuve de preguntarle qué era lo que le habían dicho de mí. Y yo traté de entender lo que me hablaba, pero no podía. Él movía sus labios y repetía palabras, y nada tenía sentido. Repetía frases de las que Kuroo ya me había advertido como «estas cosas suceden» y «nadie tiene la culpa» y a mí me sonaba muy frío y lejano y apático.

—Míralo de este otro modo —dijo Issei apoderándose completamente de lo que quedaba de helado—: tengas o no la culpa, tienes una segunda oportunidad. Eso no se lo dan a cualquiera.

—¿Y si lo internan?

—No lo van a internar, las clínicas psiquiátricas son caras. Lo tendrán unos días en observación, la familia esconderá los objetos corto punzante de la casa, y Boku-chan estará dopado al menos un mes.

—¿Cómo sabes esas cosas?

—Porque Japón es el país con mayor taza de suicidio ¿no te jode? También tengo familiares, Oikawa.

Ya casi no quedaba helado de té verde. De la vida personal de Issei y Takahiro sabía muy poco. A alguien el accidente le había hecho recordar fantasmas del pasado.

—Lo siento, Mattsun.

—Ah... tanto da.

Si tuviese con Issei la misma amistad confianzuda que tengo con Hajime, habría pasado mi brazo por su espalda y estrechado a mi lado. En su lugar, tal como hace _Sheldon_ cuando alguien está mal, fui a preparar un té caliente.

—Pero cuánta azúcar le echaste a esto —Issei me devolvió la taza. Su rostro se había contorsionado del asco.

Yo lo probé. Sabía bien.

—Esto… ¿seis cucharadas? Bien, este será para mí. Te haré otro, señor insípido.

Issei recibió una segunda taza con una sonrisa que me desconcertó del todo.

—¿Qué? —pregunté con desconfianza.

—Nada —y agregó—: has cambiado, eso es todo.

—¿Eso es bueno o malo?

—No lo sé. Tienes esta mirada ¿sabes? De enamorado perdido. ¿No que padecías una insana atracción patológica hacia las faldas?

Me reí. Ciertamente, así me justificaba cuando le robaba una pretendiente a Issei o a Hajime. Y parecían ya tan lejanos los días de la preparatoria.

—Mi primer semestre en la universidad me acosté con cuatro titis distintas. De mi facultad todas, lo que fue un error porque las veo casi a diario.

—¿Y qué pasó?

Hajime pasó. Me subió y me bajó la vez que me pilló empezando a calentar motores con una titi abajo del _kotatsu_. Es que el _kotatsu_ es el lugar sagrado de Hajime. Dijo que no podía ser, que esas chicas tenían sentimientos, y que yo debía sentar cabeza y preocuparme de mis estudios y las tareas domésticas y cosas.

Y eso hice, empecé a centrarme de a poco, hasta que me hice amigo de Bokuto y todo se fue a la literal mierda.

—Pasó que me centré en mis estudios, Mattsun.

Fue otro momento agradable con Issei. De ser chicas pretenciosas, él dijo que estaríamos pintándonos las uñas. Me reí. No me sorprendería que Issei cargase esmaltes en su mochila. Y se habría sorprendido conmigo, porque mi hermana, una tirana a tiempo completo, me obligaba a pintarle la mano derecha ya que a ella el pulso le fallaba que podría decirse, soy una especie de experto en manicura.

Y luego de recordar aquello, he pensado que tal vez hay una razón para esta patológica necesidad de titis en el pasado: ninguna podría dejarme satisfecho, he estado bateando hacia el otro lado y no me había enterado.

Vaya, vaya.

—Si no me voy ahora, perderé el metro —me dijo faltando para las once.

—Puedes pasar la noche aquí.

—No, no puedo. Tengo que pedir permiso de pernoctación si quiero pasar la noche afuera. —Issei vivía en una residencia universitaria—. Suerte mañana.

—¿Algún consejo exprés?

—Cuando veas a Boku-chan, métele la lengua hasta la tráquea.

Issei es un salido. Me cae bien este tipo.

Entonces pasó que me quedé dormido y cuando llegué al hospital, Kuroo otra vez estaba fuera y fumaba. Ya no temblaba y sus ropas estaban limpias, pero seguía sin afeitarse, y con el cabello desastre que tiene, parecía que se transformaba en ermitaño.

—Qué pintas —dije— ¿por qué estás afuera?

—Fukurodani llenó la sala —explicó— y no cabemos tantos adentro.

—Cómo está Boku-chan.

— _Boku-chan_ está bien, mucho mejor. Se encuentra algo desanimado, pero oye, preguntó por ti —y me enseñó esa sonrisa cínica que le conocí el primer día. Contrario a lo que pueda pensarse, me pareció una buena señal. Kuroo volvía a ser Kuroo pese a todo.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Que estuviste aquí ayer, y que estarías aquí hoy.

—Quiero verlo.

Kuroo botó la colilla de cigarro al suelo y la pisó.

—Pero acompáñame a la cafetería primero. Tengo la boca seca.

Se compró un agua carbonatada y yo unos masticables por tener algo que apretar cuando enterrase las manos en los bolsillos.

—Así por saber, ¿desde cuándo fumas?

—Desde que me vi obligado a estudiar _conta_ para luego llevar el negocio de mis padres. Es una universidad privada sin equipo de vóley, sin gimnasio, sin nada. No me juzgues.

—Solo preguntaba.

.

.

El corazón me dio un vuelco cuando le vi.

Bokuto estaba en su camilla con su cabello peinado hacia atrás. Muy pálido y con sus ojos caídos, pero sonriente, siempre sonriente. Ambas muñecas estaban vendadas.

—Espacio, por favor hacernos espacio —gritó Kuroo empujándome por la espalda para que me hiciera un hueco en ese nido de lechuzas. Era, me enteraría luego, el antiguo equipo titular de Fukurodani, cuando Bokuto era capitán. Reconocí a Komi entre ellos. Vestía una cazadora naranja que desentonaba con su cabello.

—C-Chico K-Kawaii —tartamudeó Bokuto y su semblante risueño se detuvo.

Vi su absurdo miedo reflejarse en sus ojos. Se sentía nervioso, culpable, y un idiota cualquiera. Nadie le dijo que me encantan los idiotas, y a partir de ahora y en adelante me encargaría de que lo supiera.

Pero no alcancé a meterle la lengua hasta la tráquea, como sugirió Issei, y tampoco personalidad no me daba para hacerlo frente a tanta gente. Antes siquiera de poder avanzar, Kuroo quiso hacerse cargo de las presentación.

—Fukurodani, este es Oikawa ¿Oikawa cuánto?

—Tooru. —Estúpido gato.

—Y es el novio de Bokuto.

Kutarou y yo nos quisimos morir ahí mismo. Fukurodani estalló en gritos y preguntas y fue tanto el bullicio que llegó una enfermera a ordenarnos a mantener silencio.

Yo estaba rojo, las cejas de Bokuto se dispararon hasta los cielos, y Kuroo se relamía los labios. De algún modo u otro, fue algo bueno.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Mi nombre es Oikawa Tooru y me he enamorado de mi compañero de equipo Bokuto Koutarou. Él es alto y fuerte y goza de una personalidad exuberante que engulle todo lo que hay a su paso. Cuando ríe, todos ríen con él; cuando llora, es inevitable sentirse desdichado. Tiene algunos cables cruzados de nacimiento, y sus emociones son blancas y negras al igual que su peinado estrafalario, pero me ama de un modo muy puro, y creo que yo también lo amo.

—Te ves bien —saludé—, dentro de todo.

Kuroo se las arregló para convencer a Fukurodani de dejarnos un tiempo a solas. Cinco minutos, dijeron. Me senté en un sillón dispuesto a su lado, lo que me hacía quedar a un nivel más bajo que él.

—¿Estás molesto conmigo? —preguntó y sus dedos se aferraron a las mantas de la camilla.

—Estoy molesto conmigo mismo. También estoy agradecido de que seas tan tonto.

—Realmente no pensaba en matarme. En realidad no pensaba en nada. Lo siento.

Escuchar esas palabras de Koutarou me partió el alma. No estaba preparado para conversar del tema, pero el psicólogo de Koutarou ya me lo hubo advertido. Que no se puede hacer de este suceso un tema tabú, y fingir que jamás hubo ocurrido era un error. Irónico si se considera que «suceso» es un eufemismo para «suicidio», pero no se lo reproché porque yo también los prefiero.

Los hechos eran que Koutarou atentó contra su vida y falló. En sus muñecas tendrá que cargar con la marca que dará cuenta de su locura y deberá convivir con ello. Convivir es la palabra. Recapacitar sobre la consecuencia de las acciones y aferrarse a la vida de la misma manera que ahora se aferraba a sus mantas.

—Seguro fue una estupidez —concordé y pasé el borde externo de mi mano sobre su mejilla que estaba cálida. Él cerró los ojos y agarró mi mano con las suyas—. ¿Qué piensas de lo que dijo Kuroo?

—¿Lo de ser novios?

Asentí. Me deshice del apretón de Koutarou y deslicé la mano por su cabello que es muy liso y suave como agua.

—¿Tú estás de acuerdo? ¿Oikawa?

—Muy de acuerdo, Boku-chan. Quiero que hagamos cosas juntos.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas?

—Quiero por ejemplo, presentarte a mi hermana y que conozcas mi casa en Miyagi; que recorramos las calles de Tokio buscando libros que fueron adaptados a películas; o nos tomemos unas vacaciones en el sur y nos bronceemos; que juguemos partidos de vóley contra Kuroo y Hajime y les ganemos y ellos nos tengan que invitar a bebidas y papas fritas como premio; y otras cosas que ya hemos hecho antes pero por si hay cámaras escondidas prefiero no hablar de ello.

Nos besamos. Si era correcto o no en su estado, no pudimos evitar caer en ello.

—Yo también quiero que hagamos todas esas cosas —me dijo separándose de mí un par de centímetros. Su boca estaba muy caliente, y su aire tibio me hizo cosquillas en el oído.

—Te dejaré con tus amigos —le dije dándole un último beso—, más tarde hablamos.

Cuando pasé por lado de Fukurodani, sentí que doce ojos me evaluaban.

·

·

Con Kuroo volvimos a salir del hospital. Fukurodani se quedó hasta la hora del almuerzo, y la enfermera no permitió a nadie más que la familia en ese momento. Que estaba bien tanta animación y lo que sea, pero Koutarou necesitaba descansar.

Conocí a la familia Bokuto mientras Fukurodani estaba adentro, y fui presentado nuevamente por Kuroo, pero como un _amigo_. Estaba la madre y las dos hermanas Rino-chan y An-chan. Al padre lo vi el día anterior, pero ahora estaba en el trabajo, dijeron. Ellos también me hubieron visto a mí, cuando hablé con el psicólogo.

—Son compañeros de la selección de vóley. Oikawa estudia las amebas del espacio —soltó Kuroo de tirón.

—Bioquímica, estudio bioquímica —corregí. Me incliné en señal de saludo y respeto y ellas hicieron lo mismo.

Las tres mujeres eran menudas, blancas, y de espeso cabello negro. La menor era cargada por la madre; An-chan usaba un aro en la nariz y vaqueros con parches en la zona de las rodillas; la madre me dio la mano y agradeció mi presencia allí. Dijo que le agradaba saber que Koutarou tenía buenos amigos en la universidad.

Yo no supe como mirarla.

Hacía frío y el cielo se había encapotado cuando hubimos salido con Kuroo, pero él parecía inmune a él y se sentó en la fría escalinata de acceso al hospital como si nada. Yo lo imité y creí que mis nalgas se pegaban al concreto congelado. Pronosticaron nevazón para ayer y no se cumplió, y volvieron a pronosticar tormenta para hoy. Corría mucho viento de este que te congela el hueso y yo podría apostar que esta vez los meteorólogos habían acertado. Debe ser frustrante estudiar meteorología, he pensado ese tipo de cosas.

Froté mis manos con fuerza y me crucé de brazos.

—No te hagas una idea equivocada de la familia —dijo Kuroo tanteando sus bolsillos en busca, seguramente, de más cigarros—, ellos se preocupan de Bokuto. Son agresivos y enérgicos por lo general, pero no funcionan.

Kuroo juzga a la gente de modo extraño.

—¿Son una buena familia entonces?

—Son una familia y punto.

Cuando encontró sus cigarros, yo se los arrebaté.

—¡Ya basta! —Intercambié sus cigarros por los masticables de mis bolsillos—. Come algo que estás muy delgado.

—Bien, como sea. Por cierto ¿qué piensas de Fukurodani?

—¿Sinceramente? Dan miedo. Incluso pequeño Komi. —Kuroo me dio la razón—. Pero se nota que quieren mucho a Boku-chan, y supongo que es normal que estén algo… engrifados.

—Son un buen grupo —coincidió—. Los de su grado conocen bien a Bokuto, e idearon un método para tratar con él. Se podría decir, que volvieron la inestabilidad emocional de Bokuto en la mejor fortaleza del equipo. Te pasaré un video de un partido de práctica para que los veas. Ellos realmente te transmiten una sensación de equipo, que piensas «sería injusto si no ganaran», incluso cuando estás jugando contra ellos.

Supuse que así sería.

En el transcurso del día llegaron otras visitas, amigas de la madre casi todas. Nosotros permanecimos afuera del hospital por el vicio de Kuroo. Pero la llegada que más nos sorprendió a ambos, fue la aparición de los que seguramente ya no eran el 10 y el 11 de Karasuno, pero yo los conocía por esos números: Tsukishima Kei y el Chibi-chan.

—¿Tsukki? —Kuroo se asfixió con el humo pero logró terminar la frase de un modo digno—. ¡Viniste a verme!

Bueno, casi digno.

Kuroo se levantó y caminó a zancadas hasta Tsukishima Kei y el Chibi-chan. Pero al hacer esto, reveló mi presencia que había permanecido oculta tras su enorme cuerpo, y los dos de Karasuno al verme retrocedieron.

—¡El Gran Rey! —gritó Chibi-chan y se escondió tras Tsukishima Kei el _Tsukki_ aferrándose al abrigo del chico.

Tsukishima Kei pasó su mirada al Chibi, a mí, y luego a Kuroo. Parecía odiar a todos en ese momento.

—Por supuesto que no vinimos a verte a ti, Kuroo-san —dijo Tsukishima Kei intentado liberarse sin éxito del agarre de Chibi-chan—, estamos aquí por Bokuto-san.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Vinimos a ver a Bokuto-san! —apoyó Chibi-chan asomándose apenas por el costado de Tsukishima Kei.

—¿Cómo se enteraron? —preguntó Kuroo.

El Chibi-chan respondió tras su escondite que fue por un mensaje de Kenma. Kuroo pasó su vista desde el pequeñito hasta Tsukishima Kei y mirándolo a los ojos, le dio las gracias por viajar desde tan lejos. Tsukishima Kei desvió la mirada y yo jalé al pequeño del brazo arrastrándolo a un lado cuando Kuroo se derrumbó sobre Tsukishima Kei en un abrazo.

—Está muy afectado —me comentó el pequeño. Yo le dije que entráramos al hospital, que lo invitaba a una bebida, y dejamos a esos dos a solas un momento.

·

·

Con un _melonpan_ y un chocolate caliente entre sus manos, el Chibi-chan mantenía la mirada fija en mí.

—Hinata —me corrigió—. ¿No deberíamos estar con Bokuto-san?

—La enfermera pidió que lo dejásemos dormir un momento. Ha recibido varias visitas y le toca guardar reposo, pero podremos verlo en unos… —examiné mi reloj y saqué cuentas—, cuarenta minutos, estimo.

Hinata asintió y mordió de su _melonpan_.

—Es tan extraño. Bokuto-san era una persona muy alegre.

—¿Eran muy amigos?

—Fue mi maestro —dijo y sus ojos se llenaron de tanto orgullo al pronunciar aquella frase que me sentí contagiado—. Gracias a él pulí mucho mi técnica y maduré como jugador a alguien que no solo golpea el balón, si no que piensa sus posibilidades mientras está en el aire. Cuando me enteré de lo que pasó me impactó mucho, así que obligué a Tsukishima a que viniéramos a verlo.

—Ya veo. ¿Y por qué a Tsukishima Kei? Me daba la impresión que eras más amigo con Tobio-chan.

—Porque Bokuto-san también fue su maestro. Entrenábamos juntos con Kuroo-san, Akaashi-san y Lev. Aunque si se trata de técnica Tsukishima aprendió más de Kuroo-san ¡Pero! Bokuto-san le hizo ver a Tsukishima la importancia del vóley y es la razón de por qué permaneció en el equipo.

Hinata se había vuelto todo colorado mientras me hablaba a velocidad suprema. Es un muchacho nervioso que respeta mucho las jerarquías y yo era su _senpai_. Pero hablaba con pasión y con verdad y aunque no puedo negar que me irrita todavía el último partido que jugué contra los de Karasuno… _meh_ , fuera de las canchas Hinata no un enemigo.

Bebí un trago de mi propio café.

Me gustó enterarme de que Koutarou era tan importante para Hinata y para Tsukishima Kei. Especialmente me llamó la atención que Tsukishima haya incluso pensado en abandonar el voleibol y que palabras de Koutarou lo retuvieron de hacerlo. Era bueno que Koutarou supiera lo importante que era para todo tipo de personas y me invadió una extraña sensación de paz en ese momento al pensar aquello.

Mientras yo y mis cavilaciones, Tsukishima Kei y Kuroo aparecieron en la cafetería y ordenaron bebidas calientes y _melonpan_ como nosotros. Con Hinata acercamos una mesa con sus respectivas sillas. Antes que se nos unieran, aproveché y le pregunté al Chibi-chan si _pasaba_ algo entre Tsukishima Kei y Kuroo, pero Hinata era todavía muy inocente y no entendió la indirecta. Seguramente no estaba enterado de nada. Debía estar cortado por la misma tijera de estupidez de Tobio.

—¿Cómo se vinieron? Tuvo que ser un viaje largo —quiso saber Kuroo y Hinata empezó a describir el itinerario de viaje, con pormenores y todo. Porque aparentemente, así es Hinata. Un dicharachero, y una persona que encanta de hacer amigos nuevos.

Kuroo escuchaba divertido lanzando esos comentarios mordaces cada vez que Hinata se quedaba sin palabras y las reemplazaba por sonidos como « _Fuahh_ » y « _Gawaaa_ », cosa que parecía irritar a Tsukishima Kei, entonces a regañadientes, él traducía y callaba a Kuroo. Conformábamos un grupo extraño. Pensar que hace unos meses no habría soportado la presencia de ninguno de aquellos sujetos ¿eh? Y sin embargo ahora me sentía agradecido de la existencia de aquellas personas.

Cuando nos permitieron entrar a la habitación de Koutarou, fue todavía más agradable y extraño.

—¡Tsukki! ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Pero qué…! —saludó Koutarou.

Un idiota. No tenía muchas fuerzas, pero aun y todo levantó los brazos al aire y Hinata también lo hizo, brincando sobre él para sorpresa mía, de Tsukishima Kei y de Kuroo.

—¡Chibi! ¡Cuidado! —dijo Kuroo tomándolo de un ala y arrojando a Hinata hacia el lado. Tsukishima Kei golpeó por detrás al pequeño y este se sobó la cabeza alborotando sus cabellos rojos.

Mientras el resto tomaba asiento en los sillones y los acercaban a la camilla, yo preferí quedarme de pie cerca de la puerta.

—Bokuto-san te trajimos un presente de parte de los de Karasuno —dijo Hinata y de su mochila sacó un regalo esférico forrado en género amarillo.

Era evidente que se trataba de un balón de vóley, pero este estaba lleno de mensajes escritos por los integrantes y ex integrantes del equipo Karasuno.

Koutarou se mostró muy agradecido. Yo y junto con Kuroo nos acercamos por detrás para ver los mensajes mientras Koutarou leía en voz alta. Cada mensaje iba acompañado por una caricatura muy exacta del destinatario del mensaje que, dijo Tsukishima Kei, las dibujó la manager actual Yachi. Había que darle crédito por lo bien que le iba el pincel, pensé. Estaban allí muy reconocibles: Sawamura quien no tiene ningún rasgo distintivo y sin embargo era idéntico; el chico refrescante y su lunar cerca del ojo; Tobio-chan con su flequillo triangular; ese pelado ruidoso con corte de monja y…

Tenía que ser una broma.

—¿Yoko-chan? —se me escapó.

Que alguien me diera un balazo. Era imposible que el feo de Iwaizumi estuviese saliendo con la ex _manager_ de Karasuno. Ni en esta dimensión ni en ninguna de las once dimensiones que dicen los físicos que existen.

Bokuto sonrió y leyó:

—«Cuídate Bokuto-san». Que linda. Ella siempre ha sido de pocas palabras ¿no? ¿Qué es de ella?

Hinata y Tsukishima me miraron a mí.

Mierda, o sea que todos sabían ¿eh?

—Ella no es buena con las proporciones de la comida —dije, no se me ocurrió otra cosa—, pero hace un buen _katsudon_.

Como todos me quedaron mirando con rostro desconcertado, agregué:

—Leamos otra. Aquí, Tsukishima Kei. Igualito ¿no? —Ya mataría a Iwaizumi por el momento incómodo que acabo de vivir. Estúpido erizo disque mejor amigo.

No me fijé que Tsukishima apartaba la vista de nosotros. Koutarou apartó mi mano del balón para poder leer.

—Tsukishima entonces… «Ese momento ya existe para mí. Gracias Bokuto-san». ¡HEY! ¡TSUKKI! ¡SEGUISTE MI CONSEJO!

Los ojos amarillos de Koutarou giraron sobre sus cuencas. Tsukishima juntó las yemas de sus dedos y, aún sin mirar, le pidió que no armara tanto alboroto por nada. Yo no sabía de qué hablaba, pero, concentrado en las caricaturas como estaba, me fijé en la vestimenta de Tsukishima.

—Los de tercero ya se han retirado ¿cierto? —dije.

No alcanzó a responder. Bokuto y Kuroo se inclinaron sobre el dibujo y observaron lo mismo que yo. La marca de…

—¿CAPITÁN? —gritaron al unísono.

—¡SÍ, PERO YO SOY EL _ACE_! —gritó a su vez Hinata saltando a nuestro lado.

—¡HEY! ¡HEY! ¡HEEEEY! —Bokuto lanzó el balón por los aire y levantóa Hinata— ¡HINATA-CHAN! ¡TSUKKI! ¡SIGUIERON AMBOS MIS PASOS! ¡OHOHOH…!

Fue mucho subidón para Koutarou quien aún se encontraba débil. Sus brazos sucumbieron ante el peso de Hinata pero Kuroo-reflejos-de-gato logró agarrarlo a tiempo y regañó a Koutarou por actuar de aquel modo en su estado. Koutarou, mareado, se recostó en sus almohadas y me pidió que abriese las ventanas para que le diera el aire.

Eso hice, y busqué el balón que había rodado hasta la puerta del baño. Esperábamos que le volvieran los colores al rostro. Nada que hacer, Koutaron era todo un caso, y con la llegada de estos de Karasuno, parecía que Koutarou actuaba de manera muy espontánea, lo que no era necesariamente bueno, pero tampoco necesariamente malo.

Me gustó que hubiesen venido esos de Karasuno. Hablaba bien de ellos. Por desgracia no se quedaron demasiado tiempo. Su tren de regreso salía a las diecinueve horas, y ya estaba oscuro cuando nos dejaron.

—Siempre pensé que el capitán sería Hinata —dijo Bokuto cuando nos quedamos solos los tres.

—Yo creí que sería Tobio —dije, aunque lo cierto es que hasta ese momento no había pensado nunca en el tema.

Nos quedamos mirando a Kuroo, quien aún no había respondido.

—¿Qué? Tsukki es una buena elección para Karasuno.

—Tu opinión no es objetiva —Koutarou le enseñó la lengua. Yo secundé por detrás.

Kuroo salió en su defensa:

—Quiero decir, la elección del capitán no es solo elegir a un líder a quien siga el equipo. La elección del capitán y su vice-capitán otorga al equipo de una esencia particular. Piensa en tu equipo Bokuto, cuando fuiste capitán. Imagina si hubiesen elegido a Konoha, por ejemplo. O a Washio, imagínate a Washio.

Bokuto arrugó la nariz. Parecía que Washio no era una buena opción para el equipo.

—Cuando hay un mente simple dentro de ese equipo, puedes volver a ese mente simple en capitán para combatir sus ansiedades y que se centre, teniendo siempre un buen vice calmado a su lado.

—¿Yo soy el mente simple? —preguntó Koutarou.

—No me hagas preguntas estúpidas, lechuza. Tu entrenador hizo bien al nombrarte capitán porque, al ser este quien carga con la responsabilidad de la victoria o pérdida del equipo, y conociendo tus compañeros lo desequilibrado que eras, ellos realmente jugaban para ti.

»Pero si hay dos mentes simple, necesitas un cerebro que los centre. Ese Chibi y el Genio Armador que tiene Karasuno, son los dos unos idiotas. Tsukishima será un poco de mentalidad retorcida, pero es calmado, y allí estará Pecas-kun quien debe ser el vice-capitán.

Bokuto y yo intercambiamos una mirada.

—Sigue sin ser una opinión objetiva —dije y ahora Koutarou secundó en la opinión.

Kuroo nos mandó a freír puñetas.

Nos quedamos un tiempo más hasta un poco antes del término de horario de visitas, y así darle tiempo a la familia a que compartiera al última hora con Koutarou. Kuroo examinó por última vez el balón mientras Koutarou y yo nos despedíamos como corresponde.

—Se te ve de buen humor, Boku-chan.

—Gracias por estar aquí, Chico Kawaii.

Mi incliné sobre Koutarou y él enterró sus uñas con delicadeza en la parte baja de mi nuca. Mis manos tomaron las suyas y se deslizaron hacia abajo hasta que mis dedos sintieron sus vendajes y fue como una descarga eléctrica.

Kuroo carraspeó.

Le di un último beso a Koutarou en la frente y le prometí que volvería al día siguiente. Kuroo me golpeó en la espalda cuando salimos.

—¿Vamos a Shinjuku? Necesito una copa.

Me encogí de hombros. Pronto entrábamos en calor con unas cervezas bien negras.

El asunto es, que ha sido un día muy extraño, de esencia alegre, pero que al final del día se sigue saboreando amargo como la cerveza que hay entre mis manos. Palabras de Kuroo, no mías, él es bien poeta cuando quiere, y conoce todo tipo de lugares. El bar al que me llevó, era un pequeño y cálido antro con una barra de madera negra y brillante, en la que nos sentamos. Sonaba una música de jazz que apenas se dejaba oÍr entre el barullo y la gente. Cuando ordenamos las cervezas, Kuroo le recordó al barman que le trajesen pistachos.

—Eres irritante ¿lo sabes? —dije pelando un pistacho. Por inercia, porque no me gustan mucho

—Lo sé. Me lo dicen a diario.

—Pero eres importante para Boku-chan, por algún motivo u otro.

Kuroo es un gran hablador cuando quiere. Nos quedamos charlando hasta muy tarde. Se le notaba nostálgico. Sus dedos hacían figuras curvas sobre la mesa.

Tiene ojos pequeños que no expresan demasiado, pero se las ingenia para que su cuerpo hable por él. Se encoge de hombros y extiende sus manos a menudo, como diciendo «ya qué», y cuando dice un comentario honesto se rasca el cuello y su mirada se pierde en un punto lejano. Kuroo es una persona compleja.

—¿Sabes? Yo también fui el capitán de mi equipo. Pero creo que me lo dieron porque lo pedí.

—Lo dudo. Eres un líder carismático y un buen armador, y aunque seas tonto, seguro que tu equipo te admiraba y te tenía miedo al mismo tiempo.

Lo pensé un momento. El _mad-dog_ me tenía miedo de un modo muy abierto. Igual Kindaichi. Igual Yahaba. Kunimi-chan solo le temía al sudor y por consiguiente al entrenador Mizoguchi ¡ja!

—Seguramente los _kohai_ lo hacían —acepté—, pero los de mi grado… _fufufu_.

Y aunque dije eso, no sé si lo pensaba.

Cuando le pregunté a Kuroo quién fue el capitán de su equipo en su último año, no me sorprendió enterarme de que había sido él. Le pregunté por qué creía que le habían elegido a él, y él se encogió. Levantó una mano para pedir otra cerveza negra y más pistachos, aunque él no había probado ninguno.

—Solo para corroborar una teoría que tengo, ese día que nos encontramos en un bar y luego fuimos a su disco de música _house_ , Boku-chan él…

—Solo _coca-cola_ —corroboró.

Con Kuroo compartimos un taxi para el regreso a casa. Yo me bajé primero y pagué todo. Antes de apearme, me dio las gracias.

Estaba _Carmín Electra_ haciendo calle en la esquina. Nos saludamos. Ella que no se pierde ningún detalle, me dijo:

—Tu amigo Iwa-chan-kun ya llegó a casa. —Su sonrisa fue muy morbosa— Y creo que una jovencita ha venido a verle.

—Yoko-chan —murmuré. Le dejé dos billetes entre las tetas a _Carmín_ _Electra_ , y efectivamente, cuando entré, en el recibidor estaban las _Cons_ de Hajime y unos zapatitos de mujer a su lado.

Saludé fuerte pero no recibí respuesta, y al asomarme a la habitación de Hajime, los vi durmiendo a ambos muy abrazados bajo las mantas del _futon_.

Ya hablaríamos al día siguiente. Si Hajime en el fondo no es tan feo, he pensado al ver lo en paz que se veía mientras dormía. Pero no sé por qué, el ver que una persona duerme acompañado de alguien más hace que me sienta muy solo cuando abro mi propia cama.

·

·

Esta vez me puse la alarma para no quedarme dormido. Hajime, seguramente despertado por el ruido que hago cuando estoy en la cocina, apareció mientras me tomaba mi tazón de café mega azucarado.

—Es la mánager —saludé. Es un saludo si yo quiero que así sea.

Hajime se rascó los ojos y de un salto se subió al mueble de mesa.

—Has tardado —sonrió— ¿Cómo estás?

Se refería a Koutarou. Yo le conté sobre lo poco que había visto.

—Debe sentirse desanimado en el fondo, pero de momento ha recibido visitas que lo mantienen de buen humor. De todas formas, hoy la familia decide si lo internan o no.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

Hasta ese entonces, yo había actuado de modo muy calmado. No había llorado, ni me vinieron esos accesos de furia de chico consentido que a veces tengo. Por alguna razón, había actuado con madurez y sensatez, pero…

—No estoy preparado —reconocí.

Mis manos empezaron a temblar.

Y fue extraño. Me había inundado la nostalgia cuando vino Issei a verme pero hasta entonces no me había derrumbado. Hajime alcanzó a tomar mi taza de café antes que a mí se me resbalase de las manos y me contuvo mientras yo sacaba lo que no sabía que llevaba adentro.

¿Alguien? ¿Se imagina un mundo sin sonrisas?

Koutarou es la persona más alegre que conozco.

Y la más triste.

He pensado, que Koutarou es como la purpurina. Ese polvo brillante que se adhiere a las manos apenas la rozas.

Koutarou provoca que la gente esté feliz. Es su energía que irradia de sus poros. Y la gente quiere que sea feliz. Kuroo lo quiere y lo cuida. Fukurodani lo quiere. Chibi-chan y lentes Tsukki. Y yo.

Si uno piensa en problemas de la purpurina, se podrían decir cosas como su difícil forma de usar. Porque ensucia, y se requiere un poco de motricidad fina. A mí nunca me gustó trabajar con purpurina por lo mismo. Debe emplearse bien para obtener un trabajo adecuado, y su mal uso puede catalogar el trabajo de alguien como de mal gusto o recargado. Es un defecto de lo brillante, que debe utilizarse en su dosis justa.

Nadie diría que un defecto de la purpurina es que se congele, por ejemplo. Y sería difícil pensar en un polvo congelado. Sin embargo, en el momento que lo hace…

Me aferré al jersey de Hajime y lloré.

Quiero que Koutarou siempre sonría, para que sonriamos juntos tomados de las manos.

·

·

Hajime despertó a Yoko y le dijo que tenía que salir, que me acompañaba hasta el hospital, pero que ella si quería, que se quedara allí en el piso. Hajime se duchó, y con nada más que una camiseta de mangas cortas y una cazadora encima fue que salió conmigo.

—¿Por qué le llamas «Yoko» [1]? —pregunté mientras nos encaminábamos para el metro—. No es común.

—No escuché bien su nombre la primera vez y pensé que se llamaba así.

Hajime a veces es bien tonto. Supe que lo dijo de esa forma tan desenfadada por mí.

—Tuvo que ser vergonzoso cuando te enteraste de su verdadero nombre.

—En efecto lo fue —Hajime guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora y sonrió.

Durante el trayecto hacia los suburbios, le conté a Hajime de mi encuentro con los de Karasuno, y que fue la caricatura de la tal Yachi lo que me hizo darme cuenta de quién era realmente Yoko. Hajime cruzó las brazos tras su cabeza, sospechaba que el líbero y el pelado ruidoso de Karasuno lo odiaban.

A ratos, me sigue pareciendo raro pensar en que Hajime pueda estar enamorado. Y me imagino que a él le debe resultar raro pensar que a mí me puedan gustar los hombres conociendo cómo actuaba yo en preparatoria.

—Siento lo de esta mañana —quise decirle—, por algún motivo se me sale toda la emotividad cuando estoy contigo.

—No lo hagas sonar como si fuese algo malo.

—Mattsun dice que internar a alguien es caro, y él cree que no será el caso de Bokuto.

Hajime se rascó la barbilla.

—¿Por qué Matsukawa sabría eso?

—O es un sujeto muy raro (cosa que sí lo es) que sabe de temas bizarro, o nuestro Mattsun conoce algún caso cercano —y parafraseando a Issei, agregué:— Japón es el país con la mayor tasa de suicidio después de todo.

Y luego de decir algo tan dramático, le conté lo de Issei y el trío con Takahiro y la _Gremlin_.

El metro no iba a saturar pero todos los asientos estaban ocupados. Hajime y yo íbamos de pie, y cuando le dije esto a Hajime, él perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

—Pero ¿desde cuándo el vóley se ha convertido en un juego para homosexuales? —preguntó.

Fue bueno reír con Hajime un rato.

Y ahora que lo dice…

—Iwa-chan, tú nunca estuviste enamorado de mí ¿cierto?

—Vete a la mierda.

Hajime no cambia. Seguí de buen humor hasta llegar al hospital.

Nos cruzamos con Kuroo al salir del metro. Admitió que estaba un poco con resaca ¡vaya! Qué poco aguante para alguien tan ancho. Luego me acordé, que el día anterior Kuroo apenas había comido, y tampoco probó ningún pistacho.

—¿Crees que lo internen, Kuroo? —pregunté.

Kuroo no había querido pensar en nada.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ **1** ] Sería raro decirle Yoko a Kiyoko porque su nombre está compuesto por los _kanji_ Kiyo (pureza) y Ko (niño), que sería más normal acortarlo por uno de los dos _kanji_ que conforman el nombre, pero no por otro distinto.


	16. Chapter 16

La familia optó por no internar a Koutarou. El psiquiatra cambió su medicación, y mandó a esconder objetos corto punzante, mantener alejados los productos químicos, ese tipo de indicaciones escalofriantes.

Iwaizumi se quedó rezagado con la pequeña Rino-chan a un costado mientras el psicólogo hablaba con la familia, con Kuroo, el chico de _Hufflepuff_ Akaashi, y yo. Yo no pude evitar buscar la mirada de Hajime más de una vez. Él, de la mano de Rino-chan, se encogió de hombros a la distancia y luego abandonaron el pabellón, seguramente a por golosinas o jugar con los restos de nieve acumulada de la noche anterior.

—Y quiero que congele sus estudios —agregó al final el psicólogo—, no es recomendable añadirle más presiones de las necesarias.

—¿Qué hay del vóley? —preguntó su madre.

—Los deportes siempre son bienvenidos. Sé que Koutarou-kun es importante para ustedes, y él lo sabe pero a veces no quiere creerlo. No hay que dejarlo solo, por precaución. Supe que ayer tuvo varias visitas, y eso es bueno, me gustaría que continuase así en el futuro, pero mientras esté ingresado en el hospital, es más recomendable no excitarlo demasiado.

Al parecer le bajó la fiebre en la noche, algo así nos explicó el médico. Dijo que de momento, lo dejáramos descansar, y que visitas igual mejor después de la hora de almuerzo.

—Las mañanas para dormir —indicó con ojos maquiavélicos.

Asentimos. La madre estrechó la mano del médico y le agradeció todo el apoyo. Cuando él se fue, la madre se volvió a nosotros y también nos agradeció. Yo no pude evitar enrojecer cuando ella me tomó de las manos.

—Con An iremos a casa a ordenar un poco —dijo juntando sus dedos—, si no es molestia…

—Nosotros nos quedaremos con Boku —interrumpió Kuroo con su sonrisa—, no es molestia, no es molestia. Y deje a Rino-chan con nosotros también.

—Con Iwa-chan, querrás decir —murmuré. Recibí un codazo en el estómago de parte de Kuroo por mi atrevimiento.

Ella volvió a repetir los agradecimientos y se fue junto con An-chan luego de una seguidilla de reverencias.

Kuroo, Akaashi, y yo, intercambiamos miradas. Akaashi desvió la vista al suelo al toparse conmigo. Kuroo se rio, y le preguntó qué pasaba.

—¡N-nada! —contestó Akaashi rápido y se aferró con fuerza a la correa de su bandolera.

—Seguro debes estar pensando «Ese Bokuto-san realmente no tiene un tipo» ¿eh? —dijo Kuroo y a juzgar por la reacción del otro parece que le leyó la mente—. Yo a veces también me lo pregunto. Pero Oikawa, dejando de lado ese peinado, es un buen tipo.

—¿Eh? ¡Qué dices de mi peinado!

Akaashi no enrojeció, y tampoco negó nada.

—Oikawa-san, no nos conocemos así que no puedo juzgarlo, solo espero que sus intenciones sean sinceras.

Me reí por los nervios. Nos quedamos conversando los tres afuera de la habitación hasta que Kuroo dijo que quería ir salir a encender un cigarro, pero Akaashi dijo que él no pensaba acompañarlo. Yo me puse de su lado.

—Si Rino-chan te ve, sería un mal ejemplo para ella.

—¿Tu amigo Iwaizumi es bueno con los niños, eh?

—Supongo que es el tipo de persona con aura de _senpai_. Le agrada a cualquier _kohai_.

Excepto a Takeru. Ese mocoso es la excepción que confirma cualquier regla. Nos quedamos Akaashi y yo afuera de la habitación de Koutarou y Kuroo salió afuera a intoxicarse con alquitrán barato.

Por hacer conversación con Akaashi, solté:

—Kuroo dice que ustedes fueron un buen equipo en el tiempo que Boku-chan era titular.

—Lo éramos, sí.

Resulta que Akaashi era del tipo de respuestas cortas y pocas palabras. Tuve que sacar a relucir mi encanto y habilidades sociales, y nos quedamos hablando de vóley un buen rato.

Entonces sentí una chispa eléctrica en la nuca y me quedé de piedra. Akaashi pestañeó perplejo al ver cómo se me secaban los labios y enmudecía a raíz de nada. Estábamos hablando de las mánager en ese momento, pero exactamente qué no lo recuerdo. Tampoco importa.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Eso parece.

Algo que no sabía si era malo y tal, pero definitivamente no era bueno en ningún caso.

Me levanté y caminé hasta la habitación de Koutarou. Nadie había vuelto a entrar a su habitación desde que hablamos con el doc y dijo todo lo que dijo.

Tomé el pomo de la puerta, mi móvil comenzó a vibrar justo antes de girarlo y el rostro insípido de Hajime llenó la pantalla.

—¡Hajime! ¡Q-qué ha…!

Al otro lado escuché la respiración agitada de Hajime. Corría.

— _Hijo de puta, ¡escapó!_

No hacía falta que explicara más. Dios, si Koutarou es tonto pero re-tonto. Una almohada había reemplazado su cuerpo y la ventana abierta de par en par hacía ondear las persianas.

Tenía que ser una broma. Pero es que ¡re-tonto!

—Mierda —mascullé y salté por la ventana al patio, Akaashi me siguió por detrás—, ¿dónde estás?

— _Cómo voy a saber eso si en mi puta vida he estado en estos barrios. Hermanita Rino, tápate los oídos. Si es que me rodean los idiotas._

Hajime cortó la llamada. Akaashi y yo corrimos por los alrededores buscando alguna señal de Koutarou, Hajime, o Rino-chan, pero nada. A quien vimos fue a Kuroo descansando sobre sus muslos en la calle siguiente.

Kuroo, pálido y sudoroso, guardó su móvil en su bolsillo cuando llegamos hasta él. Su respiración estaba muy agitada y tosía.

—Bokuto, él… —empezó. Le dije que ya lo sabíamos, Akaashi le tendió un pañuelo a Kuroo—. Hombre… tengo que… volver… a hacer… deporte.

—¿Qué hay de Rino-chan? —preguntó Akaashi.

—Con Iwaizumi…

La subió a su espalda y salió tras Bokuto. Kuroo intentó seguirlos, pero claro, el gato estaba deteriorado.

—Tendremos que confiar en Hajime —dije aunque la idea no me parecía—. Él tiene mucha resistencia, así que no sería un problema.

—Bokuto es idiota, corría con zapatillas de levantarse. Le van a salir callos.

Es increíble en lo que repara la gente cuando está estresada.

—A ver cómo le explicamos esto a la familia —dije yo.

Le pregunté a Akaashi si existía un lugar que Koutarou identificase como refugio y tal. Akaashi replicó que eso solo ocurría en las películas, y que de todas formas, de tenerlo, lo más seguro es que no fuese allí si lo que quería era huir. Que Bokuto es un mente simple, pero nunca tanto.

De todas formas, y porque no nos podíamos quedar sin hacer nada, Akaashi fue al gimnasio de su antigua escuela, Kuroo fue a ver a su casa, y yo fui al gimnasio inundado de mi universidad, por ir descartando sitios. No estaba en el gimnasio ni en ninguno de los otros lugares.

Akaashi y Kuroo se ofrecieron a hablar con la familia y yo lo agradecí porque no tenía coraje de regresar al hospital.

Hajime perdió la pista de Bokuto en un barrio comercial de los suburbios, así que volvió a dejar a Rino-chan en custodia de Kuroo, y me fue a recoger al gimnasio.

—Vamos a casa —Hajime me tomó de la mano.

Yo me había quedado sentado observando a los obreros reparar el gimnasio. Según yo, ellos eran los responsables de toda esta tragedia, no podía estar equivocado.

·

·

La vida, a ratos, es un chiste. O, como dijo Hajime:

—Es una puta broma.

Las zapatillas de levantar del hospital de Koutarou reposaban en nuestro _genkan_ junto a los zapatos brillantes de Yoko.

—Yo renuncio. ¿Tú por qué no avisas?

Yoko acababa de asomarse desde la cocina. Lo que sea que le respondió a Hajime, lo he bloqueado.

Koutarou huyó del hospital a saber por qué, y se refugió en mi casa.

—¡BOKU-CHAN!

Fui abriendo todas las puertas a patadas. Y allí estaba Koutarou, en mi habitación. Dios, su carita. Es una montaña rusa de emociones vivir a su lado. Vestía esa ridícula bata ligera de los hospitales, y su cabello alborotado y sudoroso se había arremolinado en la coronilla.

—Eres un idiota —le dije enojado y lo tomé por los brazos y lo remecí con rabia. Me enojé mucho más al reparar en su temperatura corporal— ¡Estás helado! ¿Es que eres un inconsciente? ¿Entiendes que es invierno? Te dará una pulmonía. ¡En qué pensabas! ¡Por qué huiste!

—¡No quiero que me internen!

—¡Y no lo iban a hacer! Pero ahora, a saber.

Koutarou desvió la mirada al mural metálico. Había cuatro papeles pegados allí:

 

 _Todos cometemos errores._  
_No hay que dejarse vencer por el orgullo._  
_Hay que tener ganas de mejorar._  
_Hajime me apoya._

 

Solté a Koutarou, alisé su bata, y fui a buscar ropa mía para abrigarlo.

Es una tortura, lo prometo.

—Es cierto, todos cometemos errores —admití señalando el papel—. No te atormentes demasiado por los tuyos, Boku-chan. Recuerda la filosofía de los neumáticos. Además —agregué—, gracias a tu estupidez descubrimos el pésimo estado físico del gato roñoso de Kuroo. Tiene que dejar el tabaco pero ya.

Tabaco ¿por qué estaría yo hablando de eso ahora? Pero Koutarou esbozó una sonrisa y se rascó la mejilla. No le habían cambiado los vendajes de la muñeca. Koutarou reparó en dónde estaba mi mirada y yo me sentí avergonzado.

—Supongo que así será desde ahora —dijo.

—Lo siento. ¿Fueron muchos puntos?

—Eso creo ¿quieres ver?

—Mejor no, gracias.

Intercambiamos unos besos y nos dejamos caer en mi _futon_. Bokuto acomodó su cabeza en mi hombro y yo lo rodeé con mis brazos. Le pregunté si había hecho aquello por mí. Me dijo que sí.

—Pero no tuviste realmente la culpa. Ni siquiera sé por qué me gustas tanto, pero creo que justamente de eso se trata, de no saberlo.

Me sonreí. Yo tampoco podía entenderlo, y no se sentía mal aquello. Pero…

—Llamaré a Kuroo y les avisaré que estás aquí.

Cuando salí de la habitación para hacer la llamada, supe que no volvería a ver a Koutarou en un buen tiempo. Y ahora que lo pienso, debí haberle hecho el amor con pasión y con locura, pero todo lo que hicimos, fue quedarnos acostados hasta que Kuroo llegó para llevárselo al hospital.

—Ahh, Bokuto, qué vamos a hacer contigo.

—Internarme, supongo.

Kuroo le dijo a Bokuto, que no considerara aquello como una derrota. Más bien, como una oportunidad de mejora. Me habría gusto ser yo quien hubiese dicho aquello.

 

* * *

 

 **7** historias cortas porque sí (bonus stylo)

**.*.*.*.**

**1.** Tsukishima también es un mente simple

Luego de recibir la carta de Kuroo-san en manos de Oikawa-san, Tsukishima subió a su habitación. Dijo Oikawa-san que Kuroo-san esperaba que él, Tsukishima, leyese la carta antes de las 108 campanadas que le dan la bienvenida al año nuevo. Revolvió en su escritorio por unas tijeras, y estaba a punto de cortar el sobre para examinar el contenido cuando…

Una chispa eléctrica corrió por su cuerpo y sus cinco sentidos de cuervo se activaron en señal de alarma.

¿Por qué Kuroo le iba a enviar una carta? ¿A él? Si se odiaban. El idiota de Kuroo no hacía más que molestar y enumerar todos sus defectos y repetirle lo pésimo que jugaba cada vez que se veían.

Incluso si se cayeran bien, ¿quién en pleno siglo veintiuno envía cartas? ¿Usando a un mensajero en vez de conductos oficiales? ¿Por qué evitaría la oficina de correos? ¿Acaso había algo prohibido allí adentro? Como un polvo venenoso, por ejemplo.

O una bomba.

—No seas patético —Tsukishima movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para echar a volar sus suspicacias.

Pero lo cierto es, que fue incapaz de abrir la carta.

**.*.*.*.**

**2.** Si Tsukki es mente simple, Yamaguchi también

—Tsukki, he visto este sobre hace días en tu escritorio, ¿no lo vas a abrir nunca?

—No creo en absolutismos. Pero seguramente sea así como dices.

—Cuando me contaste que Kuroo-san te envió una carta, al principio no lo creía. Ahora que la veo, por algún motivo, siento que si dejo de ver la carta algo malo me sucederá, y que debo vigilarla.

Esa tarde, mientras veían películas, Yamaguchi no le quitó la vista a la carta en ningún momento. Tsukishima tuvo que pedirle a su hermano Akiteru que echara a Yamaguchi de la casa cuando ya oscurecía.

**.*.*.*.**

**3.** Viaje en tren bala (I)

De alguna forma Hinata convención a Tsukishima de acompañarlo a visitar a Bokuto-san al hospital. Tsukishima no podía creer lo que veía.

—Son menos de tres horas de viaje ¿es una broma?

Hinata se había traído en su mochila alimento para sobrevivir tres días, y en menos de quince minutos, ya se había devorado la mitad y su estómago iba a reventar.

**.*.*.*.**

**4.** Viaje en tren bala (II)

Hinata tenía la nariz, la boca, las mejillas, todo su rostro embadurnado en chocolate derretido. Para qué hablar de sus manos. De su camiseta. De los pantalones. Los tenis. Sus pies que no alcanzaban a llegar al suelo se movían ansiosos. Tsukishima sabía que, en el momento que Hinata abriera la boca, dijese lo que dijese, le caería como patada en el estómago.

Eso porque nunca pensó que la palabra que diría Hinata sería…

—¡Caballo!

—¿Eh?

—¡Caballo! —volvió a repetir Hinata golpeando la ventana —con mi hermana Natsu, siempre que hacemos viajes largos, jugamos a «caballo». Cada vez que vemos un caballo, gritamos «¡caballo!» y quien ve más caballos, gana. ¿Quieres jugar?

Los cristales de Tsukishima brillaron.

—Caballo, caballo, caballo, caballo, caballo, caballo, caballo…

Acababa de pasar una manada de caballos y Tsukishima anotó 35 caballos. Hinata no le volvió a enseñar otro juego en la vida.

**.*.*.*.**

**5.** Kuroo no puede con Tsukishima

—¿Es una broma? ¿Nunca leíste mi carta?

Kuroo no sabía si explotar de la risa, o llorar.

—Eres un psicópata, Kuroo. Por supuesto que iba a dudar de una carta tuya.

Lo dijo con tanta seriedad, que Kuroo se dobló de la risa. Estaba llorando por dentro.

**.*.*.*.**

**6.** Hinata nunca pierde

—¡CABALLOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Gritó Hinata en pleno partido de práctica y se volvió expectante hacia Tsukishima.

La Yacchan acababa de entrar al gimnasio con un peluche con forma de caballo, y él, por estar pendiente de caballos, remató la pelota con su cabeza. Con sangre brotando de sus narices, el marcador quedaba 35 a 5, todavía a favor de Tsukishima.

Pero caballo a caballo, algún día Hinata sabía que iba a derrotarlo.

**.*.*.*.**

**7.** Kenma y Kuroo a veces hablan distintos idiomas

Cuando parece que nadie está de su lado, Kuroo sabe que siempre puede recurrir a su mejor amigo Kenma.

—¿De verdad tengo cara de psicópata? —preguntó porque estaba de verdad preocupado—. Es el cabello ¿cierto? ¡ _Gezz_! No importa lo que haga, no se aplasta.

—Hinata me escribió que remató un balón con la cabeza y que logró anotar… y que además vio un caballo. ¿Por qué habría un caballo en un gimnasio? Miyagi es muy rural.

Kuroo le cortó la respiración a Kenma con un codazo en el estómago.

—Con esta clase de amigos no se necesitan enemigos —dijeron ambos.


	17. Chapter 17

Koutarou cogió pulmonía por escaparse en pleno invierno del hospital. Sería internado en la clínica psiquiátrica en el sur de japón apenas se recuperara.

—Si no quieres esperarme, puedo entenderlo —me dijo Koutarou un día que nos quedamos solos en su habitación—, serán varios meses.

—No seas idiota. Solo recupérate pronto.

—Sin el deporte, es probable que aumente de talla. ¿Me querrás aunque pese cien kilos?

—Te cambiaré por Tsukishima Kei si aquello llegase a pasar. No me seas idiota Boku-chan, es obvio que no me gustas por tu físico.

Bokuto sacó una mano de debajo de la frazada y yo entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos.

—Me gusta mi cabello.

—Entonces recuerda tener contigo un bote de gel, Boku-chan.

—¿Te conté que Kuroo me enseñó este peinado?

—No sé por qué no me sorprende.

Visitaba a Koutarou todos los días. Para movilizar el agua de sus pulmones, Koutarou debía caminar unos cuantos minutos por los pasillos del hospital. Yo le tendía el brazo y juntos dábamos un paseo. _Aguante Infinito_ se movía lento y con dolor, y se cansaba con diez minutos de caminata a velocidad de caracol. Fue extraño. La parte pérfida de mí, no quería que se mejorasen sus pulmones nunca. A cada paso que daba Koutarou, se me hacía como una cuenta regresiva.

Hajime me dio una patada cuando le confesé lo que sentía.

—¿Puedes, por favor, dejar de llorar? —La sutileza no es lo de Hajime—. Mientras antes se recupere e ingrese a la clínica, mejor.

—¡Iwa-chan! ¡Intenta ponerte en mis zapatos!

—No quiero, me dan asco tus callos.

Nos enzarzamos en una lucha mortal de cuerpo a cuerpo que ganó Hajime, así que me tocó pagar la cena de aquel día. Fuimos al _soba-ya_ , comimos ramen, y eso fue todo.

Afortunadamente tengo el vóley en mi vida. Terminaron las vacaciones, ingresaron a Koutarou en la clínica, y el gimnasio de mi universidad entró en funcionamiento a dos semanas de los _playoffs_. Mi horario académico quedó ordenado de tal manera que después de clases seguía una exigente y demoledora práctica hasta entrada la noche, que no me dejaba tiempo para pensar en asuntos distintos a mis clases o las prácticas de voleibol.

Pero a ratos los pensamientos se me desviaban.

—¿Por qué _Aguante Infinito_ no ha venido a entrenar? —preguntó el capitán cierto día, durante el calentamiento— ¿Alguien sabe de él?

Sentí muchos pares de ojos clavarse en mi nuca. Pero el ayudante del entrenador Koba-sensei fue quien informó al equipo de la situación. Con eufemismos y tal, como corresponde en estos casos:

—Bokuto-kun se encuentra incapacitado y la fecha de su regreso es incierta.

Nadie hizo comentarios al respecto. Por lo común las conversaciones que manteníamos iban apuntadas a nuestro desempeño deportivo, información sobre los rivales, jugadas que deberíamos pulir y esa clase de cosas, pero de tanto en tanto surgía el nombre de Koutarou para mezclarse en las conversaciones y yo, paranoico, me sentía observado. No era secreto para nadie que Koutarou y yo éramos buenos amigos, y que yo debía por tanto tener información sobre su situación y paradero. Pero de momento, nadie se atrevía a preguntar nada, y yo no sacaría el tema.

El sorteo se dio a conocer tres días antes de las _playoffs_. Iwaizumi me obligó a salir de casa aquella noche.

—Es un martes —dije—, no voy a ir de copas un martes.

—Sí, es martes, y también es el cumpleaños de Hanamaki. Anda, ponte la cazadora. Cuando te pones en plan ermitaño siempre ocurren cosas malas.

Takahiro es de estas personas que lo tienen todo y es una tortura buscarle regalos. Él siempre daba los mejores obsequios sin comparación, que había mucha ansiedad cuando llegaba su cumpleaños y nos percatábamos de lo limitado de nuestros presupuestos. La primera vez, con Hajime recorrimos un montón de tiendas, pero al final terminamos regalándole una billetera de cuero que ni era la más barata ni tampoco la más cara; en segundo compramos entre ambos licor importado que también ni era el más barato ni el más caro. Y Takahiro recibió ambos regalos con una sonrisa, pero nosotros no podíamos evitar sentirnos avergonzados.

Entonces en nuestro último año de preparatoria Issei, siempre con sus ideas rupturistas, dijo que al ser imposible llegar con un buen regalo, desistiéramos y compitiéramos por el más absurdo. Fue divertido. Yo le regalé unas curitas de _Hello Kitty_ , Hajime un set de mostacillas y cuentas, e Issei llegó con una caja con cinco kilos de tomates. Hicimos collares para los chicos de segundo y tercero del equipo de vóley, preparamos por primera y única vez gazpacho (y jamás volvimos a darle otra oportunidad a la comida internacional), y cada vez que alguien se lesionaba, Takahiro sacaba del bolsillo sus curitas de _Hello_ _Kitty_ y todos contentos.

No puedo creer que se me haya olvidado el cumpleaños de Takahiro. Antes de llegar al bar donde quedamos de juntarnos, pasamos con Hajime en una tienda de recuerdos y compramos entre ambos un oso de felpa rosado del tamaño de un niño de primaria. Takahiro casi se cayó de espalda cuando lo vio.

—No sabía que los hicieran tan grande —comentó—. Oikawa alcanza esa silla para dejar este oso allí.

—Tienes que ponerle nombre —exigí.

—En ese caso… —Takahiro se rascó la barbilla. No se lo pensó demasiado— ¡Oiizumi!

—¡No combines nuestros nombres! —gritamos Hajime y yo al unísono. La sincronía solo reafirmó el nombre del oso.

Issei fue el último en llegar. No termina de sorprenderme este sujeto. Llegó vestido con un esmoquin impecable, un sombrero de copa, un antifaz y guantes blancos, y al más puro estilo de _Tuxedo Mask_ , le regaló una rosa roja a Takahiro.

—No sé cómo tomarte en serio, Matt —Takahiro negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa—, como si no llamases ya la suficiente la atención con tu metro noventa de estatura.

Hajime escupió toda la cerveza que tenía en la boca.

—¿Metro noventa? ¿Cómo que metro noventa?

Yo los vi a todos reírse y compartir bromas y alzar sus copas, y aunque hice lo mismo que ellos, me sentía a ratos vacío. Y a ratos, también sentía la mirada de soslayo de Hajime y sus golpes reconfortantes en la espalda.

Y creo que Issei y Takahiro también se dieron cuenta, porque se estaban portando sospechosamente simpáticos conmigo.

—¿Cómo va ese saque flotante? —me preguntó Takahiro—, ¿cuándo dicen que son las eliminatorias?

—Si no hubieras dejado el vóley lo sabrías —le retó Issei—. Son en tres días. La universidad de Iwaizumi y la mía quedaron en el mismo bloque. Oikawa está en otro bloque.

—Vaya. Quiero ver un duelo entre Matt e Iwa ¿eso se puede?

Hajime se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo. Si ganamos nuestros primeros partidos.

—¿Y la universidad de Ushiwaka?

—También en nuestro bloque —respondió Hajime mirándose los dedos.

—Ya veo. ¿Acaso te enfrentas con alguien interesante, Oikawa? Porque parece que todos están en el bloque contrario.

—Es una buena pregunta. Lo descubriré mientras juegue los partidos, Makki.

—Oikawa actuando de modo tan maduro me da miedo —admitió Takahiro. Levantó una mano y ordenó otra ronda de cervezas y de papas fritas. Issei se abstuvo de comer para no ensuciar sus guantes blancos.

Según yo, no bebimos tanto y comimos bastante, pero al día siguiente no pude evitar despertar con la sensación de tener un hacha enterrada en la cabeza ¡un miércoles! Bebí como tres litros de agua en lo que fue del día. Con Hajime nos prometimos en la noche, nunca más en un día de semana teniendo las eliminatorias tan cerca.

Por otro lado, igual se sintió bien esa sensación de pesadez.

Y llegó el día del partido. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hajime y yo tuvimos un buen desayuno, rico en carbohidratos y azúcar. Eso porque Yoko llegó temprano cargada con bolsas de mercadería. Yoko es Dios, y Hajime se mostró tan sorprendido como yo.

—Es una sensación extraña. La de ser rivales —dije sirviéndome una tostada untada en mantequilla y miel—. Quiero decir, sí nos hemos enfrentado en otras ocasiones, pero nunca en un evento oficial.

—Aunque es posible que no lleguemos a enfrentarnos.

—Iwa-chan qué aguafiestas. Si no llegas a la final de tu bloque, nos tendrás que invitar a Yoko-chan y a mí al _soba-ya_.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Me gustan sus apuestas —apoyó Yoko-chan sonriendo.

Hajime y yo nos dimos la mano, y sin desearnos suerte, tomamos caminos separados para reunirnos con nuestras propias universidades. Desearse suerte es tabú. Nos deseamos un kilo de mierda de la más pura y sincera.

El ambiente de mi equipo era de mucho éxtasis. El equipo de mi universidad era un buen equipo, pero por esas coincidencias trágicas de la vida, nunca podía derrotar a la universidad en la que ahora estaba Ushiwaka. Al menos no en partidos oficiales. En esa universidad habían unos cuantos seleccionados nacionales.

— _Meh_ gran cosa—se me escapó. Los veteranos se giraron a verme y me atacaron.

—¡Qué exceso de confianza! —gritó uno que me hizo una llave.

—¡Esa es la actitud que queremos! —dijo otro haciéndome cosquillas en los pies.

—¡Eres genial Chico Kawaii! —gritó el líbero revolviéndome la cabellera y a mí se me encogió el estómago al oír aquel sobrenombre.

Quería ganar. Quería ganar por Koutarou.

Lástima que no me dio tiempo a pisar la cancha. Los veteranos eran fuertes y había buena comunicación entre ellos. Apenas intercambiaban miradas, y muchas de sus jugadas eran sincronizadas. Ganaron holgadamente los dos partidos en dos set en tiempo record. Y cuando terminó, luego de la reunión con el entrenador en los camerinos, yo abordé un taxi y me dirigí al estadio donde se jugaban los partidos del otro bloque.

Reconocí a Takahiro sentado en las tribunas. Estaba por empezar el tercer set.

—¿Iwa-chan versus Mattsun? —pregunté intentando buscar a mis amigos con la mirada.

—Iwaizumi versus Matt, sí. El set anterior estuvo emocionante. Es raro esto de ir a por dos equipos. No quiero que nadie pierda y que ambos ganen. Por el orgullo de Seijou ¿entiendes?

—Entiendo. ¿Están ambos de titulares?

Takahiro movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Solo Matt, por la altura, supongo. Pero a Iwaizumi lo metieron como sacador para fortalecer la defensa, e hizo un _ace_ de servicio el desgraciado. Y su defensa ha mejorado mucho, pero se aprecia raro a la distancia.

—¿Cómo raro? No es como si nunca hubiésemos visto vóley en las tribunas.

Takahiro se encogió de hombros. Miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y yo supuse que se estaba quedando ciego, pero me guardé el comentario ya que acababa de divisar, en las tribunas de al frente, la figura de Yoko inmiscuida entre la barra de la universidad por la que jugaba Hajime. A diferencia del resto de quienes la rodeaban, Yoko no gritaba ni agitaba botellas con monedas, pero sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a la baranda de metal y su rostro estaba contraído como si acabase de morder un limón mortal.

Si ganaba el equipo de Hajime, ¿sería la clase de novia que correría a toda velocidad hasta él? Probablemente no. Tampoco iría con un pañuelo a limpiarle las lágrimas si es que perdían, pero podía imaginarla tomándole la mano y cerrando la puerta de la habitación con llave.

No, mentira. Tampoco puedo imaginar eso.

Takahiro se comía las uñas en ese momento. Me lo quedé mirando.

—¿Por qué me ves?

—Nada. Para mí también es extraño apoyar a dos equipos.

—No mientas, en el fondo vas por Iwaizumi.

Lo más probable. Quería que Issei ganara, y tenía que reconocer que el chico lo estaba haciendo bien. Pero Hajime es Hajime.

Hablando de Issei, él tiene un rostro muy intimidante y a veces es un provocador sin darse cuenta. Él sabe que su bloqueo no es el más poderoso, y en nuestros días en Aobajousai Iwaizumi le dobló varios dedos en partidos de práctica.

—Aunque sepas que no puedes bloquear un remate —le dije en un partido interno en el que ambos estábamos en el mismo equipo—, no puedes dejar que el otro lado se entere. Salta con seguridad, y pon esa cara tuya que tienes que da tanto miedo.

—¿Qué cara?

—¿Entonces no es una cara consciente? Mejor, tú solo salta.

Y lo hizo. Empezó a saltar con tanta seguridad, y sus brazos velludos son tan largos, que los rematadores a veces entraban en pánico y desviaban a último segundo la dirección. Y cuando lo comprendimos, Issei y Watari comenzaron a trabajar en conjunto. Así éramos en Aobajousai, exprimíamos cualquier habilidad presente en el equipo.

Incluso la diva de Ushiwaka cayó más de una vez en la trampa de Issei, y fue una satisfacción ver su cara irritada, aunque son contadas con los dedos. Ya se me había olvidado que fue una idea mía, pero Takahiro me lo recordó mientras analizábamos el partido:

—El vóley universitario es muy rápido —opinó cuando uno de los equipos llamó a tiempo fuera.

—No lo sabes tú bien. ¿No lo extrañas, Makki?

—Supongo que a veces sí lo hago. Pero otras veces pienso, que en realidad era genial jugar en tu mismo equipo y que sería distinto sin ustedes. Quiero decir, ¿ves cómo juega Matt? El tipo da miedo estando solo de pie, y fue idea tuya usar aquello a favor del partido. De algún modo u otro sacabas lo mejor de nosotros. Yo nunca me consideré bueno, pero cuando veo mis partidos de tercero de Aobajousai, y veo las jugadas que armabas, pienso «este tipo nos pulió a todos». Y solo quiero seguir jugando.

—Si te sientes así, entonces sí deberías seguir jugando.

—Ya no puedo distraerme más con el deporte —Takahiro entrecerró aún más los ojos y se inclinó hacia adelante para observar mejor el partido.

Él estudiaba leyes en la Universidad de Tokyo. Siempre fue muy inteligente, y aunque se pasó el verano de su tercer año entrenando para la _Spring_ , no le hicieron falta horas de estudio para quedar entre los veinte primeros con mejor puntaje en la prueba de selección. Así era Takahiro. Aspiraba a convertirse en diplomático y viajar por el mundo. El deporte era solo un pasatiempo.

—Deberíamos organizar un partido —moví mis brazos—. Conozco unas canchas en los suburbios.

Takahiro dijo que así sería.

Cuando entró Hajime a la cancha, fue genial ver otro _ace_ de servicio, y su remate de tubería casi mandó a pequeño Komi a volar, pero el chico logró elevar la pelota, aunque aquello le dio una segunda oportunidad al equipo de Hajime.

Takahiro y yo nos íbamos a volver locos con los _rally_ s eternos.

El partido terminó cuando Hajime estaba en la zona de calentamiento y Matsukawa en la retaguardia. Ganó la universidad de Hajime 30 sobre 28 puntos. Desvié instantáneamente la cabeza hacia Yoko y la vi aferrarse con más fuerza a la baranda de las tribunas, y cuando Hajime alzó la vista y sus ojos se toparon, ambos levantaron dos dedos y sonrieron mostrando todos sus dientes. Mejor a cualquier hipótesis mía.

—¿Cómo llevas la ruptura? —pregunté a Takahiro.

—Ya sabes, se hace lo que se puede.

Le di unas palmadas en la espalda y abandonamos el gimnasio junto al resto de la audiencia. Nos estrechamos de manos y nos despedimos a la salida. Le pregunté si mañana vendría a vernos, pero dijo que debía estudiar, aunque si alguno de nosotros se iba a la final, seguramente sí se haría un tiempo en su agenda.

Vi a Yoko rezagarse de su grupo y supe que estaba esperando a que Hajime, así que preferí volver solo a casa. Fatigado, dormí toda la tarde, y no sentí cuándo fue que llegó Hajime al piso. Soñé con mi último partido en la preparatoria, frente a Karasuno, y me acordé que todavía estaba empatado con ese bastardo de Tobio.

¿Qué será de él? Seguramente sus habilidades dan miedo. Me enteré que se lesionó en la final de las eliminatorias de la _Spring_ ¡si es que hasta en eso me imita! Ese chico debe tener una obsesión conmigo, ya lo creó. ¡Ja! ¡Qué risa! Lo bueno del vóley, es que me volvía la personalidad de los viejos tiempos. No era una personalidad muy agradable, pero era una personalidad después de todo, mejor que esta mamona y llorona que se me escapa de tanto en tanto.

Y pensé: en estos momentos, Koutarou debe estar esforzándose por mejorar y dar todo de sí para volver a encontrar el camino. Yo no puedo ser menos. Yo tenía que estar bien, y luego pensé que Kuroo también debía de estarlo porque Kuroo fue quien le enseñó aquel peinado a Koutarou y Koutarou siempre pensará en Kuroo por este o aquel motivo.

Que Kuroo recuperase esa verdadera y única sonrisa cínica que tanto le pertenece, y que todos fuésemos nosotros mismos, me pareció importante. Y prometí ocuparme de aquello apenas terminasen los _playoffs_ , pero por mientras, le escribí un mensaje a ese felino. Una tontería, una excusa de esas:

«¿Recuerdas ese dvd de un partido de Fukurodani que me prometiste? Me gustaría verlo un día de estos».

La respuesta me llegó casi enseguida:

«Sí claro».

«Pero si quieres que te lo vaya a dejar a tu piso o la universidad, tendrás que pagar el transporte»

Gato roñoso y tacaño. Le respondí que podía pasar yo por él a su trabajo, la próxima semana. Él me envió la dirección y acordamos una fecha.

·

·

El segundo día fue sangriento en mi grupo y aunque mi equipo volvió a ganar los dos partidos, clasificando así para las finales, no fueron victorias holgadas como las anteriores y sufrimos. En realidad, debimos haber perdido el primer partido porque estábamos cometiendo errores absurdos, pero en el tercer set, cuando íbamos abajo por siete puntos, el centro y capitán del equipo contrario cayó mal y se lesionó la espalda, y con eso se derrumbó todo el equipo. No se sintió como una victoria vencerlos, pero así había sido. Nuestra concentración volvió luego de aquello.

En el segundo partido, en el segundo tiempo, nuestro armador sufrió un desgarro y me tocó entrar a suplirlo. Me costó entrar en confianza, y perdimos el set por dos puntos. El último set fue de _rallys_ interminables al cubo. Las energías de todos se nos licuaban de los dedos, pero…

—¡Todavía no cae! —nuestro líbero se arrastraba por los suelos para darnos una segunda oportunidad. Y al final, motivado por su _stamina_ , nuestro equipo levantó el vuelo y yo, recordando mis días de gran rey de las canchas, volví a ser yo mismo, hice de las mías y le volé los sesos a todo el mundo.

Ganamos el tercer set 31-29 gracias a una jugada de dos toques de mi parte. La barra de mi universidad se volvió loca, y los miembros de mi equipo se abalanzaron sobre mí y me levantaron por los aires mientras coreaban «¡Chico Kawaii!» una y otra y otra vez. Se sintió como haber ganado el nacional.

Le estrechamos la mano al equipo perdedor, presentamos nuestros respetos frente a la multitud, y al girar la cabeza, divisé a Hajime y a Yoko quienes no sé cuánto habrían visto del partido, pero parecían conmocionados.

Hajime me guiñó un ojo. Yo le levanté el pulgar. Nos volvimos a encontrar a la salida del gimnasio, y Hajime me invitó al _soba-ya_. Eso solo significaba que él no logró llegar a la final, pero ninguno de los dos dijo algo al respecto.

—¿Y podemos pedir _takoyaki_? —pregunté poniendo ojos destellantes.

—Sí, lo que sea.

—¡Pero no lo digas así! « _lo que sea_ » ¡Ponle más emoción! ¡Estás invitando a tu mejor amigo a comer!

—Sí, lo que sea.

Yoko rio por lo bajo, y nos encaminamos los tres al _soba-ya_. Hablamos, comimos, bebimos jugo de fruta y agua mineral, y fue agradable y tranquilo y ameno porque así debía ser.

Hajime me dijo:

—Te ves realmente feliz.

Y yo respondí:

—Es que si no lo soy, pierdo. ¿Lo ves?

—No del todo. Pero si tú lo ves, entonces bien. —Luego Hajime se volvió a Yoko—. Tendrás que acostumbrarte, él a veces se expresa raro.

—¡Iwa-chan! ¡Tan cruel!

Como dije, agradable y tranquilo y ameno. Cuando se terminaron nuestros jugos y aguas minerales, dejamos a Yoko en la puerta de su edificio, y Hajime y yo seguimos a paso raudo.

—La última jugada fue genial —reconoció—, brillante. Todo apuntaba a un ataque trasero, pero de lleno al suelo. Eres un maldito bastardo.

—Sí, eso mismo dijeron los de mi equipo. Aunque, por algún motivo, insisten con eso del Chico Kawaii y tal.

—Te gusta que te digan así ¿eh?

—Cómo crees.

Hajime me dio un rodillazo como siempre hacía cuando le mentía.

Me di una ducha rápida y me puse el pijama. Aún era temprano, pero no pretendía salir y el pijama es más cómodo. Quedaban quince horas. Quince horas para pelear contra Ushiwaka. Se sentía extraño este reencuentro.

Ushiwaka nunca me odió a mí. Él quería jugar conmigo. Yo no. No quería porque prefería jugar con Hajime, y Ushiwaka lo echó a perder diciendo que con Hajime mi talento se desperdiciaba. Si tengo que ser objetivo, Ushiwaka debe ser el mejor jugador de Miyagi por mucho, pero como bien dijo Issei cuando Takahiro terminó con la _gremlin_ , a los amigos no les corresponde ser objetivos si se trata de apoyar a un colega.

Hajime es más que un colega. Es mi hermano. Y Ushiwaka se equivoca, mi talento no se desperdicia con Hajime, se multiplica. Y el talento de Hajime también se multiplica conmigo, pero de un modo que Ushiwaka no comprendería

Hajime estaba en el _kotatsu_ leyendo un _manga_ que seguía cuando me uní a él cargando dos tazas de té. Él tiene un toque nerd y le gustan las historias medievales y de fantasía.

—Espero que no suene como sé qué va a sonar —empecé. Hajime cerró la historieta y clavó sus ojos pequeños en mí con gesto sereno—, pero ¿crees que soy una persona capaz de sacar lo mejor de otros?

—Eres un maldito ególatra.

—¡Iwa-chan! ¡Por eso no lo quería decir!

—Ya, lo siento —Hajime me miró divertido—. Pero aquello fue una provocación a que te molestara. Qué te digo Oikawa, si te refieres al vóley, definitivamente sí. Si te refieres a la vida, solo me haces rabiar. Pero es una rabia buena.

—¿Cómo así?

—Una rabia buena. Quiero decir, si se trata de ti, no me importa ser maligno y tal.

—Eso no debería tomarlo como un cumplido.

—Eres un buen colega, Oikawa. Nos sacas de quicio a todos, pero sería extraño si fuese distinto. Gracias por el té.

—Vi que había una bolsa de chai. ¿Te gusta el chai? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Se le tiene que haber quedado a Yoko. Supongo que no me desagrada del todo.

Me quedé a su lado bebiendo de mi café, listo para mi siguiente partido.

·

·

—Te obligaré a morder mi trasero, Ushiwaka-chan.

—Veo que sigues eligiendo equipos mediocres, Oikawa.

—Llámalo como quieras. Este equipo mediocre te aplastará con toda su mierda, y tú tendrás que comértela.

El capitán de mi equipo me jaló de una oreja y me dijo que no fuese provocando. El líbero me felicitó apenas el capitán se dio la vuelta, y dijo que fueron buenas palabras. Seguramente, el líbero es otro mente simple. Lo sospechaba hace un buen tiempo.

Estaban Hajime, Issei, y Takahiro, todos con bandanas en sus cabezas con mi nombre escrito en ellas. Mi fanclub de niñas bonitas de la prepa había sido reemplazado por los mejores titulares que alguna vez tuvo Seijou y yo no podía sentirme más conmovido.

—Será un partido complejo —dijo Koba-sensei cuando el calentamiento terminó—. Tres de los titulares del equipo contrario son seleccionados nacionales. Pero eso no quiere decir nada. Un montón de estrellas, si no están conectadas, no pueden brillar. Nosotros hemos pasado nuestras crisis, pero esas cosas son las que nos unen. Salgan y ciérrenle la boca a ese puñado de engreídos.

—¡K-KOBA-SENSEI! —gritamos todos emocionados.

Al parecer los entrenadores de ambas universidades eran viejos enemigos. Íbamos a ganar este partido por todo lo que tuvimos que pasar este año en nuestras prácticas.

Y porque cara vence a cruz, me tocó iniciar el saque. Nuestro armador lesionado nos miraba desde las tribunas, inmiscuido entre la barra universitaria. Estaba que se formaban un agujero negro en su cabeza por los nervios. Yo, extrañamente, me sentí muy tranquilo al tomar el balón.

Señalé a Ushiwaka cuando sonó el silbato. Recordé aquella historia que me contó Koutarou acerca de su rodilla _Beatriz_ y cómo esta golpeó el centro de gravedad de Ushiwaka.

Ay mi Boku-chan, ¿recuerdas aquellos consejos que te di sobre cómo afinar la puntería? Cuando eran días buenos y comíamos en el _izakaya_ luego de nuestra práctica en conjunto de servicios. Este punto va para ti, querido.

 


	18. Chapter 18

La óptica de los padres de Kuroo está escondida en Ikebukuro. La galería donde se encontraba me recordaba a películas de los yakuzas y tal.

—Supongo que tiene ese aire —reconoció Kuroo despreocupadamente—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Te has quedado ciego? No creas que por conocerme te haré un descuento.

—Esto... ¿vengo a por el DVD? Aunque si lo pienso, creo que uno de mis amigos se está quedando ciego.

Kuroo sacó un paño y comenzó a limpiar el mostrador como si yo, de pronto, hubiese desaparecido.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Lo olvidaste! Eres un idiota, Kuroo. No voy a tener una tarde libre en mucho.

—No exageres, cómo va a ser eso posible.

—¿Por qué tengo práctica de vóley, por ejemplo? Con las nacionales tan cerca, el entrenamiento se ha triplicado.

—¿Y por qué tienes libre hoy? ¿No es un poco irresponsable?

¡Ahh! ¡Ese Kuroo! ¿Irresponsable? ¡Con qué cara! Yo estoy que renuncio con este tipo. Pero no se puede. Kuroo es amigo de Koutarou.

—A lo mejor es irresponsable, a lo mejor no. Ayer derrotamos a Ushiwaka así que sí, nos merecíamos un descanso luego de tres días de partido.

Eso, y que en la noche todo el equipo nos embriagamos en casa de Koba-sensei, pero es un detalle sin importancia que no vale la pena mencionar. Si me preguntan, prefería celebrar con mis amigos, con Hajime, Issei, y Takahiro. Pero ellos me alentaron a que fuera con mi equipo, y me prometieron que me invitarían a una cena en un sitio caro un día de estos.

—¿Qué tan caro? —pregunté.

—Moderadamente caro —respondió Hajime y me dio una patada para que me fuese ya a celebrar.

Al menos me hubiese acompañado uno de ellos. En la noche, me tocó cuidar del líbero que estaba ebrio como una cuba. Me contó de su primer encuentro sexual, con una prima americana, y luego de llorar exactamente quince segundos, continuó con un largo debate sobre por qué la gente se «abrocha» los cordones de los zapatos, si lo que en realidad hacen es «atárselos».

—No te preocupes, yo me ataré mis zapatos —le dije.

—Eres muy bueno, Oikawa. Eres muy bueno.

Y se quedó dormido.

No, a Kuroo solo le conté que vencí a Ushiwaka. Si era amigo de Koutarou, y si alguna vez jugó vóley, debería conocer aquel nombre. Y sí, lo conocía. Sus pequeños ojos se abrieron mucho al oírme.

—¿Ushiwaka dices? ¿Lo venciste? Vaya, tuvo que ser genial.

—Fue genial —acepté, y me largué a hablar. A mí, el enojo se me pasa rápido con ese tipo de preguntas—. Le dediqué mi primer servicio a Boku-chan. Fue así: apunté directo al rostro de Ushiwaka para provocarlo, y él que conoce muy bien la fuerza de mis servicios estaba preparado para un balón diabólico, no para un saque flotante y… ¡gah! ¡Hubieras visto su cara! Fue como si _Beatriz_ le hubiese vuelto a dar en las bolas.

Kuroo dejó el paño a un lado y sus labios se alargaron. Me dijo que la tienda cerraba en una hora, y que si lo quería esperar, después podían ir ambos a su casa a buscar el DVD. Me encogí de hombros y, no sin protestar antes, me fui a dar una vuelta por el barrio.

Me gustó Ikebukuro. Es así como animado, así como activo. Con muchas tiendas, mucha gente extraña, y olor a castañas, a saber. Cuando se lo comenté a Kuroo, él dijo que me tenía que revisar el olfato. No podía esperarme otro comentario viniendo de él.

Kuroo vivía en un sector residencial de clase media alejado del centro pero nunca en los suburbios, muy similar a Miyagi. Dejó la alarma del local encendida y cerró con llave.

—¿Te gusta esto de la óptica? —pregunté en el camino en tren.

—No importa si me gusta o no. Es algo que _tengo_ que hacer.

—Entonces no te gusta.

—No he dicho eso.

—Si te harás cargo de la tienda ¿no debiste estudiar óptica en vez de marketing?

—Tal vez. Tal vez sí, tal vez no.

Yo, que algo leía entre líneas, sabía que aquello quería decir «no es de tu incumbencia, ya cállate», así que cerré la boca.

Llegamos a su casa en poco tiempo. No había nadie allí. Me explicó que sus padres habían salido de la ciudad porque se casaba una prima de su madre. Él normalmente se hacía cargo de la tienda por las tardes; y en vacaciones, por las mañanas.

—¿Cuántos años tiene esa prima?

—No sé, varios. Esta es su tercera boda.

—Vaya.

Lo seguí hasta su habitación. Pequeña, llena de polvo, y con la cama desecha. El tipo es el desastre en persona.

—Si vas a estar solo, siempre puedes quedarte conmigo e Iwa-chan.

—Lo tendré en mente —no lo tendría. Los gatos son seres solitarios.

—Te llamaré para contarte mis impresiones del DVD.

—Bien.

No me quedaba más por hacer allí. Kuroo no estaba en un modo conversador y no me invitó a ninguna bebida o tiras de calamar, así que incliné la cabeza y guardé el DVD en mi bandolera. Al volver a casa, llamé a Hajime por si había que comprar algo como zumo de naranja o café. Pero me equivoqué y disqué a Issei, a saber.

— _¡Oikawa! Necesito una opinión imparcial: manos o pies._

—¡Mattsun! ¿Y eso?

— _Las preguntas después. Manos o pies. Elige._

—Pues… manos, supongo.

— _Si es que todos eligen manos, qué le pasa a la gente._

—¿Qué te traes ahora?

— _Es para mi proyecto de Figura Humana. Debo hacer un catálogo._

El excéntrico de Issei, estudiaba arte. Le iba como anillo, los artistas siempre han estado locos. Parecía importante, por algún motivo, tener un poco los cables cruzados para destacar en áreas artísticas. Como _Dalí_  o _Van Gogh_ , locos de nacimiento, Issei aspiraba a convertirse en un galáctico de los oleos y los colores y ese tipo de cosas.

—Si necesitas un modelo, a mí no me importa enseñarte mis manos.

— _No te ofendas, pero tus manos son perfectas._

—No me puedo ofender con eso.

— _Es por no decir aburridas. Prefiero manos más deformes y menos estéticas. De dedos anchos y gordos y cuadrados. O una malformación, una arruga, un algo que lo haga grotesco._

Los dedos de Koutarou son gruesos y cuadrados, ligeramente desviados debido a lesiones mal curadas. Solía llevarlos vendados, y apenas me habían tocado.

Se me fue la voz.

— _¿Oikawa?_

—Sí, sí. Aquí sigo.

— _¿Estás bien? Te quedaste callado._

—Estoy bien. Un despiste.

— _Ahh. ¿Por qué llamabas?_

—Supongo que algo en mí intuía que estabas atravesando por un dilema, Mattsun. Ya sabes, _psychic_ _style_.

—Cool. —Matsukawa ni siquiera me lo cuestionó—. _Entonces que estés bien._

—Tú igual.

 _—¡Espera!_ —gritó cuando estaba a punto de colgar—. _Si comemos_ udon _para tu fiesta ¿eso te parece bien?_

—Olvídalo. Me prometieron un sitio caro.

Me quedé viendo la pantalla del móvil cuando corté la llamada. ¿Qué será de Koutarou y sus dedos chuecos? No tengo idea cómo lucen sus pies descalzos. Hay quienes, tienen el segundo dedo del pie más largo que el pulgar. ¿Serán así los de Koutarou? No me había fijado.

Agité la cabeza de un lado a otro y decidí pasar a una tienda de conveniencia y comprar lo que se me ocurriese. Vaya bajón más tonto que me ha dado.

.

.

Hajime tenía televisor en su habitación, pero no reproductor de DVD. Yo mucho menos, y mi vieja computadora portátil entró en fase conspirativa y se negó a leer el video que me prestó Kuroo. Las desgracias me persiguen.

Con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, olvidé el asunto de Hajime y el parcial de álgebra. Resulta que falló por tres puntos, pero como un 85 seguía siendo una nota a todas luces increíble, llegó a un acuerdo con su maestra y se le permitiría rendir examen si en los controles sorpresas promediaba sobre 80. No era una meta imposible aunque igual de difícil que el 88 y no podía descuidarse, así que Hajime volvió a atarse la bandana de «solo hazlo» a la cabeza, y ya casi nunca nos veíamos.

Nos comunicábamos a notas en el frigo.

«Recuerda comer o seguirás perdiendo peso y Yoko te cambiará por el barbas de Karasuno»

«No seas mi madre. Hoy no duermo en el piso»

«Tomé prestada tu cazadora»

«Devuélveme la cazadora ahora _Basurakawa_ »

Hajime es muy celoso con sus pertenencias.

Menciono todo esto porque, al estar Hajime casi ilocalizable, tampoco he podido comprobar si su computadora portátil podrá leer el DVD del partido de práctica de Fukurodani, que resultaba ser nada más y nada menos que contra Karasuno, a menos que Kuroo se haya equivocado en rotularlo. Algo me decía que no vería demasiado a Koutarou en pantalla, y seguro que Tsukishima Kei sería el protagonista de aquella improvisada película. Que aburrido debe ser eso.

Podría haber tirado de mis redes de contacto y gorroneado televisión a alguien, pero yo tampoco tenía mucho tiempo, menos con las nacionales tan cerca, y trasladarse dentro de Tokio a veces es lento y yo soy un flojo.

Faltaba un mes para la final y estábamos todos eufóricos.

Debe haber sido el partido más emocionante de mi vida, aquel contra la universidad por la que militaba Ushiwaka. La fuerza, la inteligencia de las jugadas ¡todo! El nivel universitario no se compara con el de preparatoria. Era sublime y exquisito y yo me sentía como un ser líquido.

Mi popularidad dentro de mi equipo incrementó cien puntos luego de aquel partido y solo por ello, me volví en el centro de todas las bromas. Me estaba pasando igual que en Aobajousai: cuando me gano el respeto de mis pares, a los ojos de los espectadores da la impresión que lo pierdo. Tampoco es como si no diese motivos para ello.

—En un duelo uno contra uno con Ushiwaka, sin dudas perdería —admití cierto día—, por fortuna el vóley se trata de jugar con más personas.

—¡Chico Kawaii es muy _cool_!

—¡Por favor que alguien le tire un balde de agua helada antes que se le suban los humos a la cabeza!

Cinco botellas fueron vaciadas sobre mi cabeza y mi peinado quedó estropeado.

Los ánimos del equipo eran buenos. La revista interna de la universidad me pidió una entrevista, y otra revista deportiva local hizo un reportaje del equipo y me dedicó una plana. En los quince años que Koba-sensei era entrenador, yo figuraba como el primer novato que entró a jugar a un partido regular. Con un ambiente así, parecía inadmisible sentirme desanimado. Escondí mis emociones bien, y dejé en el frigo una copia del reportaje para restregarle mi éxito a Hajime.

Al día siguiente, había dibujado pestañas y marcado la línea de los labios de mi fotografía. Parecía un travestido. Esa fue una risa auténtica, y con buen humor me fui silbando a la universidad.

Tal vez fue debido a ese reportaje que me abordó una de las chicas de la selección femenina de vóley, en la cafetería de la facultad. Era la vice capitana, también estudiaba bioquímica, y medía diez centímetros menos que yo. Olvidé su nombre apenas me lo dijo. Ella sabía muy bien el mío.

—Me habían hablado de ti pero no se me ocurrió que jugabas voleibol —conversó y sin consultarme acaso estaba ocupado, se sentó con su bandeja de almuerzo frente a mí.

—Supongo que solo cosas malas —respondí abriendo un sobre de azúcar y echándolo a mi café.

—Es mejor que no lo sepas, Chico Kawaii.

—Ya veo, eres una acosadora.

Ella se relamió los labios pero negó con la cabeza.

—La entrenadora nos ha dicho que empezaremos a tener prácticas conjunta con la selección de varones, porque parece que a ustedes no les basta con sus tres días a la semana.

—Cuatro —corregí—, los sábados tenemos acondicionamiento físico.

—Y digamos —continuó ella como si jamás la hubiese interrumpido—, eres una especie de leyenda ya. Nosotras fuimos a ver la final de las _playoff_ y fue ¡bum! Como para volarse los sesos. Apuesto a que aún no cumples los 20.

—Aún no lo hago.

—¿No te topa con tu horario de clases las sesiones de entrenamiento de las chicas? Seguro tienes laboratorio el martes en la tarde, y apuesto que el jueves lo usabas para estudiar pero ahora tendrás que trasnochar.

—Eres una acosadora real. —Tenía razón en todo.

—Puede ser.

—¿Del «no» pasamos al «puede ser»? Me da miedo seguir esta conversación.

Ella se cubrió la boca con la mano. Hace tiempo no hablaba así con una chica, tan relajado, tan coqueto, y no me sentí mal por ello. Entonces decidí ser el aprovechador que siempre soy.

—¿No tendrás tu computador por allí? Hay un partido de vóley que quiero ver pero el lector de DVD de mi portátil se ha estropeado.

— _Wow_ , _wow_ , más despacio _kohai_. Si quieres una cita, no tienes que irte con excusas tan extrañas.

Era una chica bonita y divertida. Lástima que tuviese que cortarle las alas.

—Te pediría una cita, pero ya estoy en una relación, vice-capitana-chan.

—¿Y por qué no le pides a tu novia que te preste su computador? Puedo creerme que una persona tenga malo su lector de DVD, pero no dos personas. No tienes que hacerte el interesante conmigo.

Pensé que debería corregirle lo de «novia», pero no lo hice. Serían muchas explicaciones y qué pereza. O bien, que pena. Tampoco nos conocíamos como para darle detalles de mi vida privada, y en su lugar, dije esto:

—Es una relación complicada. Preferiría no tener que hablar de eso —y me felicité mentalmente por mi enigmática respuesta.

—De acuerdo. No tengo mi computador aquí, pero vivo a tres calles del campus. Podemos pasar a mi casa cuando terminemos nuestro entrenamiento conjunto. Si es que lo ves bien.

—Sí claro. Pero no es una cita —insistí.

Ella bebió de mi café.

Conversamos un poco de esto y de aquello, y cuando terminó la hora de almuerzo, nos despedimos momentáneamente para cada uno ir a sus respectivas clases y luego, reencontrarnos en el gimnasio número dos, donde practicaban las chicas.

La entrenadora de las chicas era de corte muy militar y las patillas le llegaban hasta el mentón. Las chicas por otro lado, eran divinas y mis compañeros babeaban. Vice-capitana-chan me saludó con brusquedad con un golpe en la espalda, y a mí me supo raro no sentirme abochornado, avergonzado, o alguna reacción que siente un chico cuando es abordado por una señorita linda. Al terminar la práctica, le pregunté si seguía en pie lo de pasar a su casa, y el líbero al oírme me dio una patada en las canillas.

—¿Y por qué es tan importante este video? —quiso saber cuando salimos del gimnasio.

—No lo sé. Para poder devolvérselo a la persona que me lo prestó, supongo.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con tu relación complicada.

—Puede ser.

Llegamos a una casa de dos pisos. Nos recibió una mujer de edad quien debía ser la madre de vice-capitana-chan. Me indicó con el índice el camino hasta la sala, y encajado entre un sillón y una estantería, había un televisor y un reproductor pequeño sobre una mesa a ruedas. Metí el DVD en el reproductor.

Crucé los dedos. De pronto, me asaltó la duda sobre el real contenido del DVD, y si era apto que ojos desconocidos viesen aquel video. La chica se había instalado a mi lado, un niño con cabeza de pudín aparecía en pantalla, y yo consideré maleducado o grosero pedirle a vice-capitana-chan que se retirara de su propia sala.

**.*.*.*.**

_—Kuro, aparta esa cámara._

_—Kenma, Kenma, intenta sonreír un poco que te estoy grabando._

_—Es increíble que me arrastres a estas cosas._

_—Oye ¿quieres una batalla de basurero real? Si no ayudamos a Karasuno para que clasifiquen las_ playoffs _yo no podré vivir aquello. Tú eres el mejor observador de Nekoma. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no me hablas?_

_—Entiendo lo que dices, pero me gusta más cuando eres sincero._

_—Siempre soy sincero._

_—Lo sé. Solo… preocúpate de grabar el partido, no solo a ese chico de las gafas._

_—Bien, estás produciendo teorías. Pero ahora vóley, céntrate en el vóley._

**.*.*.*.**

—¡Conozco a ese chico! —gritó de pronto la vice-capitana y apuntó la pantalla— ¡Bokuto-san! ¿Por qué no vino al entrenamiento de hoy? Ya sabía que alguien faltaba.

—¿Por qué lo conoces?

—Cuando se inundó el gimnasio uno, algunos de los novatos entrenaban con nosotras. Bokuto-san asistió varias veces ¡cómo olvidarlo! Tiene un cabello muy especial.

Tuve que darle la razón, pero lo que sea que me dijo después, lo bloqueé.

Bokuto aparecía en la pantalla y volaba. Cada vez que anotaba un punto, su equipo se elevaba con él y lo animaban. Si fallaba, Koutarou gritaba y se agarraba sus cabellos bicolores, pero su equipo lo silenciaba y le decía que era «más interesante con un margen más estrecho» y de pronto Koutarou se animaba.

Es un idiota de mente simple.

Y es perfecto así.

No podía dejar de seguir sus movimientos. No podía dejar de sonreír.

**.*.*.*.**

_—Bokuto está encendido._

_—Supongo._

_—¡Eh! ¡Kenma! Deja tus videojuegos a un lado y mira el partido._

_—¿Tengo qué? Ya he visto suficiente. Karasuno volverá a perder. Es Fukurodani, nosotros también perdemos contra ellos._

_—No lo digas de esa manera._

_—Nosotros también perdemos contra ellos._

_—¡No lo repitas!_

_—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Shouyo tiene que pensar más antes de saltar. Tsukishima por el contrario debería confiar más en sus instintos. Las recepciones del cabeza de monje son irregulares y-_

_—¿Confiar en sus instintos? Tienes razón, el tiempo de Tsukishima es algo lento, si no pensara tanto su próximo movimiento entonces-_

_—Me rindo, me voy. Estás imposible._

_—¡Kenma!_

**.*.*.*.**

La felicidad me duró poco, como debía ser.

Cuando la grabación dejó de centrarse en el partido como tal y se enfocó más en Karasuno, caí en cuenta que era la grabación más desastrosa que había visto en la vida y se me empezó al revolver el estómago del mareo que me producía el constante tambaleo de la cámara y los cambios de zoom.

Y luego que el tal cabeza-de-pudín-Kenma abandonase a Kuroo, de repente la grabación se volvió Tsukishima versus el mundo, tal como hube predicho; y cuando llegó el resto de Nekoma a ver el partido de Karasuno contra Fukurodani, todo fue peor porque un tal Tora con un mohicano horrible le arrebató la cámara a Kuroo y la grabación pasó a llamarse _Las Diosas de Karasuno y Fukurodani_ y vóley lo que se dice vóley dejó de ser relevante.

Apagué el televisor resignado y retiré el DVD. Le di las gracias a vice-capitana-chan por su buena voluntad y le pregunté si había algo que podía hacer por ella, por las posibles molestias causadas.

—Una cita.

Esta chica no entiende.

—¡Ya deja eso! De verdad, me siento halagado, pero tú no quieres salir con alguien como yo, te lo prometo. Pero, si quieres puedo presentarte a un amigo.

—¿DE VERDAD? ¡GENIAL!

Era de las que solo querían salir con un chico guapo para San Valentín. Pero yo no tenía a muchos amigos guapos y solteros. Estuve pensando en ello durante todo el camino a casa, y si decanté por Takahiro, fue porque me acababa de llegar un mensaje de él. Decía:

«Oikawa, dime que tú sí tienes libre el sábado en la tarde»

Descubrí así del miedo de Takahiro hacia los hospitales y las consultas al médico. Me descojoné en su cara cuando nos encontramos el sábado. Ya le había advertido que la condición para que yo estuviese allí era asistir a una cita con una presunta acosadora.

—¡Deja de reír Oikawa!

—¿Cómo es que recién me vengo a enterar de esto? Makki, has perdido tu _coolness_.

—Antes me acompañaba Osen-san —admitió avergonzado y se apresuró a añadir—: No es como si realmente le tenga miedo a los médicos, pero me siento más tranquilo si voy acompañado. La gente muere en los hospitales. Mucha gente muere en los hospitales. Es una sensación terrible.

Le tuve que pedir que no siguiera hablando porque me dolía el estómago de la risa.

El asunto es que, tal como pronostiqué luego del partido de Issei versus Hajime, Takahiro es miope y debe utilizar lentes. Se quería morir. Su _coolness_ desaparecería por completo apenas se insertara gafas.

—No te mueras, Makki. A muchas chicas les gustan los _megane_. Te dará un toque intelectual, solo tienes que comprarte unas gafas con un buen marco. Tengo un amigo que sus padres son dueño de una óptica. Es más o menos cerca de tu casa, no nos desviaremos.

—¿Dónde?

—En Ikebukuro.

—¡Nos desviaremos completamente!

Pero nos dirigimos hacia allá después de todo.

Aunque ya no usaba barba, Takahiro seguro que aún no se recuperaba de su ruptura. Y yo antes habría dicho que era un exagerado por estar tan colgado de alguien de ese modo, ahora casi sentía envidia, y lo entendía.

Mi mente vagó por los recuerdos que albergaba sobre Osen-san. Cuando llegaba la primavera, ella se agarraba al brazo de Takahiro y lo arrastraba hasta el patio para que almorzaran bajo la sombra de los cerezos. A la distancia, Issei, Hajime y yo deseábamos que su médula ósea produjera una cantidad tal de glóbulos rojos que provocaran que su sangre se esperasa, y con ello las probabilidades de una trombosis aumentaran. Nunca pasó.

Nos irritaba su tono de voz chillón, que todos sus accesorios fuesen rosados, que apodara a Takahiro «pastelito de crema», y que lo llamara constantemente al móvil cuando teníamos juntas de solo chicos.

—¡Por una razón se llama S-O-L-O-C-H-I-C-O-S! —recuerdo que le gritó Issei una vez que se desquició del todo, y lanzó el móvil de Takahiro por la ventana. El desgraciado de Takahiro llegó al día siguiente con un celular atómico y no le habló a Issei en una semana.

Para todos, la chica era una abominación. Pero si su existencia evitó, por ejemplo, que nos enteráramos del miedo de Takahiro a las consultas médicas, he pensado, que tan mala novia no tuvo que ser. Era inevitable comparar a Osen-san con Kuroo. No se puede juzgar a las personas de modo absoluto, y que alguien no sea agradable, no significa que se muestre así a todo el mundo.

—¿No nos tenemos que bajar aquí? —preguntó Takahiro señalando la puerta del metro.

—Ah, sí. Aquí.

—Has estado despistado. ¿Acaso escuchaste algo de lo que te estaba contando?

Asentí enérgicamente. No tenía idea. Al parecer, a juzgar por lo que siguió de la conversación, hablábamos de la NBA. Yo solo conocía a _Michael Jordan_. Abrí mi aplicación de direcciones y dejé que dibujara la ruta más rápida para llegar a la óptica y así no escuchar más de básquetbol.

Sonó una campanilla cuando atravesamos la puerta. Kuroo, tras el mostrador, aplastó el cigarrillo en un cenicero y cerró el cuaderno que leía.

—Oikawa, otra vez por aquí.

—Este es Makki, un amigo de la preparatoria —Takahiro levantó dos dedos—. Y se ha quedado ciego. Aquí está la receta médica.

Takahiro le extendió la receta a Kuroo y él la leyó con el ceño arrugado.

—Estás mucho más ciego del ojo derecho, vaya. Eres un fenómeno.

Y se dobló de la risa. La vena de Takahiro se hinchó.

—No pienses que te haré descuento solo porque conozco someramente a Oikawa.

—No necesito descuentos. Puedo pagar lo que sea. Enséñame tus marcos más caros.

—Por supuesto que lo haré.

Takahiro se probó muchos marcos y Kuroo lanzó comentarios ponzoñosos todo el rato hasta que finalmente, uno le sentó del todo y Kuroo enmudeció. No me lo creo, ¿desde cuándo que sus padres manejaban la tienda? Kuroo debe tener un fetichismo por los _megane_ , no puedo estar equivocado.

—Estarán listos en cinco días —dijo.

—Eso espero.

Kuroo encendió un nuevo cigarro cuando Takahiro y yo nos marchamos.

—Hay días en que está más simpático —me disculpé con Takahiro.

Él le restó importancia y siguió hablando de básquetbol. Al parecer, las _playoffs_ de la _NBA_ estaban cada día más cerca. De lo que se entera uno en estos días.

.

.

Vice-capitana-chan dijo que la cita con Takahiro fue genial. Cuando le preguntamos con Hajime e Issei, Takahiro pareció sorprendido.

—¡Esa cita no fue bien! Es una acosadora real, honestamente tengo miedo.

—Yo nunca me fiaría de una titi presentada por Oikawa —Issei nunca me apoya cuando estamos los cuatro reunidos—. Digo que te alejes, Hana.

—Sí, aléjate pero ya —apoyó Hajime.

Hoy están en mi contra porque, como vale más tarde que nunca, estamos al fin festejando que uno de Aobajousai haya derrotado a Ushijima. También, Takahiro era oficialmente un _cuatro ojos_ , e Issei y Hajime no lo creerían hasta verlo en vivo y en directo. Nos reunimos en el _soba-ya_ a comer fideos _udon_ porque al final siempre pueden más los antojos de Issei. Eran las nueve de la noche y había empezado a llover. Era una lluvia fina, como las de febrero.

—Qué mareo —opinó Issei al probarse los lentes. A él no le sentaba para nada bien—, ¿por qué estás tan ciego?

Takahiro se encogió de hombros.

—¿Kuroo te puso algún problema al entregártelos? —pregunté.

—No, no realmente. De hecho mandé a hacer otros lentes.

—Tú eres idiota —espetó Hajime—. Hanamaki, deja de tirar tu dinero así.

—Iwaizumi cállate.

Takahiro nos recordó que había tomado un curso con créditos de basquetbol, y que no iba a exponer a sus nuevos y carísimos lentes a un pelotazo. Ninguno recordaba que Takahiro estuviese practicando algún, pero yo ya empezaba a entender todo el rollo de la NBA y tal del otro día. Así con mis amistades.

—Si ibas a tomar un curso deportivo, hubieses elegido vóley, Hana —dijo Issei al final y Hajime y yo apoyamos por detrás-

—Ya les dije muchas veces que por horario, era básquet o judo.

—¿Y por qué no elegiste judo?

—¿Es una broma? ¿Vamos a tener esta conversación de nuevo? ¿Ustedes alguna vez me escuchan cuando hablo?

Iba a ser que no. Takahiro se rindió al notar nuestros rostros de desconcierto, y fuimos brincando de un tema a otro, y ellos siguieron molestándome por lo uno y lo otro, hasta que finalmente, una de las preguntas de Issei logró que me atragantara del todo con mis fideos _udon_.

—¿Y cómo está Boku-chan? ¿Has tenido noticias?

Era febrero, pero de pronto la lluvia parecía una torrencial de verano como las de junio, y aunque estoy acostumbrado a hablar de chicas y guarradas con mis colegas, nunca hablé seriamente de mis relaciones. Eso, porque mis relaciones, me daba cuenta ahora, nunca habían sido serias. Este era un nuevo paso.

—¿Quién es Boku-chan? ¿Es tu nueva titi?

Joder, ¡y a Takahiro no le había contado nada! Me quiero morir ahora. Por favor, me quiero morir ya.

—Espera. Hana ¿no lo sabes? Joder, te vas a caer de espaldas.

¡Por qué no te mueres tú también Issei!

Y le contó lo poco que sabía con su pésimo tacto. Takahiro, estuvo a punto de caer de la silla pero Hajime lo sujetó a tiempo.

—No inventes, Matt. Oikawa, tú no…

Bajé la cabeza. El silencio le confirmó la verdad a Takahiro.

—¡Qué fuerte! ¡Cuándo pasó esto!

—Es más o menos reciente —contesté apresurado—. De las navidades y tal.

—¿N-navidades? ¿En el restaurant francés? No me digas, ya me acuerdo. Bokuto-san es este chico del peinado genial ¿no? El que me presentante aquella vez que nos encontramos en el centro. _Vaya_.

Takahiro es de buena memoria. Desvié la mirada y me rasqué el cuello. Todavía esperaba a mi muerte ¿por qué estaba tardando tanto en llegar? Entonces Takahiro siguió preguntando. Pero esta vez a Hajime.

—¿Y tú estás bien con esto?

—¿Yo? A mí qué me importa lo que haga este idiota.

—Porque es tu mejor amigo ¿no? Si a mi mejor amigo le van los hombres y está enamorado de alguien que no soy yo, aunque yo no tenga las mismas inclinaciones, me sentiría ofendido. Es una cuestión de orgullo.

Quería que Takahiro también se muriera.

—¡Oye! ¡Tienes un punto! —¡Iwa-chan tú también muérete!— ¿Nunca te gusté yo, Oikawa?

—¿PUEDEN DEJAR DE AVERGONZARME?

El gerente nos miró feo y nos pidió silencio. Y nos quedamos en silencio comiendo de nuestros fideos _udon_ hasta que Issei volvió a hablar. Él es imparable.

—Entonces, ¿están bien las cosas con Boku-chan?

Ahh mierda, tanto da.

Koutarou fue internado en una clínica a sur de Japón. Exactamente a dónde lo ignoro, pero alejado de todo. Dice Kuroo que es una construcción en apariencia amigable, con jardines amplios y mucha vegetación. Yo pensaba que este tipo de instituciones eran más carcelarias, pero al parecer las hay de todo tipo.

Kuroo lo sabe porque lo investigó. A mí no me dio el coraje hacerlo. Le pregunté a Kuroo si era posible visitarlo, y él dijo que solo se permitía el acceso a la familia, y con muchas restricciones de por medio. Me rendí enseguida. Si era de ese modo, era de ese modo.

Pero a ratos, en esos pequeños momentos cuando estoy libre de las prácticas de vóley y del estudio, por ejemplo cuando me muevo por el autobús o el metro, no puedo dejar de pensar cosas como si en las terapias que me imagino que harán, o esas sesiones de conversaciones grupales y tal, si saldrá mi nombre a colación, y si es así, qué tipo de cosas dirá Koutarou de mí. Pero por mi orgullo, trato de no pensar tanto en ello, leyendo mientras me movilizo de un lado a otro.

Y sin embargo, a ratos, cuando es evidente que debo morir porque he sido avergonzado por mis amigos del modo más ridículo, caigo en cuenta sobre cuáles son mis reales miedo.

—¿Qué pasa si realmente no le gusto? ¿Pero no se atrevió a decírmelo? ¿Y se comió tanto la cabeza que enloqueció? Entonces tal vez le recomienden que debería dejar de salir conmigo, y yo tendría que estar de acuerdo. Pero el que yo piense que soy el único problema de Bokuto también es ególatra de mi parte. Y una persona que piensa tanto en sí misma, definitivamente no debería salir con nadie. Entonces lo mejor sería que yo me fuera por iniciativa propia, por el bien de ambos.

—Eres una puta niña. Pensé que tu plan era mantenerte positivo.

Hajime no puede dejar de actuar como un granjero deslenguado

—Ya, pero me asaltan las dudas. No es tan fácil.

—Iwaizumi se las da de experto ahora que tiene la novia perfecta —dijo Issei y yo me reí con él. Entre los dos hicimos varias bromas al respecto. Takahiro, ajeno a todo, hacía girar sus palillos entre los nudillos.

—¿Makki? ¿Pasa algo? —pregunté.

—Es solo… es raro. Lo siento, no puedo acostumbrarme.

Alcé una ceja.

—¿A qué exactamente?

—Todo esto. ¿Por qué de pronto te van los chicos? ¿No tenías esa rara y patológica fijación por las faldas?

—Pero tú pensabas que salía con este idiota —apunté a Hajime—. Por qué estás tan sorprendido.

—Lo siento si te disgusta, pero para mí, ya no eres el Oikawa que conocía.

No daba crédito a mis oídos.

—¿Es una broma?

—Estoy siendo franco. Siempre estás persiguiendo modas y tendencias, pero pensaba que tenías un poco más de ética.

—¿Ética?

—Sí, ética.

—Hanamaki, tal vez deberías dejar de hablar —empezó Hajime con cautela, pero yo interpuse un brazo frente a su pecho.

No iba a dejarlo pasar así como así, y no quería que nadie me detuviera.

—No, quiero oírlo. Cuál es tu punto, Makki.

—Que lo tuyo no es una fijación patológica hacia las faldas, es una obsesión patológica por bajarte los calzoncillos con cualquiera que se te cruce. Siempre pensé que había un límite. Que Iwaizumi era el límite. A lo mejor soy conservador, pero una persona que actúa a puros instintos, eso no está bien. Lo que nos diferencia de los animales es que somos seres racionales. No puedes acostarte con cualquiera pensando solo en ti porque, tarde o temprano, herirás a alguien. Y pasó ¿no? Ahora tu Boku-chan está internado.

No me lo creo.

¿Mi amigo Makki estaba diciendo aquellas cosas de mí?

—Hanamaki, puto hipócrita. No me hables de ética o de ser racionales _mmmcuando_ ya todos sabemos qué pasó en la graduación.

—¿Qué pasó en graduación?

Mis ojos y los de Hajime se desviaron hacia Issei. Issei se rascaba la frente y miraba a cualquier lado. Era cierto cuando me dijo que Takahiro estaba muy ebrio. Y la furia que sentía se evaporó de golpe al notar cómo la atmósfera se preparaba para recibir una guerra.

—¿Qué pasó en graduación? ¿Por qué esas caras? —Takahiro se volteó hacia Issei—. Matt, ¿me vas a decir?

—Te recuerdo que estamos en un lugar público.

—No puede ser tan terrible.

—Ahh, ¿y si pedimos la cuenta?

—Matsukawa, dime.

190 centímetros Issei de repente parecía medir menos de un metro. Hajime y yo intercambiamos una mirada. Llovía y caían truenos adentro y afuera del _soba_ - _ya._

—Bien. ¿Te acuerdas de mi lista de las cien cosas que hacer antes de morir?

Estoy seguro que escuché como hacía _clic_ en la cabeza de Takahiro y que un torrente de imágenes almacenadas en lo profundo del subconsciente eran liberadas y se desplazaban ante sus ojos a velocidad sónica. Takahiro empalideció muy rápido.

—No. No, no, no, no, no. No Matt, dime que no.

—Feliz Navidad, Hana.

Estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla por segunda vez. Yo no sabía que Takahiro era tan conservador hasta ahora. Issei y Hajime intentaron sacarle alguna reacción mientras yo miraba y me costaba creerlo. Entonces, cuando Takahiro salió del trance en que se hallaba, se colocó los audífonos intraoculares, abrió la billetera, dejó muchos billetes en el centro de la mesa, y sin proferir ninguna palabra, se fue.

—¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? —preguntó Hajime.

Teníamos todos 19 años, estábamos a tres días de San Valentín, y daba la sensación que nos acabábamos de divorciar de Takahiro. Que alguien me dé un respiro.

 


	19. Boys don't cry

Me llegaron varios chocolates para San Valentín. Casi todos de las chicas del club de vóley femenino. Vice-capitana-chan me regaló genéricos de tienda con relleno de menta. Mejor no preguntar cómo se enteró que eran mis favoritos.

Pero ella, a juzgar por su comentario mientras trotábamos alrededor de la cancha, ya no estaba interesada en mí. Por motivos alienígenos e inexplicables, me sentó pésimo.

—Tu amigo Takahiro-kun siempre tiene muchas cosas que hacer ¿no?

—La universidad lo absorbe mucho —intenté defenderlo—. Leyes no debe ser una carrera fácil, mucho menos donde estudia.

Lo cierto es que no sabía nada de Takahiro, pero no iba a renunciar a él. Intenté comunicarme sin éxito, y lo mismo hizo Hajime. El único que no parecía preocupado, era quien más debería estarlo.

—¡Mattsun! ¿Acaso no es tu amigo?

Al otro lado de la línea, Issei comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

— _Claro que lo es, pero insistir ahora… No, esto es un asunto de tiempo._

—No puedo creer que te lo tomes tan a la ligera. En parte es culpa tuya.

— _Lo es_ —accedió y me sorprendió escuchar que reía—. _Escucha,_ _sé lo que hago_.

—Te oyes optimista. ¿Hay una historia oculta que no me has contado?

— _Buenas noches, Oikawa_.

No iba a conseguir más de Issei, así que dejé la llamada hasta allí. Pero recordé, que Takahiro comentó que se mandó a hacer unos lentes deportivos donde Kuroo, y yo que todavía no le devolvía el DVD de _Fukurodani versus Karasuno_ , lo consideré la excusa perfecta para sonsacar algo de información a ese gato roñoso. Tomé el móvil entre mis dos manos, y con los pulgares escribí a Kuroo a qué hora le convenía que nos juntáramos al día siguiente para entregarle el DVD. Nadie se iba a morir si faltaba a un día de práctica, o a la cátedra de _Orgánica II_ , por ejemplo.

No pasó ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Aún no me llegaba una respuesta afirmativa por parte de Kuroo, cuando el propio Kuroo en persona se apareció en el piso. No me lo esperaba, y él no se esperó la lluvia que cayó en el centro. Me hice a un lado para que pasara, pero decidió permanecer húmedo y estoico frente a la entrada.

—¿Estás solo? —preguntó echando hacia atrás un mechón de cabello mojado.

—Iwa-chan está en la ducha. Por favor entra. Estás chorreando, te prestaré ropas secas. Tengo el DVD en mi habitación.

—No exageres —era cierto, en realidad no chorreaba—. Además, ando con prisa. Y el DVD no es importante, puedes quedártelo si quieres. Siempre hago copias. Por favor, quédatelo.

Yo, que ya me había encaminado hacia mi habitación, me detuve y me devolví hasta Kuroo. Alcé una ceja. Kuroo, igual pudo ser una ilusión óptica de esas, pero me pareció nervioso.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

Y con mano temblorosa, Kuroo abrió la cazadora y extrajo de un bolsillo interno un sobre largo y maltratado.

¿Era broma? Qué ridículo que Kuroo me escriba una carta y me la entregase él mismo siendo que ya hemos hablado y de temas muy variados. Alcé una ceja y tomé la carta con recelo.

La caligrafía era diferente a aquella carta que le entregué a Tsukishima Kei. La dirección escrita en el sobre no correspondía con la mía, y alguien ya la había abierto, estaba rasgado arriba por un abridor de cartas.

Fue facturada por el servicio de correos, a juzgar por las estampillas pegadas en la esquina. Y en el anverso del sobre, no salía escrito el nombre del remitente, pero la dirección no era de Tokio. Me palpitaron las yemas de los dedos. Pude percibir un peculiar aroma a _coca-cola_.

Primera conclusión, esta carta no la escribió tacaño-Kuroo. Segunda conclusión, me da miedo seguir concluyendo.

—Kuroo-chan… si esto es una broma, es de pésimo gusto.

—No es una broma. Es de parte de Bokuto.

La afirmación se transformó en un rayo, y esta me partió el cráneo.

—No entiendo. ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…? ¿A quién…?

Alguna preguntaba rondaba en mi cabeza, pero no sabía todavía cuál. Me acababan de noquear con la afirmación-rayo y se me embotó el cerebro.

—Es algo extraño de explicar. Está escrita a mi dirección, pero es para ti.

Un segundo rayo me impactó en la cabeza y las ideas difusas finalmente se concretizaron cuando agarré a Kuroo por las solapas de su cazadora negra y lo remecí con violencia.

—¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que se podían enviar cartas!? ¡Kuroo! ¡Todo este tiempo…!

—Porque no se puede. —Kuroo me hizo a un lado con brusquedad. Las tablas de madera se llenaron de gotitas de agua de su cabello—. Mira, Bokuto es un ilegal, y jamás debió… Como sea, lo explica todo en el primer párrafo.

Deslicé la yema de mis dedos por la rajadura del sobre.

—¿Leíste la carta?

Kuroo no respondió a la pregunta, pero añadió:

—Como consejo, te sugiero que no. Guárdala en un sitio donde no puedas encontrarla, o quémala. Por una razón no se permite la correspondencia.

—Si piensas así, por qué me la entregas.

—Porque esa decisión no me corresponde a mí. Yo soy solo un intermediario.

—Entiendo. ¿Seguro que no quieres un té caliente?

—Me vendría bien tu paraguas. No puedo enfermar ahora con los exámenes tan cerca.

Le entregué a Kuroo el paraguas de Hajime que estaba más a mano. Parecía que ya no había más que hablar. Kuroo hurgó entre sus ropas hasta hallar el extremo de sus audífonos y los conectó a su móvil. Se metió un audífono en la oreja y me estrechó una mano. Quise decirle algo, y por quererlo, fue una tontería:

—¿Qué música escuchas? —Música. Estaba hablando de música. Como hace la gente cuando flirtea.

—No sé. ¿Ahora? —Kuroo observó la pantalla del móvil—. _Boys don't cry_ [1].

—¿Es eso acaso cierto?

Kuroo se encogió de hombros.

—Lo es si quieres que así sea. Como sea…

Kuroo se subió el otro audífono y metió el móvil en el bolsillo interno de la cazadora.

Yo no quería que se fuera, no todavía. Kuroo era mi única conexión con Bokuto. Pero no está bien retener a una persona empapada que debe estudiar. De mis preocupaciones por Hanamaki, mejor otro día. Le desee suerte y cerré la puerta cuando sentí abajo, el chirrido de la cancela.

Tenía en mis manos una carta de Koutarou. Mi corazón se sentía errático; me volvían a palpitar las yemas de los dedos. No recuerdo otra ocasión en que me hayan tiritado así las piernas. O sí. Tenía seis años y me había meado frente a todo mi salón. Pero si se trata de Koutarou, ya no me importa lo patético que soy.

¿Sus dedos siempre huelen a _coca-cola_? Su letra me parece perfecta.

**.*.*.*.**

_¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Heeeey!_

_Ha pasado un tiempo ya. Primero, tengo que aclarar que esta carta no es para ti, Kuroo (por cierto, espero que estés bien con el trabajo y eso), sino para Oikawa. Ya he ido otras veces a casa de Oikawa pero no me sé su dirección, solo conozco la tuya, y te pediría que se la entregases en sus manos apenas te llegue. También te pido, como amigo, que no leas más._

_Oikawa, si te escribo, es porque creo que te debo muchas explicaciones. A mí que me gusta contar con los dedos, me hacen falta como once pares de manos más. Once es solo un número al azar. Es mi número de la buena suerte. Espero no consideres esta carta un desatino de mi parte. ¿Te dije que soy bueno escribiendo? Te engañé. Escribo errático, tal como hablo. Hoy estoy muy errático: me dio la corriente jugando con un bombillo y quedé enchispado. No que exista la palabra. Quiero decir, que estoy eléctrico, y que saco chispas de los dedos._

_Aquí los días corren más rápido de lo que pensé. Es un sitio tranquilo, y llega mucho sol. Nunca antes había estado en el sur, pero dudo que cuente si no sales más allá de los límites de la clínica. No somos muchos, pero más de los que me imaginaba, y la mitad de mi edad. Si lo pienso, es triste. Trabé amistad con una chica Rin muy tetona a quien dan de alta mañana, y ella prometió enviar esta carta por mí. La esconderá en su sujetador porque se supone que está prohibido comunicarnos con el exterior. Imagino, que si me espero a salir, te contaré la verdad de otra manera. Aquí nos hablan de los puntos de vista, y seguramente me lavarán la cabeza con un punto de vista que todos acepten. Antes que ocurra, quiero que sepas cómo lo veo ahora que oficialmente estoy loco._

_Pero antes de iniciar…_

_Te dije en el hospital que entendería si no querías esperarme. Debí ser más claro, así me va. Te darás cuenta, que es un error esperarme. Y lo siento por no decírtelo antes, me falló el coraje._

_Es una historia larga. Kuroo, espero que de verdad no estés leyendo. Te mataré si me entero._

_Porque la verdad Oikawa, es que esto empieza con Kuroo. Reitero la advertencia sobre el largo de la historia larga._

_La primera vez que vi a Kuroo, fue para el_ intermiddle _, en último año de secundaria. Él ya era alto y su peinado llamaba tanto la atención como el mío. Yo en ese entonces usaba flequillo y no lo llevaba en punta, pero estaba inundado en canas y eso acaparaba las miradas. Me llamaban «viejo» y yo fingía que no oía lo que se rumoreaba en los pasillos. Kuroo también me llamaba de ese modo, decía:_

_—Hay que tener cuidado de ese niño viejo. Su remate es poderoso, pero se desconcentra rápido._

_Y cosas así. Siempre, todos, mencionaban la parte de «viejo», y siempre agregaban un «pero»._

_Mamá me consolaba por las noches. Acomodaba mis mechones más largos tras mi oreja, y me susurraba al oído que yo era un chico muy guapo, y los niños solo me tenían envidia por lo bien que se me daba el juego. Cuando se daba la vuelta, mamá también lloraba, y luego ella y papá peleaban. Papá le echaba la culpa a mamá, por algún motivo. Así era casi siempre. Cierto día, cuando ya estaba en preparatoria, mi hermana An y yo nos armamos de valor y nos escabullimos de la habitación para oír mejor y enterarnos de ese secreto que no nos decían._

_Kuroo ya me dijo que te dijo. Que soy una oveja negra y bastarda. O peor, una oveja bicolor. Mi hermana An me miró a los ojos esa vez, y su voz se oyó muy resulta:_

_—Esto no cambia nada. Que no sepan que sabes._

_Porque si sabían que sabía, entonces mis padres ya no tenían que fingir que éramos una familia._

_Pero era mucha información para mi cabeza y no sabía cómo estar en casa. An estaba de los nervios y decía que se me notaba demasiado que estaba raro; yo me pasaba las tardes vagando por el centro y llegaba justo a la hora de la cena._

_Por fortuna, las prácticas del grupo Fukurodani empezaron en tres días. Por fortuna, sí…_

_Iluso yo._

_La escuela de Kuroo, Nekoma, formaba parte del conglomerado. Y Kuroo me reconoció del_ intermiddle, _y con su desfachatez usual, no se chupó para gritarme lo primero que se le ocurrió:_

_—¡Cabeza anciana!_

_O algo así. Todo el mundo rio y los_ senpai _adoptaron el mote enseguida por lo exacto._

_«Que no sepan que sabes» me repetía una y otra vez._

_No podía permitir que supieran que me abrumaba, y fijé mi atención en mis remates._

_¿Así que te reías de mí? ¡Intenta detener este remate cruzado! —Pensaba en la cancha._

_¿Por qué se burlan? Ellos no saben nada. —Cuando llegaba la noche, no había nadie allí para detener mis lágrimas. Y en el insomnio, pensaba…_

_Tengo que ser el mejor jugador. No se reirán de ti si sienten admiración._

_El mejor jugador._

_El mejor, el mejor jugador._

_Tengo que ser el mejor, el mejor jugador._

_Elmejorelmejorelmejorelmejorelmejorelmejorelmejorelmejorelmejorelmejorelmejorelmejorelmejorlmejorelmejorelmejorelmejorelmejorelmejorelmejorelmejorelmejorelmejorelmejorelmejorlmejorelmejorelmejorelmejorelmejorelmejorelmejorelmejorelmejorelmejorelmejorelmejorlmejorelmejorelmejorelmejorelmejorelmejorelmejorelmejorelmejorelmejorelmejorelmejor…_

_Más que cerrar bocas, incitó a la acción opuesta. No podía controlar la frustración y me exaltaba al primer error. Mis oponentes empezaban a dirigir sus remates y fijar el bloqueo en mí cuando me notaban encendido, y como ninguno de mis compañeros de equipo sabía lidiar conmigo en la cancha, el_ coach _terminaba reemplazándome por otros senpai de segundo o tercero cada vez que me desbordaba._

_—Intenta controlar tu genio —decían. Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo._

_Así fueron muchos días._

_Ocurrió luego de un partido contra Shinzen en el que todos terminamos muy calientes. Después de un intercambio de palabras hirientes, me hacía falta mi madre para que me consolara._

_Pero mi madre ya no era la madre quien yo creía que era. Ella era una oveja negra, por eso es que yo también era una. Una oveja negra llena de canas blancas. Estaba destinado a ello._ Que no sepan que sabes _. Parecía que ya todos sabían bastante._

_Pero ¿exactamente qué? No, ellos no saben nada._

_Y así me iba._

_¿Ellos saben?_

_No, no saben nada._

_¿Saben? ¿Sabes?_

_Nadie sabe nada._

_Y como yo no sabía nada, decidí lanzarme por el tejado. Lo que has leído._

_Al recuperar la conciencia, estaban allí Komi, y Washio, y Konoha, y Sarukui. Mis compañeros de grado se habían congregado a mi lado y yo estaba en una cama de hospital, con una venda en la cabeza. A la final ya todos sabían todo menos yo, y nadie me quería explicar qué era lo que no sabía. Komi intentó que no sonara como sabía que sonaría, y hay que decir, que lo hizo pésimo:_

_—Te volviste loco y saltaste del tejado —empezó._

_Salté._

_No me lancé hacia abajo, y más que saltar, volé. Con tanto impulso y fuerza, que choqué con un roble plantado a un costado del gimnasio y que con la oscuridad de la noche no vi. Las ramas y el follaje amortiguaron la caída hasta el suelo; el golpe en la cabeza no fue tan grave, clínicamente hablando; y el doctor dijo que fue una suerte que no me haya fracturado nada. Lo grave, me explicó luego un señor de bata, fue que haya saltado así con tanta energía. Estaba desquiciado, eso dijo._

_Lo describió como un_ episodio maniaco-depresivo grave _. Me hicieron pruebas neurológicas, me derivaron a un sicólogo y un siquiatra, mis padres no se separaron pero tampoco se hablaban y An-chan me retiró la palabra. Así fue. Me recetaron pastillas de litio hasta que descubrieron que era alérgico y las cambiaron por otras que no se pueden mezclar con alcohol, y empecé a usar gorros y bandanas y viseras para ocultar esas canas blancas que causaban tantas desgracias._

_Kuroo, quien era uno de los que más me hubo molestado, le afectó todo lo ocurrido. Él tiene esa personalidad de provocador inherente que no puede controlar, que al final del día, le toca repartir muchas disculpas, y la disculpa más gorda era la que me debía. Pero yo no quería nada con él ni con nadie, y en los siguientes entrenamientos lo estuve evitando, hasta que…_

_—Puedo bloquear tus remates, si quieres —se ofreció un día que perdí de vista a los de mi equipo._

_Jugar contra Kuroo, me enteraría luego, era muy tentador. Le pedimos a una asistente que nos lanzara los balones, y cuando terminamos, Kuroo me invitó a una gaseosa._

_Dijo Kuroo que en realidad le gustaba mi cabello. Me agarró del cuello de la sudadera y me llevó hasta el baño. Se había robado el tarro de gel del capitán de su equipo, y untando una mano, empezó a jugar conmigo. Reímos mucho._

_A Kuroo se le forman arrugas en los ojos cuando ríe sinceramente. No pasa con el sarcasmo._

_Pero tampoco es que las cosas se arreglasen así de sencillo. Yo seguí usando la visera los días que continuaban. Mejor no dar nuevos motivos para ser molestado. Todos allí, yo incluido, pensábamos que había una bomba de tiempo adentro de mí. Podría explotar a la más leve chispa._

_Me dediqué a jugar vóley. Es fácil olvidar las preocupaciones en la corte. Por las tardes le pedía a Kuroo que me acompañara a practicar. Kuroo en principio no se negaba. Después comenzó a encontrarlo sospechoso._

_—¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto? —preguntó una noche de verano._

_—Quiero ser el mejor._

_—No, de verdad. Por qué lo haces. Cuéntame._

_Estaba estrellado. Todavía me impresiona haberle soltado todo el rollo de mis padres. La respuesta de Kuroo fue única y si la recuerdo, es porque llegué a escribirla:_

_—Si las cosas son así como dices, entonces son así como dices. En vez de luchar contra ello y negarlo, acéptalo. Deberías quitarte esa gorra de béisbol y usar el peinado del otro día._

_No es la gran frase. Si lo pienso, es bastante estúpida. Algo tiene la voz de Kuroo que da la impresión que dice cosas geniales, pero hasta él se confunde cuando habla. Es un poeta inexperto, un filósofo iletrado, y me vine a enterar muy tarde porque soy mucho más inexperto e iletrado._

_Sin embargo, aquella vez, me pareció genial. Sobre todo, por esto que le siguió:_

_—No seas tan adolescente. Mira Bokuto, la cosa es, que si aceptas tus defectos, no te pueden dañar con ellos. Si te sientes como una oveja negra bastarda, entonces sé una maldita y puta oveja negra bastarda y que todos lo sepan._

_Aquella noche fue la última que oculté mi cabello tras la visera y Kuroo y yo nos volvimos amigos. Buenos amigos. Entrenábamos juntos como demonios, y luego hablábamos y hablábamos de lo que fuera, no importaba._

_Por ejemplo, a Kuroo le encantan todo tipo de pescados, en especial la caballa grillada._

_Tiene tres lunares en línea recta, en la pantorrilla izquierda. Dice que le da suerte, y cuando debe rendir un examen, antes de empezar, los presiona._

_Y su primer recuerdo de la niñez va de la vez que fue al acuario. Un tiburón ballena pasó nadando sobre su cabeza y a Kuroo se le escapó un maullido. Así fue._

_En ese entonces, Kuroo no era titular de su equipo, y yo era el único titular de primero de Fukurodani. Yo no me había percatado de que Kuroo no se llevaba con sus superiores de Nekoma hasta que él me lo dijo. Y cuando me empecé a fijar, me di cuenta que, salvo los de su grado, los demás solían evitarle. A Kuroo parecía no importarle demasiado, y yo me preguntaba si los demás le rechazaban debido a que se juntaba conmigo. Me empecé a comer la cabeza de nuevo._

_Se lo pregunté a Komi, cuando habían terminado las prácticas en conjunto. Komi dijo que yo no tenía nada que ver, y agregó que dejara de rumiar tonterías. Konoha, quien escuchó todo, creía saber de qué se trataba._

_—A ese Kuroo le van los hombres, por eso lo apartan._

_Yo, que no fui bendecido con buen tacto, se lo pregunté a Kuroo en un mal momento. Nos encontramos en el baño del gimnasio nacional de Tokio, a minutos de empezar el torneo de primavera, y yo solo quería sacarme la duda de la cabeza. Kuroo se engrifó como corresponde en estos casos._

_—¡A qué viene eso!_

_—Es que si el motivo por el que te rechazan es ese, entonces me sentiría más tranquilo._

_Solo Kuroo podría captar el verdadero sentido de aquella frase y no sentirse ofendido. Soltó una risotada y me felicitó por todavía conservar el peinado que me enseñó en el verano. Luego dijo, que cuando Nekoma derrotara a Fukurodani, él me invitaría a unas gaseosas._

_No ocurrió así porque Fukurodani ganó, pero me invitó a la gaseosa de todas formas y conversamos sentados afuera de una tienda de conveniencia hasta que anocheció._

_Tal vez te preguntas ¿por qué te cuento todo esto? Lo hago, porque importa de alguna forma._

_Hasta ese entonces, nunca me había sentido atraído por nadie. No tenía cabeza para pensar en romances. El episodio del tejado, de alguna forma, evitó la separación de mi familia, y yo en lo que más pensaba, era si aquello era bueno o malo._

_Estábamos tomando bebidas fuera de la tienda de conveniencia cuando Kuroo me dijo, que si mi familia iba mal, todavía tenía otra encabezada por un hombre con la poliosis, y aunque igual no era ético, que podía inventar lo que quisiera de ella si eso me daba calma. Que por ejemplo, eran todos súper altos, sabían de literatura inglesa, y comían queso remojado en café._

_Escupí toda la bebida carbonatada de mi boca y mi Kuroo quedó rociado de pies a cabeza: la pituitaria se activaba por primera vez en mi vida y en cuestión de microsegundos, me enamoré._

_Tú Oikawa, alguna vez me preguntaste qué tipo de relación teníamos Kuroo y yo. Kuroo también piensa que nosotros solo somos amigos. Amigos que se acuestan, pero amigos._

_Kuroo puede ser la persona más plasta e insoportable cuando quiere. También es todo lo contrario._

_Conmigo era más bueno que malo._

_—¿Por qué eres así conmigo?_ _—le pregunté esa vez._

_—¿Así como?_

_—Me tratas como si fuera una persona normal._

_—¿No eres una persona normal? Espera, no me digas que… ¡No! ¡Es imposible! ¡Eres un_ ghoul _!_

_Batió su lata de gaseosa, la abrió apuntando hacia mí, y después de dejarme empapado, huyó._

_Es tan idiota._

_Es un demonio idiota._

_Aunque Kuroo dijo que tenía que hacer mis defectos algo propio porque así no me podrían dañar con ellos, nadie dice sus enfermedades cuando se presenta. Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo. «Hola, soy Bokuto Koutarou, mis cables hacer cortocircuitos», olvídalo. La gente suele tratarme diferente cuando se enteran de las cosas que he hecho. Pero si digo «Hola, soy Bokuto, mira mi cabello bicolor», cambia._

_Por eso he decidido continuar con el peinado, y terminó gustándome en algún momento. Y por eso es que siempre que Kuroo y yo salimos, él se bebe todo el alcohol que yo no soy capaz de rechazar._

_Kuroo terminaba ebrio como cuba y con una resaca del infierno. Un día que estaba hecho pedo, no pude contenerme y lo metí a la cama. A la fiesta siguiente, Kuroo empezó a pedir nuestras consumiciones en secreto. Para él una cerveza, para mí un cuba libre sin alcohol. Ese es mi amigo Kuroo._

_Me dijo muchas veces que yo no le gustaba de aquel modo, y yo le repetí todas las veces que no fuera narcisista. Pensaba, que algún día… algún día ¿ves? Tenía que ser paciente, me tenía mucha fe._

_Entonces apareció Tsukishima y todo se fue a la literal mierda._

_He intentado entenderlo, pero no puedo. Si supiera de los sentimientos de Tsukishima hacia Kuroo, tal vez sería más fácil para mí dar un paso al lado. Pero no se puede._

_Kuroo no ha intentado nada con Tsukishima y él debe odiarse porque jamás ha sido el tipo de persona que se arrepiente por no hacer o decir lo que quiere sino al contrario. Y también, cada vez quiere pasar menos tiempo conmigo. Debe sospechar algo._

_Desde que se enamoró, Kuroo me insta a que conozca gente nueva y salga con otras personas, y cuando yo le empecé a hablar de ti… ¿me creerías que se entusiasmó mucho con la idea? Kuroo es pesote contigo, pero es porque le gusta ir provocando, y cuando te conoció, esa vez que jugamos vóley con Iwaizumi-san, te aprobó de corazón. Me dijo:_

_—Eres afortunado, Bokuto. No tengas miedo._

_Tú me tratabas como tratas a todos, con mucho descaro. Pero cuando estábamos solos, practicando vóley, o comiendo en el_ izakaya _, yo podía ver como realmente eras. Un poco torpe, bueno para la comida picante. Me mirabas de manera profunda, me analizabas ¿cierto? Te habías dado cuenta que había algo que no encajaba conmigo._

_Y yo me preguntaba ¿se lo cuento? ¿no se lo cuento? A lo mejor estoy malinterpretando._

_Según Kuroo, debía contártelo. Y yo ya había reunido todo el coraje para hacerlo, cuando tú empezaste a actuar extraño y te apartaste. Y pensé: lo sabe. Lo sabe y me tiene miedo._

_¿Pero lo sabe realmente?_

_Él dice que son sus malas notas._

_No lo sabe. ¿No lo sabe?_

_No. Lo sabe y te odia._

_Otra vez me comí la cabeza. Le pedí a Kuroo que saliéramos a bailar o me terminaría comiendo entero. Y esta parte de aquí ya la sabes: nos encontramos en un bar, en Shinjuku, te embriagaste en la disco_ House _, y yo decidí lanzarme por la borda._

_Pienso que me gustas. Pero también pienso, que no me gustas tanto como me gustaría que lo hiciera. Pero luego creo que me gustas muchísimo, y que quiero meterte la lengua hasta la garganta. Es un lío. No sé si me gustas porque no te has hecho a un lado y me aceptas, porque Kuroo quiere que me gustes, o me gustas porque realmente me gustas. No sé, no sé nada._

_No sé nada de nada._

_No sé nada. Nada._

_Recuerdo tus manos sobre mi cuerpo, y sigo sin saberlo._

_O tus labios contra los míos, o nuestras respiraciones agitadas, y todavía no sé nada._

_Hemos reído juntos, y nos hemos tomado de las manos, y es una sensación muy cálida._

_Pero podríamos reír con cualquier otra persona y tomar cualquier mano y sería una sensación igual de cálida._

_Tú me has dicho que me quieres y te creo. En quien no puedo confiar es en mí y mis sentimientos._

_Yo esperé mucho por Kuroo y aún no llega. No quiero que tengas que esperar a que encuentre una respuesta que tal vez nunca será resuelta._

_Y maldito Kuroo, sé que leíste toda esta carta, lo sé. Eso es lo único que sí sé muy bien. Y joder, siento que te hayas enterado todo de esta manera. Tampoco sé si tú me gustas, o es solo que fuiste la primera persona en tratarme como una persona normal, aunque hayamos empezado mal. Siempre me pregunto ¿y si no nos hubiéramos conocido?_

_¿Y si Oikawa y yo no nos hubiéramos conocido?_

_¿Y si en vez de saltar desde el techo me hubiese dejado caer?_

_Y si…_

_Y si…_

_Y si… así, hasta el infinito._

_Los días aquí son tranquilos y corren más rápido de lo que pensé._

**.*.*.*.**

Hajime ya había salido de la ducha. Olía a champú genérico en el pasillo.

Vaya… ¿qué son estas cosquillas que siento en la boca del estómago?

— _Boys don't cry._

No puedo dejar de reír.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ **1** ] _Boys Don't Cry_ , canción dela banda británica The Cure.


	20. Chapter 20

Las nacionales llegaron y se fueron demasiado rápido. Hajime e Issei presenciaron mi derrota en el segundo partido de la serie, y me tendieron la mano al finalizar el partido. En la noche, los tres bebimos en un bar de Shinjuku, y por un error llamado costumbre, Hajime ordenó cuatro cervezas. Nadie le corrigió, y nadie bebió del cuarto jarrón. Así fue.

Después del nacional, tuve dos semanas exentas de mis actividades deportivas. No por elección de Koba-sensei, sino por reglamento de la universidad: empezaba el período de exámenes, y nosotros, a ojos del rector, ya habíamos cumplido con representar los colores de la universidad, que ahora nos tocaba estudiar. Eso hicimos.

Me uní a un grupo de orgullosos _nerd_ dentro de mi carrera, con quienes nos quedábamos en la sala de estudio de bioquímica hasta muy entrada la noche, con nuestras tazas de café humeante, o nuestras bebidas energéticas, o lo que fuese necesario para mantener la cabeza atenta. Yo logré eximirme de física, pero tuve que rendir en _Orgánica II_ , cálculo, técnicas de laboratorio, y biología celular. La mayoría de los ramos los aprobé mediocremente. Mi cabeza no lograba concentrarse del todo en lo que debía concentrarse por motivos que, por mantener las formalidades, no interesan a nadie.

La cabeza de Hajime también estaba en otra parte. En álgebra y su conflicto eterno con los números. Logró cumplir el requisito adicional de promediar 80 en los controles sorpresa, pero casi lo degüellan en el examen. Como era él quien normalmente recordaba la fecha de los cumpleaños de nuestros amigos en común —porque yo me pierdo con tales cosas—, pasamos por alto el cumpleaños de Issei. Lo recordamos demasiado tarde.

—¡Perdónanos Matsukawa! —gritamos Hajime y yo haciendo una perfecta y profunda reverencia en un ángulo de noventa grados.

Issei se rio.

—Se vistieron de negro, qué exagerados.

Issei estaba de buen humor, ya tenía todo arreglado para irse de intercambio a Europa y tachar así su tarea 53 de la lista de cosas que hacer antes de morir. Ni Hajime ni yo estábamos al tanto de sus planes.

—Ehh… no quería decir nada antes para no gafarlo.

—A dónde te vas —quisimos saber.

—A Bélgica.

—¿Y allí qué idioma hablan? —preguntó Hajime.

—Francés creo.

—¿Sabes algo de francés acaso? —pregunté yo.

Issei se encogió de hombros. Empezó a enumerar con los dedos.

— _Eiffel, boulevard, croissant, Mouline Rouge, Monet, champagna, profiterol, macaron, Roland Garros, Chanel._

Diez palabras que no servían para hacerse entender ni sobrevivir en ningún país francófono, mucho menos con esa pronunciación tan japonesa que tiene. Le compartí las mías:

_—Bonjour, madame, monsieur._

Y Hajime las suyas:

_—Trés bien, sacrebleu._

Y así llegamos a las quince palabras. El plan de Issei era bastante sensato. Allá en Europa los cursos comenzaban en septiembre, así que congelaría sus estudios de primavera-verano en Japón, y en esos meses los pretendía trabajar para juntar dinero y tomar un curso medianamente intensivo de francés. Hajime y yo intercambiamos una mirada de complicidad y luego le deseamos suerte a Issei en todos sus planes.

A la vuelta pasamos a comprar pizza para llevar. Comimos las pizzas en el _kotatsu_. La mía con piña; Hajime quien tiene el gusto averiado, las pedía con tofu y sardinas.

—Makki habla francés ¿no? —empecé—. Me pregunto si él sabía de los planes de Mattsun. Aunque no quisiera gafarlo, es difícil conseguir contactos y cosas si no hablas el idioma. Alguien le tuvo que haber ayudado.

—Sí, lo que sea.

—¿Crees que se gusten?

—¡Ah! ¡Mierda! —Hajime acababa de morderse la lengua. Tragó pesado y me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. No seas de esos gay que quieren _homosexualizar_ a todo el mundo. Es lo único que te pido.

—¡Hey! ¡Solo digo! ¿Cómo vas con Yoko?

—Bien.

Y no acotó más. Conservador como siempre, ese Hajime.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Has sabido algo de Bokuto?

—Nada.

Tampoco acoté al respecto. La diferencia fue que Hajime estaba rojo, y yo blanco.

Sería una mentira decir que no me afectó la carta de Bokuto-san. No paro de pensar en las palabras de Kuroo cuando me entregó la carta, en su consejo de no leerla y quemarla. Una parte de mí quiere desahogarse con Kuroo, o con Hajime; la otra que es débil pero convincente, quiere abandonar. Me dice, con voz susurrante, que no tiene sentido batallar más. Y yo le respondo, que estoy agotado de los problemas. Estoy agotado de todo.

Los chicos no lloran… ¿cierto?

Quiero fingir que no ha pasado nada.

O convencerme de que no he leído nada.

Así es más fácil, imagino.

Observé mi malla curricular y luego investigué los horarios de los ramos que me correspondía tomar, más los cursos electivos que debía elegir. Pensé en tomar alguno dictado por el instituto de música. A todos les gusta la música. En _introducción al coro_ decían que te enseñaban a cantar. El horario me topaba con el entrenamiento de vóley.

Y pensé, que en lugar de convencerme de no haber leído nada, o fingir que todo estaba bien, ¿y si reiniciaba desde el principio? Y me aseguraba de tomar otra ruta.

El último día de evaluaciones, me inscribí en _introducción al coro_ y me dirigí a la oficina de deporte a presentar mi dimisión a la selección de vóley. No estaba Koba-sensei allí, o su ayudante, y mejor porque si me preguntaban los motivos no sabría bien qué decirles.

Con Hajime probé aquello de que el vóley fue «solo una etapa». Como era de esperarse, no me creyó.

—Cumplí mi objetivo de derrotar a Ushiwaka, ya no tengo motivos para continuar —y me estiré cual largo era sobre el _kotatsu_.

—¿Quieres que me crea eso?

—Sip.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con Bokuto? —el idiota es muy agudo.

—Mi vida no gira en torno a una única persona, Iwa-chan. No seas simple. Velo por mis interesados y egoístas asuntos.

—Como quieras. Pero señor interesado y egoísta ¿qué harás sin la beca deportiva? ¿Ponerte a trabajar?

—Mierda.

Había olvidado que la beca cubría la mitad de mi matrícula. Esa noche, con ayuda de Hajime, redacté mi primer currículum y al día siguiente lo repartí en varias tiendas. La primera empresa en llamarme, fue una cadena multinacional de comida chatarra. Necesitaban a mucha gente trabajando lo antes posible, así que apenas se leyeron mi cv, y luego de una entrevista grupal que fue más una mesa de diálogo que otra cosa, nos preguntaron nuestros horarios de disponibilidad, nos hicieron firmar contrato, y nos entregaron nuestros uniformes de trabajo. Como suena.

Hajime casi se descojonó cuando me vio en uniforme. Los pantalones me quedaban algo cortos porque pese que para el vóley soy más o menos promedio, soy gigante para un japonés. Me prometieron unos pantalones dignos la semana siguiente y eso fue todo. Luego me instruyeron sobre cómo usar la caja registradora.

Me quedé en Tokio durante las vacaciones de primavera debido a mi horario de trabajo, y conocí mucha gente en él, chicos de mi edad la mayoría, todos con nula experiencia laboral. Los había con acné, con perforaciones en las orejas, y grasos a quienes les colgaba la carne por todas partes. Físicamente hablando, yo era todo un fenómeno. Además de por lo alto, también por lo delgado, y lo magro.

—¿Eres deportista? —preguntó uno, el más botija de todos.

Respondí que no.

Como el trabajo no lograba ocupar todo mi tiempo de vacaciones, y yo no deseaba tiempo libre porque es dañino para las personas que sobre-piensan mucho, me uní a la fiebre francesa de Issei, y nos juntábamos día sí y día no a ver películas de ese país. En poco tiempo, nos hicimos fanáticos de _Dany_ _Boon_ , y casi estallamos cuando nos enteramos que en un cine arte que hay al frente de la residencia donde vive Issei, a motivo de las vacaciones, le dedicarían dos semanas a pasar películas y monólogos protagonizados por él.

— _Trés bien —_ dijimos ambos y tratamos de organizarnos. A veces pasábamos a comer _yakisoba_ a un puesto que había a tres calles de allí. Comentábamos de las películas que acabábamos de ver y eso.

Cuando le pregunté a Issei por qué Bélgica y no Francia por ejemplo, él respondió que se tienen más posibilidades de que te acepten el intercambio si postulas a un país menos popular. Francia, al menos dentro de su facultad, era _trés_ popular. Ocupábamos el adverbio « _trés_ » para todo. Significa «muy».

—Además —agregó escarbando con sus palillos en el cartucho con _yakisoba_ —, el país realmente no importa. Lo importante es salir.

—Ya veo.

Me dieron ganas de irme de intercambio. Dejar el país para volver a empezar debía ser mucho más fácil que intentar olvidar. En un país lejano, con otro idioma, otras comidas, y otras costumbres. Mis pensamientos eran muy rápidos.

—¿En qué otros países se habla francés, Mattsun?

—Canadá creo que es bilingüe.

Me pregunté si Canadá sería un buen lugar para un futuro astrobiólogo. Seguramente no. Tendría que apuntar a un país popular e irme a los Estados Unidos. Por la televisión siempre eran gringos o indios los que hablaban de alienígenas. Por lo tanto, no podía permitirme más notas mediocres, las prioridades de los alumnos sobresalientes son las prioridades de la universidad. Ahora mi salida del vóley estaba justificada. Yo Oikawa Tooru, futuro cazador marciano, debo ser un galáctico de las buenas calificaciones.

Gracias Issei, tú no sabes lo mucho que me ayudas.

Me gustaría saber si yo seré de alguna ayuda para Issei. A veces siento que está triste, y que extraña a Takahiro. Tal vez no en un modo romántico. Con Issei nunca se sabe, es muy aleatorio. Takahiro en cambio, un poco cuadrado.

La vez que me atreví a volver a preguntarle sobre Takahiro, Issei se encogió de hombros.

—Todavía no es el tiempo.

—Uy que misterioso —dije alargando cada sílaba. Pero no insistí. En ese momento, estábamos en el cine, y acababan de bajar las luces de los pasillos para darle la bienvenida a Dany Boon y su humor europeo.

Es un poco triste ¿no? Ir al cine día sí y día no para ver comedias. Al final del día, cuando vuelvo a casa, no siento que me haya subido mucho el ánimo. Es como una droga, el efecto se desvanece _trés_ rápido. Y cuando pasa eso, más me convenzo que debo irme de intercambio.

El trabajo tampoco ayuda mucho. Eso, porque debo ser el sujeto con la más puta mala suerte de la puta vida. A lo mejor estoy sobre-reaccionando. Hajime afirma que estoy sobre-reaccionando.

Pero sigue siendo mala suerte de todos modos.

Mi trabajo queda en alguna parte de la esfera donde se mueve Ushijima. Verlo en la duela al otro lado de la red está bien. Verlo en el pasillo o el baño de un recinto deportivo es desagradable pero inevitable. Verlo en mi trabajo, y tener que atenderlo…

—¡Por qué! —grité lanzándome sobre el _kotatsu_ y agarrándome con ojos suplicantes a la camiseta de Hajime. Hajime me mandó a volar de un puñetazo.

—Está estudiando y viviendo en Tokio, y tiene que comer en algún lado. No me hagas preguntas estúpidas.

Cuando Hajime se pone tan lógico, es para matarlo.

—Además —agregó—, ¿qué tantas desgracias te han pasado? Dejaste el vóley porque lo derrotaste. Mala suerte para él que lo privaste de la revancha.

Sí, un partido que gané dedicándole todos mis puntos a Bokuto-san y cuando fuimos a celebrarlo, Takahiro se divorció de nosotros y ahora Issei no deja de ver películas de comedia francesa. Me trae así como _toneladas_ de buenos recuerdos ese dichoso partido. Y cuando digo _toneladas_ , en realidad quiero decir _microgramos_.

Estúpido partido que perdió Ushijima. Pasada la euforia del momento, y luego de ver a Ushijima vistiendo prendas no deportivas, ya no me sentía satisfecho, por este motivo:

—Sobre aquella vez, Iwa-chan tú que observabas de afuera, ¿cómo dirías que jugaba Ushiwaka?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pienso que sus remates eran poderosos, pero…

Como tengo una cara bonita, el gerente de local suele dejarme en la caja registradora, tomando la orden de los clientes. Soy bueno en el trato, y las chicas no saben negarse cuando les sugiero añadir a la orden un helado de mantecado. A los feos como _Botija_ - _kun_ , los dejan tras las parrillas o friendo papas fritas.

Ushijima solía venir acompañado de una chica. La primera vez que nos topamos, me miró muy feo, y estoy seguro que en ese momento se cuestionaba si yo tendría un hermano gemelo que trabajaba en comida basura.

La segunda vez, leyó mi nombre en mi piocha y comprobó que yo era yo. Me saludó:

—Oikawa.

Y yo:

— _Muy buenas tardes, dígame, ¿qué desea ordenar?_ —ese día, mi gerente me estaba evaluando.

No lo hice tan bien, olvidé mencionar el nombre del local. Siempre lo olvido.

Ushijima ordenó un helado con salsa de fresa para la chica que le acompañaba, y una gaseosa de naranja sin hielo para él. Me despedí con un genérico « _gracias por preferirnos, vuelva pronto_ » mientras en mi cabeza explotaba de la vergüenza y la rabia. _Vuelva_ _pronto_ mis polainas ¡si hay algo de caballerosidad en tus venas Ushijima, no te aparezcas!

Pero no, Ushijima no es un caballero. ¿Acaso no hay más locales? Todos los martes y jueves se aparecía con su chica sin falta y a la misma hora. Y siempre pedía un helado de fresa y la gaseosa de naranja. Es un _asperger_ , ya te digo. Pero de lo que me percaté al poco tiempo, es que Ushijima el zurdo, me pagaba y recibía el vuelto con la mano derecha.

Y me preguntaba ¿puede ser que haya algún problema con su hombro? Y aquella duda era como un taladro a mi estúpido sentido de orgullo.

—¿Pero qué? —instó Hajime luego de que yo hiciera una pausa muy dramática.

—Pero nada. No, seguro me imagino cosas.

Era extraño admitirlo, me gustaba pensar que había ganado aquel partido por defender mi honor y el de Bokuto-san. Si lo gané porque Ushijima estaba lesionado, la victoria era un fraude. No fui yo quien jugó a un 120%, era él quien no estaba al 100.

Como digo, la mala suerte me persigue. Por ello, es que es necesario alejarme del vóley, de la universidad, de Japón, de todo.

—Estas raro —dejó escapar Hajime y mi espala fue sacudida por escalofríos—. Voy a averiguar qué me ocultas de alguna forma u otra.

—No me pasa nada.

—Niégalo todo lo que quieras.

—Qué fastidio.

—Por cierto ¿has visto mi paraguas? Estoy seguro que lo había dejado en el _genkan_ pero nada.

—No es mi problema que no sepas dónde dejas tus cosas.

—Entiendo.

Hajime continuó leyendo su _manga_ de espadas y dragones.

Pero no puedo esperar tanto para un intercambio. Hajime es endemoniadamente agudo, y no quiero que descubra nada, no sin antes yo saber qué me pasa.

·

·

Y en eso se resumen mis vacaciones de primavera, básicamente. Issei el francés ve películas, Hajime el detective me vigila, Ushijima el diestro pide gaseosas de naranja, y yo con mis pantalones que no me llegan a los tobillos (todavía, hay que ver lo tacañas que son las multinacionales) quiero que alguien me diga, que mi vida es el puto sueño de un _freak_ aburrido.

Las vacaciones de primavera son demasiado cortas.

Con el inicio de las clases, tuve que despedirme de las noches de cine europeo con Issei y acomodar mi horario de trabajo con los laboratorios. Se resume en que perdí el fin de semana y que el jueves, trabajaba desde las una de la tarde hasta el cierre. Lo bueno, es que ya no veo a Ushijima los martes. Los jueves sigue apareciendo sin falta, a veces solo, a veces acompañado por la chica, y otras por personas que no conozco.

—¿Sabes? Te sale más barato comprar la gaseosa en una tienda de conveniencia —le dije. El mensaje subliminar era: _maldición, deja de venir por aquí que me enfermas, cara de vaca_.

Ushijima es realmente imbécil.

—Me gusta más en vaso —dijo, y recibió el cambio con la mano derecha.

El tipo es mi dolor semanal.

Pero Ushijima aparte, mis nuevas asignaturas eran geniales, estaba aprendiendo mucho y eso me tenía más o menos _súper_ motivado. Los laboratorios también eran geniales. Era todo muy tecnológico y muy esterilizado, que yo y todos mis compañeros nos sentíamos como los científicos locos en estas series de detectives. Esos que analizan muestras de suelo o residuos en el agua y que gracias a una biomolécula que reacciones de tal y cual manera con un compuesto inorgánico, es posible hallar con el nombre del asesino.

A Hajime el detective le fastidiaba que me expresara de esa forma.

—Te esfuerzas mucho actuando —decía.

—Entonces para la próxima me meteré a un club de teatro para que me sea más fácil —estaba que explotaba—. No seas mi madre. Te digo que no me pasa nada.

—Es un poco insultante que pienses que me callarás con esa respuesta.

—Como sea Iwaizumi. ¿Puedo usar la televisión?

Hajime es un pesado. Me dijo que no.

Y la otra pesada, es vice-capitana-chan. Volvió de vacaciones con el cabello corto y mechas moradas. Casi me degüella cuando se enteró que dejé la selección de vóley. Cuando me exigió un _por qué_ , le conté acerca de mis planes de postular a un intercambio, y para ello necesitaba buenas calificaciones pero el vóley me impedía rendir al cien en las materias. Necesitaba más tiempo para estudiar y tal.

Omití lo del curso de _introducción al coro_ y tampoco le mencioné que había tomado un trabajo de media jornada. Lo del coro por vergüenza (no quiero que nadie lo sepa), lo del trabajo basura porque me pareció que le restaba credibilidad a mi argumento de «necesito tiempo».

Pero a veces, pasaba por fuera del gimnasio y oía los balones estrellarse contra el piso de tablas y… no sé.

No sé qué pretendo o qué trato de probar, si es que realmente intento probar algo.

No he querido pensar demasiado. Un intercambio debe ser emocionante.

Estoy emocionado ¿cierto?

Tengo que seguir estudiando y obtener buenas calificaciones para lograrlo.

Tengo que atar una bandana de estudio sobre mi cabeza, como Hajime hizo, y volarle la cabeza a todos.

Y tengo que seguir sirviéndole gaseosas de naranja a Ushijima, y no fijarme si recibe el vuelto con la mano derecha o la izquierda.

A lo mejor es un ambidiestro de esos. Odio a los ambidiestros y a los zurdos y a los jugadores que no dan el 100 en sus remates.

Pero da igual. No necesito saber por qué Ushijima recibe el vuelto con la mano derecha.

No lo sé, y no saber es bueno.

Los ignorantes son más felices.

No saber es bueno.

No saber es bueno.

No saber es bueno.

No saber es bueno.

No saber es bueno.

No saber es bueno.

No saber…

Mierda. Tengo que abandonar Tokio luego.


	21. Chapter 21

Subestimé las artes y me quiero arrancar la piel con mis propias uñas. Las clases de coro no resultaron ser lo que esperaba, que si soy honesto, tampoco me hice alguna idea sobre qué serían, y por tanto no debería sentirme sorprendido, o estafado, respecto a lo que han resultado ser. En otras palabras más trilladas, los prejuicios académicos siguen siendo prejuicios y lo he aprendido de la forma más dura. Debí al menos, informarme de qué iba en vez de dejarme guiar solo por el horario. Así me va.

En un principio Introducción al Coro me supo agradable, y por un minuto me imaginé como el rey del _karaoke_ que destronaría a Queen-Mattsun y su voz _Mercuriana_. Fantasías de un desentendido entusiasta acostumbrado a subestimar los problemas. El asunto se avinagró rápido sin darme tiempo para saborear aquella ilusión fatua, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mi rostro se llenó de granos. Como suena.

La primera señal de alerta llegó al terminar la primera clase de coro. Aquel día nos hicieron un test diagnóstico sencillo para conocer nuestras bases de música teórica, y luego pasamos el resto de la hora aprendiendo ejercicios de respiración. Fue extrañamente agotador y al anochecer, creía tener una sandía de aire en mi pecho. Fui el único en sentir algo semejante, y como se me miró extraño al comentarlo, no he vuelto a hacer analogías frutales.

La segunda clase de coro, nos sacaron del anfiteatro y el profesor nos hizo entrar de a uno para un test vocal y así clasificarnos según el registro de voz. Y aquí vino la desgracia, porque resulta que yo, Oikawa Tooru, tengo un registro en extremo acotado, o bien un oído miserable que apenas distingue diferencias tonales. El profesor, luego de berrear como buey, me etiquetó de tenor, previa advertencia de que aquella decisión era un error. Que de ser algo, yo me asemejaba más a un barítono y tal, pero en cursos básicos de coro no hacía más distinciones que bajos y tenores si se trata de hombres, y bajo era un registro demasiado grave para mis cuerdas vocales y un pecho lleno de sandías de aire.

Que se me señalara una debilidad de modo tan abierto y honesto de parte de una persona que no era Hajime, le sentó pésimo a mi autoestima, y sentí pánico por motivos estrictamente académicos. Le pedí al maestro que no se fuese con rodeos y me explicase las consecuencias prácticas de aquello.

El maestro encontró hilarante mi seriedad y se cruzó de brazos.

—Te va a costar más llegar al tono que se te pide —dijo—, tendrás que ensayar más. No es imposible pero tampoco algo que logre con facilidad un novato. Es una de las cosas que veremos a lo largo del curso.

—Realmente no tengo ganas de botar esta asignatura, pero las calificaciones son importantes para mí.

—No vas a fracasar, si es eso lo que te atormenta. Pero tendrás que dedicarle tiempo, ehh…

—Oikawa —completé y me incliné—. Muchas gracias.

El profesor me pareció simpático, y decidí seguir adelante. El pensamiento inicial y testarudo era: si Hajime pudo con álgebra, yo podré con mi registro acotado o mi pésimo oído.

No podía ser tan difícil. Oikawa, vas a lograrlo.

Pero resultó que las primeras clases de Introducción al Coro, eran relajadas y sencillas. El profesor exageraba, Coro era el típico curso de arte basura que te sube el promedio y sus advertencias eran por dar color y subirle el pelo a una clase desprestigiada.

Anotaré todas estas cosas para no caer en los mismos típicos errores en el futuro.

A medida que avanzaba el semestre, y a la par con el aumento de complejidad de mis laboratorios _CSI_ , Introducción al Coro sacó sus garras _in crescendo_. Nos despedimos de las escalas tónicas, los ejercicios de respiración, y de los _canon_ simpáticos, y le dimos la bienvenida a la muerte.

Coro no era subirse a un escenario y abrir la boca. Coro era cantos medievales escritos en lenguas foráneas. Debíamos leer partituras para conocer la melodía, y cada voz, sea bajo, tenor, contralto o soprano, seguía su propia melodía que había que coordinar.

Me decía el profesor:

—Un tono más abajo, un tono más abajo, Oikawa.

Y «Oikawa» era el único nombre que se aprendió porque yo y mi voz le ofendíamos y aterrábamos al mismo tiempo.

—Pon tus manos bajo el diafragma y presiona —insistía. Casi nunca funcionaba.

—Voy a botar el ramo —me quejaba.

—No, no, no. Vas a lograrlo, Oikawa. Solo practica, practica.

Hajime adelgazaba frente al estrés. A mí me comenzó como un sarpullido bajo la barbilla. Sin embargo...

—¡Me encanta coro! —le canto a Hajime cada vez más seguido.

Y él, quien ya se cree una especie de _Agatha Christie_ , replica:

—¿A quién tratas de convencer?

Es como si me apuñalase en la espalda. Hajime me observa de soslayo mientras estudiamos en el _kotatsu_ , y a mí me tiene de los nervios y más me pica la barbilla. Hajime ha dicho que va a descubrir qué le oculto, pero cada vez pregunta menos y observa más. Es inquietante. Mientras más clases de coro se acumulan, más irritable me encuentro.

Tengo mi primer examen parcial en unos días, que consiste en cantar un madrigal junto a ocho pelmazos más, y tuve la mala ocurrencia de asistir hace poco a una charla abierta que dieron sobre los planes de intercambios. Me enteré que los cupos de intercambios más que limitados, eran exclusivos. Las notas no eran importantes, sino _trés_ importantes, y estaría compitiendo contra todos los estudiantes de la universidad que postulaban a esto, que eran todos lumbreras, porque hay carreras compuestas solo de robots humanos, como medicina, o derecho, o ingeniería.

Las estadísticas que mostraron en la charla contrajeron mi estómago y fue en ese momento que supe, que el maldito de Coro podía arruinarlo todo. La picazón de la barbilla se extendió a la mejilla derecha.

— _Ma da ra duroche bocca, se fuori ra voche socca_ [1] —leí a Issei—. Me hacen cantar en cualquier idioma menos japonés, porque parece que los medievales eran todos europeos. ¿Sabes qué puede ser?

—No es francés, es lo único que puedo decirte.

—Sí, a esa conclusión también llegué yo.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu cara?

Issei es hábil cambiando de tema. Esto, porque no suele hacerlo a conciencia.

—No sé, una alergia al coro, supongo.

—Va a ser eso. En realidad me refería a tu cabello. ¿Hace cuánto que no te lo recortas?

—¿Mi cabello? —intenté sacar cuentas con los dedos—, creo que la última vez fue en las vacaciones de verano pasadas.

—¡Agosto! ¿E Iwaizumi no te ha dicho nada?

Me encogí de hombros. Hajime no había mencionado ni los granos ni el cabello. Observé mi reflejo en una cuchara. El cabello me rozaba los hombros.

Yo no era yo.

_¿Lo eres?_

No. Yo era cualquier cosa.

Agité la cabeza de un lado a otro para disipar las ideas; el cabello me abofeteó las mejillas.

—¿Entonces estás seguro que no sabes cómo se pronuncia esto, Mattsun?

Issei tomó la partitura entre sus manos. Una nota triste recorrió sus labios, y yo recordé que el experto de idioma siempre había sido desaparecido Takahiro. Palmeé la espalda de Issei y prometí traerle una bolsa con aros de cebolla cuando regresara del trabajo. Dicho y hecho.

En el trabajo le pregunté a mis compañeros si alguno sabía de partituras y tal. La mayoría tenía nociones básicas del colegio. Qué es una llave de sol, cuantos tiempos vale una blanca, cuantas cuerdas la guitarra acústica, y fin. Nadie recordaba el tono de un _si_ , o la diferencia entre un _fa_ y un _fa_ sostenido [2]. Nadie sabía en qué idioma estaba escrito el madrigal. Nadie sabía nada de lo que yo necesitaba que supieran. Mis compañeros de trabajo no sirven.

Ushijima sigue recibiendo el vuelto con la mano equivocada y lo odio porque no quita la vista de mi barbilla granulosa. Le da asco, lo veo en esos fríos ojos tan suyos. Es Shiratorizawa versus Seijou otra vez, y el margen de puntos llegó a las dos cifras a favor de las vacas.

 _Ma da ra duroche bocca_ , concéntrate en lo tuyo, Oikawa.

En la noche, desesperado y con una picazón incontrolable que se propagaba desde las patillas hasta el cuello, le pasé la partitura a Yoko-chan. Estábamos ella, Hajime, y yo estudiando en el _kotatsu_. Ella me quedó mirando con los ojos entornados, debatiéndose de si le estaba gastando una broma o no. Hajime le dijo que se trataba de un asunto en extremo serio para mí. Yoko negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero decir, si alguna vez van a dejar de llamarme «Yoko». Soy «Kiyoko», ¿te acuerdas?

—Maldición, —Hajime se levantó y volvió de su habitación con un rotulador—, en mi defensa, si me hubieses corregido desde un principio-

—Es una broma, Hajime-kun. —Ella en el fondo de su alma es perversa—. Yoko está bien. No Yoko-chan —aclaró dirigiéndose a mí.

Y luego, tomó el rotulador que trajo Hajime y escribió en la palma de él los _kanji_ de su verdadero nombre.

A mí se me escapó el suspiro. Yoko no dejó pasar el detalle.

—Oikawa-kun ¿es tan importante para ti?

—Necesito buenas calificaciones este semestre, eso es todo. Lo siento.

—No sé de música —Yoko acomodó su cabello tras las orejas—, pero es posible que conozca a alguien que conozca a alguien.

—Con tal que no sea Ushiwaka-chan...

—Se trata de Ushijima-kun

—¡QUÉÉÉ? —saltamos Hajime y yo.

Yoko volvió a reír. Aquella también era otra broma. Un _clásico Yoko_ , vaya.

No iba a avanzar en coro si no tenía idea de la melodía. Uno de los ocho pelmazos con los que debía cantar para el examen me dio la dirección de la página web de un emulador de piano, donde el teclado del computador imitaba el teclado de un piano auténtico, y con los audífonos puestos, estuve jugando un buen rato intentando tocar la partitura. Me rendí cuando noté que había pasado más de una hora sin resultados positivos, y lo que siguió de la noche, me la pasé redactando el informe sobre el último laboratorio de Química Orgánica III. Me pedían como mínimo, diez fuentes bibliográficas.

Mierda. A trasnochar otra vez. Duermo cuatro horas en promedio, ya llevo tres cafés en el cuerpo.

Cuando Hajime volvió de dejar a Yoko a su casa, observó los trazos de la partitura abandonada, y luego de meditarlo un momento. las fotografió. Me dijo que, a diferencia de Yoko, él sí creía conocer a alguien que tal vez, y solo _tal vez_ , sabía de partituras.

Negué con la cabeza. Hajime miró sus uñas, las calcetas, y el tatami. Evitaba mirar deliberadamente allí donde se acumulaban mis granos. Y al día siguiente, todavía mirando hacia cualquier lado, deslizó por el _kotatsu_ una _memoria_ _flash_. Yo me lo habría comido a besos si Hajime no me hubiese esquivado a tiempo.

—Cielos Oikawa, no me lo agradezcas ¿quieres?

—Tú no sabes cuánto me ayuda esto. ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo..?

—Conozco a alguien que estudio la guitarra clásica. Sobre la letra, creo que se trata de italiano.

—Oye, gracias.

Hajime se rascó la nariz. Volvió a pedir que no le agradeciera, porque no se trataba de ningún favor. Nos chocamos de manos y cada quien siguió en lo suyo. Y lo mío, era contactarme con mi grupo de coro y enviarle las pistas de audio guardadas en la _memoria_ _flash_. Quedamos de juntarnos al día siguiente a ensayar, cuarenta minutos antes de comenzar las clases. No fue un éxito, pero definitivamente no contaba como fracaso. Yo desafiné menos que en clases, aunque desafiné de todos modos. La nota no me supo satisfactoria, sin embargo los chicos de mi grupo me llenaron de chocolates que no supe rechazar, y que era difícil de recibir.

Al final se los dejé a Hajime, en su cama. Hajime alzó una ceja.

—Me gustaría, si es posible, que se los dieras al guitarrista fantasma —le pedí con manos juntas—, es muy raro recibir ayuda tan desinteresada.

—No creo que desinteresado sea la palabra.

—Por favor, Iwa-chan.

—Siempre me involucro en favores extraños —rezongó Hajime guardando los chocolates en su bandolera—. Se los entregaré pero…

La frase se desprendió de sus labios y se desgajó en el aire.

—¿Pero qué?

—No, nada.

Los ojos de Hajime dicen «lo siento». El guitarrista anónimo era Kuroo, y Hajime estaba a punto de ganarme y dejarme al descubierto, pero prefirió no mirar los granos y otorgarme el silencio.

·

·

Vice-capitana-chan pegó un grito que llegó al cielo cuando me vio.

—Pide hora al dermatólogo pero ya —dijo.

—No tengo ni dinero ni tiempo para ello.

—Qué dices, idiota. Por la universidad te sale gratis, y está a dos pasos.

Y sin esperar mi consentimiento, me tomó de un brazo y me arrastró hasta el centro médico de la universidad.

Esta es una universidad privada más o menos grande. Tiene tres sedes en Tokio y una en Okinawa. La sede en la que estudio yo, es la más grande de las cuatro. Están las instalaciones deportivas, las oficinas administrativas, cuatro bibliotecas, todas las facultades científicas, toda el área de salud con _bioterio_ incluido, las ingenierías, y etcétera, etcétera. Yo aún no la recorría por completo por un tema más de ganas que de tiempo, y aunque intuía que como alumnos podíamos gozar de beneficios médicos, no me había informado al respecto.

Bokuto-san estudiaba en la cede que concentraba las carreras humanistas. Derecho, periodismo, filosofía, literatura, historia, sociología… Ha pasado casi un año desde que nos conocimos, el día que ambos ingresamos al equipo, y nunca supe qué estudiaba.

_¿Te acuerdas cómo alardeaba las notas de sus ensayos?_

Revoloteaba por el vestuario y daba la impresión que no tenía ninguna neurona. Nunca creí que estudiase alguna filosofía, pese a sus debates sobre Aristóteles, o sus libros de Descartes. Pero cada vez que hablábamos…

_¿Todavía te parece tan extraño?_

Tal vez. Sí. No lo sé.

—¡No te rasques! —grita Vice-capitana-chan y me golpea en las manos.

En el centro médico me dieron una hora para el día siguiente, en la mañana. Eso significaba, perderme la cátedra de fisicoquímica. _Genial_. Le mandé mensaje a un colega de mi grupo de estudio para que me guardase el material de clase, y luego le di las gracias a Vice-capitana-chan.

Al día siguiente llegué justo a la hora, pero me hicieron pasar a la consulta cuarenta minutos tarde, hay que ver. Me atendieron dos alumnos en práctica supervisados por un profesor de la facultad de medicina. Por un simple sarpullido me hicieron mil y un preguntas, me desnudaron, me midieron, y pesaron.

Era un puto conejillo de indias y el reloj corría mientras ingenuo yo medir y desnudar.

Hasta ese momento, y al igual que no había reparado en el largo de mi cabello, no era consciente del cambio trágico de mi cuerpo. Retirado voluntariamente del deporte más una dieta patrocinada por el empleo donde curro, mi estómago antaño firme comenzaba a reblandecerse y lo vi con mis propios ojos.

—¿Está bien esta balanza?

Uno de los practicantes se subió a ella. Dijo que estaba bien. Hundí el índice en mi estómago. Estaba más graso que proteico, era definitivo. Pero la balanza decía que había bajado dos kilos.

Yo no entendía nada.

—¿Seguro que está bien?

—Estás dentro de tu peso normal, no te preocupes.

Entonces los practicantes siguieron hablando y discutiendo con el profesor, a pesar de mis dudas respecto a la veracidad de la balanza, qué podría haber provocado aquella explosión granulosa en la mitad de mi rostro, y cómo hacer para contrarrestarla.

—Te daremos una orden médica para unos exámenes de sangre —el profesor rayó una hoja y la timbró—. Debes ir en ayuno.

—Seguramente solo sea estrés —dije yo que no soy tonto.

—Y es lo más probable. Ocho de cada diez alumnos que se atienden en el hospital, vienen por estrés. No obstante, es bueno descartar.

—Ya.

—Cuando te hagas el examen, pides otra hora para que lo analicemos, pero por mientras—y comenzó a escribir en otro papel— sería bueno que usaras un jabón especial y…

Comenzó a enumerar una serie de alimentos que mejor evitar, que olvidé apenas los nombraba, y también indicaciones sobre higiene cutánea, y luego de la _juventud divino tesoro_ y tal.

El reloj seguía corriendo cuando me dejaron escapar.

Ya había perdido no solo la cátedra de Fisicoquímica, sino que la de Orgánica III estaba a punto de terminar. Me sentía enojado, y desanimado, y flácido, y me preguntaba por qué le habría entregado todos los chocolates a Hajime y nunca se me ocurrió dejarme uno.

Quería ir a casa a dormir. No tenía ganas de nada. Pero todavía me quedaba Bioestadística en el horario de la tarde, y luego a mi trabajo otra vez, y después a trasnochar porque no solo debo leer un capítulo entero de Fisiología Vegetal, además debo ponerme al día en las clases perdidas.

Guardé la receta y la orden médica en la bandolera. Estaba tonto el profe y sus alumnos si yo iba a dejarme sacar sangre. Ya no podía perder más tiempo o me convertiría en una albóndiga. Por qué es tan difícil hacerle entender a la gente que las notas son tan, pero tan importantes. Me lavaré con el jaboncito ese pero yo no tengo tiempo.

Y así, ansioso como me sentía, fui hasta la facultad de biología para saber cómo iba el proceso de postulación al intercambio y tal. La secretaria me miró con ojos oblicuos, y luego de revisar entre un montón de folios a velocidad de ciempiés sin patas, me dijo que estaba pre-aprobado.

—¿Pre-aprobado? ¿Qué significa eso?

Me pica todo el rostro. La secretaria es una octogenaria ajena a la vertiginosidad de los nuevos tiempos y su voz es estresantemente calmada.

—Que la facultad ya dio el visto bueno, ahora falta la universidad.

—No mientas.

—¿Cómo dijo?

—N-nada, nada. Gracias por su tiempo.

Por un momento, los granos-furúnculos se desvanecen. Juego con una espinilla particularmente viscosa mientras pienso:

En el extranjero, nadie conoce mi antiguo físico. No existen tales cosas como «antes» o «pasado». Puedo hacerlo, me digo. Quedan quince minutos antes del almuerzo, y luego tengo ventana hasta las tres de la tarde. Comeré una sopa rápido, le pediré al colega los apuntes de la clase para sacarle copias, y me quedaré estudiando hasta que den la hora porque es la única forma.

Tan rápido como se desvanecieron, reaparecieron. Es lo que tienen los granos, las ilusiones, y las motivaciones.

·

·

—¿Tienes planes para la noche?

Hajime ajusta las correas de su mochila y se detiene en el umbral de la puerta. Yo que conozco a Hajime desde hace mucho, sé a qué va dirigida su pregunta y me indigno.

—¿De verdad, _Mohoccho_?

Ya estábamos en Junio, y el cumpleaños de Hajime solía marcar el inicio de la estación de lluvias. Todavía faltan unos días para aquello.

La estación de lluvias era la época favorita para la proliferación del moho y agentes esporangios desagradables. La madre de Hajime que es simpática pero está algo chiflada, acostumbró a su hijo a barnizar todas las paredes del hogar con un producto anti fúngico destruye-neuronas, y todos los años era lo mismo.

La noche previa, Hajime guardaba todo en cajas.

—Déjame tener este defecto —decía él—, yo te aguanto mucho.

No me siento con humor para limpieza, y no ayuda que la pregunta sea formulada a las seis de la mañana, habiendo dormido solo cuatro horas.

— _Hey_ , no te enfades —Hajime vuelve a ajustar las correas de la mochila—. Suerte en tu entrevista.

—Suerte en tu examen.

—Es la próxima semana.

Señor, dame paciencia.

—Bien, suerte en lo que sea que tengas hoy. Vete ya, Iwa-chan.

Y lo despedí de una patada.

No tengo una cita propiamente tal. La Oficina Académica es el departamento de la universidad que trata asuntos estudiantiles, entre ellos los intercambios. Abarcan muchos temas pero el personal escasea por falta de presupuesto, que es casi improbable que te atiendan a menos que hayas agendado una reunión con antelación. Con la solicitud de intercambio pre-aprobada por la facultad, debía presentar los papeles a la universidad para continuar dentro de la vía burocrática.

Pero en la sala de espera de la Oficina Académica, la mala suerte me persigue: el líbero de la selección universitaria hojeaba una revista y sus ojos casi volaron de sus órbitas al reparar en mi presencia.

—¡C-CHICO KAWAII! —la revista voló lejos.

Tranquilo Tooru, puedes manejar esto.

—Hey, tanto tiempo, ¿cómo va?

—Joder Oikawa, ¿qué te pasó en el rostro?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Estrés, creo.

—Oye, tanto tiempo. Fue rudo que te fueses así sin avisar. Aún no lo entiendo. Primero _Aguante Infinito_ , luego tú…

—Lo siento, pero tengo mis motivos —dije con tono seco.

—Este año no ingresó ningún novato con beca.

—Ya.

—Y quedamos muy pocos. Tan pocos que es estúpido considerando cómo nos fue en el campeonato. El capitán está haciendo la tesis así que se irá pronto. Y hay solo un levantador en el equipo. Y…

—No me cuentes tus problemas.

Fui grosero y lo sabía. Yo no tenía interés en continuar aquella conversación, y el líbero, incómodo, se rascó las cejas y se balanceó en su silla. Sus pies no llegaban a rozar las baldosas.

Ahh… y ahora me hacen sentir mala persona. Qué desagradable todo.

—¿Y qué haces por aquí? —pregunté algo vacilante.

—Cómo te lo digo…

Me contó que el semestre anterior reprobó tres asignaturas, una de ellas por segunda vez, y que ya llevaba acumuladas ocho asignaturas reprobadas. Le entró la risa para casi el final.

—¿Por qué te lo tomas tan a la ligera? —estaba impresionado—. Te pueden expulsar por bajo rendimiento.

— _Nones_ —negó enérgicamente con la mano y se carcajeó todavía más—. Como soy seleccionado deportivo, hacen un poco la vista gorda. Ya sabes, representamos a la universidad, el entrenamiento nos quita tiempo de estudio.

—No hables en plural.

—Pero igual tuve que firmar un compromiso de estudio —continuó, ignorándome—, que es mejor que una condicional, y ahora debo ir a orientación académica a eso, a que me orienten sobre como encajar los estudios con el _voli_. Ah, ya sé: si es ese el motivo por el que dejaste el vóley debes saber que-

—Ese no es el motivo —interrumpí—. Y de todas formas, si lo fuese, no te creo que la universidad haga excepciones por ser deportista.

—Yo tampoco lo creía, pero lo hacen.

Fruncí los labios. Seguía sin creerlo.

—¿Entonces qué por acá, Chico Kawaii?

Chico Kawaii, Chico Kawaii, siempre el mote por aquí y por allá.

Le hablé de mis planes de intercambio a una universidad en Washington, Estados Unidos. Lo dije con un tono soberbio que transmitía un odio infundado y hasta ese entonces inexistente hacia la gente mediocre incapaz de rendir en sus ramos académicos que se tiene que escudar en beneficios fantasmas otorgados en su calidad de deportista.

—No te estoy juzgando ¿sabes? —los ojos del líbero llameaban—, no tienes que ser tan agresivo.

Joder. No puedo estar caliente, tengo una cita en breve.

—Lo siento, tuve un laboratorio terrible el miércoles y aún no me recupero.

—¿Es eso?

—No sé qué quieres que te diga.

—No si ya se ve que no tienes ganas de hablar. Y está bien. Suerte en tus planes de intercambio.

El líbero cogió del librero otra revista. Resultaba inevitable no sentirme como el ser más rastrero de este universo.

—¿Oikawa Tooru?

Luego de cinco minutos que me parecieron eternos, una secretaria se asomó a la sala de espera y me indicó que lo siguiera. Me despedí del líbero con un gesto de mano pero él no se despegó de la revista en ningún momento hasta desaparecer.

Me hizo pasar al despacho de la coordinadora de los intercambios estudiantiles. Era una mujer de mediana edad y labios hinchados en toxina botulínica. Con una gran y artificial sonrisa, me indicó una silla roja dispuesta frente a su escritorio.

—Oikawa-kun —saludó recibiendo mis papeles—, pero qué joven ¿eh? Y dime, qué te trae por aquí.

La pregunta estúpida. Era evidente qué me traía por allí. Pero bien…

Mientras ella iba timbrando los papeles que yo traje, me preguntó acerca de mis planes sobre el futuro. Le dije que desde niño me ha interesado mucho todo lo relacionado con la astrología, pero aquella no es una carrera que dicten muchas universidades, y blablá, lo que siempre he dicho.

Me sudaban las manos. Sentía que mis granos crecían mientras más transpiraba. La Toxina Botulínica parecía indiferente, pero era una treta suya para evaluar hasta el más nimio detalle. A nadie se le ocurrió recomendarme cortarme el cabello, o usar una faja. Me siento como un gordo desarrapado y mis granos son volcanes.

—Estoy impresionada —ella no se inmuta por volcanes—, lo has pensado mucho. La mayoría, y no es una crítica es solo una observación, descubren su vocación luego de elegir una carrera.

—En realidad fue idea de un amigo. Yo también estaba bastante perdido.

—¿Y por qué postulas a Washington?

—Esta universidad en especial, tiene un laboratorio de astrobiología. Es imposible que me permitan impartir cursos avanzados, pero al menos me gustaría conocer cómo es el ambiente, y quienes son las principales cabezas en el mundillo.

—Súper. Súper, súper.

La Toxina Botulínica se reclinó en su asiento mientras me evaluaba. Había sido un error de mi parte no ir mejor vestido. Pero el rostro de Toxina Botulínica es neutro, como de póker, y no hace comentarios que revelen hacia dónde se inclina la balanza. Su juego, su perversidad, es que el entrevistado lo descubra por su propia cuenta.

Yo voy cien puntos menos y es fatal tener que modular un rostro tan neutro como el de ella.

Agendó una entrevista con el psicólogo para que me hicieran un perfil (una mera formalidad) y continuó explicándome sobre el proceso de postulación y tal. Después de examinar mi resumen de notas y el certificado de _ranking_ , hizo girar un bolígrafo entre sus dedos.

—Siempre pesa mucho el lugar relativo dentro de tu carrera y tu generación. Las notas de física te suben bastante el promedio, pero aunque no te encuentras entre los primeros diez de la universidad, sí figuras dentro de los mejores en bioquímica, y además pone tu currículum que entraste con beca deportiva y como universidad, nos gusta alentar a nuestros atletas. Es una pena que lo hayas dejado.

Y allí está, ha vuelto a aparecer el vóley.

—¿Es una broma?

—¿Por qué sería una broma?

—Solo me ha impresionado —improvisé pero no pude callármelo—: el semestre anterior, cuando se inundó el gimnasio uno y tal, no parecía que nos alentaran mucho.

—Eso fue un lamentable problema técnico y administrativo que no volverá a ocurrir.

—De todas formas, ya no estoy en la selección de vóley.

—Es normal que los alumnos suspendan sus entrenamientos cuando postulan a un intercambio, sucede todas las veces.

Todavía no lo creía.

—¿De verdad apoyan a los atletas?

—¡Por supuesto!

—No voy a volver al club a mi regreso —dije con rotundidad a la Toxina Botulínica. Su cara inexpresiva ya no me intimidaba y me sentía indignado de nuevo.

—Eres el primer estudiante que intenta sabotear sus oportunidades ¿qué pasa?

—No estoy saboteando nada. No quiero que me impongan obligaciones a mi regreso, eso es todo.

—Y no lo haremos. Se nota que eres una persona que tiene todo muy claro. Pero si desea volver a la selección de vóley, sea por el motivo que sea, que sepas que la universidad estará encantada. Si el problema es encajar tus responsabilidades deportivas con las académicas, la oficina ofrece talleres gratuitos de planificación. Ofrecemos todo tipo de talleres, de hábitos de estudio, de relajación, de cómo hablar en público… ten, un folleto.

Luego me habló de los planes de beca y la ayuda financiera de la universidad y cosas.

_Kawaii-kun, ella cree que tienes todo muy claro en la vida ¿tú también lo piensas?_

Nos despedimos con un extraño apretón de manos.

La voz de mi cabeza tenía el tono de Bokuto-san. Su brazo helado e invisible rodeó mi espalda y el tacto de sus vendajes se sintió en mis brazos abrigados.

No sé qué habría sido de mí, o de Bokuto-san, de no haber colapsado las cañerías del gimnasio uno. Fue un día que suspendieron las prácticas que Bokuto-san y yo caminamos por Tokio con las manos entrelazadas.

Lo recuerdo bailando al ritmo de una música que solo el oía y el pulso se me desvanece.

O con un café en la mano, sorprendido al saber que yo tenía una hermana y un sobrino, y mis labios se llenan de sal.

No me gusta ser prisionero de esta clase de sentimientos.

_Y a mí tampoco. Querido, no hablemos._

Nunca quieres hablar de ti, Bokuto-san. Siempre te lo estás callando todo. Con esa actitud no te darán de alta de ninguna clínica.

_Los días aquí son bonitos y corren más rápido de lo que pensé._

_¿Y los tuyos?_

Vertiginosos. Pesados. Genéricos.

_Tú también callas mucho. Kawaii-kun, escucha a tu amigo Iwa-chan._

Pero Iwa-chan no me habla. Decía que estaba raro, y de pronto se ha callado.

Al otro lado de la caja registradora, Ushijima esperaba el vuelto. Agité la cabeza para disipar dudas nocivas y le desee un buen día a Ushijima. Él cogió la gaseosa de naranja con su mano zurda y se sentó en una mesa con sus apuntes universitarios.

—Estás muy distraído —observó el gerente de local.

—Lo siento, no sé qué decirle.

—Un mal día ¿eh?

—No exactamente. Podría decirse, que fue un buen día dentro de todo.

Botija-kun quien todo lo oye, asomó su carota redonda desde la freidora y tuvo el descaro de decir que yo era raro.

Ahh Hajime, qué día estoy teniendo. Y tengo la intuición que esto de la limpieza es un pretexto tuyo. O bien, que los astros se han alineado a tu favor y que te has quedado con las mejores cartas.

Al salir del trabajo, lo llamé al móvil.

—Siento haber estado antipático estos días —dije—, puedo invitarte a comer, si quieres.

—Déjalo. Al menos lo has reconocido. Lo que necesito es limpieza, cuanto antes.

—Es viernes, ¿de verdad quieres pasarte la noche limpiando?

—Sí. Eso es justo lo que quiero. Espera, ¿cómo te fue en tu cita?

—No sé… creo que también fui antipático con la Toxina Botulínica.

—Pero que insistas en ponerle un sobrenombre a todo el mundo, diría, es una buena señal.

—Si lo quieres ver de ese modo…

—No tardes es llegar que hay mucho por hacer.

Corté la llamada. Sí, Hajime tenía algo planeado, y lo supe apenas entré a la casa.

Allí en el recibidor, al lado de sus _Cons_ , estaba el paraguas desaparecido de Hajime. Se me nublaron los ojos y corrí.

—¡Eh! ¡No huyas! ¡Cabrón!

Bajé los escalones de dos en dos, pero Hajime quien no ha dejado el deporte, siempre ha sido el más rápido y me tacleó antes que llegase al primer piso. Caí con fuerza e insistiré hasta el final de mis días que perdí la consciencia debido a esa tacleada, aunque hayan sido solo dos segundos.

·

·

—Has estado misteriosamente silencioso, Iwa-chan.

Hajime pasó un algodón con alcohol sobre la ceja y a mí se me contorsionó el rostro. La tacleada hizo que me impactara con el borde de un peldaño abriéndome la piel.

—No te muevas, que te puede caer alcohol al ojo. Pásame la cinta dérmica.

Le pasé la cinta dérmica y él cortó un pedazo para colocarlo sobre la herida.

—Te va a quedar un cardenal… ¿por qué tuviste que huir?

—No lo sé. Da igual, a las chicas les gustan los hombres heridos.

—Grosero…

El pasillo estaba cubierto de cajas de cartón que esperan ser llenadas por los cachivaches que guardamos en el ropero, la despensa, el cuarto de escobas, y la cocina. Desde que llegamos a este piso, habíamos inundado las tres primeras habitaciones con todos los trastos que sobraban y no las habíamos aseado nunca. Esto ocurrió así, porque casi nunca estaban a la vista.

Hajime necesitaba limpiar aquello cuanto antes. Y pienso, mientras lo ayudo a guardar todo en cajas, que todo el mundo posee una gota de locura en algún grado.

Es… injusto.

—Hajime, yo…

—No hace falta que digas nada.

Acababa de encontrar un balón de vóley que no sabía ya si era mío o de Hajime. Y lo que hice, fue meterlo en la caja de las toallas.

Pasada la medianoche, todo el departamento está en cajas.

Y las paredes del cuarto de escoba están llenas de manchas verdes y negras.

Hajime empalideció, pero se amarró su banda amarilla que dice «solo hazlo», y comenzó a raspar las manchas de moho y allí donde la pintura se ha desconchado.

—Cómo lo haces, Iwa-chan.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Eso. Seguir adelante, siempre por el buen camino.

Hajime siguió raspando la pared.

—Supongo que lo he tenido más fácil —admitió restándole importancia.

Hajime no pensaba irse a la cama hasta terminar de raspar las paredes. Dijo que yo sí me podía ir a acostar. Que en la mañana ya me despertaba para que le ayude a pasar el anti-fúngico por todas las paredes, y que luego me invitaría a almorzar.

Yo tomé otro cincel y raspé en la pared opuesta. Han sido los días más extraños de mi vida, que raspar moho pasada la medianoche no marcará la diferencia.

—¿Podemos comer ensalada y cosas vegetarianas _light_? —le pregunto y el piso se llena de pedazos de pintura.

—Es una petición extraña. Conozco un local donde solo venden comida con tofu ¿te interesa?

—Entonces que sea tofu.

—¿A qué viene esto?

—Creo que estoy gordo.

Hajime deja de raspar por un momento. Y yo sé que ha puesto esa cara que siempre pone cada vez que él piensa que digo una burrada.

—¿Gordo? No inventes, no te pegaste tan fuerte como para que digas ese tipo de imbecilidades.

—Te lo prometo.

—Además —insistió—, cuando caíste inconsciente y te tomé en brazos, estoy seguro que estabas más liviano.

—No, te lo prometo. Mira mi abdomen.

—No te atrevas.

Pero yo dejé el cincel a un lado y me levanté la camisa hasta las tetillas. Hajime se agachó y, al igual que yo hice en su momento, hundió un índice en mi estómago. El desgraciado alargó los labios y tuvo que mordérselos para no reírse de modo descarado.

—Te estás licuando. Eso es porque la grasa pesa menos que el músculo. ¿Qué se siente ser el más feo de los dos?

—Una mierda.

—Acompáñame mañana a mi universidad, que debo entregar un libro en biblioteca.

Nos quedamos raspando hasta casi las dos de la mañana. Y al día siguiente, Hajime me sacó temprano de la cama para que lo ayudara a barnizar las paredes con el anti-fúngico, y luego pintar por encima para sellar. Nos demoramos menos de lo que creí pero terminamos mareados, y yo con dolor de brazos y cuello. Al finalizar, él tomó una sudadera, yo la cazadora, y nos fuimos hasta su facultad.

El paraguas de Hajime se quedó en el _genkan_ , reposando al lado de nuestras zapatillas de andar por casa, y yo no paro de pensar que esto de acompañarlo a dejar un libro es un engaño suyo y que acabaré encontrándome con Kuroo.

No fue así. Comimos una sopa con un pedazo de tofu flotando, y luego ensalada de berros con cebollín y tofu, y de postre tofu asado. El tofu es una cosa que tiene muy pocas calorías y por algún motivo a Hajime le encanta.

Volvimos a casa, devolvimos todo el contenido de las cajas a sus respectivos lugares, y luego, mientras Hajime guardaba las toallas en el ropero, me preguntó:

—¿Y si jugamos vóleibol un día de estos? Tú y yo, como en los viejos tiempos.

Hajime hizo rodar el balón entre sus manos.

No es como si él quisiera pretender que nada ha pasado. Ignoro si fue él quien buscó su paraguas, o Kuroo vino a dejárselo, pero Hajime _sabe_. Y él sabe que yo sé que sabe. Y ha preferido dejarme ganar, por una vez.

Las palabras más poderosas de Hajime, son todas aquellas que no dice porque no hace falta. Él está allí siempre, en el silencio.

—Sí —respondo serio—juguemos.

Me pareció la respuesta más obvia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ **1** ]: _Ma da ra duroche bocca, se fuori ra voche socca_ es, digamos, como aproximo un japonés pronunciaría _Ma da la dolce bocca, se fuori la voce socca_ que es una estrofa de un madrigal, en italiano. Está sujeto a críticas.
> 
> [ **2** ]: He visto en libros de música que las notas musicales las escriben en cursiva. No sé si sea una coincidencia, o realmente deben escribirse así. Yo continué con las cursivas.


	22. Chapter 22

Hajime y yo alcanzamos a jugar tres veces vóleibol antes del inicio de la estación de lluvias. O más bien, lanzándonos el balón abajo, en el callejón.

—Pensé que estarías más oxidado.

A Hajime que le encanta ir provocando, tocó despacio el balón para que yo tuviese que correr a salvarlo. Y lo hice, barrí contra el pavimento pero logré mantenerlo en juego.

—No me subestimes Iwa-chan. —En una segunda oportunidad, golpeé el balón hacia atrás para que Hajime también corriera, pero él es increíblemente atlético y no tiene necesidad de lanzarse al suelo.

A los drogos les encanta vernos pelotear. Se sientan sobre los basureros y lanzan sus apuestas, nunca sobre el resultado del juego en sí, sino más bien sobre asuntos azarosos relevantes en el mundo del que ellos provienen. Asuntos como:

—Una birra a que si el balón choca un cuervo, llegan cien a atacarte los huevos.

Las respuestas son una curiosidad en sí misma:

—Joder que chungos los cuervos, digo, si eso pasa sería así como, digo, un puñetero infierno, digo. Sería así y tal como, no mis huevos de los cojones y tal, digo.

— _Men_ , que jodi, _men_. Si el puti jodi-balón, óyeme, si el puti balón le da a un puti jodi-cuervo _men_ , Oh _men_ , que se desvirga y sus putis plumas…

Ellos hablan su propio dialecto.

Hajime, quien odia las conversaciones sin sentido, apuntaba a los basureros a propósito, cuando se le hinchaban los tendones del cuello. Y los basureros salían volando con drogos y plumas y todo. Los drogos rien y aplauden. Uno al que llaman _Jack_ , nos contó que él nunca entendió el rollo de los deportistas y que en general no le eran «nada chachi», sus palabras. Que en preparatoria, el capitán del equipo de fútbol soccer Miyamasu Shota (su mejor amigo en primaria), salió con una titi muy tetona. Ella se depiló media ceja en un programa de concursos de la tv para poder ir al caribe. Se ganó el viaje. Miyamasu llegó con un moreno afrodisíaco que le dio las agallas para comprarse un _Mitsubishi_ 4x4. Luego de decir aquello, Jack se metió un dedo a la nariz y no continuó el relato. La relación entre el odio del drogo hacia el deportista destacado sigue siendo un misterio.

Hajime y yo nos miramos cada vez que terminamos de escuchar las intervenciones de los drogos. A ellos se les va la olla rápido y no saben formular argumentos. Hablan aquello que ronda en su cabeza, luego aspiran, se embriagan, y asaltan a los que no son del barrio. Pero aunque me incomoda un poco la presencia de los drogos, no es algo que me inquiete demasiado. Ha sido ¿cómo decirlo? Refrescante, tal vez.

Hay todo tipo de personas en el mundo. Pienso en Bokuto-san, en sus mechones blancos y negros. Son demasiados los tipos de personas en este mundo.

Entonces, Hajime toma distancia de mí, huele la goma del balón antes de lanzarla hacia adelante, y golpea con todas sus fuerzas. Yo me digo «es un buen servicio», y me preparo.

Junto los antebrazos, me arrastro por el cemento sin reparar en que se me han bajado las rodilleras; Hajime se posiciona bajo el balón y salta para tocarlo apenas con los dedos; mi cabello que es largo se abre como abanico cuando yo también me elevo y…

Es un cosquilleo sublime. «Este es el mejor momento». Todas las células de mi cuerpo se energizan y el brazo desgarra el aire. Hajime apenas tiene tiempo de protegerse el rostro con los antebrazos; el balón se pierde en el cielo.

—Maldito arrogante. —Hajime estrella su mano con la mía.

Observo mis dedos rojos y sucios. Bokuto-san quien solía llevar sus dedos vendados, cambiaba sus vendajes al término de cada entrenamiento. Resultaba curioso el contraste entre su palma sudorosa, y sus dedos desprovistos de mugre. Mi mano no se parece en nada a la suya.

Tomo la toalla y el bote de agua, y le digo a Hajime que volvamos al piso. Los drogos abuchean.

—¿Ya te cansaste? —Hajime arquea las cejas.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar.

Lo que no es del todo una mentira. Metí el uniforme en la bandolera y me fui en metro al trabajo. Mi jefe de turno me mandó a las cocinas esta vez, seguramente porque ya no soy atractivo, y Botija-kun me estuvo entrenando respecto a la preparación de las hamburguesas. Joder, que molestia aprender cosas nuevas. Resulta que el orden de los ingredientes en una hamburguesa no es al azar, mucho menos la cantidad, y me la pasé rabeando con Botija-kun entre los calores de la plancha asadera hasta que terminé el turno.

En la noche del nueve de junio fue que comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia del frente _tsuyu_. No es mi estación favorita del año. El aire se sentía húmedo y caldeado de los que aletargan, convirtiendo los deberes en una soberana desgracia. Pero un estudiante no puede darse el lujo de sentirse desgraciado con cincuenta páginas por leer. Así que saqué las fotocopias de mi bandolera y destapé el marcador violeta.

Hajime cabeceaba a mi lado. Le remecí del hombro.

—Estudia —ordené.

Hajime se estiró. Hay días en que es imposible avanzar más de dos páginas.

—Voy por una cerveza.

—¿Tenemos?

—Compré un par.

Volvió de la cocina con dos botellas y me dejó una destapada sobre el _kotatsu_. Hajime salió al balcón. Titubeé un segundo antes de seguirle afuera.

—Segundo año en Tokio. —Hajime lucía cansado.

—Salud.

Nuestras botellas chocaron. Hajime observó al interior de su botella luego del primer sorbo.

—Recuérdame nunca volver a comprar esta marca.

—¿Era barata?

—Esa es la parte triste.

Asomé medio cuerpo fuera de la barandilla para sentir la lluvia cálida. Desde nuestro balcón, era imposible ver la luna incluso cuando no había ninguna nube. Los edificios de los alrededores eran altos, y nosotros habitábamos un tercero.

—¿Cómo está tu rodilla?

—Ha estado bien —dije y la moví para corroborarlo—. Hace tiempo que no da problemas.

—Deberías volver a jugar.

—No vamos a tener esta discusión otra vez. Fue…

—Una etapa. Pero no puedes negar que te ha gustado.

—Ya, pero-

—El intercambio —interrumpió por segunda vez y suspiró—, lo sé, lo sé. Pero ¿sabes qué creo? Que aunque el vóley ha sido causa de mucho de tus arranques de locura y sirvió para fomentar tu ego-

—¿Qué dices?

—También te ayudaba a eliminar tensiones. Y a sacar lo mejor de ti.

—Iwa-chan…

—Nunca tuviste ningún grano en toda tu adolescencia.

Un malestar se alojó en mi garganta. Hajime se rascó la nariz para ocultar cierta inquietud. Noté en sus ojos que no se apartaba de la etiqueta de la cerveza, que quería decirme tanto. Sin embargo, la noche era oscura, lluviosa, sin luna, e inconvenientemente silenciosa.

—¿Qué es lo que has hablado con Kuroo? —dije al final.

—Nada importante. Esto y aquello…

—¿Te mencionó algo sobre una carta? —Hajime negó con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces qué?

—Dice que no te hagas ideas erróneas. Que le gustaría hablar contigo. No quiso entrar en detalles y yo tampoco se los pedí. —Hajime enrolló una de las mangas de su camiseta hasta el hombro—. ¿Una carta dices? ¿De… Bokuto?

Hajime es agudo. Me volví de espaldas a la noche y dejé la botella de cerveza en el piso. Hajime hizo lo mismo.

—Se supone que le está prohibido comunicarse con el exterior…

Contemplé mis dedos ya limpios, que ahora lucían delgados y largos. Hay sonrisas que saben amargas. Por qué será que recuerdo tanto los dedos de Bokuto.

—Ya veo… ¿Vas a hablarme de ello?

—No. No lo sé. Era… — _Okey_ , aquí vamos—, espérame.

Volví de mi habitación con un sobre largo. Contemplar un rostro ajeno leyendo una carta personal se siente como una invasión. La lluvia sigue cayendo y lo silencia todo. Hajime moja el índice para pasar las hojas, las dobla, y las devuelve al sobre al cual pertenecen. Se ve serio, y es una seriedad fingida. Lleva los labios tan apretados que yo sé qué solo intenta reprimir una risa a todas luces ofensiva.

Aquello me dejó desconcertado.

—Venga ya ¿qué es tan gracioso?

—Tú imbécil, que eres un rematado idiota —y su tono de voz es ¿aliviado? _nah_ — ¿Por esto es que dejaste el vóley?

—¡Claro que no!

—Claro que sí.

—Si estás tan seguro de tu respuesta, no entiendo para qué me preguntas.

—Para que te oigas, imbécil.

Otra de nuestras infantiles peleas. Ya no tengo humor para estas cosas. Y Hajime lo sabe. Sentí su mano en la espalda, y en medio de la lluvia, su voz se oye como un suave susurro.

—Está bien —me dice sin mirarme.

—No, no está bien. Nada está bien.

—Quiero decir, que es normal cómo te sientes. Pero…

—Pero qué.

—No seas ciego a tu propia tristeza, _Tooru_.

Mi reloj de pulsera se encendió en ese momento. Era medianoche, la lluvia agarraba cuerpo, y Hajime acababa de cumplir veinte años.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

Tomé las botellas de cerveza del suelo y le pasé a Hajime la suya. Brindamos y bebimos mientras veíamos la lluvia caer. A lo mejor fue mi imaginación, pero estoy seguro que vi la luna reflejarse en una charca de agua que se acababa de formar, hasta que una nube la cubrió.

Cosas que ocurren en Junio.

·

·

Los días de lluvia son odiosos. Al otro lado de la ventana, ya se completan cinco horas de aguacero. La biblioteca está caldeada y húmeda, y yo me pregunto, cómo es que los libros no se han llenado de hongos. Falta poco.

Pero es una preocupación fútil y fugaz que se disipa apenas aparto la mirada de la ventana. Otros pensamientos igual de fútiles pero menos fugaces son acerca de mi capacidad de percepción. O bien, autocrítica.

Quiero decir… soy una persona luchadora, ¿cierto? En preparatoria, de tener que describirme, seguramente habría elegido otras palabras antes, tales como «simpático», «popular», y «apuesto», que si bien eran acertadas, las empleaba como eufemismos de adjetivos todavía más acertados pero un tanto perversos, digamos «ególatra», «tocapelotas», y «obsesivo». Un _Slytherin_ en toda regla.

Dice Hajime, cuando no quiere hacer mucho daño, que soy una persona terca y persistente, y aquello me suena a una variante de luchador, desprovista de aquella connotación heroica digna de relatos.

—¿Heroica? ¿Eres trovador ahora? ¡Ya no me distraigas!

Hajime me lanza un lápiz para que calle y siga estudiando. Esto ocurrió hace un par de días.

El idiota y yo hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo. Hajime es mi hermano, pero pocas veces (por ejemplo, nunca) me llama por mi nombre. Me sentí irritado al recordar que recurrió a aquel recurso.

 _Tooru_ , dijo. Qué desgraciado. Estúpido Iwa-chan quien se cree tan dije [1]. Pasaban los minutos en aquella biblioteca del mal, y yo me sentía contagiado de su asquerosa atmósfera caldeada y húmeda. Sudaba. Lo que más me irritaba, era ver mis apuntes y percatarme que no había avanzado más de media plana. Culpaba tanto de Hajime por soltarme palabras que me confunden, como por este clima de mierda. Ni que fuera el puto trópico.

Quiero irme de este país. Todo está mal. Hajime está mal. Mis apuntes también están mal. «Vías de transducción de señal y segundos mensajeros; los tipos de receptores en la membrana celular son…». ¿De verdad hay que aprender esto? Qué putada, las hojas están húmedas y la tinta se ha corrido en muchas partes. Esto es lo que ocurre cuando prestas tus apuntes en un día de lluvia.

—¿Qué pasa, querido?

Vice-capitana-chan con sus molestos visos morados se ha apoyado en mi mesa. Su sonrisa es morbosa, y deja entrever un favor a leguas. Hoy es el peor día.

—Pasa que no me dejan estudiar —respondí mordaz.

—Fisiología celular ¿eh? ¿Y tú entiendes esta letra? —Vice-capitana-chan hojeó el cuaderno con actitud crítica—. Te doy un consejo para el examen: _canales iónicos_. ¿Tomaste el curso con Okamoto-sensei? Ella ama los sistemas activados por ligandos. No me preguntes por qué. Te acabo de asegurar el 50% del examen, dame las gracias.

—Tomé el curso con Yuki-sensei —Corté.

Una mentira manifiesta. Todos tomamos Fisio con Okamoto, es de cajón. Si no le doy las gracias, es porque no le quiero hacer ningún favor. La gente comprende las indirectas, mi tono fue demasiado obvio.

—Quiero sacar un libro pero no lo alcanzo. —Vice-capitana-chan no es gente.

—¿Es una broma? ¡Eres lo suficientemente alta como para alcanzar cualquier libro!

—¡Chico Kawaii! ¡Tú eres todavía más alto! ¡Por favor!

Y juntó sus manos en señal suplicantes.

Aquí hay dos alternativas. Decir que no y aguantar los ruegos de esta pesote por quince minutos (y terminar accediendo al fin y al cabo), o bien sacar el maldito libro. Que conste que la segunda acción no me agrada porque no estoy de humor como para satisfacer caprichos, pero ya que el resultado parece ser solo uno…

—No te malacostumbres —accedí sacando humo de la boca.

Lo que no imaginé, es que el libro que ella quería, estaba en la sección de literatura. Esta, la biblioteca de ciencias naturales, es una biblioteca especializada, como deja intuir su nombre, en el área de las ciencias, la salud, y también la agronomía y la geología. Hay unos pocos libros de astronomía por allí que todavía no visito, pero también cuenta con un apartado especial para textos literarios.

No cualquier tipo de novela. En su mayoría eran historias que narraban situaciones de interés científico. Digamos, descripciones de enfermedades o procesos biológicos, pero con una mirada más de la ficción que académica. La sección no ocupaba tantas repisas, y en su mayoría eran relatos de _Oliver Sacks_ [2], a quien si conocía, era porque mis compañeros de mi grupo de estudio, los orgullosos  _nerd_ , solían hablar de este sujeto.

Me disgustó que se me interrumpiese de mi no-estudio para sacar un libro recreacional, y no disimulé mi molestia ni un poco.

—Cuál de todos.

—Ese rojo de la estantería más alta —dijo ella. Movió los libros que había a la altura de sus ojos para abrir una obertura que le diese una mejor vista al pasillo continuo.

Y es que esta es la guinda. Resulta que esta estúpida me trajo hasta acá, no porque realmente le interesara aquel _libro rojo_ , sino por un motivo aún más estúpido. Vice-capitana-chan podría alcanzarlo con solo pararse en puntas. El libro no era lo importante. Lo importante era el reponedor de los libros del pasillo contiguo.

Ella, con un largo historial de fracasos amorosos, quería mi opinión.

—No sé qué quieres que te diga —empecé. Estaba tan pasmado, que ni la furia me salía natural.

—¿Te parece lindo?

—Yo qué sé.

—Está bastante cachas para trabajar en una biblioteca. ¿Piensas que debería hablar con él?

—Pienso que deberías haberle pedido a él que te bajara el libro.

Iba a dejar el dichoso libro rojo de vuelta a su lugar, cuando reparé en su título y…

— _¿Toreinsupottingu?_ —leyó Vice-capitana-chan sobre mi hombro.

— _Trainspotting_ —le corregí.

Las casualidades trágicas de la vida.

El único ejemplar de _Trainspotting_ de la biblioteca, era tanto o más viejo que la vida misma; o bien sus distintos dueños temporales lo han tratado pésimo. Pasé los dedos por la cubierta. Se sentía blando y húmedo. Esta biblioteca es un desastre.

—Dicen que es una buena novela —empezó ella—, ¿lo vas a llevar?

Le iba a decir que no, pero me falló la autodisciplina. Sin proponérmelo, me lo llevé conmigo a la mesa, a saber. Observé la hora en mi reloj.

—Se me hace tarde, —Otra mentira—, tengo que irme.

Vice-capitana-chan quien no se rinde, me siguió.

—A propósito Oikawa, ¿qué tal tú y tu pareja?

—Esto… Tú céntrate en tu bibliotecario-sexy.

—Ya veo. Todavía es una relación complicada. Oye, te deseo suerte en eso. Gracias por los consejos de hoy.

¿Qué consejos?

—Va a ser triste si es que te aprueban el intercambio. Me gusta hablar contigo.

Y ahora me hace sentir mala gente.

—Estás exagerando. Te sentirás aliviada sin mi, ya verás.

—Lo dudo, pero nunca se sabe. ¿Y tu amigo que se va de intercambio? ¿Cuál es su fecha?

Reuní mis apuntes y folios y en el mesón de entrada, le pasé _Trainspotting_ a la encargada.

—Se va a mediados de julio, y eso que las clases allá comienzan en septiembre. Quiere tener la mayor cantidad de tiempo para practicar el idioma.

La encargada pidió mi credencial de estudiante. Me prestó el libro por dos semanas. Volví a mirar la hora en mi reloj, me despedí de Vice-capitana-chan, y salí corriendo hasta el anfiteatro, cubriendo mi cabeza con la bandolera para protegerme de la lluvia cuando tenía que cruzar a un pasillo.

Todavía faltaban veinte minutos. Observé la contraportada de _Trainspotting_ y leí la reseña.

¿Qué pretendes Oikawa?, pregunta una voz odiosa dentro de mi cabeza. Mi conciencia adquirió la voz del desgraciado de Kuroo.

Nada, no pretendo nada. Solo quiero saber, por qué este libro estaría en la biblioteca de ciencias, si se trata de un clásico de la literatura escocesa, según la reseña.

Y para probarlo, acerqué mi nariz a las hojas por mera curiosidad científica. Los amantes de los libros siempre hablan sobre el olor peculiar que la antigüedad otorga a las hojas, con una devoción tal que le otorga carácter de mito. Y ciertamente, he de admitir que el libro tenía un olor distinto al acostumbrado plástico de las enciclopedias moleculares, pero reparar en aquello no me hizo alguna diferencia.

Yo ni _mangas_ leo. Pero aquí vamos. Abrí el libro en sus primeras páginas.

_Editorial… traducción… año… blablá…_

El primer capítulo se titulaba «Los Chicos del Jaco, Jean-Claude Van Damme y La Madre Superiora». Vaya, vaya. Pedazo de título, qué flojera más grande esta lectura. Ese no fue un buen inicio, pero he dicho que aquí vamos:

_Sick Boy sudaba a chorros; temblaba._

Bokuto-san hablaba de libros como el material inédito de las películas. Paseábamos por la calle adoquinada de la feria de libros cuando me cuenta, con su voz que a ratos se asemeja al ulular de un búho, que la película de _Trainspotting_ la vio con Kuroo. Pronunció bien el título, no como Vice-capitana-chan. Nunca habría pensado en aquello como un detalle importante, y ahora, frente a mi ignorancia, reparaba en lo poco que sabía sobre él y su familia.

_Yo estaba allí sentado, concentrado en la tele, intentando pasar del capullo._

¿Se estaría comiendo la cabeza en aquel momento cuando mencionó que vio la película con Kuroo? No recuerdo más que detalles. Tomamos café, sentados al borde de una pileta de agua, y nos besamos cuando se levantó una ráfaga de viento. Los cabellos de Bokuto-san son como el agua, y su piel es suave y morena, y yo me pierdo aún en los recuerdos.

Bokuto-san, ¿cómo te digo esto? Kuroo tu disque mejor amigo, leyó la carta cuando expresamente le pediste que no lo hiciera. No es algo que me haya confiado, pero es obvio. Kuroo le dijo a Hajime que quiere cruzar palabras conmigo. Yo no sé si quiero.

No puedo condenarlo, porque de darse la situación inversa, yo no habría soltado la carta hasta llegar al punto final. Pero ¿sabes a quien condeno? No me gusta tener que reconocer esto.

Bokuto-san querido, fue tu plan. Tú sabías perfectamente que Kuroo no resistiría la tentación, y por eso has escrito lo que has escrito. No era una confesión para mí. No te desgastes en negarlo, es de las pocas cosas de las que estoy seguro. Te imagino con tu pluma escondido bajo las sábanas del camastro, repasando con el dedo los caracteres del nombre de Kuroo, y escribiendo los míos con un nudo en la garganta.

Qué fastidio.

_Me cortaba el rollo. Traté de mantener la atención sobre el vídeo de Jean-Claude Van Damme._

Pero fue a mi casa a la que corriste a refugiarte cuando te escapaste. No dejo de pensar en ello. No donde Kuroo, o el tal Akaashi. Fue en este edificio de mala muerte, y me esperaste, pero insistes en que no sabes nada. Y yo me pregunto…

_Como sucede en este tipo de películas, empezaba con la típica escena dramática._

…Bokuto-san, ¿qué es lo que no quieres saber?

Yo no soy quién para decirte qué es lo que sabes y qué no sabes, porque yo tampoco sé muchas cosas.

Por ejemplo, no sé cantar. No sé por qué Ushijima recibe el vuelto con la diestra. No sé por qué Issei se niega a arreglar sus asuntos con Takahiro si es evidente que lo echa en menos. Y tampoco sé por qué era importante dejar el vóley, y me es difícil ignorar que me hace falta.

No sé tantas cosas. Me ahogo en la ignorancia. Creo que puedo entenderte un poco.

_La siguiente fase consistía en ir acumulando tensión…_

¿Ah? ¿La tensión de qué? Joder con el puto libro y la desconcentración. Otra vez, desde el inicio.

_Sick Boy sudaba a chorros…_

Y así fue. Cuando llegó el profesor de Coro al anfiteatro, yo no había podido avanzar más de una plana.

Así también fueron las dos semanas que me dieron para leer el libro. Esto de la lectura por recreación es una mierda y no se la recomiendo a nadie. No cuando se tienen exámenes, y un trabajo, y un clima del infierno.

Dice Hajime:

—Si lo odias tanto, no entiendo para qué sigues leyendo.

Pero no me va a derrotar el estúpido libro. Alguna vez tengo que ser yo el ganador.

Entonces, el último día, al fin logré encontrarle el sentido a la trama y fui capaz de valorar su atractivo. Así que, tal como un adicto al jaco haría, mendigué una renovación a la bibliotecaria. Ella respondió que estaba en mi derecho a hacer tal cosa y no era necesario armar tanto alboroto. La muy tenía cara de marrano. A estas alturas ya no me asombra la facilidad con la que se agregan nombres a mi lista de enemigos.

Otro de los nombres recientes en la lista, es mi profesor de Coro.

El descriteriado nos entregó una nueva partitura, mil veces más difícil que la anterior. Amanecí con el rostro repleto de granos al día siguiente, y es evidente quién los provoca. Debió haberme dejado desertar el ramo cuando aún se podía. Por las falsas esperanzas, es que se fue a la lista.

Vice-capitana-chan se enteró que jamás me tomé la muestra de sangre que ordenó el dermatólogo, ni que volví a su consulta, y con toda su desfachatez, me arrastró al centro médico por segunda vez. Por otra casualidad trágica de la vida llamada «fin de mes», yo no había comido nada desde el desayuno debido a mi precario presupuesto. Seis horas de ayuno eran suficientes para succionarme la sangre sin temor a resultados falsos. Estos estuvieron en pocos días.

Con un conteo de eritrocitos y hormonas tiroideas normales, el _doc_ y sus alumnos en práctica han acordado que la explosión de mi fealdad se debe a un exceso de estrés académico. Lo que todo el mundo había vaticinado. _Vaya_ … menos mal que la atención es gratuita.

—Entonces adiós al jaboncito —sentencié—, ¿no hay nada que pueda hacer? ¿No pueden darme autorización para cancelar mis clases de Coro?

—Sigue todavía con el tratamiento que te he dado. —El médico observó con complicidad a sus alumnos—. Te recetare además una crema que te aplicarás antes de irte a la cama. Pero me gustaría derivarte a un psicólogo.

—¡Psicólogo! ¿Pero…? ¿Qué…?

—Un psicólogo podrá ayudarte a encontrar vías saludables para liberar tu estrés. Que te enseñen técnicas de relajación, o a ver tu situación desde otra perspectiva.

—¡No estoy loco!

—No he dicho eso.

—Pero si se trata de un asunto nervioso —intervino uno de los alumnos—, ¿no debería ser tratado por un psiquiatra o un neurólogo?

Mátenme ahora, por favor. Al contarle mis nuevos problemas a Hajime, me sacó a rastras del piso para comer fuera. Tuvimos que compartir el paraguas.

—No es el fin del mundo —dijo Hajime luego que nos entregaran nuestros cuencos de _ramen._ Otra típica noche cenando en el _soba-ya_ —. Pero asegúrate de seguir las indicaciones que te dan, o no tendrá sentido el esfuerzo.

—No pienso ir a ningún neurólogo o psiquiatra o lo que sea. Los dermatólogos solo entienden de piel grasa y caídas de cabello.

—Eres imposible. Al menos ve al psicólogo.

—¿Tú también?

—Puede ser de ayuda. ¿Qué es lo que siempre dices? _La curiosidad científica_ y esas cosas.

—Como si me sobrase el tiempo. Volví a faltar a clases para ir al médico.

—La salud es más importante.

—Sí, pero faltar a clases me pone mucho más enfermo. Así no voy a subir nunca mis calificaciones.

—Bien, otra vez vamos a tocar este estúpido tema.

Hajime ya está aburrido. La estación de lluvias lo pone de mal humor. Pero me molesta, me molesta mucho, que no haga un esfuerzo por ponerse de mi parte. Así que cambiamos de tema. Hajime me preguntó cómo iba con el libro. Me encogí de hombros.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué lo lees.

—Porque es un clásico de la literatura y yo aspiro a ser un erudito. A diferencia de los _primates_ que tengo por amigos… —y puse énfasis en la palabra «primates»

—No. Clásicos de la literatura son _Romeo y Julieta_ , y _El Principito_. Si no fuera por la película, no estarías enterado de la existencia de este libro.

Silencio.

Hajime añadió al rato:

—¿A quién tratas de impresionar?

—¡A nadie! —salté indignadísimo—. ¡Cómo crees! ¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa!

—Ya, ya, lo siento. Entonces, ¿qué te ha parecido? ¿Lo recomendarías?

—No lo sé. Depende. Es un tanto caótica su lectura. Quiero decir, está escrito con muchos modismos, y el narrador cambia constantemente. No me di cuenta hasta que iba por la mitad, así que tuve que volver a empezar y ya allí todo me hizo sentido.

—No te sigo.

—A veces el narrador es Renton ¿si? Y luego es Sick Boy. Y luego Renton otra vez. Y después cambia a tercera persona por varios capítulos. Entonces otra vez vuelve a primera sin avisar. Puede ser cualquiera. Segundo Premio, Tommy, Renton _again_ , Spud, o Franco.

—Qué pereza.

—Lo es, sí…

—¿Pero la historia…?

En mi cuenco de la sopa se reflejan las luces de los focos. Se siente como un extraño _deja-vu_.

Comía en el restaurant francés cuando Bokuto-san, en toda su verborrea esquizofrénica, decide contarme su percepción del libro.

**.*.*.*.**

— _¡_ Trainspotting _! ¿cierto? Estaba contigo cuando me lo compré, ya me lo terminé y creo que me ha parecido… no lo sé, a veces no sé qué opinar de lo que acabo de leer._

_—¿Cómo así, Boku-chan?_

_—Es un libro muy realista. Muy crudo. Muy de imágenes ¿Cómo te digo? Uno sabe que deben existir este tipo de realidades, pero ¿para qué saber? ¡Ay! No quiero que me malinterpretes. Un libro de ficción, cuando se acerca tanto a la realidad, para eso mejor me compro un libro de historia, por ejemplo. Si me preguntan mi opinión, ya no sé qué decir porque es como si diera la opinión de la vida misma, y algo así me parece tonto._

_—Tener una opinión de la vida no me parece tonto._

_—Pero yo no quiero hacerlo porque se me escapan los antecedentes. Por eso prefiero leer novelas de aventura o fantasía, porque mi opinión sería de la ficción. Pero si la trama es sobre un grupo social… ¿me entiendes?_

_»Sí me reí en muchas partes, y hay un personaje que me encanta porque es buena gente. Como dice él «es un menda de lo más enrollado», pero tiene dos neuronas y vive del hurto, y uno se pregunta ¿cómo va a ser un buen menda alguien así? Pero a veces tu calidad de persona se refleja en cómo tratas a quienes te rodean. O a quienes te interesan._

_—Ah, Boku-chan ¿te das cuentas que te contradices?_

_—Yo también tengo dos neuronas, Chico Kawaii. Si no fuera por la beca deportiva, jamás habría entrado a esta universidad. ¿Te conté de la obra de teatro de mi hermana?..._

**.*.*.*.**

—Eh, qué pasa —preguntó Hajime.

Yo me enjuagué los ojos y alegué por lo picante de la comida. Me quedé dibujando círculos sobre el mantel sin atender qué me contaba Hajime. Él, en algún momento, volvió a insistir en que jugáramos vóley juntos. Pero ambos sabemos que es imposible. No con esta lluvia. Jugar cerca de casa es cómodo y ahorra transporte. La alternativa en esta fecha, es arrendar cancha techada. No vamos a hacer eso.

Pero el mes ya se acaba y la estación de lluvias se irá pronto.

—¿Vamos a hacerle alguna fiesta de despedida a Mattsun? —pregunté.

—Habría que hablarlo con él. Pero me pidió que lo llevase al aeropuerto para ayudarlo con las maletas.

—¿Tú? ¿Y cómo? ¿Tienes auto acaso?

—No, pero él sí. Se me olvidó contarte, Matsukawa me dejará su camioneta para que la cuide mientras él esté fuera del país.

 _Vaya_ , ahora me dan ganas de sacarme el carné luego.

—¿Pero dónde lo piensas aparcar?

—El arriendo del piso incluía una plaza de garaje ¿no te acuerdas? Al fondo del callejón.

—Los drogos lo van a desvalijar en un dos por tres.

—Sí ¿cierto? —Hajime asintió—, aunque está tan en la miseria que le harían un favor.

Intentaba sonreír pero no me salía natural.

 _No seas ciego a tu tristeza, Tooru_.

Ahh, tal vez sí debería ir a un psicólogo. Pero no sé qué diferencia haga.

No va a cambiar nada. No cambió a Bokuto-san. No lo hará conmigo.

—La vida es una mierda —se me escapó.

Hajime me tocó el hombro. De los dos, Hajime es el único que llega sin preocupaciones monetarias a fin de mes. Todavía no entiendo cómo lo hace. Y me sentí mal por ello. No es como si disfrutase ser la clase de amigo que siempre preocupa al otro, pero de momento, es este el panorama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] _Dije_. Adjetivo calificativo que cayó en desuso en Chile, y que significaba agradable o simpático, pero con una connotación genial. Es de mis palabras favoritas al describir a una persona o situación y creo que vine al mundo para difundirla. Usadla sin discreción.
> 
> [2] Oliver Sacks. Médico neurólogo quien narró varios de los casos clínicos que le tocó tratar, en lugar de escribir publicaciones científicas. Tiene una prosa muy amena, y recomiendo mucho, ¡mucho! leerle. ¿Algún título puntual? _El hombre que confundió a su mujer con un sombrero_.
> 
> [3] _Sick Boy sudaba a chorros; temblaba. Yo estaba allí sentado, concentrado en la tele, intentando pasar del capullo. Me cortaba el rollo. Traté de mantener la atención sobre el vídeo de Jean-Claude Van Damme. /Como sucede en este tipo de películas, empezaba con la típica escena dramática. La siguiente fase consistía en ir acumulando tensión…_ Extracto de _Trainspotting_ , de Irvine Welsh. Traducción de Federico Corriente (1996) p.11 Editorial Anagrama. Otro libro que recomiendo un montón.


	23. Chapter 23

Tuve entrevista con el psicólogo el día de mi cumpleaños. No la cita que me recomendó el dermatólogo, sino aquella reglamentaria, requisito para el proceso de postulación al intercambio. La universidad quería saber qué tan bien me adapto a entornos extraños, o cómo me desenvuelvo ante la presión. Parece ser, según las estadísticas internas, que 3 de cada 10 de los alumnos que se iban de intercambio, se volvían locos y regresaban antes que terminara el período. «Una situación lamentable que más vale evitar», según el folleto que leí. Uno se entera de todo tipo de cosas.

El día previo a la entrevista, me dejé asesorar por Issei-sensei, quien también tuvo que pasar por una experiencia similar en su universidad. Yo que estaba más preocupado de subir mi promedio académico, no se me había pasado por la cabeza que la entrevista podía llegar a ser un verdadero problema hasta que hablé con Issei.

—No vayas a mentirle a uno de esos sujetos —me dijo en tono grave.

—Por qué habría de mentir en la entrevista.

—No, hablo en serio Oikawa. Estos sujetos leen la mente. Apenas pongas un pie en la consulta, te escanearán y lo sabrán todo de ti. Tus secretos más profundos que creías ya olvidados, los pecados terribles por los que nunca te inculparon. Te extorsionarán con ellos y tú no tendrás más alternativa que dejar tu alma al descubierto.

—No inventes —dije negando con la mano para restarle importancia.

Pero la expresión de Issei era ¿cómo decirlo? Issei no es una persona que uno pueda asustar o impresionar con facilidad; o bien a su rostro le faltan terminales nerviosas. ¿Qué le podrían haber dicho a un tipo como Issei? Todo tipo de cosas porque está como una cabra. Y allí me di cuenta que, más que un mero trámite, la entrevista era un colador en el proceso de postulación. Tragué pesado.

—¿De verdad leen mentes? —Issei asintió—. Imposible. Quiero decir, no es como que tenga cosas que ocultar, pero… esto puede ser un inconveniente ¿cierto?

—Es un inconveniente.

—¿Y qué hago yo ahora? ¿Mattsun?

—Aceptar la muerte y comprarte un ataúd.

—No, en serio. Qué hago.

—Oikawa, no se puede hacer nada.

—¿Tan horrible fue tu experiencia?

—¿Horrible? ¿Por qué piensas eso? No, fue una cosa buena.

Estaba en la residencia universitaria donde alojaba Issei. Se ubicaba a seis paradas de bus de mi trabajo. La habitación se quedó estrecha porque Issei logró meter una mesa de dibujo entre su cama y la de su compañero de habitación, y ahora que estaba de sabático hasta que saliera el vuelo a Bruselas, él aprovechaba su tiempo libre haciendo los trabajos que sus colegas de carrera no tenían tiempo de terminar. Estaba ganando mucho dinero. Cuando me soltó aquella burrada, hizo girar el compás entre sus dedos, y luego siguió dibujando unos planos como si yo de pronto, hubiese desaparecido y a él tanto le daba.

Nunca sé cuándo soy víctima de las bromas de Issei. Lo que tenían de bueno las bromas de Takahiro, es que pese a su humor sarcástico, siempre sabía cuándo está de coña y cuándo no.

—Acabas de decir…

—Ya, pero como yo soy el típico hombre fuerte, pues eso. A ti te van a moler a palos, especialmente ahora que estás enloqueciendo.

 _Enloqueciendo_ , dijo. Qué coraje.

—Pero si tú estás chiflado como una cabra. Si te evaluaron bien, a mí deberían evaluarme mucho mejor.

—Justamente por eso es que salí tan bien evaluado.

—Yo a veces no sé por qué me molesto en hablar contigo.

Me crucé la bandolera al pecho y me despedí de Issei. Antes de salir de la habitación, alcancé a ver algo del plano en el que trabajaba, y he de reconocer que el chico tiene su talento. Pero a la hora de ser un pésimo colega, lo es y sin remordimientos.

Cuando Hajime me preguntó qué tal me fue con Issei, le conté la absurda conversación que tuvimos, intentando que no se notara mucho que me había alterado. No es que crea que los psicólogos lean la mente, pero…

Hajime se quedó a cuadros.

—¿Qué dices ahora? Oikawa, los psicólogos no hacen eso.

—¿Entonces qué hacen? ¿Qué? Porque para qué otra razón me pedirían una entrevista con un psicólogo si no es para escanearme —y ese soy yo, entrando en la paranoia.

—¿De cuántos años que conocemos a Matsukawa? No dejes que se meta en tu mente.

—Ya, pero y si esta vez tiene razón…

—Averígualo mañana y me lo cuentas —cortó Hajime.

Menuda forma de pasar un cumpleaños.

No creía realmente en las palabras de Issei, pero prefería que Hajime pensara eso. Si la entrevista salía mal y no daba una buena impresión, no me quedaba más que pedir un traslado a Hokkaido y continuar mis estudios en el norte. Es peor que retroceder.

Terminé de redactar otro informe de laboratorio. Después de prepararme un té verde para mí, y uno rojo para Hajime, saqué _Trainspotting_ y continué donde lo había dejado.

—¿Todavía sigues con ese libro?

—Tú céntrate en tus estadísticas, _matemágico_.

Hajime refunfuñó algo que no alcancé a oír. Con mis audífonos puestos, abrí el libro en la página marcada.

Un lector promedio habría terminado el libro hace mucho. Yo soy menos que eso. Pero también, ocurre que no quiero dejarlo. He descubierto, que se siente bien. Lo imagino a él, a Bokuto-san, leyendo estas mismas frases que yo, lamiendo la punta de su dedo para cambiar de página. Levanta la mirada rápidamente al sentirse observado, y un mechón cae sobre su frente. Me dice:

— _¿Qué pasa, Chico Kawaii? No me distraigas y continúa en lo tuyo._

Y luego sonríe.

No puedo negarme a una sonrisa. Entonces continúo leyendo mi libro.

Ya no se trata de si entiendo o no de qué va la historia. Se trata de poder compartir algo con Bokuto, aunque él no lo sepa y esté a la distancia. Es justamente porque se encuentra a la distancia. Y después, cuando al fin lo acabe, comenzaré con Descartes. Y después de eso, puede que hasta continúe con sus homosexuales filósofos favoritos como Aristóteles o Jenofonte.

Pasé mis dedos por los párrafos hasta dar allí donde había quedado la noche anterior. Alison y Kelly están en un café y hablan de hombres.

_Debería oírse a sí misma._

Yo soy una persona que siempre habla de lo mismo. O peor aún, habla, piensa, y hace lo mismo, una y otra vez. A veces me pregunto, por qué será que me gusta sufrir. La respuesta es solo una: se siente mejor a una vida en la que no pase nada. Cuando no tengo _Trainspotting_ a mano, mis dedos toquetean la carta de Bokuto. A ratos, es inevitable no caer en volver a leerla.

Ya no pienso en lo que dice o no dice su carta. Recuerdo el consejo de Hajime, de no ser ciego a mi propia tristeza, y luego repaso mi mejilla llena de granos. Yo que he cometido tantos errores, no le puedo fallar a mi versión de nueve años y fingir que nada ha cambiado.

Me gusta leer la carta, porque es más fácil recordar la voz de Bokuto si utilizo sus propias palabras. Oír su voz en mi cabeza, creo que no es tan malo.

 _Intenta dejar la heroína y se siente en la situación de decirles a todos cómo vivir sus vidas_.

Pero es un poco patético vivir así. En realidad, todo lo que he dicho es mentira.

Tal vez los psicólogos leen la mente o tal vez no. Tal vez sí se puede llegar a engañar a un psicólogo. Pero, me pregunto qué tanto vale la pena engañarse a uno mismo. Si incluso Issei se ha dado cuenta, no tienen sentido muchas cosas.

 _«¿Ah sí? ¿Y Simon es lo que necesitas tú?»_ [1]

Dejé el libro boca abajo un momento y deslicé mis dedos por la rajadura del sobre.

Tengo el presentimiento… Bokuto-san, si es cierta aquella sospecha en la que no quiero pensar, es inevitable entonces que yo también me vuelva loco aunque no lo quiera.

—Oye Iwa-chan… —Hajime dejó su calculadora a un lado y me miró—. ¿Crees que me vaya bien mañana?

—Si no eres tú quien intenta sabotearse… Por supuesto. Qué clase de pregunta es esa. No pienses más en lo que te dijo Matsukawa.

—Es imposible que me lean la mente —razoné.

Si Hajime no puede, nadie puede.

Volví a retomar la lectura de mi libro, y me fui a la cama antes que dieran las doce de la noche. Al despertar, Hajime ya se había marchado a sus prácticas de vóley, pero había dejado un pequeño presente en mi velador.

 _Para que nadie sepa que estás llorando_ —decía la tarjeta. Será imbécil. Eran unas gafas ahumadas. Y el frigo, que aunque es pequeño siempre está vacío, lo había llenado de pan de leche, latas de café helado, y zumo de naranja.

—¿Quieres… que… sea… un… obeso? —dije mientras le escribía una nota con idéntico mensaje.

Me fui a la universidad con un pan de leche metido en la boca y antes de entrar, me golpeé las mejillas para darme ánimos.

—Aquí vamos.

Entonces abrí la puerta.

No salió mal, diría. Pero _bien_ no es la palabra.

Fui bien vestido y me até el cabello en una coleta que me enseñó Yoko. Aquello no hizo ninguna diferencia.

La consulta del psicólogo quedaba en el centro médico, volví a saltarme clases para acudir a la cita. El psicólogo era psicóloga, y tenía la edad de mi madre. A su espalda, la pared estaba repleta de diplomas de todo tipo de tamaños. Comencé a sentirme nervioso.

Luego de saludarme y verificar los datos de mi ficha académica, me hizo todo tipo de preguntas. Quería saber qué estudiaba, cómo me iba en la universidad, por qué había elegido aquella carrera, y cuando le conté que había sido idea de Hajime lo de seguir un postgrado, escribió algo en su bloc de notas.

—Háblame de _Iwa-chan_ —y se ajustó las gafas de montura metálica.

Le hablé que éramos amigos desde enanos, y que pese a que estudiábamos en universidades diferentes, vivíamos juntos. Me hizo más preguntas al respecto, y yo terminé describiendo el piso miserable en el que vivíamos, su arquitectura absurda, y la manía de Hajime con la erradicación del moho.

—¿Manía con la erradicación del moho?

—Su madre cuando era niña, tuvo que mudarse de casa porque fue atacada por un moho maligno que comprometió toda la estructura del hogar, y le transmitió a Iwa-chan costumbres poco ortodoxas. En realidad no me molesta. Iwa-chan es tan maduro y piensa las cosas tan bien, que algo reconforta saber que también tiene sus arranques de locura.

—Ya veo. En otras palabras, los defectos ajenos te hacen sentir más a gusto con los tuyos propios.

—Yo no lo diría de aquella manera. Estoy bien con mis defectos.

—Cuáles son tus defectos.

Me rasqué la cabeza.

—No lo sé, trillones supongo. Me gusta ponerle sobrenombres a todo, molestar a los _kohai_ , sacar de quicio a Iwa-chan; no sé cantar para nada, no soy un buen lector aunque lo intento, al parecer tampoco soy bueno recordando los rostros de las mujeres, ciertas personas me irritan con demasiada facilidad que es imposible fingir diplomacia, y si mis planes no marchan como quiero me irrito mucho más hasta el punto en que es caótico.

—Eres una persona intransigente.

—No exactamente. A veces me obsesiono con una idea, pero en buen rollo.

—Dame un ejemplo.

—En secundaria por ejemplo, era capitán del equipo de vóley. Nuestro equipo era de los mejores en la prefectura, pero no podíamos ganarle a Shiratorizawa. Y ese año ellos eran invencibles porque jugaba Ushiwaka-chan que es un demonio. Me dije que seríamos el primer equipo en vencerlo, pero lo que realmente quería era ser yo quien derrotase por primera vez a Ushiwaka-chan porque él es una de esas personas que me irritan con facilidad. Así que aumenté mis horas de entrenamiento, pero…

Observé mis manos algo incómodo. Issei dijo que no mintiera.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Se unió un joven prodigio al equipo y sentí que mi posición como titular peligraba —admití—. Así que trabajé aún mucho más duro. Al final obtuve lo contrario a lo que perseguía, porque por comerme la cabeza, comencé a jugar mal en los partidos y terminaron sustituyéndome de todas maneras.

—Al menos lo has reconocido —me concedió la psicóloga y se movió en su silla—. No es malo fijarse metas y querer cumplirlas. Debías de tener unos quince años en ese entonces. Es impresionante que a esa edad ya tengas claro tus objetivos.

No supe cómo responder a ello. Algo de malo tenía recibir un cumplido de un psicólogo.

—Lo que no está bien, es que no hayas sacado una lección de aquella experiencia. Dime Oikawa, ¿el irte de intercambio se ha convertido en otra obsesión tuya?

La psicóloga acababa de encontrar el botón de autodestrucción masiva. Y pensar que era mi cumpleaños y hacía un día tan bonito.

—Sí, lo es. Tengo que dejar este país como sea.

—Ya veo.

La entrevista se alargó más del tiempo acordado.

El día siguió tan bonito como debía ser.

Las aves cantaban al otro lado de la ventana, y yo he pensado en Hajime y en Yoko, que deberían aprovechar estos días para recostarse en el césped y buscar figuras en las nubes.

Todas las personas deberían hacer ese tipo de cosas.

A la salida me esperaban los colegas de mi grupo de estudio. Wadacchi, Yukiyan, e Ito, los tres querían saber cómo me había ido. Ni la nariz roja ni los ojos hinchados les pasaron desapercibido. Recordé las gafas de sol que me regaló Hajime y que yo llevaba en la bandolera. Me las coloqué, me soné la nariz, y solo atiné a decir lo único lógico que cabía en estos casos.

—Quiero emborracharme hasta perder la conciencia.

Dicho y hecho.

·

·

Llamé para avisar que faltaría al trabajo. Una gripe y tal. Terminado el laboratorio de Fisicoquímica, los colegas me llevaron a un bar cercano a la universidad. Me bajé media botella de tequila yo solo.

Mi conciencia regresó en un karaoke. Wadacchi sostenía el micrófono y el resto lo abucheábamos porque cantaba pésimo. Yo llevaba la camisa desabotonada y podía ver mi estómago. Seguía con las gafas de sol puestas.

Pestañeé un segundo y transcurrieron diez años. Al abrir los ojos nuevamente, habían chicas de mi facultad en el karaoke. Vice-capitana-chan se sentó sobre mis piernas, sacó un labial de la cartera y comenzó a escribir sobre mi barriga.

—Rey Oikawa —dijo—. Aunque ahora eres más como _Gay Oikawa_ ¿cierto?

Luego ella se pintó los labios.

Volví a pestañar. Navegaba en lagunas negras.

—Devuélveme el teléfono —decía yo—, necesito hablar con Iwa-chan.

—Vamos a bailar Oikawa.

—Devuélveme el teléfono. Dame el teléfono y bailamos.

Y de pronto estábamos en Shinjuku. Dj gayumbos pincha los discos y luces azules y blancas vuelan sobre mi cabeza. Conozco esta música. Es _house_ , estamos bailando puto _house_ ; Wadacchi, Yukiyan, Ito, y yo saltamos sobre la pista de baile y nuestros cabellos se vuelven ingrávidos. Se siente como jugar vóleibol. Mi corazón late muy rápido y transpiro de lugares que no recordaba que pudiesen almacenar agua.

—Un whishky con shoda. Eshtoy de cumpleaño'. ¡Un whishky con shoooda!

Kuroo me entrega una soda.

—¡Kuroo-chan!

—¿Qué mierda te pasó?

—Kuroo-chan eshtoy algo… e-ebrio, pero shhh. Si Iwa-shan lo sabe, fufu…

—Mejor no te alejes de mí, Oikawa.

—Eshtoy ebrio Kuroo ¿me eshcuchash? Ebrio. ¡E-B-R-…!

Otro pestañeo. Todo se vuelve negro.

Es Hajime. Me sostiene el cuerpo mientras yo vacío mi estómago sobre un basurero. Puedo sentir el olor a vómito adherido a mis yemas de los dedos; me provoca arcadas. Estoy llorando. Las lágrimas saladas me provocan más arcadas.

—Está bien —dice Hajime y pasa mi cabello largo tras mis orejas—. Está bien.

Yo sigo vomitando y sigo llorando.

·

·

Desperté con un hacha enterrada en el cerebro. La cabeza me daba vueltas, y tenía la garganta reseca. El roce de las sábanas contra mi espalda desnuda me producía una extraña sensación de desconfianza, y por un momento temí que mi vida acabase de empeorar de manera drástica.

Pero no.

Estaba mi habitación, y no había nadie metido en mi cama. Ser una persona que puede albergar este tipo de dudas, constata la soledad en la que me siento. Estoy en mi cama, y estoy muy solo. Pero no tenía ganas de pensar, así que después de beberme un galón de agua, he vuelto a la cama a seguir durmiendo.

Podría dormir eternamente. Podría evadirme del mundo durmiendo.

·

·

Los días que han seguido, he intentado no estar deprimido. La estación de lluvias terminó, e Issei está por irse, y yo sé que lo voy a extrañar con todas sus rarezas.

Hajime no lo dijo, pero yo sé que se sentía molesto por no festejar mi cumpleaños con él. Y yo tampoco tenía que decirle a él cómo me había ido con el psicólogo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —me preguntó. Ese día estaba Yoko con nosotros estudiando en el _kotatsu_.

—No lo sé. De momento, mandar Coro a la mierda.

—Esa es la actitud —celebró Hajime dándome tal golpe en la espalda que me dejó ciego. Yoko también me dio una paliza.

Yoko no estudiaba lo mismo que Hajime, pero parecido. Mientras Hajime se había inclinado por salvar la vida de los gatos y los perros, Yoko pensó que auxiliar a los humanos le gratificaba más y decantó al final por la enfermería. Por algún motivo, ambos se llevaban muy bien. Veo a Yoko picar a Hajime con su bolígrafo, y a Hajime aplicándole una llave con demasiada rudeza incluso para tratarse de él, y supongo que de eso se trata justamente: de no entender los motivos y seguir llevándose bien.

Hajime es demasiado Hajime, la psicóloga jamás podrá entenderlo.

—Oye Yoko-chan —dije de pronto alzando la voz para que me oyera mientras luchaba con Hajime—, ¿nos acompañarás mañana a dejar a Mattsun al aeropuerto?

—N-no lo c-creo —contestó apenas, asfixiada—, vuelvo a Miyagi e-este… —y ya era incapaz de seguir hablando.

—Iwa-chan suelta a esa pobre mujer.

—¡Si la suelto va a masacrarme en cosquillas! Es innegociable.

—Búsquense una habitación —dije al final y volví a subirme los cascos. Pero al final, el que se tuvo que ir a una habitación fui yo.

Yoko se marchó al día siguiente. Se escabulló en la madrugada sin decir adiós, pero su aroma a canela y cardamomo quedó flotando por todo el piso. Durante el desayuno, la cabeza de Hajime estaba en cualquier lado menos en el tazón con sus cereales.

—Me voy al trabajo —informé mientras me colocaba los zapatos.

—¿Tan temprano?

—Voy a hacer horas extras para recuperar el día que falté.

—Sí claro. Pero no te retrases a la salida.

El vuelo de Issei despegaba a las 23:45. Hajime pasaría a buscarme al trabajo a las 20:00. Me pasé todo el día friendo y armando hamburguesas, excepto durante un momento de baja clientela, luego de la hora del almuerzo.

Lo único que recuerdo de mi borrachera, es lo que ya he contado. La breve aparición de Kuroo es del todo inexplicable en mi noche de flashes, y cuando exigí por información a mis colegas, nadie recordaba a alguien con la descripción de Kuroo. Un fastidio. Todos estábamos muy ebrios aquel día.

Hajime dijo que Kuroo se encargó de cuidarme en la disco de _house_ hasta que él llegó. Algo que me he estado preguntando todo este tiempo, es qué le habré dicho a Kuroo. No soy de las personas que les da por hablar cuando están ebrias, pero tampoco es como que me emborrache muy a menudo como para detectar un patrón. Pero al menos una cosa era segura: le tenía que haber hablado de mi empleo a Kuroo.

Y yo con mis pantalones de trabajo que no me llegan a los tobillos. Me escondí tras la parrilla apenas oí su voz, al otro lado del mostrador. Cuando Botija-kun se me acercó a preguntarme qué me pasaba, le pedí que guardase silencio y prestase oído.

Kuroo iba diciendo:

—¿Cuál se supone que es la diferencia entre la _Deluxe_ y la _Gran Deluxe_? —Su tono despreocupado era desagradablemente irritante—. Porque aquí en la foto se ven iguales.

¿Es broma? ¡La fotografía no puede ser más clara!

—La-la _Dran Geluxe_ ehh… ¿lleva doble hamburguesa?

La cajera había entrado a currar hace tres días. Sentí lástima por ella.

—¿Me lo estás preguntando? Chica, yo no trabajo aquí.

—Q-quiero decir que sí, que lleva doble hamburguesa.

—¿Solo eso? ¿Y por ello me cobran 300 yenes más? Es un escándalo.

—¡Y doble lámina de queso! Doble hamburguesa, doble porción de queso.

—Es como si te estuvieras inventando la hamburguesa ahora mismo.

—Señor, se lo prometo. En realidad usted puede apreciarlo aquí en la gigantografía.

—Supongo que podría decir eso. Bien, ¿y qué tipo de queso es?

—¿Qué tipo…? Humm, diría que es cheddar.

—¿Dirías?

—Es el queso amarillo fuerte. El queso claro es el mozzarella.

—¿Y trae pepinillos?

—¿Creo? —la chica nueva asomó su cabeza a la cocina y Botija-kun le levantó los pulgares—. Sí. Sí tiene. Ambas traen pepinillos.

—Ahh, no. Pepinillos no. Entonces mejor otra. ¿Tienes alguna sin cebolla ni pepinillos?

Hay que ver a este gato remilgado. La paciencia se me agota.

—Está la _Italiana_ , señor. Es la sexta hamburguesa del cuadro lateral derecho.

—Ah, pero es ese pan con sésamo. Tiene que ser pan liso, sin semillas ni siutiquerías. Como la _Deluxe_. Pero sin pepinillo.

—La _Osaka_ no lleva pepinillo. Aunque es más cara.

—¿Por qué se llama _Osaka_?

—Es una buena pregunta. Pero no sé la respuesta.

—Es una lástima. Me gusta Osaka. Un amigo está en Osaka. Él que nunca ha salido de Tokio, se siente como en el sur de Japón. Hay que ver la ignorancia de la gente.

—¿Entonces va a llevar la hamburguesa Osaka, señor?

—No. Esa parece que lleva cebolla —añadió Kuroo— ¿o es una batata? Chica, es que las imágenes que ponen…

La chica estaba punto de mearse en los pantalones. Es cierto que el cliente tiene la razón, pero deberían existir excepciones especiales con los Kuroo-toca-huevos. Botija-kun también estaba que se meaba, pero de la risa. Él es un pésimo colega de trabajo, ya te digo.

Yo no podía contener mi rabia por más tiempo.

—¡Pide una _Deluxe_ sin los pepinillos, cacho cabrón! —alcancé a gritar antes que Botija-kun me tapara la boca con los jamones que tiene por manos.

Pude escuchar la risa de Kuroo al otro lado del mostrador.

—Así que está aquí después de todo… Bonita, mejor dame dos helados con salsa de fresa y maní. Que hace mucho calor para hamburguesas.

Me estás…

—¿Puede ser uno sin maní? —alcancé a oír otra voz, una tercera voz que conocía pero no recordaba de dónde.

¿A quién conocía que Kuroo también? Asomé mi cabeza por encima de la parrilla.

En todo este tiempo que ha pasado, Kuroo no ha cambiado ni un ápice. Su cabello negro despeinado ocultaba parte de su rostro, y su sonrisa tampoco ha menguado en cinismo. Vestía una _mangas cortas_ gris con rayas horizontales, y unos tejanos color ladrillo. Calzaba _vans_ clásicas. Es difícil reconocer que Kuroo no tiene mal gusto. De asearse más, seguramente se vería bien. Por fortuna, el sujeto es todo un desaliño.

A su lado, llegando a penas a la altura de sus hombros, le acompañaba un chico pálido. Este chico tenía una mirada aún más felina que la del mismo Kuroo, clavada en su consola portátil. No me fue difícil identificarlo.

Kenma.

Lo reconocí de aquella grabación de _Karasuno vs Fukurodani_ que me prestó Kuroo. Se había cortado el cabello y ya no era un cabeza de pudín, y aparentaba diez años menos. Podría incluso ser hijo de Kuroo. Supuse que de cierta forma, así era.

—¿Te puedes con las parrillas tú solo? —le pregunté a Botija-kun—. Voy a pedir mi hora de colación ahora.

No era la hora del día con más clientela, así que estaba en mi derecho. Y con el calor que hacía, la mayoría pedía jugos y helados, así que había poco que hacer en la cocina. El gerente de turno no tuvo objeciones al respecto. Me preparé una bandeja con papas fritas, una hamburguesa italiana, gaseosa _cola_ con mucho hielo, y me fui a sentar frente a Kuroo y el tal Kenma. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Ya a estas alturas, mejor no preguntarme por qué leo libros, por qué postulo a intercambios, o por qué me acerco a gente que no quiero.

—Entonces era cierto —Kuroo disimuló su sorpresa—, _vaya_.

—Si es que me sacas de quicio en donde sea, eres increíble. Desde la cocina se te oía molestar a la pobre chica. Es su tercer día apenas. Si renuncia, se nos duplica el trabajo a todos.

—Este es Kenma —continuó Kuroo haciendo caso omiso a mis quejas—. Y Kenma, este sujeto detrás de aquel cúmulo de granos y frondosa cabellera, supongo que es Oikawa. No sé qué le pasó. Te prometo que antes era, ¿cómo lo digo de un modo elegante?, más apetecible.

—Ese no es un modo elegante de decirlo —le dijo Kenma.

Hablar con Kuroo es comenzar con el pie izquierdo. Sin siquiera pedir permiso, Kuroo metió su mano en mi porción de fritanga.

El tal Kenma suspiró y dejó su consola a un lado solo un momento, para mirarme con ojos muy abiertos. Sus pupilas asemejaban dos rendijas y me escaneaban. Me di cuenta que había oído mi nombre muchas veces, y ahora grababa mi rostro en su retina.

—Oikawa —repitió Kenma, deshaciendo rápidamente el contacto visual forjado.

Kenma no llevaba zapatos. Se los había quitado, y sus pies desnudos se tocaban planta con planta sobre el cojín de la silla. Aunque no era un chico demasiado alto, o bien lucía disminuido al lado de Kuroo, Kenma me producía la curiosa sensación de estar frente a alguien a quien su cuerpo le queda grande.

—¿Sabías que el uniforme te queda corto? —comenzó Kuroo. Yo en mi nueva política de «no-respondo-preguntas-idiotas», comencé a comer de mi hamburguesa—. ¿Desde cuándo trabajas aquí?

—Desde las vacaciones de primavera.

—Ya veo.

—¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí?

—¿Qué harían dos personas aquí?

—No te hagas el listo conmigo, Kuroo. La gente viene aquí a comer comida. Grandes cantidades de comida. No helado con salsa de fresa… y maní.

—No debí haberlo pedido con maní —Kuroo observó su cucharilla y luego la enterró en el helado—. No me gustan las semillas ni los frutos secos, pero… _ahh_ , tanto da.

Kenma observó de reojo a Kuroo. Aquella mirada lo decía todo. De pronto, me sentía con el genio recuperado; no pude callarme la boca:

—Ya veo, a quien le gusta es a ese chico Tsukishima ¿es eso?

—¿Qué? No, qué dices. ¡Ya cállate!

Kenma reía por lo bajo. Las oportunidades de molestar y dejar en evidencia a sujetos como Kuroo son escasas. Esta ha sido una victoria. Kuroo, consciente de aquello, desvió la mirada y se rascó el cuello. No le molestaba la derrota.

—La verdad, estamos aquí porque esperábamos ver a Ushiwaka —confesó sin mirar a nadie—. Me dijiste que siempre tenías que atenderlo.

Así que de eso se trata…

—Podría decirse. —Me crucé de brazos, pensando—. Comer lo que se dice comer… Le gustan las gaseosas de naranja, es lo único que pide. Pregúntale a cualquiera que trabaje aquí. BotiJa-kun le llama _Naranja Mecánica_. —Kuroo asintió. Kenma había dejado la consola a un lado y comía de su helado casi derretido—. Pero dudo que lo veas. No suele venir los fines de semana. ¿Son amigos?

—No. No nos conocemos realmente. Pero nos enteramos que se ha lesionado, y me preguntaba si sería de los que engordan como vaca si dejan el deporte. Sería divertido. Sería realmente un Ushiwaka.

La tierra se abrió a mis pies. Un duende de las profundidades agarró una de mis piernas y me arrastró a lo más oscuro del abismo.

He odiado a Ushijima y expresado desagrado ante él de modo muy abierto. También me he comido la cabeza preguntándome a qué se debe aquel ambidiestrismo improvisado, intuyendo la respuesta. Pero descubrirla de aquel modo, como si estuviese escuchando una anécdota cualquiera… ¿cómo decirlo? No le deseo una lesión a nadie.

—Qué mal rollo —he dicho.

Privarle de talento a alguien no está bien.

—Por tu expresión asumo que no lo sabías, y que no está como ninguna vaca.

—Te lo dije —murmuró Kenma.

—Hace cuánto —pregunté yo.

—No estoy seguro. Creo que ha cargado con la lesión desde hace mucho tiempo pero la había ignorando. Seguramente pensaba que las lesiones no le ocurren a él, así que desestimó el dolor hasta que _crack_. —Kuroo simuló romper algo invisible entre sus manos. Se me erizaron todos los vellos.

En todo este tiempo que me ha tocado atenderlo, no le he dicho ninguna palabra amable a Ushijima.

—¿Sabes? Cuando íbamos en preparatoria, Ushiwaka-chan quería que entrase a Shiratorizawa y jugara con él. Nunca me he preguntado qué hubiera pasado de cambiarme de escuela, pero ahora…

—Entiendo. Te da lástima.

—No quiero, pero tampoco puedo evitarlo. Me acuerdo de cuando yo me lesioné y, _fufufu_.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—La rodilla.

Kuroo se tocó su propia rodilla como si quisiera comprobar que estuviese bien. Volvió a robarme más papitas. Luego me preguntó qué tal con el madrigal y mis clases de coro. Le dejé toda mi porción de frituras y le di un sorbo a la bebida _cola_.

—No sabía que tocabas la guitarra. O que leías partituras. Qué habilidades ocultas son esas.

—Mi madre. Se metió en la cabeza que era importante desarrollar mis habilidades artísticas y entre comprar oleos durante toda la secundaria, o invertir en un instrumento solo una vez y desentenderse, descubrió que hay guitarras muy baratas.

—¿Nunca pensaste en estudiar música?

Kuroo acababa de terminarse su helado. Se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca pensé en estudiar nada. Pero ya que lo mencionas, no me veo dedicándome a un instrumento toda una vida. Tampoco es que sea bueno, solo estudié tres años. Al entrar en preparatoria lo dejé para dedicarme solo al vóley

—¿Y tú Kenma-chan? —Kenma estuvo a punto de caer de la silla— ¿Qué es de tu vida?

Kenma observó a Kuroo pidiendo auxilio, como si hablar conmigo no fuese lo acordado. Kuroo tomó el vaso de helado de Kenma y se lo empezó a comer. Entonces Kenma, me contó muy rápido y sin mirarme demasiado, que él no poseía talento alguno, y que volvería a dar los exámenes de admisión el próximo año, así que de momento no hacía mucho.

Luego, observó con malos ojos a Kuroo y le arrebató el helado.

—Por cierto, qué hay de ese amigo tuyo…

—¿Iwa-chan? —me supo raro que no recordase su nombre—. Batallando con el mundo, como siempre. Está un poco más relajado ahora que ha pasado la estación de lluvias.

—¿Sigue con su novia? —asentí con la cabeza—. En realidad me refería a tu otro amigo. El que se va de intercambio.

—¿Mattsun? ¿Y yo cuándo te he hablado de él?

—Soy la _Matrix_ , Oikawa. Conozco a todos y lo sé todo.

Seguramente también le hablé de Issei en la borrachera. Es una cosa definitiva: no me gusta hablar con Kuroo.

—Está como siempre. Se va hoy. Ahora Iwa-chan le está ayudando a empacar y esas cosas, y en la noche lo vamos a dejar al aeropuerto tipo nueve.

—¡Vaya! —Kuroo sacó su móvil y comenzó a teclear. Es un maldito maleducado—. ¿A qué hora sale el vuelo?

—A las doce menos quince.

—Ya. ¿Aeropuerto de Narita?

—¿A qué viene este interrogatorio?

—Me emocionan ese tipo de cosas. Yo nunca he salido de Japón.

Yo tampoco lo había hecho.

—Tu otro amigo sí parece haber viajado mucho —continuó Kuroo—, ¿qué es de él?

Me quedé un momento en silencio, con la hamburguesa sostenida en el aire. Me costó darme cuenta que se refería a Takahiro.

—Espero que esté bien.

Si Kuroo no sabe nada, yo mucho menos.

Recordé aquel plan que hice alguna vez, para preguntarle a Kuroo si sabía algo de Takahiro. Takahiro se había mandado a hacer unas gafas deportivas en la óptica de Kuroo, y yo suponía que él era el último de mis conocidos que le había visto. Ahora que Issei se va, me da la sensación de que el divorcio es un hecho definitivo, y por el que ya no vale la pena lamentarse. Ha pasado, es historia.

Pero resultó que Kuroo sí sabía, y que la _Matrix_ no era él, sino Takahiro.

Luego de todos los trámites iniciales y de despedirlo, el aeropuerto de Narita observó al inexpresivo rostro de Issei perder todos sus colores; la cabeza pelirroja de Takahiro se perdió y reapareció entre la multitud que había en el aeropuerto hasta que finalmente se vieron, y Takahiro, a la distancia, sonrió aliviado. Hajime me jaló de la camisa para que retrocediéramos.

Yo no alcancé a oír qué decían, y lo que se dijeron quedó entre ellos. Hablaron largo rato. Takahiro intentó ordenarle el cabello a Issei sin lograr mucho, e Issei revolvió el cabello de Takahiro. Hajime y yo intercambiamos una mirada. Luego Issei sacó un papel de su cartera y Takahiro le pasó un lápiz que llevaba colgando en el bolsillo de la camisa.

—¿Es lo que creo que es? —me preguntó Hajime sin poder ocultar su estupefacción. A mí no me salieron las palabras.

La tarea trece de la lista de cien cosas que hacer antes de morir de Issei, era _reconciliación en un aeropuerto_. Issei acababa de tachar aquello de su lista.

—Ya, vete ya —le apremió Takahiro dándole una patada— todavía tienes que pasar por policía internacional.

Issei se volvió a nosotros para despedirse. Hajime le dio un fuerte apretón de manos y casi le molió la espalda del abrazo apretado que le dio; yo también lo abracé, y le pedí que si se convertía en un pintor famoso, que no se olvidara de mí y me regalara un óleo.

Issei dijo que así sería.

Agité las manos hasta que Issei se perdió de vista tras las puertas. Takahiro se limpió los ojos con el bordillo de la camisa.

—No lo comenten demasiado —pidió—. Siento… todo este tiempo…

—No te disculpes con nosotros —interrumpió Hajime—. Está bien.

Para mí no estaba del todo bien.

—¿Era necesario esperar tanto tiempo? Entiendo lo que hiciste, pero pudiste al menos hablar con Hajime o conmigo. Estábamos preocupados.

Takahiro se encogió de hombros. Lo que dijo a continuación, puso en marcha uno de los engranajes de mi cabeza.

—A veces me cuesta entender a Matt. Pero he pensado, que para comprender sus locuras, tal vez era momento de que cometiera las mías. No puedo explicarlo de otra manera.

Fuimos a comer al _soba-ya_ a ponernos al día con nuestros últimos acontecimientos. Y mientras eso pasaba, entre fideos y sopas llegué a la decisión de que no pasaría una semana más sin ver a Bokuto. Tracé un plan en mi cabeza que no tenía mucho sentido, y al llegar la noche, le mandé un mensaje a Kuroo para saber dónde encontrarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] _Debería oírse a sí misma. Intenta dejar la heroína y se siente en la situación de decirles a todos cómo vivir sus vidas./«¿Ah sí? ¿Y Simon es lo que necesitas tú?»_ \- Extracto _Trainspotting_ , Irvine Welsh traducción Federico Corriente, p.276, Editorial Anagrama.


	24. Chapter 24

Bokuto había intentado fugarse de la clínica cinco veces, según Kuroo. Su hipótesis, era que Bokuto se aburría mucho. Y me lo decía así, como quien comenta el clima.

—Pero eso fue al principio —agregó al notar mi rostro crispado—. Ya no han ocurrido más incidentes. Debe haberse dado cuenta que, mientras más tonterías haga, más postergarán su regreso.

—¿Por qué sabes?

—Akaashi.

—¿Akaashi? ¿Y por qué él sabe?

—Ohh… ¿Celoso, Oikawa?

Antes de poder replicar nada, la madre de Kuroo apareció transportando una bandeja con una tetera y dos tazas. Kuroo la recibió y la dejó en su cama. Luego me ofreció té. No vi un azucarero en ningún lado, y como me daba corte abusar de la hospitalidad de una casa en la que jamás me llegaré a sentir a gusto, pedí que me sirviera poco o menos que poco.

—¿Qué medida tan rara es esa?

El maldito de Kuroo me sirvió una taza entera. A estas alturas, no tiene sentido preguntarme qué hice en vidas pasadas. La jodí. Sin embargo, luego del primer sorbo, he de reconocer que el té de mamá Kuroo estaba bien. _Trés bien_ , de estar Issei aquí. Después de pronunciar un cumplido que Kuroo jamás traspasaría a su madre, fui directo al tema que me competía.

Quería averiguar dónde quedaba la clínica psiquiátrica que tenía a Bokuto interno. Por Kuroo ya sabía que se emplazaba en el sur, y la carta de Bokuto lo ratificó. Pero resultaba que el _sur_ era _Osaka_ , y aquella la única información que manejaba Kuroo.

—¿Ni siquiera un nombre? —insistí.

—Si buscas en internet «Osaka» y «Clínica Psiquiátrica» seguro algo encuentras.

—Osaka es gigante. Se supone que me debes un favor que vale por tres.

—¿Un favor? ¿Por qué te debería un favor?

Le recordé la carta para Tsukishima Kei que Kuroo me encasquetó las navidades pasadas. Kuroo _el impasible_ se atragantó con el té caliente y vapor salió de sus orejas. El infeliz lo hubo olvidado, hay que ver.

—La… carta —logró decir entre tos y tos.

Entonces yo también supe lo que Kuroo trataba de comunicarme:

La dirección de la clínica tenía que estar escrita en el reverso de la carta de Bokuto. Últimamente, con los parciales y tal, tengo las neuronas atrofiadas.

Dos días antes de ir a casa de Kuroo, Takahiro me hizo una visita al piso. Resultaba que el sin criterio de Issei dejó su mesa de dibujo al cuidado de Hajime, y esta invadió el poco espacio de la sala que no ocupaba el _kotatsu_. Era incómodo, ligeramente claustrofóbico, y le pedí a Takahiro que la guardara en su departamento que es grande, no sufre de humedades, y allí solo vive una persona.

Takahiro no prometió quedarse con ella, pero accedió a echarle un vistazo.

—Es una mesa desmontable —dijo después de examinarla—. La desarman, la arriman contra la pared, y no molesta a nadie.

—Si Iwa-chan no lo sugirió, debe ser que no se puede.

—Sí se puede —insistió Takahiro—, pero supongo… _gah_ , supongo que hay espacio suficiente en mi habitación.

—Y no tiene humedades —añadí yo levantando los pulgares. Takahiro rodó los ojos.

Quedamos en que, apenas Hajime se hiciera un espacio en su agenda, iríamos a dejarle la mesa. Pero Hajime comenzó los parciales, está en modo _bandana-on_ , y no tiene tiempo para asuntos domésticos. Mi plan maestro era que Kuroo, quien me enteré también tiene licencia de conducir, me ayudase a cargar la mesa hasta el piso de Takahiro, y de paso, me llevase hasta Osaka en la camioneta de Issei.

Seguramente, el boleto económico del _Shinkansen_ costaba más barato que un viaje en camioneta. El gasto en bencina y los peajes corrían de mi bolsillo, más otros gatos implícitos típicos de los viajes. Pero esto es una locura, y cuento con el bono adicional que me depositaron mis padres por mi cumpleaños. No puede ser de otra manera. Y ahora que al fin tenía la dirección, no debo esperar ni un segundo.

Esperar un segundo, es darle un espacio a la duda. Eso no puede ser. Hay que ir a Osaka inmediatamente y necesito un chofer.

—¿Y tú eres tan ingenuo como para pensar que yo accedería a semejante estupidez? —gruñó Kuroo. Sacó de su armario un bolso deportivo de lona y arrojó ropas dentro de él—. Además, es evidente que no me soportas, por qué no se lo pides a Iwaizumi.

—Iwa-chan me hará entrar en razón.

—Yo también puedo hacer eso.

—Pero no lo has hecho. En cambio, estás armando tu maleta… lo que es raro porque estaba dispuesto a suplicarte y sobornarte.

—Por qué la gente nunca me cree cuando digo que soy amable —se preguntó a sí mismo.

Mi opinión de Kuroo muta cada vez que me topo con él y todavía no logro dar con una definición. Quizá se trata de eso. Kuroo es el tipo de persona que brinda su apoyo ciegamente, mejor si se trata de una causa absurda y poco hilada; o bien se queda sentado en su sitio sin hacer nada y que los demás se coman la cabeza.

Es un salido cualquiera, un desentendido de los remordimientos. Pero con remordimientos o sin él, cerró la bandolera, se guardó unas cajetillas de cigarrillos a los bolsillos de la cazadora, y tomó la bandeja con la tetera y tazas. Yo le seguí escaleras abajo hasta el primer piso.

—Mamá me voy por dos días. Si te preguntan, tú no sabes nada.

Kuroo le dio un beso en la frente a su aturdida madre, y dejó la bandeja en sus brazos.

—¿D-dos días? Pero, la tienda… ¡A-Adónde vas ahora!

Kuroo me dijo que corriera. Y eso hicimos. Corrimos hasta llegar al metro.

·

·

Pasamos a mi piso para coger la carta, hacer una maleta improvisada, y tomar la camioneta de Issei. Mientras metía prendas en mi propia bandolera, Kuroo vació la nevera y guardó las provisiones en bolsas para el camino. En otras palabras, una dieta de pan de leche, latas de café, pasteles de mochi y un bidón entero de jugo de naranja.

—¿Qué clase de alimentación llevas?

—Una muy, muy mala, Kuroo-chan.

Luego escribió dos notas para Hajime, que dejó en la puerta del frigo. Intentó imitar mi letra y le salió pésimo:

«Iwa-chan me fui de vacaciones con mi mejor amigo Kuroo-chan»

«La mesa de dibujo está con Makki-chan, y la camioneta la tenemos nosotros. Besitos galácticos»

—Galáctico es una palabra muy tuya ¿cierto Oikawa?

—Por supuesto que no.

Sentía muchas ganas de reclamar por aquel mensaje que dejó Kuroo, pero el tiempo apremiaba. Cargamos la mesa en la camioneta, me despedí de los drogos, y Kuroo condujo hasta lo de Takahiro sin necesidad de la ayuda de mi aplicación de direcciones.

Ha vivido toda su vida en Tokio y conoce la capital como la palma de su mano, o eso dice él. Lo que no me dice pero que yo ya sé, es que él y Takahiro son amigos, y que seguramente no es la primera vez que lo visita, a juzgar por el modo tan desenvuelto en que entró al piso a dejar la mesa de dibujo. Sin pedir permiso, metió su cabeza en la nevera de Takahiro, y le robó dos bandejas de sushi. Takahiro no hizo nada por impedirlo. Mis amigos se llevan bien con Kuroo y yo no entiendo por qué soy el único que se muestra tan reticente a su encanto. _Cancer_ y _escorpio_ deberían llevarse bien ya que ambos son signos de agua, pero otra vez la astrología encuentra motivos para decepcionarme y lo logra.

—Es probable que Iwa-chan te llame —instruí a Takahiro cuando ya nos íbamos—. Tú solo déjalo gritar.

—Es posible que Iwaizumi me llame, _okey_ —anotó en su mente—. ¿Se puede saber por qué?

—Porque ahora Kuroo y yo nos vamos a Osaka a rescatar a Boku-chan. Pero esto último no lo has oído de mí. Deséame suerte.

Takahiro se quedó a cuadros. Me deseó suerte, y nos dio a Kuroo y a mí unos bollos rellenos de carne para el viaje. Kuroo lo agradeció mucho. Nos despedimos a la distancia. El semblante de Kuroo se ensombreció apenas tomó el desvío para la _New Tomei Expressway_ y sacó el primer cigarrillo del viaje.

—Sé que esta pregunta debí hacértela antes de salir, pero… ¿qué pretendes, Oikawa?

Me encogí de hombros. Kuroo bajó el vidrio para tirar las cenizas y esperó en silencio a que continuara.

—Solo quiero verlo, Kuroo.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Estoy bastante seguro que eso es todo.

—Ya veo…

Kuroo se convirtió en un fumador regular, capaz de mantener conversaciones fluidas con el cigarro encendido descansando en la boca. Habla y habla y no se le cae, y comenzó así un monólogo, a la altura de Kawasaki, que en un principio no entendí de qué iba.

Dice Kuroo, que dice Tsukishima Kei, que la verdad como tal es inalcanzable en el plano práctico. Cada individuo percibe la realidad según sus limitaciones físicas y culturales, además de la propia conveniencia, así que dice Tsukishima Kei, que no tiene sentido imponerle una realidad a la verdad porque es algo inútil de juzgar. O bien, es la razón por la cual Tsukishima Kei no se esfuerza por ser más empático, ni se calienta en discusiones sociales. Dice que es una pérdida de tiempo, y él considera que su tiempo tiene más valor que el de otras personas por llegar a este tipo de conclusiones estando todavía en preparatoria.

Esto que he dicho, es la traducción del enredo verbal de Kuroo. O ya que estamos, mi versión sobre la versión de Kuroo acerca de las ideas de Tsukishima Kei sobre la verdad y cosas. Yo me imagino que el gafotas se craneó mejor la idea y la expuso de un modo intelectual difícil de rebatir. A Kuroo no le interesa profundizar más, porque esto fue una introducción a su tema principal: Kuroo dice, que el motivo de todo esto, de este viaje de carretera, es la carta de Bokuto; y que aquella carta, es la percepción individual de una persona con los cables salidos. Que no deja de ser una realidad, pero que la realidad según Kuroo, es ligeramente distinta.

Una realidad amarga versus una realidad ácida.

—Sabía que habías leído la carta.

—¿Qué más podía hacer? Fue facturada a mi dirección.

—No te estoy juzgando.

—Deberías.

—¿Me lo vas a decir? ¿Kuroo?

Los dedos de Kuroo tamborilearon sobre el manubrio. Sobre la superficie del tablero rodaron las colillas de los cigarrillos consumidos. Me pidió algo de comer y yo le alcancé un pan de leche que Kuroo no disfrutó del todo. Y pienso que, dentro de todo, Kuroo es una persona nerviosa.

Luego de tragar casi la mitad del pan a la fuerza, se aferró la manubrio con una mano, y con la otra se rascó el cuello.

—Salimos durante un tiempo. Bokuto y yo.

Un aviso de carretera anunció la salida para el retorno a Yokohama. Los ojos de Kuroo siguieron las líneas blancas del pavimento y su mano siguió doblada en su cuello.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Que, para lo que Bokuto eran beneficios de amigos, para mí eran recaídas.

—Sí claro —dije con ironía, pero Kuroo no reía—. Es una broma, ¿cierto?

No era amabilidad lo de Kuroo después de todo. Se trataba de arrepentimiento.

—Detén el auto.

—Oikawa...

—Detén el auto.

Aceptó a regañadientes. Apenas aparcó al costado de la carretera, le he dado un golpe mortal por necesidad en el estómago, tan fuerte, que Kuroo estuvo a punto de tragarse el cigarro de la boca.

—¿EN QUÉ PUTO PLANETA UNA PERSONA ESTÁ EN UNA RELACIÓN Y LA OTRA NO LO SABE? ¡KUROO!

Un segundo puño se elevó al cielo.

Mierda Kuroo, eres tan raro. Eres un quiebra-cocos, un puto miserable provocador inexperto. Revuélcate en tu suciedad, ahógate en la desdicha de tus lágrimas saladas, y aliméntate con ellas. Que una embolia te embote el cerebro sería una muerte piadosa que no mereces. Que una enfermedad cancerígena ataque tus podridas gónadas, que se ramifique por todo tu cuerpo provocando la aparición de tumores que te desfiguren por completo, haciendo de tu vida una desafortunada agonía, porque eso es lo que te mereces. Suplica la muerte y te la daré, joder.

Joder…

El puño cayó desganado a mi costado. Qué subidón de ira más tonto.

Destapé el bidón de zumo de naranja y se lo tendí a Kuroo para que bebiera un poco. Llevábamos apenas cuarenta minutos de viaje, nos esperaban cinco horas más, pero estuvimos detenidos por casi quince minutos en silencio.

Kuroo tiene que haber fumado muchas cajetillas de cigarro en este tiempo sin Bokuto.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes tú, Kuroo? ¿Por qué aceptaste venir?

Kuroo cerró los ojos y se reclinó en el asiento. Su pecho subía y bajaba apenas.

—Sé que no he hecho las cosas bien, Oikawa. Pero lo intento.

—Qué pretendes —insistí.

—Lo mismo que tú. Quiero que Bokuto te vea. Y que finalmente, lo sepa.

Aquella fue una sonrisa sincera. Y yo, no pude evitar sentirme contagiado por ella.

En lo que continuó del viaje, empecé a entender qué era lo que tenía Kuroo que lo hacía tan desquiciante y buen amigo al mismo tiempo. Y creo que por fin, la astrología comienza a hacer efecto.

Kuroo podría ser considerado un ilegal en muchos países. Sin embargo, conduce a más de 140 Km/h porque quiere enmendar sus errores. Me recuerda ligeramente a Issei. Quizá todos poseemos algo de todos en nuestro interior. Yo poseo a Kuroo, a Hajime, a Takahiro, incluso a la salida de Vice-capitana-chan. Y también, manifestándose en cada estupidez, en cada bajón injustificado, y en cada comida de cabeza, está Bokuto. Y aquel pensamiento, me reconforta.

·

·

El viaje en total, desde el piso de Takahiro en Tokio, hasta una posada de la muerte en los barrios bajos de Osaka, nos tomó cinco horas, o incluso menos. Kuroo vuela al volante, y su explicación es muy simple:

—Soy Schumacher [1].

No tengo ni puta idea quien es Schumacher, pero le he dicho que vale.

En la recepción de la posada de la muerte, una chica en albornoz y gafas anotó nuestros datos, yo pasé la tarjeta de crédito, Kuroo recibió la llave del dormitorio, y ambos nos dejamos caer con pesadez sobre nuestras camas. Olía a humedad y el calor era del infierno ahí dentro, pero estábamos tan agotados del viaje, que ni siquiera el nerviosismos impidió que nos quedáramos dormidos sobre las ropas.

Kuroo es madrugador por naturaleza. A las siete de la mañana ya estaba en pie, e intentaba sacarme de la cama. Lo consiguió metiendo en mi boca un jabón. Como suena. Derrumbó nuestra amistad que tanto tiempo llevó que se formase, en cosas de minutos.

La amistad volvió al desayuno. Desde que vivo con Hajime y me hice responsable de mi alimentación, relegué la comida más importante del día a calidad de «trámite», que ya había olvidado lo que era un desayuno real al estilo japonés. Me sentía nervioso, ansioso, y luego del desayuno, un poco enfermo del estómago porque no me habituaba a comer tanto. Kuroo en cambio, fresco como lechuga. Lo que hace una buena ducha.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu cabello? ¿Tú también usas gel? —le pregunté.

—Nadie sabe lo que le pasa a mi cabello. Es uno de esos casos que la ciencia no ha podido explicar.

Supuse que así debía ser.

Ambos teníamos claro, que las probabilidades de éxito en nuestra tarea eran bajas. La clínica cuidaba con mucho celo la privacidad de sus pacientes. Ni Kuroo ni yo éramos familiares, aunque Kuroo dice que la etiqueta de «novio» se le acerca bastante. Yo no me iba a escudar en ello. Quería sentarme a discutir algún tipo de estrategia, pero Kuroo dice que eso rompe totalmente con el concepto de locura y espontaneidad que es este viaje. Hay que dejar que la solución se abra camino sola, del mismo modo que un explorador abre camino con su machete. El machete es la locura, y Kuroo es un poeta de naturaleza indómita. Dicho aquello, sacó de la nada unas tijeras tamaño industrial, y ¡zaz! El hijoputa me cortó el cabello.

—¿¡Qué mierda te pasa desgraciado!? —pero no tenía caso alegar. La astrología me traiciona por segunda vez, y antes de comenzar cualquier operación de rescate o de seguir a la espontaneidad y tal, pasamos a una barbería a que me emparejaran el peinado y no llegar como un mamarracho.

Aquello fue en venganza por el golpe que le di en la camioneta. Pero a juzgar por el resultado final, no fue tan malo. El corte de cabello que me hicieron, se parecía mucho al que usaba en mis días de preparatoria. Luego de observarme en el espejo, por primera vez lamenté no haber hecho nada por mis granos.

—No le va a importar —dijo Kuroo restándole importancia. Volvimos al vehículo de Issei, escribí la dirección de la clínica en mi aplicación de direcciones, y le he dado la bienvenida a la muerte.

Es real.

Está pasando.

Y no tengo idea qué exactamente es lo real, o qué está pasando.

Kuroo tampoco tiene idea, pero mete la quinta y vuela por las calles de Osaka. Schumacher, sea quien sea, se encarna en Kuroo, las llantas escupen fuego, y con las ventanas abajo, la carrocería da la impresión que se rajarán en cualquier momento debido al viento.

Un fuerte frenazo indicó la llegada. Kuroo aparcó a tres calles aunque había espacio más adelante; antes de apearse, enterró sus dedos en la pantorrilla izquierda y luego golpeó sus mejillas.

—¿Estás listo Kawaii-kun?

No lo estaba, pero lo seguí hasta dar con la enumeración correcta.

La clínica psiquiátrica es un edificio antiguo de porte majestuoso, color verde viejo, con celosías y balaustres blancos sucios de hollín debido a los años. Ocupa casi toda una manzana de un barrio demasiado residencial para mi gusto. Sauces viejos flanquean una entrada de estilo europeo, y una placa dorada clavada en la puerta de madera oscura, da cuenta del carácter de la institución y su nombre. Toqué los huecograbados con mi mano antes de llamar al timbre. Tragué pesado. Repasé rápidamente mi aspecto y el de Kuroo.

Yo vestía una camisa de mangas cortas, fajada en unos pantalones de tela de color azul oscuro. Con mi corte de cabello, más los zapatos lustrados, lucía como un chico bien. Kuroo con su cabello imposible, era el mamarracho de siempre que dentro de todo su desaliño destaca por su estilo. Me va a explotar la cabeza, pero no se puede. La puerta ha chirriado, un guardia jurado la ha jalado desde el interior, y de pronto lo que era un plan no planeado se vuelve realidad: mis pies y piernas se independizan de mi voluntad y se clavan en la entrada, o bien se volvieron esclavos de los miedos que callo, y se niegan a cooperar con lo que, a todas luces, será un fracaso.

—No te quedes allí.

Kuroo me arrastró al interior de la clínica. He quedado en sus manos.

No tenía idea cómo debía lucir una clínica psiquiátrica, pero lo que he visto no era lo que me esperaba.

Llegamos a una recepción circular y alta, de paredes verde agua como la fachada. Dos escaleras se levantan por los costados de la recepción, y al frente hay unas puertas de vidrio esmerilado que restringen el paso a las instalaciones del edificio.

Apenas logran colarse los rayos del sol a través de las celosías blancas. En su reemplazo, un plafón ovalado de luz alógena otorga un brillo glaciar a las baldosas de mármol blanco.

En medio del hielo, hay un mostrador de madera que luce picaduras por aquí y por allá. La madera se ve brillante y se siente grasosa, y no hay nadie tras él. Kuroo me señala dos sillones tapizados en cuero negro rasgado, el guardia jurado no se ha movido de la puerta, y a mí me va a dar un ictus en cualquier minuto.

Considerando el detalle de los balaustres y los huecograbados de la fallada, el contraste del interior decorado con aquellos sillones y el mostrador, me transmitía cierto aire de decadencia. Olía a cloro, a mezcla de flores, y a dentífrico; y las plantas elegidas, de hojas grandes y gruesas, en maceteros de plástico barato, son una horterada típicas del gusto de mi madre. De pronto, me siento enfermo.

Iba a comentárselo a Kuroo, pero él tiene la mirada fija en las puertas de vidrio esmerilado, y de reojo observa al guardia.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

Una mano surgió tras el mostrador, seguido del cuerpo completo de una mujer menuda no muchos años mayor que Kuroo y yo. Kuroo fue el primero en levantarse, y al parecer, los engranajes de su cabeza giran a frecuencia Schumacher.

Según Kuroo, la improvisación es una habilidad, que él tiene muy entrenada por su propia locura interna que pasa desapercibida tras su impúdica sonrisa.

—Mi nombre es Kai Nobuyuki—saludó con la naturalidad de un Kai Nobuyuki, sin detenerse allí—, y este chico de aquí es Haiba Lev —y yo casi exploto de la risa nerviosa pero Kuroo alcanzó a pisarme el pie—. Y disculpa a mi amigo que es imbécil. Como sea, somos alumnos de segundo año de psicología, en la universidad de Waseda en Tokio, y tenemos que hacer este reporte para esta clase de _Introducción a la Evaluación Psicológica_. A ambos nos llama mucho la atención el área de la psiquiatría, el Doctor Kido suele hablar bien de esta institución, y ha coincidido que nos encontramos en la ciudad…

Mientras Kuroo habla, pienso que es imposible que se esté inventando todo aquello en el momento. O ya lo tenía todo planeado, o es Shakespeare y no se arruga ni con limones en la boca.

El doctor Kido es el psicólogo de Bokuto, y quien recomendó esta clínica para internarlo. Kuroo pretendía atiborrar en información a la recepcionista, empleando buen tono y manteniendo su espalda erguida como los legales hacen, para que accedieran a su petición de estudiante modelo de recorrer las instalaciones de la clínica con el fin de rellenar un informe para su asignatura favorita.

—Estoy al tanto de su estricta política de confidencialidad —añadió Kuroo antes de que la recepcionista le interrumpiese—, por eso sé que mi petición es totalmente absurda. Pero le prometo que nuestro fin no es más que académico.

Y ante mi asombro, _Kai Nobujuki_ sacó su cartera del bolsillo trasero de sus tejanos, y le enseñó a la recepcionista una credencial universitaria. Era Kuroo, pero su nombre es _Kai_ y estudia psicología en la universidad de Waseda.

Me perdí del todo.

—Kai-san —la recepcionista le devolvió la credencial a Kai—, me gustaría poder ayudarlo, pero entenderá que es una situación irregular. Este lugar es ante todo un hospital, no un centro comercial en el cual hacer turismo. Las personas de este recinto pagan por su privacidad y-

—No es turismo lo que pretendemos —interrumpió Kuroo sin perder los buenos modales—. Le repito que estoy al tanto de la política de la institución, y esa es una de las razones por las cuales nos interesa como objeto de estudio para nuestro reporte.

—Si lo entiende tan bien, no veo motivo de su insistencia.

—Es que no venimos a ver a nadie. Y tampoco nos interesa. Si tan solo, un enfermero tal vez, nos mostrara las instalaciones vacías…

—¿Ahora?

Kuroo intercambió una mirada conmigo. Asentimos vigorosamente.

—Pronto será la hora del almuerzo, es una hora complicada. Pero ¿por qué mejor no hace una cita con uno de nuestros médicos internos? —la chica sacó un _post-it_ y un lápiz—. Le anotaré el correo de uno de nuestros psiquiatras… este lápiz no escribe —la chica cambió su lápiz—. Es un americano, Doctor Winger-san, es menos apegado a las normas y está de turno los fines de semana. Si expone bien su caso, es posible que convenga una cita para recorrer las instalaciones, si el fin es, como dice usted, académico.

A mí me pareció una buena oferta, e iba a decirlo, pero Kuroo rechazó el _post-it_ y meneó la cabeza.

—No, es imposible. Nosotros, como ya le he dicho, no somos de aquí. Venimos de Tokio.

La recepcionista se rascó las sienes, con la mirada clavada en su agenda. La voz de Kuroo es persuasiva, y algo de agotador tiene su perseverante insistencia. He recordado a la pobre chica del Burger a quien Kuroo se afanó en molestar, y por una vez, no tengo reparos.

—No sé qué más sugerirle, Kai-san.

—¿Quién maneja el centro?

—El director Sawa-san no se encuentra disponible en estos momentos —el tono de la recepcionista fue tajante en este punto. Kuroo quien no entiende cuando es molestia, se deslizó sobre el mesón con la delicadeza del felino. Tomó uno de los mechones de su cabello con naturalidad y sus ojos se posaron sobre la puerta de vidrios esmerilados.

—Así que el nombre del director es Sawa-san. Disculpe, ¿y cuál es el suyo?

—Sawa Kaede, Kai-san.

—Ya veo, ¿su padre?

—Es solo una coincidencia de apellidos.

—Kaede-san, supongo que —sin apartar la vista de las puertas, la voz de Kuroo se fue haciendo cada vez más grave y baja hasta asemejarse a un susurro— es usted quien lleva la agenda de su padre.

—Ya le he dicho que no lo-

Kuroo posó uno de sus dedos en los labios de la chica y la calló.

—¿Pero usted lleva su agenda? —ella asintió apenas—, ¿y hay alguna posibilidad de que nos metas adentro? ¿hoy?

—¡Hoy! —Kaede-san clavó los ojos en Kuroo—. Ya le he dicho que no se puede. Además, ya le comuniqué toda su agenda diaria al doctor, es imposible. No hay espacio para una cita más.

—Es una lástima. Tenía planeado que después de una cita con su padre, usted, mi amigo, y yo, podríamos quedar a una copa. Seguro que conoce un montón de lugares.

—¿Está insinuando lo que creo que está insinuando? —la chica se mordió los labios.

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? —Kuroo se inclinó más sobre el mostrador y yo es como si fuese un fantasma.

—No crea que con ello va a conseguir que yo arregle para usted una cita con el director.

—Está bien, usted es de las difíciles. Pero imagine esto —los ojos de Kuroo brillaron—: Lev y yo somos dos alumnos brillantes que vienen de Tokio porque tenemos que elaborar un informe acerca de una institución que nos inspirara, y concertamos una reunión con el doctor Sawa hace _meses_ , pero que por un error llamado «se me acabó la tinta del bolígrafo» usted mi querida Kaede, olvidó anotarlo en agenda.

La chica pensó que Kuroo era muy gracioso.

—Vale, estás decidido. ¿Qué pasa si digo que te lo estás inventando todo?

—Esperaba que me lo preguntases. Resulta que mi padre trabaja en la Dieta, la madre de Lev en la embajada de Rusia, y si uno de los dos quiere un titular en un periódico, no tenemos más que chasquear los dedos, cobrar favores, y mover ciertos hilos. Una pluma afilada, aunque carezca de los antecedentes necesarios, puede destruir reputaciones muy rápido.

—Si fuera el caso, entonces yo tendría anotado en mi agenda tal importante cita.

—Pero no la tiene, y yo no puedo esperar todo el día porque tengo que volver a Tokio.

La sonrisa de Kuroo nunca me había transmitido tal sentimiento de amenaza hasta aquel entonces. Y no puedo evitar pensar, que el tipo es un crack. Y la chica, o se excitó antes aquella demostración de manipulación y poder, o se meó en sus calzones del miedo que le causó aquella amenaza, que estuvo todo un minuto sin decidirse qué hacer, enredando sus mechones entre sus dedos.

—Esperen sentados aquí —terminó por decidirse—. Solo les digo que no prometo nada.

Tomó un archivador, se arregló la falda, y subió por una de las escalas con paso claramente molesto. Le di a Kuroo un golpe en el hombre.

—Kuroo-chan, eso fue muy genial.

Kuroo chasqueó la lengua.

—Como temía —y señaló las escaleras—, estas conducen a las oficinas administrativas. Lo que necesitamos es atravesar estas estúpidas puertas, no subir. Si llegase a funcionar la entrevista con el director, estaremos en su despacho y no veremos nada.

Kuroo suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá.

Yo miré sobre mi hombro. El guardia jurado seguía plantado sobre la puerta, y yo comenzaba a a preguntarme si no sería estatua. Era chato, sus tobillos delgados, y se notaba que no practicaba deportes desde que se graduó de la academia. Me arrodillé frente a Kuroo y hablé tan bajo que no estoy seguro si llegó a salir alguna palabra de mis labios.

—¿Y qué pasa si solo entramos? ¿Kuroo?

Kuroo, que se mordía las uñas, no me miraba a mí.

—Kai. Soy Kai. Y tú eres Haiba Lev. Repítelo.

— _Jaivarev_.

—Algo es algo. Haiba Lev, ten tu móvil a mano, ¿te he dicho cuál es mi animal espiritual? —Meneé la cabeza—. Ahora estás por descubrirlo.

Y dicho aquello, Kuroo saltó como una pantera sobre el gordo guardia y le ha mordido el brazo. Le ha mordido el puto brazo, la sangre sale a borbotones, el guardia no es estatua y grita y araña a Kuroo, y todo es un caos de proporciones astronómicas.

—¡No te quedes allí! —Kuroo tiene inmovilizado al guardia, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Me lancé como flecha a través de las puertas de vidrio esmerilado.

Estoy dentro.

_Tic-tac_.

El reloj comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

Frente a mí hay un largo pasillo cruzado por infinitos pasillos todavía más largos. El piso está alfombrado en rojo, y las paredes siguen de verde. _Tic-tac_. No hay ventanas por ninguna parte, solo plafones alógenos y el brillo que otorga a las paredes produce cierto escalofrío. _Tic-tac_. Es un maldito laberinto, el aire a loquero se adhiere a la piel y la obliga a sudar. _Tic-tac, tic-tac_. El reloj no espera a nadie, yo corro pero estoy ciego. _Tic-tac_. Doblo en un recodo. _Tic-tac_. Es imposible que pueda encontrar a alguien aquí. _Tic-tac_. ¿Por qué está tan vacío? _Tic-tac_. Huele a estofado, ha empezado el almuerzo. _Tic-tac_. Vuelvo a doblar. _Tic…_

—Ohoho, ¿estofado otra vez?

_…tac_

El reloj se detiene y yo me congelo en mi sitio. El parpadear del plafón, el sonido de pasos que me acechaba. Lo único que no se detiene es mi corazón, que tiene vida y voluntad propia y late en mi garganta. Quiere escapar de mi cuerpo; yo ya no le pertenezco.

Está al final del pasillo.

No puedo decir cómo exactamente fue que ocurrió porque no reparé en detalles. Lo único que me pareció lógico en ese momento, fue correr. El corazón estaba llegando a mi boca, a Kuroo ya lo debían haber capturado y sedado, a mí me quedaban segundos, y yo lo único que pensaba, es que todavía no sabía exactamente el motivo de todo aquello. De por qué yo estaba allí, huyendo de los enfermeros, intentando alcanzar una espalda que ya no veo.

Se trata justamente de no saberlo.

—¡Bokuto! —gemí.

Realmente me gusta este condenado idiota.

—¡BOKU-CHAN! —mi boca escupió a mi corazón prisionero que quedó expuesto a todos los chiflados y los enfermeros.

Ya no queda nada de mí cuando Bokuto se gira.

Sus ojos amarillos se salen de sus órbitas; su peinado de mechones blancos y negros está peinado hacia atrás, sujeto con un cinto que resalta sus pómulos marcados. Sus dedos se enredan en los puños de su camisa de lino, jalando hacia abajo para ocultar las cicatrices de sus muñecas; y su boca se entreabre ligeramente cuando una de sus manos sube por su mejilla y allí se queda. Los ojos de Bokuto recorren mis propias mejillas llenas de granos, mi corte de cabello improvisado, el modo en que me ajusta la ropa, y da la impresión que quiere decir algo estúpido. La frase más estúpida e inadecuada que pueda crear una cabeza tan atormentada como la suya.

Pero no lo hace.

—Tanto tiempo, mi Chico Kawaii —y se enjuaga los ojos sin dejar de ocultar las cicatrices.

—Tanto tiempo —entonces yo también lloro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ **1** ] Schumacher. expiloto de la fórmula 1.


	25. Chapter 25

El momento más romántico y surrealista de mi vida duró dos minutos con treintaicinco segundos. Incluso menos.

Una lágrima gruesa, cargada con toda la basura que llevaba adentro, rodó por mi mejilla llena de granos, y se precipitó mentón abajo. Solo una lágrima, blanca y esférica, y eso fue todo. La alfombra absorbió la sal en el momento justo en que dos enfermeros me apresaban por los brazos, y yo hubiese pensado que forcejearía un poco pero me he dejado. No importa. _Boys cry_ al final del día porque se trata de una reacción humana. Se me escapa una risa. Estoy metido en un lío gordo y yo me río.

Koutarou agita su cabeza de un lado a otro y baja la cabeza. Al idiota le da vergüenza que me ria así, y yo no puedo dejar de mirar su rostro avergonzado. Su figura se empequeñece frente a mis ojos mientras mis captores y yo nos alejamos, y al doblar por el recodo, nuestro encuentro se ha terminado.

Podría decir que eso fue todo. Más o menos.

La distancia es un concepto virtual y se ha desvirtualizado entre nosotros. Lo comprendí de alguna forma. La risa de Koutarou tarda en abandonar sus labios, y su risa que es delgada como un murmullo, se parece mucho a la mía. Se desliza por los pasillos, girar y envuelve mi cuerpo, y se desvanece como un chasquido. Una sola risa, y un sin fin de sensaciones enterradas en el recuerdo que se disparan:

El sabor a _coca-cola_ de sus besos.

El roce líquido de su cabello sin gel entre mis dedos.

Su nariz puntiaguda raspando mi mejilla.

Y su aliento cálido que revuelve los vellos de mi pecho.

Cada sensación se deposita grácil sobre mi piel. Suave como la seda, rugosa como la lija. La risa honesta de una persona feliz está cargada de purpurina que brilla, y Bokuto no es nada más que purpurina misma.

Querido, ¿cómo te lo digo?

Dos minutos y treintaicinco segundos. No se necesita más. Y pienso, que ser correspondido en un loquero, trae tanta calma como soplar un diente de león lleno de aquenios mientras se pide un deseo. Me gustaría estar en un campo de dientes de león, solo Koutarou y yo.

A tu regreso nos amaremos como corresponde hacerlo, mi Boku-chan.

A tu regreso nadie podrá detenernos.

Dos minutos. El tiempo es efímero, es eterno, y se puede vivir toda una vida a base de una sucesión de dos minutos y medio.


	26. Chapter 26

En las escaleras de la recepción se asomaban curiosos administrativos. Como mínimo había allí veinte curiosos congregados. Hablaban por lo bajo, con la rapidez molesta del chismoso que se hiperventila en rumores, y sin embargo, no podía importarme menos. No se trataba de la indiferencia movida por el orgullo típico del rebelde atrapado _in fraganti_. Se trataba de un tonto enamorado para quien, cualquier problema es, un sinsentido de esos.

La voz de Kaede-san la recepcionista, también formaba parte del murmullo general. Le hablaba rápido a un hombre de bata blanca, cuyo aspecto si bien me llamó la atención en su momento, lo olvidé apenas aparté la mirada. Intuí se trataba del director de la clínica cuando mis captores me llevaron ante él, a la espera de instrucciones.

—¿Está sedado? —preguntó director-chan y su voz sonó inesperadamente aguda.

—No lo está —respondió uno de mis captores—. No opuso resistencia.

—Llévenlo con el otro. La policía viene en camino.

Y me dejé llevar. _El otro_ era Kuroo, y estaba esposado junto al radiador, en una habitación cuya puerta de acceso se encontraba bajo una de las escaleras, escondida tras las horteras plantas de interior de la recepción. Se trataba de un cuarto de vigilancia, y estaba a rebosar de televisores pequeños que mostraban las imágenes en blanco y negro de distintas cámaras ubicadas en todo el centro. Intenté husmear para localizar a Koutarou, pero uno de los técnicos se ha interpuesto en mi visión, y yo no insistí en ello.

_Koutarou_...

Quería hablar con Kuroo y contarle todo. La policía, a quien le importa la policía. Estaba feliz, y quería compartir mi felicidad con Kuroo. Pero iba a ser que tendría que esperar un poco para hablar de Koutarou y tal.

—¿Kuroo-chan? —llamé y le remecí del hombro.

Su boca estaba manchada en sangre ajena, con un tajo bajo el ojo, y un cardenal en uno de sus brazos. Su mirada somnolienta flotaba en el detalle de las molduras, y al reparar en mi presencia, una sonrisa muy floja cruzó su rostro, provocando que un hilo de sangre se escurriese de la comisura del labio.

—Ssiempre he dicho que ssoy un _ghoul_ —me dijo con un tono de voz nada propio.

Estaba sedado, y su estado mental actual era el de un _hippie_ de los sesenta que ve flores en todos lados. Vaya. Ni siquiera podía simular que me preocupaba aunque es posible que algo similar al orgullo se activase en alguna parte del cerebro.

—No tengo idea de qué me hablas, Kuroo-chan.

—¿Cómo no lo ssabess? _Ghoul_. _Ghoul_. Debess ssaberlo. _Ghoul_. Todoss lo ssaben. _Ghoul_.

—El que repitas el nombre una y otra vez no va a hacer que de pronto lo sepa.

—¿Le dijisste a Bokuto que ssoy uno? Deberíass volver y descírsselo. ¿Por qué esstoy hablando chisstosso?

Se le dificultaba la pronunciación de las «s», las arrastraba y yo recordé a _Draco Malfoy_. Se lo dije a Kuroo, y Kuroo rio de forma tan aletargada y pausada, que hizo que le causara más gracia todavía. Volvió a insistir en que era un _ghoul_ hasta que llegó la policía y nos llevaron a la estación.

El jefe que nos tomó declaración, le costó creer todo lo que le narraba. A diferencia de Kuroo, la improvisación no se me da tan natural, mucho menos con las manos esposadas. Recordé el episodio en el cual inventé que Kindaichi tenía sentimientos hacia el _Mad-Dog_. Si Hajime no hubiese estado tan preocupado de sus calificaciones, me habría descubierto. O tal vez lo hizo, pero prefirió hacerse el necio. De todas maneras, aunque fuese bueno con las improvisaciones, necesitaba contarle a alguien mi historia. Me sentía estúpidamente tranquilo, y el pobre policía quien solo hacía su trabajo, fue el primero en oírlo.

Lástima que no le interesaban los detalles, y me tuve que remitir solo a los hechos, lo que no fue bueno porque quedé como un criminal sin muchos argumentos. A él no le interesaba saber del momento de conexión única que flameó entre Koutarou y yo; el jefe era un hombre viejo, que debió de jubilar hace ya sus años, pero allí estaba, tomando constancia de un acto que fue catalogado como allanamiento en mi caso, y agresión en caso de Kuroo. Ninguno de los dos teníamos expedientes abiertos, y yo recordé a Issei y su lista. El maldito se moriría de la envidia al saber que me detendrían. Y con esto, puedo despedirme definitivamente del intercambio. Nada se siente malo luego de irrumpir en un psiquiátrico.

Diría que el jefe simpatizaba con nosotros, pero no podía hacer nada más allá de ofrecerme un café. Yo rechacé aquel café. Kuroo lo aceptó porque al parecer, los _ghoul_ se alimentan de aquello. Solo cuando me enteré del monto de la fianza, comencé a entender el lío en el que me encontraba y caí brutalmente de la nube de ensoñación adolescente en la que me hallaba.

—¿Cuánto ha dicho? —el oficial volvió a repetirme la suma, y yo empalidecí. No es que fuera la gran suma, pero multiplicada por dos causaba conmoción—. No conozco a nadie que tenga ese dinero.

—¿Qué es de su amigo?

Ambos observamos a Kuroo hacer globos de saliva y descartamos aquella opción enseguida.

—Podría llamar a mi hermana, pero ella y toda mi familia son de Miyagi —dije.

—Sendai estará a unas cuatro horas en tren bala.

—Cinco —corregí—. ¿Es necesario que sea un familiar quien pague la fianza?

—No es necesario.

—¿Y mayor de 21 años?

—Depende qué tan menor, quizá.

Después de darle vuelta en la cabeza un momento, me decidí y llamé a Takahiro. Kuroo en tanto, le contaba al policía sobre los animales espirituales, y luego otra vez todo su rollito de los _ghoul_ y tal. Incluso sedado es un incordio.

Takahiro, al otro lado de la línea, guardó silencio un momento.

—No soy una billetera sin fondo —dijo al final.

—Makki por favor, te lo voy a devolver todo.

—Déjame pensar. Tengo examen en exactamente trece minutos. Suponiendo que el examen está fácil, y encuentro un vuelo hasta Osaka que esté saliendo, estaré allá en tres horas. ¿Eso está bien?

—Makki eres el mejor.

—No, soy un imbécil. ¿Puedes intentar no darle besos al auricular?

Dejé de besar el auricular y le deseé suerte en su examen. Takahiro cortó sin despedirse. Todavía se siente arrepentido por lo que hubo pasado estos últimos meses, y es por ello que accedió sin muchos reparos, del mismo modo que accedió a quedarse con la mesa de dibujo de Issei, o nos dejó sus bandejas de _sushi_ para el viaje en carretera. Es un buen tipo Takahiro.

Tres horas. Se lo dije a Kuroo y le importó un huevo. De momento, para Kuroo nada era importante, salvo contar los botones de mi camisa. Y ahora yo, sin el drama de la fianza, tomé asiento en un rincón de la celda, estiré las piernas, y volví flotando a mi nube.

_Tanto tiempo, mi Chico Kawaii._

La frase rebotó en mi cabeza. Podría decirse que yo también estaba sedado. Qué importa una fianza. Saltarme clases. Tener expediente criminal. Trivialidades vanales, como contar botones de una camisa.

Koutarou dijo _tanto tiempo, mi Chico Kawaii._

Y me ruborizo solo.

_Mi Chico Kawaii._

_Mi Chico._

_Mío._

El aroma a _coca-cola_ sigue revoloteando bajo mi nariz y yo, en aquella celda gris y fría, me sentía cálido y feliz. Le dejaré todos mis ahorros a Makki. Averiguaré las cosas que le gustan a Kuroo y cuando esté más despejado me cranearé una recompensa.

Ha valido la pena el viaje.

·

·

Los cálculos de Takahiro fallaron por muy poco. Llegó en tres horas treinta, vistiendo como un auténtico abogado. Luego me enteraría, que su examen fue oral, y de no ir vestido como si tuviese audiencia con el mismísimo primer ministro, perdía la oportunidad de rendir el examen, y reprobaba automáticamente por falta de decoro. Como suena. Takahiro, omitiendo el episodio post fracaso sentimental, nunca había descuidado su aspecto, y llegó luciendo un impecable traje de fina costura diseñado a su medida. Observé mis pantalones de tela, luego la sangre seca en los labios de Kuroo, y supuse que sería imposible competir contra Takahiro en aquel aspecto.

Kuroo, quien ya casi había recuperado sus facultades mentales para ese entonces, y comenzaba a sentir náuseas por la mezcla de sangre y café adherida a su paladar, le dijo a Takahiro que los lentes que usaba le sentaban pésimo al traje, y que le irían mejor unos con marco de carey, ovalados.

Takahiro se llevó dos dedos a la frente intentando reunir paciencia. Eran las cinco de la tarde. Firmó varios papeles, pagó la fianza, recibió mis pertenencias y las de Kuroo que nos fueron confiscadas, y se quitó el saco una vez afuera.

Pese al calor que hacía, Kuroo encendió un cigarrillo. Yo observé mi móvil.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kuroo al observar que tenía mala cara.

—Nada. Pensaba que tendría como cien llamadas perdidas de Iwa-chan. Pero en cambio tengo un solo mísero mensaje.

Decía: «no duermo en casa». Típico. Sin explicar dónde pasaría la noche, o con quien, o por qué razón. Hajime no tenía idea de toda la gran odisea que vivimos Kuroo y yo, y por algún motivo, aquello no me hizo gracia.

—Es mejor eso a veintidos llamadas perdidas de tu vieja, doce de tu viejo, nueve de la vecina, ocho de tus abuelos, y ¡una llamada de Kenma! _Vaya_ …

—¿Quién es Kenma? —preguntó Takahiro.

—Es un crío al que cuido por las tardes.

Me entró la risa. Kuroo es demasiado Kuroo, no se puede explicar su personalidad de otra manera. Pero resultaría, que ser Kuroo era aún complicado.

Como la camioneta de Issei quedó aparcada a pocas calles del loquero, abordamos un taxi y volvimos a recuperarlo. Al pasar el taxi por fuera de la clínica, Kuroo le pidió al chofer que se detuviese allí, pagó el importe, y se apeó. Por un momento, pensé que volvería a entrar a la clínica a hacer algo estúpido en plan revancha. Pero no.

Sin el efecto de los sedantes, el golpe de aquellas preocupaciones y remordimientos que no dijo a nadie encontraron una filtración muy pequeña. Intentó encender otro cigarrillo pero sus manos temblaban demasiado, y cuando me ha mirado, estaba llorando. La cajetilla y el encendedor rebotaron contra el pavimento.

—Eh —Takahiro tomó a Kuroo por los hombros—, todo está bien.

Kuroo apretó sus puños y bajó la cabeza. Su espalda que ancha se sacudió en espasmos, y ningún sonido abandonó sus labios abiertos.

—Estás pensando cosas innecesarias. —Takahiro se agachó para recoger la cajetilla y el encendedor y se los entregó a Kuroo—. Se hace tarde, hay que seguir.

Kuroo recibió la cajetilla y el encendedor y se quedó mirando la espalda de Takahiro, quien comenzaba a alejarse en dirección a la camioneta.

Quizá si hubiese sido honesto desde el inicio, pensaba Kuroo. Quizá entonces, Koutarou no se habría desangrado frente a sus ojos y Osaka seguiría siendo otra ciudad en el mapa. Recordé las palabras de Kuroo en el hospital, cuando me pidió que no me culpase de lo sucedido. Nunca se me ocurrió que Kuroo necesitaba recibir el mismo consejo.

—Kuroo-chan, volvamos a Tokio. —Al pasar por su lado, le revolví la cabellera.

Llegamos a la destartalada camioneta de Issei de una cabina. Kuroo no estaba en condiciones de manejar, pero Takahiro sacó el carné estas vacaciones de primavera, por fortuna. Me tocó, como siempre, ir al medio.

Cuando le pregunté a Takahiro por qué, él se encogió de hombros. Luego confesó, que se suponía que Issei le dejaría a él su camioneta si lo del intercambio funcionaba. Como supuse, Takahiro estaba al tanto de los planes de Issei sobre seguir el año académico en el extranjero, y fue quien le ayudó en el proceso de postulación.

Quise comentar algo, pero no se me ocurrió qué podría decirle yo a él. Takahiro aflojó su corbata, ajustó el cinturón de seguridad, acomodó los espejos, y antes de arrancar, cambió sus anteojos cuadrados por unos redondos de cristales ahumados. Recordé que yo también tenía gafas oscuras, y me las coloqué porque nos iba a llegar el sol. El sol del atardecer no quema, pero es el más molesto durante un viaje de carretera, y ya estaban por ser las seis de la tarde.

La quincuagésima tercer llamada que registró el móvil de Kuroo, provenía de Akaashi. Esto ocurrió saliendo de Osaka. Kuroo, quien hubo permanecido en silencio hasta aquel entonces, pasó la llamada al buzón de voz. El teléfono volvió a sonar al instante siguiente y Akaashi apareció por segunda vez en la pantalla.

—Puedo contestar yo —sugerí.

Aquello fue como una provocación para Kuroo. Presionó el ícono verde y saludó:

—Akaashi.

No fue necesario que Kuroo activase el altavoz para oír de qué iba la conversación. Kuroo tenía su móvil en un volumen alto, seguramente debía sus salidas nocturnas a locales ruidosos. La voz de Akaashi se oyó extrañamente calma.

— _Kuroo-san, qué hiciste ahora._

Kuroo no respondió enseguida. Inspiró y expiró, y volvió a recuperar su típico humor.

—No me preguntes cosas que ya sabes, Akaashi. Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

— _No te pongas a la defensiva, no llamo para discutir. La clínica se comunicó con la familia._

—Qué sorpresa.

— _Kuroo-san, es un asunto serio._

Kuroo no replicó ante aquello.

— _No van a imponer ninguna demanda ni emprender acciones legales._

—¿De verdad?

— _No me lo agradezcas._

—¿Están muy enfadados? ¿Los padres de Bokuto?

_—Regular. Tus padres están mucho más enfadados._

—Akaashi gracias.

_—¿Cómo estaba? ¿Bokuto-san?_

Hasta allí llegó su humor. Kuroo me alargó el móvil y se hizo un ovillo hacia su lado de la ventana. Se encontraba emocionalmente exhausto. Recibí el móvil y Akaashi se descolocó un poco porque no reconoció mi voz, pero cuando supo que se trataba de mí, no pareció sorprendido.

_—¿Se veía bien?_

—El que más.

Estaba convencido de ello. No hay una explicación científica para tal sentimiento.

Cuando me despedí de Akaashi, habíamos llegado a una estación de servicio. Takahiro y yo bajamos a vaciar la vejiga y llenar nuestros estómagos. Kuroo se quedó en la camioneta, y cuando volvimos al vehículo, lo hallamos durmiendo.

Takahiro se compró un enorme vaso de café para el viaje. Él no es Schumacher, es un conductor con cuatro meses de experiencia, y estimaba que llegaríamos a las doce de la noche a Tokio. Yo que ya había comenzado a cabecear a la altura de Kioto, sentí culpa. Pero Takahiro dice que no hace falta que me quede despierto, y así él aprovecha de repasar los contenidos de un examen que rinde en dos días: hablar en voz alta activa su memoria y le ayuda a recordar la materia mucho mejor que volver a leerla. Yo no estaba enterado de sus métodos.

—¿Es efectivo?

—Depende de la persona.

—En qué sentido.

—De si pones o no atención en clases. Si te quedas dormido en mitad de una cátedra, como Matt por ejemplo, no te sirve porque no tienes nada que recordar.

—No lo sabía, Makki. ¿Has sabido algo de Mattsun?

—De hecho sí. Encontró trabajo de copero en un restaurant chino, en Bruselas, y de momento arrienda una habitación a una octogenaria que practica la cetrería.

—¿Cetrería? —Jamás había oído aquella palabra.

—Por lo que entendí, tiene que ver con la domesticación de halcones.

Evidentemente, Issei no podía tener un compañero de piso común. No, él tenía que vivir con una vieja anciana quien en vez de rodearse de gatos, lo hace de aves rapaces. Cuando se lo comenté a Takahiro, ambos soltamos una risotada. Así era Issei.

—¿Y cómo van las cosas entre ambos? ¿Tú y Mattsun?

Takahiro me miró de soslayo; cambió sus gafas a lo _John Lennon_ por las normales y silbó.

—Te mentiría si dijera que las cosas van bien como antes, pero espero que en algún punto…

Y dejó la frase suspendida en el aire.

—No tienes que decírmelo a mí, Makki —continué—. Pero no te lo guardes con Mattsun.

Observé de reojo a Kuroo. Su cabeza llena de cicatrices daba tumbos sobre la ventana. Con el saco de Takahiro hice una especie de almohada para evitar que Kuroo siguiera perdiendo neuronas. Takahiro observó con malos ojos el hilo de saliva que escurría de la boca entreabierta de Kuroo pero no dijo nada.

Le pregunté cómo fue que se hizo amigo de Kuroo. Me corrigió y me dijo que _amigos_ nunca, porque el tipo le sacaba de quicio muy rápido. Aún y todo, no podía detestarlo completamente y su padre le enseñó de pequeño tratar bien a quienes eran dueños de tiendas. Un hombre que se llame decente, es leal a sus vendedores, y Takahiro ya no podía imaginarse comprando lentes en otra óptica.

—Por lo que me contaba Kaede de ti, sospechaba que a Matt le habían aprobado el intercambio y-

—¿Kaede? ¿Sawa Kaede la de la clínica psiquiátrica?

—¿Eh? No, Kaede esta chica acosadora a quien me presentaste.

Así que Vice-capitana-chan tenía nombre después de todo. Qué pasa con estas coincidencias. Takahiro ignoró el hecho de que yo no sabía el nombre de Vice-capitana y continuó su historia. Va más o menos así: estaba probándose gafas de sol en la óptica cuando Kuroo le pregunta si sabe algo de mí. Cronológicamente hablando, Kuroo ya me había entregado la carta. Takahiro le dice que no tiene idea de mi situación. Kuroo le pide que me pregunte cómo estoy, y Takahiro le dice que es imposible porque no nos hablamos, y que no podemos hablarnos hasta que Issei se vaya.

—¿Y cuándo se va?

—Ese es el problema, que no tengo ni puta idea.

Kuroo le promete que él lo averiguará. Por supuesto, lo olvida apenas hace la promesa, y lo recuerda el día de mi cumpleaños, cuando nos encontramos por casualidad en _Sintonízate_ , la disco de música _house_. Tal parece ser que sí soy un borracho hablador, pero uno de pésima dicción, y sumándole a eso el ruido de la música, Kuroo no sacó mucho más allá de mí que el empleo donde curraba y que tenía que soportar la estoica presencia de Ushijima de tanto en tanto. Con aquellos antecedentes, y porque se aburría mucho por las tardes, decidió hacerme una visita al Burger en calidad de espía.

Pienso, que espía es justamente la profesión que debió seguir Kuroo.

Luego Takahiro suspendió su anécdota y dijo que, con o sin mi consentimiento, él tenía que estudiar Derecho Comercial. Y yo que aún quería hablarle mi emocionante historia a alguien, porque el contárselo al policía solo-me-interesan-los-hechos me dejó a medias, pero Takahiro fue muy categórico en este aspecto:

—Me alegra que seas feliz, Oikawa, lo digo de verdad. Pero de momento, no me cuentes tus homosexualidades, gracias.

Ya había oscurecido, y Takahiro se pasó lo que continuó del viaje, hablando materias legales que intenté escuchar por cortesía. Pero no se pudo. Fueron dos días agitados para no creerlos, y el sueño terminó, como debe ser, venciendo.

Despertamos Kuroo y yo cuando íbamos entrando a Tokio. Eran las once y pico de la noche, y Takahiro ya no hablaba consigo mismo asuntos del derecho, sino que escuchaba por la radio el informe noticiario de medianoche.

Kuroo despertó hambriento y con el humor más o menos recuperado. No había comido desde el desayuno, y considerando lo flaco que está, Takahiro se apiadó y se desvió para pasar por un local de comida rápida 24 horas con servicio al auto. Ordenamos unas hamburguesas con gaseosas, y el auto quedó pasado a frituras. Dejamos a Kuroo a su casa, luego a mí, y Takahiro se quedó con el vehículo de Issei.

Me encontré con Hajime justo cuando me apeé de la camioneta. Takahiro tocó la bocina en señal de saludo y siguió su camino, y Hajime se perdió del todo.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo con Hanamaki? ¿Por qué se va con la camioneta de Matsukawa? Me ausento un momento, y haces lo que se te da la gana.

—Iwa-chan, no lo sabes tú bien.

Me sonreí. Al fin alguien a quién contarle todo. Y la buena bronca que me iba a echar Hajime en tres, dos, uno…

·

·

Luego de escuchar todo el relato, Hajime no daba crédito a sus oídos. No se enojó, no me dio el sermón sobre lo inconsciente y egoísta que soy, y por un momento, pensó que era una estúpida broma.

—¿Hanamaki estudia hablando en voz alta? ¿Eso funciona?

—¿En serio? ¿En eso te fijas? ¡Iwa-chan!

Y le arranqué de la cabeza su estúpida bandana de estudio.

—Lo siento. No sé qué decirte. ¿Cómo está Kuroo?

—Está bien. Lo molieron, y fue fuerte, pero pienso que lo entiende. Hablaremos luego.

—¿Y tú cómo estás?

Me estiré sobre el _kotatsu_ y observé a Hajime con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Mis parciales comienzan mañana. Físicoquímica a las diez. Me importa un huevo.

Aprobaría porque me la he pasado estudiando desde que dejé el vóley, pero no podía aspirar a más de un 80. Y tanto da. Lo que quería decir, es que mis antiguas preocupaciones me parecían una chilindrina. Me siento de un modo básico. Me siento bien. Así. Me siento muy bien. Tal vez no fue correcto. Pero, ¿por qué tendría que estar mal ver a la persona que quiero? Es absurdo complicar algo que en esencia, debe ser simple.

Me gustó ver a Koutarou.

Escuchar su voz y su risa, que me llamase por el apodo con el que me bautizó cuando nos conocimos.

O su peinado veraniego, o sus ropas de lino.

¿Habrá sido aquello egoísta de mi parte? ¿El acudir repentinamente y no explicarle el propósito de mi presencia? Igual no habría sabido qué decirle. Porque no tenía nada que decirle. Pero algo me decía que aquello era un miedo injustificado. Un remanente del pasado yo atormentado. A Koutarou le encantan las sorpresas, porque él es tan básico y simple como yo, y recién me doy cuenta.

Somos tal para cual, Hajime lo supo la primera vez que nos vio juntos.

—¿Te acuerdas la vez que te conté de Kindaichi y el Mad-Dog?

—Sí claro.

—En realidad no hablaba de ellos.

Hajime hizo girar el bolígrafo entre los nudillos antes de seguir escribiendo.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y me dejaste continuar?

Hajime terminó de resolver sus estadísticas.

—No lo supe enseguida, pero con el tiempo, se hizo obvio. Además...

Además no habían sido mis mejores días, y consideró adecuado concederme una victoria gratuita; o además Hajime estaba atorado en sus propios asuntos académicos, y lo olvidó. No me aclaró el motivo para no terminar su frase, pero no importó. Le di las gracias a Hajime por escucharme, y le dije que no se quedara estudiando hasta muy tarde. Pero yo no logré conciliar el sueño enseguida. Mi imaginación divagó hasta pasadas las tres de la mañana, y comenzaban a pesarme los ojos, cuando recibía una llamada de un número desconocido.

Resulta, que Koutarou y yo somos mucho más parecidos aún.

— _¿Chico Kawaii?_

Porque Koutarou también sigue la espontaneidad y tal si se trata de mí. O quizá, sea mejor que comience a hablar de _nosotros._

—B-Boku-chan, ¿qué…?

— _Shh, no tengo mucho tiempo. Pensé que me sabía tu número de memoria y acerté. Oye, estabas un poco inflado ¿cierto?_

—Me voy a poner en forma, lo prometo.

_—No es lo que quería decir. Estabas bien._

—Ya veo, se te atrofió la vista.

_—¡Claro que no! Ugh. Solo quería decirte que me gustó. Ah, qué cursilería._

—No es una cursilería.

— _¿Y si te digo que me gustas? ¿Eso lo sería?_

—Tampoco.

— _Quería decirte algo cursi._

Escuché una exhalación exhausta. Me sorprendí sentado en la punta del _futon_ , dispuesto a saltar en cualquier momento.

—Solo dime lo que quieras decirme.

_—Sueña conmigo, Chico Kawaii_.

Escuché un escandaloso beso en el auricular antes que la comunicación se cortara.

Eran las tres de la mañana, y yo comencé a redactar una carta de renuncia para el Burger, y otra suplicando ser readmitido en el club de vóley. El corazón me late a cien, mis axilas sudan, y todo me parece demasiado simple, y demasiado básico, y debo ser la persona más estúpida de la tierra pero a quién le importa. Lo soy, soy la persona más estúpida, por eso es que corrí a la habitación contigua, porque estoy teniendo ataque de sentimientos y solo quiero hacerle cosquillas a Hajime en esa barriga tan sensible a manos ajenas.

Y lo hice. Eran las tres de la mañana y Hajime y yo luchábamos a muerte en el _futon_ porque, de eso justamente se trata la vida.


	27. Glitter Freezer

Trabajé en el Burger hasta finales de agosto. En mi último día laboral, la gaseosa de naranja de Ushijima corrió de mi bolsillo.

—No sabía lo de tu hombro. ¿Tiene recuperación?

Ushijima me quedó viendo sin entender lo que le decía. Resulta que el idiota de Kuroo, en conspiración con su amigo Kenma-chan, me engañó con lo de la lesión, para variar. O casi. Sí sufrió una torcedura durante el campeonato, pero nada grave, y Ushijima y su hombro se encuentran en perfectas condiciones.

—¿Pero por qué recibes el vuelto con la derecha?

—Me lo pasas por tu izquierda.

Volví a quedar como estúpido frente a este tipo asperger. El marcador entre nosotros, se reinicia.

Respecto al vóley, tuve prácticamente que rogar de rodillas. Koba-sensei era el más herido con mi inesperada desaparición sin explicación. Nunca se me ocurrió que mi acto podría haber dañado ciertas susceptibilidades dentro del equipo, y al final no me quedó más que confesarle la verdad al entrenador. Él, divorciado pero aún con su anillo de compromiso en mano, chasqueó la lengua y me preguntó qué estaba esperando para ponerme el buzo de gimnasia y comenzar con el entrenamiento. Así fue.

No volví a mis clases de Coro por incompatibilidad horaria con vóley, pero me ausenté de las prácticas el día del examen final. Antes acudí a Kuroo para que me ayudase con la lectura de las partituras de la canción que debía cantar. El examen era un góspel en inglés, y Takahiro me corrigió la pronunciación. El condenado es demasiado talentoso si se trata de idiomas, y en vacaciones de verano comenzó a aprender flamenco de manera autodidacta. Yo ni siquiera sabía que existía un idioma con ese nombre.

—¿Dónde se supone que hablan flamenco?

—En los países bajos. En Bélgica.

—¿Bélgica? ¿Qué no hablaban francés allí?

—Hablan muchos idiomas en Bélgica.

—Pensé que Mattsun eligió Bélgica por iniciativa propia.

—Y lo fue. Yo le dije que postulara a Suiza.

Le pregunté a Hajime qué idioma le gustaría aprender. Dijo que odiaba todos los idiomas ajenos al japonés. Mientras con menos personas tenga capacidad de conversar, mejor. Lo dice porque él siempre reprobó inglés en la preparatoria, y ahora sigue reprobando inglés en la universidad. La gente tiene sus defectos, y lo de Hajime, no son ni las matemáticas, ni los idiomas, ni las plagas de moho, pero yo admiro cómo batalla contra aquellas cosas.

Kuroo también batalla con sus propios monstruos. Ha intentado reducir su consumo de tabaco, y sale a trotar por las tardes, después del trabajo. Los fines de semana le acompaña Takahiro, y existe un video bastante divertido de la ocasión en que Kuroo logró convencer a Kenma-chan. Yo a veces paso por la óptica, a saludar y tal, y a veces lo descubro mensajeándose con Tsukishima. Cuando intenté sacarle información al respecto, no conseguí demasiado, salvo una declaración de principios:

—No voy a permitir nunca más que una persona no sepa que sale conmigo.

—¿Eso significa que están saliendo?

—Eso significa, que mientras «A» y «B» lo sepan, «C» no tiene que meter la nariz donde no lo llaman.

Tan desquiciante como siempre ese Kuroo. Ciertos aspectos no cambian. Pero dentro de todo, puedo decir que Kuroo y yo somos amigos. Cuando hay tiempo y coinciden los horarios libres, comemos Kuroo, Hajime y yo, los tres en el _soba-ya_. A veces también nos acompaña Yoko-chan, y otras veces Takahiro, o Kenma-chan, o incluso Akaashi. Somos un grupo extraño, y yo no hay segundo en que no deje de pensar en el más extraño de todos los extraños.

Koutarou.

Un fin de semana, en septiembre, Kuroo nos hizo un tour por Odaiba. Le indignaba que Takahiro conociera tantos lugares del mundo, pero jamás hubiese puesto un pie en la isla. Hajime y yo tampoco habíamos ido nunca, y Kuroo pensó que la situación era crítica. Recorrimos las calles de Odaiba, nos sacamos fotos frente la fuji-tv y la réplica de la estatua de la libertad, e hicimos una visita al museo de ciencia e innovación. Akaashi se nos uniría en la tarde, en la playa turística, y pasaríamos el resto de la velada en _Palette Town_. Resultó todo ser una tetra. Nadie me dijo que Koutarou también estaría allí, y al verlo, sentado en una banca de la costanera frente al océano, se me cayó el helado sobre mis _converse_ nuevas.

—Ya, nos vemos en _Palette Town_. —El conspirador de Kuroo me dio un golpe en la espalda. Hajime y Takahiro me levantaron sus pulgares, y Akaashi alzó sus cejas al pasar por mi lado.

Atardecía entonces. Una larga sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Koutarou y sus dientes brillaron anaranjados.

Volvió de Osaka el día anterior, y no me dijo nada para ver la cara que se me quedaba. Llevaba el cabello aplastado bajo una gorra de béisbol de los _Giants_ con la visera hacia atrás, y sus gafas de contraventana colgaban del cuello de su sudadera amarilla. Se levantó y alargó una mano hacia mí, dejando sus heridas cicatrizadas expuestas, y yo no pude rechazar aquella oferta.

Su mano ardía. Me dejé llevar por Bokuto hacia abajo, a la orilla de la playa; con nuestros dedos entrelazados, y el calzado en la mano libre, nuestros pies se mezclaron con la arena y la espuma del agua. Entre el viento cargado de sal, más el graznar de los albatros, observamos al mar teñirse de vino tinto.

—Gracias por esperarme —dijo.

Me habría gustado ser capaz de decirle algo en ese momento. Koutarou acarició mi mano con su pulgar, y se acurrucó en mi cuello. Posé mis labios sobre el botón de su gorro, y al hacerlo me nubló la vergüenza.

Nos alejamos del mar y nos sentamos en la arena cuando ya comenzaban a aparecer las primeras estrellas.

—En realidad no son estrellas, sino planetas —corregí y le señalé el punto más brillante en el cielo—, ese por ejemplo, es Saturno.

—Saturno —repitió con un dedo sobre sus labios—. ¿Sabes mucho de estrellas, Oikawa?

—¿Desde cuándo me llamas Oikawa?

—¿No se puede? Ah ya veo, al final te quedó gustando el _Chico Kawaii_. Deja que lo reformule.

—Da igual —interrumpí abrazándome a mis rodillas para ocultar un rubor estúpido—. Cuando era niño tuve una pequeña obsesión con los extraterrestres. Les tenía terror —reconocí, y me gustó ver cómo, en la oscuridad creciente, los ojos de Bokuto se abrían de la sorpresa—, pero a la vez me encantaba todo lo que tenía que ver con el universo.

—Ya veo. Así que tus padres te compraron enciclopedias y esas cosas.

—Sí, así fue.

—¿Sabes de constelaciones?

—Conozco varias.

—Yo solo una. Nos la enseñó Tsukki después de insistir mucho, pero parece que la olvidé porque no la encuentro.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿Orión?

Koutarou creyó que era brujo. Me señaló con el dedo y sus ojos rodaron en sus cuencas.

—¿¡Por qué sabes!?

—Porque es una de las constelaciones más fáciles de identificar. Pero en estas fechas no sale sino hasta después de la medianoche.

Intenté enseñarle a Koutarou alguna otra constelación. Escorpio es de las sencillas, y estaba al frente a nosotros, pero la contaminación lumínica lo hizo un tanto complejo, y Koutarou no lograba seguir las líneas imaginarias que dibujaba mi dedo. Nos recostamos sobre la arena, y sobre nuestras cabezas, la constelación del cisne comenzaba a delinearse de manera clara. Intentamos con ella.

—Da igual —se rindió Koutarou y se apoyó en su brazo izquierdo—, tendremos tiempo para hablar de constelaciones. Dime, qué ha sido de ti.

—No mucho. Cometí varios errores.

—¿Errores neumático?

—Quizá.

—¿Por mi culpa?

—Qué… ¿por qué pensarías eso?

—Me gustaría que fuésemos sinceros. Te diré una verdad mía y luego tú me dirás la tuya, y así te da menos corte ser sincero. No estoy usando ropa interior limpia en estos momentos.

De haber estado bebiendo una soda, me habría salido gaseosa por las narinas.

—¿Qué? Ahh Boku-chan, por qué me dirías algo como eso.

—Ayer mis padres me hicieron una pequeña fiesta —comenzó—. Estaba mi familia cercana y la de Akaashi, porque nuestros padres son muy amigos. Y terminó tarde, y yo me quedé dormido con ropa. Con esta misma ropa. Íbamos a ver a la abuela, en Kanagawa, quien quería darme la enhorabuena por haber sido dado de alta. No me dio tiempo a cambiarme.

Eres tan jodidamente genial, Boku-chan.

—Bien, tú ganas. Fue por la carta, me desquicié un poco.

Bokuto se irguió para acariciarme el cabello.

—Lo siento por eso. Apenas la envié, supe que no debí hacerlo, y traté de escapar para recuperarla, pero me pillaron todas las veces.

—Cinco veces. Akaashi se lo contó a Kuroo-chan. ¿Por qué sabría Akaashi?

—Ya te lo dije, nuestros padres son amigos.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio. Koutarou lo interrumpió para pedirme perdón. Su voz se quebró en algún punto.

—No te disculpes. Está bien.

—¿Está bien?

—Está bien.

—¿Kuroo leyó la carta?

—Por supuesto. Te quiere mucho, Boku. Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

—Me enteré que mordió a uno de los guardias. Seguro se creía _ghoul_.

—En efecto, sí —dije sorprendido, pero luego me pareció que no debía estarlo—. Pero a mí me recuerda más a los heroinómanos de _Trainspotting_.

— _¡Trainspotting!_ ¿Lo leíste?

—Sí.

—Cuéntame más.

—Es un maldito desgraciado que se mantiene al borde de la legalidad y nos saca a todos de quicio, pero en el fondo es «un menda de lo más enrollado» y nos gusta así. De momento, le decimos Mattsun-2 porque se junta mucho con mis amigos de Aobajousai, especialmente con Makki, a saber. Y Mattsun aprobó tener un doble en calidad de reemplazante.

—Si supiera quien es Mattsun podría opinar. Pero me alegra saber que está bien y que, de alguna forma, se llevan.

Le hablé de Mattsun, quien me acordé, fue compañero de equipo de vóley de pequeño Komi. Koutarou pareció emocionado frente a aquel dato rosa, y quiso saberlo todo de Mattsun. No me iba a negar a una petición de Koutarou. Mucho menos en septiembre, en la playa de Odaiba, con nuestras cabezas salpicadas por el cielo estrellado.

Le hablé sobre la lista de las cien cosas que hacer antes de morir, nuestro momentáneo divorcio con Takahiro, el intercambio, las películas francesas; cómo yo también decidí apuntarme a un intercambio, renuncié al vóley, saqué _Trainspotting_ de la biblioteca, y terminé volviéndome loco.

Koutarou escuchó todo aquello, sin dejar en ningún momento de acariciar mis cabellos, y cada vez se hacía más de noche, y cada vez se veían más estrellas. La marea subía, corría viento, y era un viento cálido porque el verano se resiste aún a abandonarnos. O puede, que el verano se resista a abandonarnos a nosotros, que al fin nos hemos reunido.

Estábamos solos, Koutarou y yo.

Me contó que le dieron el alta temprano porque, a diferencia de varios internos, no tenía antecedentes de agresión. Sin embargo, aquello no quería decir nada, y la más leve tontería, podría convertir una molestia pasajera en una tormenta.

—En realidad no me gustan las analogías con tormentas —reconoció y lo noté disgustado—, es demasiado simple.

—¿Qué te parece _reacción en cadena de polimerasa_? PCR por sus siglas en inglés. —Y ese soy yo, destruyendo el ambiente romántico. Le tuve que explicar a Koutarou de qué iba.

La PCR es una técnica de laboratorio que consiste en replicar un fragmento de ADN. La ADN-polimerasa, o ADN-pol, es la enzima que replica el fragmento. Para que la ADN-pol comience a trabajar, es necesario agregar un _partidor_ , proteína que indica a la ADN-pol dónde iniciar. Esta técnica no tiene un fin en sí misma. Se utiliza para, a partir de una pequeña muestra de ADN, aumentar el número de esta y poder ocuparlo en otros estudios. Por ejemplo para la secuenciación, test de paternidad, estudios de filogenia, detección de enfermedades genéticas, etcétera, etcétera.

Al terminar la explicación, Koutarou parpadeó muchas veces.

—Es la peor analogía que podías haber hecho.

—¿Es una broma? ¡Es perfecta!

—Es inaplicable. No hay relación, no la hay.

—Tienes un fragmento de ADN, la polimerasa, y el _partidor_. Con el ambiente y la temperatura adecuada ¡boom! El ADN se replica sin control. Y en esencia es lo que quieres, un proceso de polimerización, pero si tienes el partidor inadecuado, se puede replicar aquello que no te interesa. Ahí entro yo.

—No insistas, de momento me quedaré con lo de la tormenta.

—Pero…

—Que no insistas.

Bokuto seguía acariciándome el cabello. Me erguí muy poco y enterré mis dedos en su cuello. Sus besos seguían oliendo a _coca-cola_ , y Koutarou quien exuda energía de los poros, también puede ser suave y delicado si lo desea.

—¿Podrás con esto? ¿Chico Kawaii?

Querido, qué voy a hacer contigo.

—Daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Nunca pensé que tendría el coraje de dejarme desnudar en una playa. Desabotonó uno por uno los botones de mi camisa, deslizó la tela por mis brazos pálidos, y me envolvió en los suyos gruesos. Hicimos el amor en silencio en la soledad de la playa, lleno de besos precipitados para silenciar los gemidos mutuos que nos debíamos. Murmuró mi nombre, suspiré el suyo, observé sus ojos curiosos brillar sobre los míos.

El sonido del mar comiéndose la costa.

Los calzoncillos sucios de Koutarou.

Y esa risa traviesa que se le escapa cada vez que me arranca reacciones inesperada.

Me desvanezco bajo su cuerpo, y al mismo tiempo nunca antes me había sentido tan presente en lo que es mi propia vida. Y mi vida, ya no puede ser desligada de la vida de Koutarou. La arena entre mis dedos graba cada movimiento en el recuerdo, y por un momento, Koutarou y yo nos disolvemos en un suspiro.

—Volvamos —Koutarou se acomodó la gorra—, tengo ganas de ver al resto.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de echarse a correr hasta la costanera. _Palette Town_ seguía abierto, y el olfato de Kuroo es trágicamente agudo.

—No podían esperar ningún segundo ¿cierto?

No, no podíamos. Koutarou y yo intercambiamos una mirada antes de partirnos en risas.

·

·

Y los días continúan en mi vida.

Koutarou se reintegró al equipo de vóley a la semana. Él no tuvo que rogarle a nadie, y suele ocultar sus cicatrices bajo unas muñequeras de sudor, pero a veces se las quita, y si le preguntan a qué se deben sus heridas, él es muy honesto con su respuesta:

—Me ahogué en un vaso de agua.

Dice aquello del mismo modo que habla de sus lunares de canas. Si flaquea en la respuesta, no necesita más que toparse con mi mirada para influirse ánimos.

Cada vez que entrenamos, y nos toca trotar por la pista atlética, siempre termino corriendo detrás de él. Me gustaría seguirle el ritmo, y trotar a su lado, pero su energía y su fuerza no se comparan con la mía, y termino persiguiendo su espalda que se aleja cada vez más rápido de mí.

Así es también como se siente una vida alrededor de Koutarou. Pero no desespero. Al final del día, lo alcanzo de algún momento.

Koutarou es veloz. No de forma ágil y grácil, como la gacela. Es una energía tronadora, lo comparo con un jet de velocidad sónica. Es grande, es metálico, y es ruidoso. Por donde pasa, los cristales estallan, dejando una estela brillante a su paso. _Purpurina_ , pienso, reiterativamente. Koutarou deja un rastro de purpurina en el camino, y yo que lo sigo a la distancia, al final del día me toca recoger el exceso de brillo para resguardarlo y conservarlo. De eso se trata.

No puedo decir que sea fácil, pero sería más difícil renunciar a ella. Todavía debe asistir al psicólogo, y con su poca paciencia, o su exceso de entusiasmo, se aburre rápido de las terapias. Allí aparezco yo. Con el tiempo he aprendido a reconocer cuándo la purpurina se congela, y he descubierto métodos para devolverla a su temperatura normal, para que siga brillando, y no haya nubes cerca de Koutarou. Es, de todas formas, un desafío constante. Me gusta.

No soy muy dado a reflexionar, pero a ratos me sorprendo pensando en estas cosas mientras hago mis deberes en el _kotatsu_. Mi memoria vuela a mis primeros días en la universidad, y me pregunto cuándo fue que comenzó. La primera vez solo le vi el cabello, y la segunda descubrí que ambos jugábamos vóley y su personalidad bullente me desagradó. En algún momento el desagrado se convirtió en molestia, y la molestia dio paso a la desconfianza. Luego, todo se hizo caótico.

Le he dado vueltas porque me gustaría, en algún momento, poner todo por escrito. Antes tomaré un curso de escritura para, llegado el momento de tomar el esfero, hacerlo moderadamente bien. Y cuando lo tenga terminado, esperaré el momento adecuado. Koutarou quien lee libros después de verse las películas por placer, pienso que le alegrará el material inédito de nuestra vida.

Boku-chan, cuando lo olvides, o cuando seas incapaz de recordarlo, te dejaré los detalles de mis memorias. Empezará así:

« _Mi compañero de equipo Bokuto dice que todos nacemos bisexuales…_ »

La primera vez que le hablé a Hajime de ti, cenábamos en el _soba-ya_ y esperábamos a que escampara. Por sacar algún tema de conversación, le conté una de tus teorías, y terminé confesando mis inquietudes acerca de tu personalidad dual. Y al acabar, Hajime se toma su tiempo antes de meter el dedo en la llaga.

_—No me lo creo, ¿desde cuándo te importan las personas?_

Antes de ti Boku-chan, no me importaba nadie más que mí mismo. O bien, no era capaz de darme cuenta que la gente a mi alrededor me importaba, lo que es peor. Y mientras reflexiono, me aferro a las mantas del _kotatsu_ y me siento languidecer. Será una historia de purpurina y altibajos, tormentas y polimerasas, libros y películas, neumáticos o sin ellos. Café azucarado, coca-cola, balones de vóley, música _house_ , gel para el cabello, gafas de contraventana, prácticas de servicio a deshoras.

La gente común está rodeada de detalles, y he pensado, que me gusta ser un detalle más en tu alocada vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **H** olas! Bien... es el último capítulo D": Intentaré ser breve.
> 
>  **L** a historia toma el título de la canción de Gorillaz, _Glitter Freeze_. Y creí que mi historia se llamaba así, hasta que llegué al capítulo 15 y me percaté que escribí _Freeze **r**_ en lugar de _Freeze_. Esta historia es un neumático más en mi largo historia de neumáticos, y no pude hacer nada por impedirlo.
> 
>  **Y** eso es todo, más o menos.
> 
>  **C** ontinuaré la despedida en la historia bonus.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _—¿cómo? ¿historia bonus?_  
>  _—la jefa no es buena lidiando con finales._  
>  _—explícate._  
>  _—para evitar la depresión, aniquila la atmósfera con una chapucería barata._  
>  _—qué decepción, la jefa es una troll._  
>  _—pero no lo digas en voz alta._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **B** on apetite.


	28. Historia Bonus

**1**. La carta de Kuroo

—Eres nuestro jodido capitán Tsukishima ¡lée ya esa puta obscena carta!

Kageyama no está de humor. Hinata, oficialmente, es más inteligente que él. Ha conseguido mejores notas que Kageyama en nueve de las once asignaturas que rinden, y hay que añadir, que las notas de Hinata no son algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso.

—¿Eh? ¡Kageyama! ¡Trae eso!

Kageyama, sobre en mano, elude a Tsukishima. Hinata divisa a Kageyama y le lee la mente. Sin pensarlo, y actuando a instinto, Hinata taclea a Kageyama. Si alguien va a por esa carta, Hinata tiene que ser primero que Kageyama porque debe derrotarlos a todos. Ruedan por el piso enzarzados en una lucha a muerte por el honor y la dignidad deportiva, hasta chocar con las taquillas, y sobre sus cabezas caen baldes, cajas vacías, y un sinfín de tonterías.

El vice capitán Yamaguchi aprovecha la confusión para hacerse con la carta. Es el primero en enterarse del contenido.

—N-no puedo creerlo. —Yamaguchi no encuentra las palabras.

Kuroo es un _mangaka_. A Tsukishima se le caen las gafas.

 

 **2**. El manga de Kuroo

—¿Se supone que este soy yo? —pregunta Tsukishima limpiando sus lentes por si aquello hace alguna diferencia.

Están los cuatro de tercero sentados en la sala de vóley, examinando la historieta en formato 4-koma que dibujó y escribió Kuroo. Se titula «Súper Tsukki patea-traseros» y el protagonista es un humano-jirafa con lentes rectangulares. Es increíble el parecido, piensa Tsukishima.

—Mira, aquí está Hinata —apunta Yamaguchi, señalando un erizo con el cabello de Hinata—. Y este de aquí, debe ser…

—¡CABALLO! —gritaron Tsukishima y Hinata.

Monkeyama, el mono-rey malvado, hacía su entrada triunfal en la corte cabalgando sobre Daichi-caballo.

 

 **3**. A y B lo saben

Ha terminado el partido de práctica, y Karasuno volvió a perder contra Nekoma. Entre los espectadores de la batalla de basurero, se encuentra el excapitán del equipo de los gatos, Kuroo. Viste una cazadora negra y sus dedos huelen a nicotina.

—He intentado dejarlo, pero cuando llegan los parciales…

Tsukishima observa de reojo a Kuroo antes de sentarse a su lado en las graderías del gimnasio de Nekoma.

—Leí tu historia —le dice, y Kuroo a su lado, sonríe—. Y sé de tus sentimientos, pero…

La sonrisa de Kuroo tiembla. Escruta a Tsukishima a través de las gafas intentando leer algo que se le ha pasado por alto.

_—¿Lo sabes?_

—Eso dije.

—Quiero decir, _¿realmente lo sabes?_

—No me hagas decirlo en voz alta.

—No importa. Es suficiente para mí.

Tsukishima se siente un poco más tranquilo. Le cae bien Kuroo. Y solo porque le cae bien, le dice que el final con Jirafa-Tsukki y Pantera-Kuro venciendo al villano Elefante-Boku y su secuaz Mariposa-Lev fue… _cool_.

Kuroo le promete continuar la historia en algún momento.

 

 **4**. Issei en Europa

Los europeos están mal de la cabeza. Especialmente los franceses. Takahiro no puede creerlo.

—¿Es broma? —replica Takahiro al otro lado de la pantalla—, te has dejado influenciar muy rápido por los belgas ¡hay que ver!

—¿Sabes cómo cuentan los franceses? Hana, es de idiotas. En vez de tener una palabra para 70, ellos dicen sesenta-diez ¡sesenta-diez!

—Aquí vamos…

—Y si quiero decir noventa, no es _nonante_ como en Bélgica o Suiza, ellos dicen _quatre-vingt-dix,_ cuatro-veinte-diez ¡es estúpido!

Takahiro piensa, que más estúpido es que Issei le llame a las nueve de la noche en Bélgica solo para contarle aquello. Y todavía más estúpido, que él le responda en Japón, donde son las cuatro de la mañana.

 

 **5**. Takahiro en Japón

—Ya veo, así que eso sucedió —responde Kuroo cuando su cliente favorito le explica el motivo de sus ojeras.

Takahiro esta vez ha venido a comprar unas gafas para esquiar. Kuroo sabe que Takahiro es una persona de mundo, que ha visitado muchos lugares, que habla varios idiomas, y de gran cultura; pero la intuición le dice, que apenas conoce Tokio. Cuando se lo pregunta, Takahiro le da la razón de forma muy llana.

—¿Y no te da vergüenza conocer mejor Paris que Tokio?

No. Lo que le da vergüenza, es admitir que Tokio sin Issei es demasiado aburrido y que no vale la pena ser conocido. Pero como no lo va a admitir nunca, se inscribe en un _tour_ para los guiris, y se entera que a la Odaiba que fue con Kuroo, es una isla artificial. Quién lo diría. Son las cuatro de la mañana en Japón, y ya no puede contenerse para contarle su descubrimiento a Issei.

 

 **6**. Los _shippeadores_

Cuando Hajime ve a sus amigos Issei y Takahiro juntos, ya no sabe qué creer.

Hay días que se dice:

—Son amigos con mucha confianza.

Pero otros, definitivamente piensa:

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Se han liado! ¡La puta madre que los parió!

Cuando recuerda que Issei y Takahiro se planteaban iguales dudas respecto a él y Tooru, sospecha del karma. Tooru tampoco lo sabe bien. Pero a diferencia de Hajime, no considera necesario descubrir la verdad tras todo aquello.

—Mira Iwa-chan, son mi _OTP_ suprema, o algo así. Y si realmente hay o no algo entre ellos, tanto me da. ¿Sabes? Le voy a pedir a Kuroo que dibuje una historieta caliente con ambos. ¿Has leído su manga online? Está genial.

Hajime manda a volar a Tooru. Es difícil admitirlo, pero también los _shippea_. Los _shippea_ profundamente. Sus dos estúpidos y borregos amigos.

 

 **7**. Hajime, el _kotatsu_ , y Kiyoko

El _kotatsu_ es el lugar preferido de Hajime. No escatimó en gastos. Su madera gruesa y vitrificada; la cobija negra, aterciopleada; el calefactor que irradia calor de forma homogénea manteniendo tibias sus piernas... La comida sabía mejor si comía allí, las ideas le fluían más rápido de redactar un ensayo, incluso las matemáticas resultaban más fácil de estar cobijado en el _kotatsu_.

Kiyoko piensa que las prioridades de Hajime están mal.

—Si todo es tan perfecto en el _kotatsu_ , ¿entonces por qué no dormimos en él? —sugirió sin mala intención y Hajime no le habló a Yoko en toda una semana.

Sus palabras acababan de profanar un lugar sagrado.

 

 **8**. Hajime, el moho, y Kiyoko

Hajime sufre durante la estación de lluvias. Hay mucha humedad en el ambiente, las temperaturas raramente bajan de los veinte grados, y el moho planea invadir el mundo. Hajime se la pasa enfuruñado en esta época del año.

—El moho no planea invadir nada —intenta razonar Kiyoko mientras Hajime se arma de valor y raspa el moho que ha crecido bajo la cisterna—, _invasión_ es un concepto de los humanos. El moho solo hace lo suyo. No tienes que enojarte por eso.

—Es una batalla perdida, Yoko-chan —le dice Tooru y añade—: no importa qué tan lógico sea tu argumento, el _Mohoccho_ solo tiene dos neuronas y estas dicen «te faltan las agallas cacho cabrón».

—¡Te estoy oyendo Oikawa! —grita Hajime y le lanza el cincel por la cabeza.

Y cuando no está con el cincel, está con el cloro. Seca su ropa con un ventilador, planifica su ruta para irse por las calles más secas, lo que sea por evitar la invasión fúngica de todos los años.

Está desquiciado, piensa Kiyoko. Junio podrá llover a cántaros, pero toda pareja tiene su estación seca.

 

 **9**. Hajime y Kiyoko

Hay días, mientras comparten almuerzo en la universidad, o ven una película en casa de ella, que Hajime pierde la voz y su mirada se clava en ningún punto en particular. Está en el pasado, reviviendo todos aquellos compartidos que nunca imaginó que podía vivir; o en el futuro, preguntándose qué está por venir, y una sonrisa boba cruza su rostro.

—¿Qué ocurre Hajime-kun?

—N-nada —niega él y agita su cabeza—. Es solo… no, nada. No es nada.

Hajime está loco. Loco por el kotatsu, el moho, y sobre todo, por Kiyoko.

 

 **10**. Role-play (I)

Desde que Kuroo se compró la _tablet_ y abrió un blog para subir actualizaciones de su historieta, Tooru no se pierden ningún nuevo capítulo.

—Normalmente estoy del lado del protagonista —comenta Tooru a Koutarou—. Prefiero a _Gryffindor_  sobre  _Slytherin_ , a los _Jedi_  sobre los _Sith_ , a los humanos sobre los _orcos_ , a los _vulcanos_  sobre los _remulanos_ …

La lista es larga. Pero los protagonistas del _webmanga_ son Jirafa-Tsukki y Pantera-Kuroo; y los antagonistas son el villano Elefante-Boku, su secuaz Mariposa-Lev, y el bufón Flamenco-Kawaii. Acaba de morir el secuaz Mariposa-Lev, el bufón fue ascendido a Almirante de las tropas, y Tooru espera que el enemigo gane la batalla.

Koutarou se ríe de la actitud de Tooru.

— _Almirante_ , creo que sus tropas no se están portando del todo bien. Venga a poner un poco de disciplina en las mazmorras antes que la situación sea _incontenible_.

Tooru enrojece hasta las uñas. Se deshace de sus calzoncillos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y se asegura de echarle seguro a la puerta. Lo que más le gusta de toda la historia de Kuroo, son todas esas posibilidades de role-play que proporciona a él y Koutarou.

 

 **11**. Role-play (II)

Tooru está exhausto, las ojeras le llegan hasta los labios. No puede más con aquella práctica del infierno.

—¿Qué sucede Chico Kawaii? ¿Mala noche? —pregunta el líbero acercándole un bote de agua al agotado Tooru.

—N-nada. Es solo… hay una historieta que leo y que me ha dejado desvelado toda la noche.

—Vaya. Tiene que ser buena, ¿de qué va?

El rostro de Tooru arde en llamas. Dice algo sin sentido y huye al baño a multiplicar números de tres dígitos. _Aguante Infinito_ , sin embargo, está más enérgico que nunca. El role-play tampoco agota a Koutarou. Lo energiza y le deja hiperactivo con la _stamina_ como para derrotar a todo el ejército de cuervos y gatos que comandan Jirafa-Tsukki y Pantera-Kuroo.

 

 **12**. Las razones del _mangaka_

Cierto día, Kuroo y Kenma vieron, a la distancia, a Oikawa y Bokuto caminar juntos, a la ribera del río Sumida.

—Me he dado cuenta, que tu _manga_ _online_ se está enfocando más en los villanos que en los protagonistas. ¿Hay alguna razón para ello?

Kuroo hunde las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Kenma vuelve la vista a su consola.

—No tiene que haber una razón. Son solo personajes que me gustan mucho.

Koutarou frotó su nariz larga por una de las mejillas de Tooru, y Tooru hizo un ademán para morderle la oreja. Kuroo decide que Flamenco y Elefante deben convertirse en aliados de Pantera y Jirafa, y que hay que ingresar a un nuevo villano.

 

 **13**. Vacatoshi

La gaseosa de naranja que Ushijima acababa de beber sale expelida desde su nariz y rocía todo el rostro de Tendou.

—¡Agh! ¡Wakatoshi! ¡Cuál es tu problema!

Su problema, es que los nuevos personajes del _webmanga_ _Súper Tsukki patea-traseros_ se llaman Naranja-Vacatochi y Lagartija-Tendou, y a lo mejor es su imaginación, pero está seguro…

No, es imposible.

Es imposible que Ushijima sea Lagartija-Tendou.

—¡Eres idiota! —le reta Tendou pero pasa de explicar. Cuando Ushijima no quiere entender algo, es una batalla perdida intentar hacerle razonar.

 

 **14**. La paciencia de Hinata

Cada vez que se actualiza el _webmanga_ , Hinata deja todo lo que está haciendo y lee la historia. Y espera…

Espera que aparezca Daichi-caballo para derrotar a Tsukishima algún día de estos.

 

 **15**. La trampa de Kuroo

—Lo haces a propósito, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué cosa, Tsukki?

Tsukishima rueda los ojos. Ya ha tratado muchas veces el tema de los sobrenombres con Kuroo. Va a dejarlo pasar porque es un caso perdido, de momento le incordia otro asunto.

—Lo de los caballos. Los dibujas a propósito en tu historia.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Podrías dejar de hacerlo?

—Sí, claro. Una cita.

Tsukishima alzó las cejas. Kuroo era un manipulador en toda regla.

 

 **16**. C no sabrá nada

Tooru se va a volver loco. Acaba de ver a Kuroo y Tsukishima comiendo juntos en el _soba-ya_. Koutarou cuando se entera, se encoje de hombros.

—¿Es que no te mueres por saber?

—Estamos hablando de Kuroo. Si no quiere que lo sepas, nunca lo vas a saber.

—¿Y tú lo sabes?

—Si yo lo supiera, lo sabría todo el mundo, Chico Kawaii. Ven, vamos a por helado.

Cuando los personajes C no saben nada, es mejor conformarse con helados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas finales** : terminado oficialmente el fic, invito a todos a comer un buen helado :') Mi favorito es el de menta chip (lo dejo caer por si alguien me quiere invitar jeje). También, invito al universo a escribir más Bokuto x Oikawa (¿BokuOi?). Son una ship muy especial, que merece amor. Y Eso.


End file.
